Transformers Prime The Unwanted
by RatchetsGirl1
Summary: My name is Mika Nakadai. I'm known to most at school as the Unwanted. For no one wanted me around *accept my twin*. I never thought I was special, that I was going to be great. I never thought my life would amount to much and that... I would fade into the dark like all things that are unneeded. RatchetxOc BulkheadxMiko *Story also found on Wattpad under Wolfette91*
1. Darkness Rising

"Maybe a bit more like this blue."

"No way, it's totally this one!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, just look!"

"Well what about the other one? I think it's mostly this color."

"No no, that purple doesn't go with it at all. it's This one."

"Miko I think your eye's need checked."

"Well I think you need new glasses."

"Really?"

Sitting outside of Jasper High Nevada, sat two girls who had identical facial and body structures. One was Miko Nakadai; She had black hair with pink bangs and tips with a singular pink strand. Adorning her body was a pink undershirt and a blue tanktop with a green monster. Upon her hips sat a yellow belt with two chibi bears holding up dark blue jean shorts. Blue and purple ringed leggings sat securely over her legs and over her feet was black boots with pink shoe laces. Her hair, fashioned with two puffy pigtails, a low pony tail in the back, and banged swept to the left side of her face. Her backpack was black and pink with tons of miscellaneous items.

The other was Mika Nakadai; She had black silky hair with purple streaks. Adorning her body was a dark faded blue baggy long sleeved shirt *the top buttons unbuttoned and showing a dark purple tank underneath* tucked into ripped black jean shorts. Over that was a black and silver studded punk belt with a chibi wolf, He hair was messily put into a pony tail, some strands falling into her face. Her eyes, while Miko's was brown, was gold. Adorning her feet were the same boots as Miko's but with dark purple laces. Adorning her face was black rimmed glasses and a strawberry pocky that she never seemed to run out of. Her backpack was black and purple with tons of miscellaneous items and her never ending supply of pocky.

Before them on the large stone slab railway of the stairs, was two sketch pads and color's pencils. Upon the sketch pads were the current object's they were staring at.

On Miko's was a cute drawing of a blue motorcycle and on Mika's was a more expertly sketched purple motorcycle.

"Hmm..."

They both looked down at the papers, glaring at it before back up only to find the blue one gone.

"Hey, where did it go?"

Mika looked around curiously before she spoke. "There." She told Miko as the Motorcycle rode around the corner with a girl on it they never seen before.

"Lets go check it out!"

She was about to loyally follow her twin sister only to pause at the purple bike. "One day I'll have a cool bike like you." She murmured before turning and following her twin.

As she approached she heard Miko exclaimed "Dude go with!"

Curiously, Mika rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks as a large blue, grey, and pink robot stood tall in front of a boy.

"Whoah.."

"Scrap." The female bot sighed before putting her hand to the side of her head. "Chromia, I need you to come get one of the girls.."

"... Let me guess, they saw?" A female voice asked back.

"They saw.."

"Coming."

The next thing Mika knew the boy hopped on the now bike a long with Miko. "HEY! Miko!"

Before Mika could follow, the purple bike from before skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Hop on kid."

"U-Uh..."

"Don't worry I wont hurt you. We're going to follow them." The wheel turned in the direction the blue motorcycle went, following a yellow Camaro.

"Okay..." I hesitantly hopped on and the next thing I knew the bike took off. "EEP!"

"The names Chromia. Whats yours?"

"Mika Nakadai."

The conversation didn't last long and soon it was a bit silent during the semi long drive. They were out of town when they came across a fork in the road with a giant rock formation in the middle of the split.

She could briefly hear Miko cheering on the blue motorcycle as they drove faster and towards the cliff wall.

Startled, Mika clung to Chromia's handles and with an EEEK she closed her eye's awaiting a crash.

When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see them going through a DOOR in the cliff and down a road.

"Woah." Her and a little boy she'd seen around school, Raf, said in shock as they traveled down the large tunnel like hall.

Before long they came into a large opening before two other large robots, one green and the other white and orange.

Once they all got off the robots said beings transformed into their larger ones forms. I blinked before back tracking to Miko and hiding behind her, peeking over her shoulder to watch.

"I thought there was only two?" The Orange and white one known as Ratchet grumbled.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." The blue one known as Arcee said back to Ratchet.

Mika could feel mischief from her twin bond and sighed before giving off a confidant vibe, hiding her nervousness and fear of the large beings behind her mask.

"I feel like Multiplying right now!" Miko shouted before stepping to the side to reveal Mika.

"Woah!" Mika and Miko mimed the other, poking and prodding each other at the same time as if they were clones.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet hadn't seen Mika behind Miko, the look in his Optics said it all, 'there will be MORE humans?!'

"Relax." Arcee sighed, "She was just hidden behind the other one."

"Uhm." Raf cleared his throat before looking at them all nervously. "Hi I'm Raf."

"Jack."

"The names Mika." Mika winked at Ratchet.

He was adorably grumpy once she got passed the giant metal being capable of squishing her with his pinky thing.

"I'm Miko!" Said person dragged Mika over to Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Uh...Bulkhead?"

Miko looked at her twin who nodded before both grinned.

"Are you a car?" Mika asked.

"I bet your a truck!" Miko piped in.

"A monster truck!." They cheered at the same time.

"Do you like heavy Metal? Miko asked.

"How much do you weigh?" Mika poked his foot.

"Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" They blinked up at the now startled bot.

"Uhhhh..."

"if you're all robots... who made you?" Raf interrupted.

"Pulease." Ratchet grumbled, rolling his optics.

"I don't think someone made them." Mika told Raf.

Before long Mika felt thudding on the floor as another bot entered, walking from behind them. She turned and almost feinted.

He was very huge compared to the others.

"I am Optimus Prime."

"Helo.." All four of them chorused.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cyberton." He continued.

"But you can call them Autobots for short." Arcee looked over the kids bored.

"Why are you hear?" Jack asked.

"Within the depths of your world lay energon, the fuel and life blood of cybetronians alike-"

Mika tuned the conversation out as she took in her surroundings. All the bots in order were Optimus prime; Leader of the Autobots. Ratchet; Field Medic of the Autobots. Arcee; warrior of the Autobots. Bumblebee; Scout to the Autobots. Bulkhead; Wrecker of the Autobots. Finally, there was Chromia; Warrior and weapons specialist to the Autobots.

Optimus appeared to be a kind leader, but old fashioned and always in control of his emotions. Serious but not cruel.

Arcee seemed rough around the edges but with a good heart. Or whatever they have...

Chromia seemed feisty but like Arcee had a good whatever they had in their chests.

Bulkhead seemed tough, like he loved breaking things but was secretly gentle and kind.

Bumblebee was kid like, curious about everything and brave.

Ratchet was super cranky towards everything, but Mika thought it might just be a pretense to hide how much he truly cares for everything.

Though right now he seemed to genuinely dislike them.

'Are you done analyzing?' Mika heard her sister over their bond.

Mika had a few strange abilities that only Miko knew of, for now they lay secret from everyone.

But, one of those abilities were to analyze people and easily tell how they are, who they are deep down, rank, and if they were good.

'Yes, did I miss all the boring mono logging?'

'Yeah, glad to know I'm not the only one who wasn't paying attention.'

'it's not that...'

'I know.'

"-Got it," Jack started as he backed away a bit, getting Mika's attention. "if they see any strange vehicles call 911. Can they go now?"

Oh... She missed something.

"Are you insane? We're living the dream here in bot sauna, and we will not let you shatter it."

"...I hate when you guys talk at the same time." Jack muttered

"it is best that you four remain here under out watch; at least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus sighed.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the children are in as much danger here as anywhere else." Chromia protested.

"Children?" Jack and Miko scowled.

"They have no protective shell, and if they get underfoot, they will go... squish." Ratchet stomped his foot lightly in example.

Mika smirked at that before looking back at Miko and Jack before mimicking Ratchet. "Squish!"

Jack and Raf jumped back, eyes wide.

She snickered.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where they step." Optimus speaks like a true Jedi Master.

What? He sounded like one to Mika anyway...

~~~~~Time skippy skippy!~~~~~~~

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead grumbled after Agent Fowler left.

"Agreed" Chromia growled, glaring after the squishy human.

"Agent Fowler is merely concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said.

...

...

...

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet gripes, "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"What?" Chromia looked alarmed.

"Who's Cliffjumper?"

"How is that possible?" Optmus asked.

"if there is any chance that Cliffs alive..." Arcee looked to Optimus.

"Ratchet, prepare the sick bay. We may need it."

"Hey!" Miko shouts excitedly as I runs down the steps some, Optimus paused and looked down to my. "What can we do?"

"... Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replies as he activates his battle mask.

"Awww."

"Awww..." Ratchet mimics Miko causing her twin to laugh.

"Autobots." Optimus started as the bridge opened. "Roll out"

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee and Chromia followed quickly after their leader.

"What just happened?" Jack watched in aw as the bridge shut off.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge."

"...What's a ground bridge?"

"... A scale down version of space bridge technology." Ratchet sighs as if everyone should know about it. "Since they don't currently posses the means of the Energon required for intergalactic travel-"

"Your stuck here." Mika started.

"On earth." Jack realized it too.

"With the likes of you? Yes."

"Does the ground bridge work for humans?" Raf was curious now.

"Naturally."

"Wait... You mean to tell my I could just pop on over and visit my parents in Tokyo-" Miko asked incredulously.

"-like its as simple as going out the door?" Mika finished.

"Within moments." Ratchet states. " in fact, why don't I send you there now? All four of you."

"Watch it Ratchet."

-A while later-

"What's this?" Mika asked after a while as she glanced at some odd alien Tech.

"Broken, don't touch."

Miko spotted another and reached for it and with out missing a beat, or turning around, Ratchet countered back to my.

"Don't touch that either."

"is there anything they CAN touch?" Jack folded his arms as he walked up to the twins.

Mika poked the alien tech anyway.

"Why do you guys use human computers?" Raf asks confused.

"it most certainly isn't by choice!" Rachet huffs. "it was handed down from the previous lieutenants when they inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

Error boxes begin popping up all over the screen causing Ratchet to growl in frustration.

"I think I can help with that!" Raf suggests with a grin as he plugs his laptop into the other computers.

"Oh really?" Ratchet rolls his optics. "You do know that this is complex technology don't you? it isn't a childs to-"

Ratchet stops talking when Raf begins typing furiously and after a few minutes he looks up at him.

"Try it now."

He frowns before pressing a button and all the error boxes disappeared, returning the screens to it's original state.

"Nice one Raf." Mika grinned to him and gave him a high five.

 _-Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates...now!-_

Ratchet quickly opened the bridge and as it opened the autobots made haste coming in, being fallowed by blue fire. Once Optimus, who was the last one through, made it all the way in Ratchet rushed and closed the gate. "Cutting it a bit close..." Ratchet frowned. "What happened?"

"Fragging 'cons blew up the mine." Chromia replied as she stretched a bit.

"Woahhhh, was there a fight? What was that explosion? Can I come next time?!" Miko was exited, but didn't notice the tense situation.

"Look-"

"Uh Miko!" Jack interrupted Arcee, "Lets go see what they keep in their sock drawer?"

"..."

"..."

"Seriously?" Miko deadpanned at Jack.

"Are you okay?" Raf and Mika looked worriedly at Arcee and Chromia who collapsed to her knees.

"Dizzy.."

"Ugh.."

The kids all looked worriedly at each other.

"Robots who get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotions..."

Mika and Raf looked at each other in realization. This was REAL, they could feel and get hurt and...

"Robots who could die." Both her and Raf whispered before turning and seeing Ratchet take a sample of some purple substance on Arcee's and Chromia's hand.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked quizzically.

"Don't know..." Chromia murmured.

"Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee finished.

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Ratchet urged.

Mika watched Arcee and Chromia walked off and took a moment to think, were she and Miko safe here? They could get killed, they could ACTUALLY die... with Miko's mouth and Mika's hidden powers that could pop up when in danger... could they actually survive?

Mika felt like they were fragged...

"-head accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! Our host parents are going to freak!"

"-and maintain covert surveillance in Vehicular form." Optimus added.

"Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead agreed, looking at Miko.

"Aww..."

"Bumblebee you will watch over Raf."

Raf smiled up to Bee who nodded and gave a thumbs up to Raf.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." Ratchet interrupted as he continued observing his sample.

"-Arcee you will accompany Jack." Optimus continues as Arcee came in.

Her eyes went wide before she put a servo to her head, wobbling a bit for added effect. "Still dizzy.."

"Your fine." Ratchet waved her off with out looking behind him. "Say's your physician."

Mika almost laughed when she heard Arcee grumbling.

"What about Mika? Do we have the same guardian?"

"Having the same guardian wouldn't be a good idea." Arcee spoke. "it'd be harder to watch over TWO charges..."

"Busy." Ratchet grunted again. "I don't have time to babysit."

Mika frowned.

Optimus frowned, looking for Chromia who wasn't in sight.

Mika shuffled her feet.

Her anxiety was acting up and she began to feel her fear of rejection. That they didn't want her.

'Mika... calm down. No ones thinking that.'

"Chromia." Optimus called as said bot came from the wash.

"What?"

"You will be Mika's guardian."

Chromia looked over Mika with a frown at first. She knew better then to fight Optimus so she sighed. "Alright"

Chromia transformed a long with the rest of the Autobots to take their new charges home. Mika hesitantly hopped on again. Murmuring a thanks to Chromia before they took off to home.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Miko asked Mika as she hopped into her bed.

They shared a bed all their lives, shared a special bond.

Yet their host parents had made them sleep separately until Mika found a way to sneak into Miko's room and back to hers in the morning with them non the wiser.

Sometimes vise versa.

Mika yawned, dressed in her favorite short shorts and super long 'its too AM for me.' shirt. "Yeah."

Chromia would be busy on a scouting mission with Optimus and so Mika would ride with Bulkhed and Miko.

Miko flopped next to Mika and cuddled up next to her before they both fell asleep. Mika loved being here with Miko, they did everything together. Slept together, ate together, got into trouble together, you name it.

Though Miko was the more outgoing and taking action twin, Mika followed loyally.

Mom and dad would always say to their friends 'Wherever Miko is, Mika is there. There cannot be one and not the other.'

Because they were inseparable, and all they had was each other.

Only they truly understood the other...

"Are you ready?" Miko strapped herself into the passenger seat while Mika was in the driver seat.

Mika peaked out of the window and down the super steep hill and bit back a terrified gulp. "No." She squeaked in fear.

"To bad, lets go Bulk!"

"Uhh... Miko." Bulkhead said the the radio worried. "I'm supposed to be protecting you... not putting you in danger."

"Pff we're sitting inside a ten ton robot." Miko reassured as she patted his seat. "We're protected."

That did little to assure Mika, who's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest at any given moment.

With a sigh of acceptance Bulkhead started his engine and roared forward...

... and down the hill super fast.

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Miko shouted in glee, every other o shaking as they went down the rocky slope, while Mika was hugging Bulkheads wheel as if her life depended on it as they zoomed over the bumps and small hills.

"AHHHHH!"

...

...

...

"That was awesome!" Jack laughed as he got off of Arcee."

"Can they go again?" Raf grinned excitedly, hopping out of Bumblebee.

"That was Sweet!" Miko cheered as she hopped out of Bulkhead, adrenaline going wild.

"Ground! I've missed you, never leave my again!" Mika cried dramatically as she hopped out of Bulkhead and unfortunately lost her step and fell.

"WAAHHHH!"

*Smack*

She landed face first.

"I'm okay..."

Bulkhead paused as he felt something knocking around in his chest after he and the rest transformed. Opening it up he pulled out Miko's guitar and blinked at it.

"Oops, Must've forgot that in the back seat." Miko said sheepishly.

"-Very well. Ratchet ready the ground bridge." Optimus's voice breaks through the kids conversation. "Autobots prepare too..."

He trails off as he just notices them.

"Roll out?" Arcee supplies as she places her hand on her hip.

"...Remain here. Ratchet, Chromia you will come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside of communications range for some time, you are in charge."

"Dude, your biggest, you should be the boss." Miko says to Bulkhead.

"Uh... he never picks my." Bulkhead grumbles.

"Optimus with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, but baby sitting is another." Arcee argues. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war and Chromia has a charge too."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever." Ratchet informs with a huff.

"I think my charge is fine." Chromia pointed to the now sleeping Mika.

...

...

*BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!"

"Ugh! its an alert from Agent Fowler!" Mika heard Bulkhead call as she blearily looked around, she pushed up her glasses that had slid down before stretching.

Wait... She missed agent Fowler?

How did Fowler not see her on the couch?

Why does she keep missing this stuff?

'Because you keep getting lost in thought and sleeping. Lets go.' Miko pulled her a long with her as Mika suddenly found herself being yanked through the vortex that is the ground bridge.

"So whats the plan?" Miko whispered loudly as she and Mika were huddled behind a rock.

"Miko!" Bulkhead gaped. "Mika!?"

The sound of a gun powering up caused the two of them to turn around and see a large Con walking towards them.

His weapon ready.

"Oh..."

"Unwise..."

"Get down" Bulk head shouts.

Mika grabbed Miko and dodged, rolling in the rocky floor before looking back up to see Bulkhead beating the slag out of the Con, holding it in place.

Miko runs over to hit it with my rock. "HOLD EM IN PLACE!" And proceeds to toss said rock which bounces harmlessly off the vehicon. Bulk lifted Miko up and deposited her next to Mika before Bulkhead had the con where he wanted it, his fist in its chest.

"Look away!" He demanded them.

"But-"

"Turn your head away."

Mika did, mostly because this was getting to her and a life was a life even if it was a con. She heard the screech of metal before the sound of the mech powering down sounded and as she turned her attention back the mech dropped dead to the floor.

"Woah..."

Bulkhead looked back towards them and with a sigh he started his Comm link. "Arcee, Bumblebee so you read?"

...

...

...

"I have a situation."

Mika cringed at Arcee's voice.

"Your where? THEY'RE WHERE?!"

"I don't think she's very happy." Mika whispered to Miko who nodded.

...

...

"What's taking them so long." Bulkhead sighed

Mika looked up to him, she'd been leaning against Miko, and shrugged.

As if on Cue the bridge appears.

"about time-"

Jack and Raf popped out.

"..."

"Why don't you guys hang out with your own bots? This is one on two time with me, Mika and Bulk!" Miko pouted.

As Jack and Raf walked towards them shot's fired front eh ship, they'd seen them. "You there!" A Vehicon shouted as the shots rained down.

"Scrap!"

"Get in now!" Bulkhead had swung around, doors open, as everyone piled in. He quickly drove off, dodging fire, swerving around, and then Sharply turning behind a large boulder.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" He asked exasperated.

"We were worried about Miko and Mika... where are they?"

Mika and Miko smirked at each other before popping out of the back seat. "What do they look like?"

Jack and Raf screamed, startled before Bulkhead pulled to a stop.

"Everyone out."

As the twins were about to get out, Bulkheads door shut and she fell back into Miko who squeaked at the bumpy ride.

Then... he transformed around them.

"Miko!" She called worried, hugging her to herself and then hugging her twin close for protection.

"Hold on!"

They were semi in place, but their world was tipping in place and they began to feel dizzy.

"Urgh, I'm gunna heave.." Miko groaned.

"Hold it sis." Mika murmured to her as they listened to all the fighting.

To be quite Frank she was feeling queasy too...

"Miko?! Mika?!"

They both heaved.

Miko groaned before knocking on Bulkheads chest and as he opens his chest plating, the twins broke out and panted for air.

"Miko? Mika?"

"I heaved on your floor mats." Miko groans.

"Sorry." Mika murmured, whining because of the nausea.

"Remind my to never do that again."

"You said it." Mika grumbled as Bulkhead set them down.

Suddenly a hatch behind them opens and more cons come out. Miko and Mika made sure to run away from the said cons but unfortunately when one con flew between them Mika had run an opposite way and ended up falling down some sort of hole.

"AH! MiKO!"

"Mika?!"

She slid down the hole and through a shaft, screaming the whole way before landing on some sort of metal desk with a slightly twisted ankle. She panted in her fear before wobbily standing, brushing off her pants and then looking around.

it seemed like some sort of... med bay.

"AH!" She found herself picked up and was soon face to face with a red robot.

"Now who do they have here? Looks like I get a new experiment." He purred darkly.

Ohhh, that voice! if she wasn't so scared she'd melt into putty...

Wait... experiment? What?!

"Sexy voiced con say's what?" She squeaked.

Knockout blinked. "...what?"

In his startled moment of what Mika said, his grip lightened which was enough for Mika to grab her hidden knife in her pocket at stab his hand.

Most likely only feeling like a splinter... Still it seemed to startled him enough to drop her.

"OUCH!" He yelped.

"Wahh!"

*Slam*

"I'm okay..."

He dropped her.

Well... to be fair she DID stab his hand...

Before Mika could run she felt something tugging in her heart, pulling her a certain direction. When she tried to go in that direction she felt herself being captured by some sort of bird bot.

"Ahh thank you Lazerbeak." The con smirked as Mika was being cornered and picked up by the red bot again.

"You'll regret that little femme."

"What is this... parasite Doing on my ship!?" A voice screeched.

"Starscream! I found this little one on my desk."

"Well get rid of it Knockout! if Lord Megatron found it aboard this ship." Starscream shivered.

Beyond Mika's fear of these cons she felt Miko sending tons of courage through their bond and this made Mika feel more and more brave.

And perhaps stupid.

"Haiiiiii Screamy pie." She cooed.

if she could distract them long enough, maybe the bots would get there to save her faster.

His expression was hilarious, if the laughs Knockout and a few Vehicons were giving indicated.

"W-what did you call my!?"

"Screamy pie?"

...

...

...

'Note to self, don't upset Starscream unless you got a bot to hide behind, or else you'll get tied up next to Agent Fowler.' Mika scowled, ignoring the surprised look Fowler kept sending her before listening in on his and Starscreams conversations.

"Welcome, agent Fowler."

"You treat all your guests this nice?"

"Hmhmhm, any friend of the Autobots-"

"Autobot? That one of them coin operated wash my own car places?"

"Oh, so that's how its going to be. Apparently no one has told you, I have no appreciation for human humor." Starscream griped before gesturing a Vehicon forward.

"Make him comfortable."

Mika shut her eye's, trying not to listen as the vehicons roughed him up, it was sickening.

"Tell my the location of the Autobot base!" Starscream demanded after a while.

"No problem. But, I need to ask you something first."

"Yes, I'm listening."

'Oh Screamy your so naive.'

"I got an issue with the customer service around here. Could I speak to a manager?"

Starscream's expression dropped to shocked, confused, annoyance, and fury. "Gah! I make the decisions here! I am in charge!" He threw a royal fit before turning on a Vehicon. "Bring the prod."

"Your not gunna probe his butt are you? Cause if you are, I don't want any nightmares." Mika started, startling the two who forgot she was even there.

'Come on bots I can only distract them for so long...'

"Pitty," Starscream sighed as if disappointed to Fowler before turning to Mika. "Luckily they still have one. More."

She felt his claw go under he chin as he got close, making her gulp in nervousness.

"I-I wont tell you a thing!"

"Hmmhmm Are you sure?" He purred, taking satisfaction in her fear.

She tried to lock away her fear, forcing her mask in place before going blank faced and then grinning.

"Your to close. I don't kiss on the first date buddy." She cooed teasingly causing him to reel back.

Was... was he blushing?

"As if I would ever do such a thing to a disgusting fleshy!"

"Disgusting? But Screamy" She whined. "I showered this morning just for you!"

He blinked once.

Twice.

Then he shook his head and growled.

She liked when he growled, he was kinda cute if you got passed the wanting to kill her part!

"GRRRAA! Autobot base, where is it?!"

"Sure thing Screamy pie."

He twitched, annoyed.

"Right after you eat my star spangled shorts." Fowler piped up.

Having enough Starscream charged up the prod and rammed Fowler with it, taking pleasure in the humans painful scream.

"As I imagined. Energon and human nervous systems do not mix." He then looked to Mika with a sadistic smile.

"Eep ep ep ep!" She pulled a Ratchet, "Now hold on there you shifty seeker."

"Shifty?"

"I just might have some information worth your while. I don't fancy mech's ramming things into me, if you know what I mean."

The mechs in the room blushed. She then noticed movement and was happy to see Arcee positioning herself above them.

She had no idea how she got there but wasn't complaining.

Then there were shouts and noises heard from outside. Frustrated, Starscream made his way to the door before opening it to see a Vehicon.

"Well... What is it?!"

The Vehicon dropped to the floor to reveal Bumblebee and Bulkhead with their guns.

"Hold it!" Bulkhead demanded, Bee beeping in agreement.

"Not so fast!" Just as they pulled their guns out Starscream held a gun to my face.

"BULKHEAD!" Mika squeaked loudly, only to have a Vehicon hit her with the prod causing pain to flood through her. The pain became worse and she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Don't move or we'll shoot."

"Go ahead." Starscream purred. "See what happens." He dared as his gun charged up.

Mika passed out before she could hear anything else.

...

...

...

"You, Soldier! Your out of uniform, put on some pants!" This was first thing Mika heard when coming back into the land of the living.

"Ergh..." she grumbled groggily, sitting up and putting her legs to the side of the bed.

Her vision was slightly blurred, before she saw a bridge open and Jack, Miko, and Raf were going through.

She clumsily followed them and landed in a heap on Miko.

"Mika?!" Miko yelped before grinning. "You snuck out, on your own! I'm so proud!"

"You should be resting!" Jack scolded.

"I'm fine. A bit woozy but fine." Mika told them as they made their way into the control room where Raf began typing on a computer.

"Security sure is lax here." Miko commented.

"I'm in." Raf interupted. "So are the Decepticons. Schematics, with the same alien math's they saw on their ship but... this time I can download it."

Raf pulled out a USB stick and pluged it in before typing furiously on the keyboard.

"it's gotta be the space brigde."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf says as Jack places his hand on the chair.

"Will they know?"

"Even if the Decepticons see that I am in the system, they will have no idea I'm in the house. They're locked on to Cybertron... but not for long."

"Awesome." Miko grinned as the Sattlites moved.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice."

"Scrap!" Mika pointed out a camera.

"Just because the camera's on does not mean anyones on them right now." Jack tried to sooth.

"The dishes moved back to cybertron! I'll just move it again."

"What happens when the cons realize their being punked?" Miko asked.

"it's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

"Yeah, what are they gunna do? Their miles away." Mika nodded.

The sound of a click caused them to turn and scream as a large mechanic tenticle came at them, making Mika, Jack, and Miko dodge.

Raf stayed loyaly in his chair, trying to move the dish's.

"Get it!"

The three of them dog piled it, keeping it distracted enough while Raf kept on the computer until he was forced to jump as it destroyed the computer and desk in the process of trying to hit them before knocking them all back and into a wall.

Mika grabbed the axe Miko was about to grab and tackled the thing again, keeping a tight grip and it was suddenly pulling back.

"AHH!"

"Mika!"

Mika found herself face to faceplate with a dark blue/purple bot that had been controlling the tenticles.

Mika gave him a glare, ignoring a feeling in her heart that was pulling towards him. What WAS that feeling? She scowled more before wiggling about, huffing in annoyance before pausing when she noticed the visor on the con light up, showing her reflection. He took a picture of her before studying her farther.

She felt something in her pulse, making her gasp in pain as if a door inside her was ripped open and a poking and prodding feeling was felt.

This definitely was NOT Miko who was doing that, it was something else.

Mika felt fearful of the unknown bond but also very curious.

Distracted from the con, Mika sent back the poke and prodding, confusion lacing through her. The Con before her relaxed his hold from harsh to gentle and a feeling of safety washed over Mika.

This just confused and frustrated her more.

"Mika!" She could hear her twin shout for her as they raced out.

With that Mika stopped poking and prodding the odd feeling and began to struggle as the Con jumped to the roof with her in his grasp.

"MIKO!" Mika cried, fear rising and shoving the comfort feeling out of her.

The con was taking her from her twin!

"HEY! YOU HURT MY TWIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Miko shouted in rage.

'Hang in there Mika!' Miko shouted through the bond. 'No con will take you away from me!"

He looked back and forth between the two before Mika kicked a sensitive wire and forced him to drop her.

"AH!"

"I GOT YOU!"

She crashed into Miko who gladly hugged her twin to her, said twin clung back in fear, glaring at the con before taking a picture of him.

He did the same to all of them before flying off.

"Why'd he leave?" Jack panted as he entered the room.

"Because the dish's are locked onto Cybertron... For good." Raf whispered solemly, feeling like he failed the bots

...

...

...

By the time they got back Mika could hear Optimus talking about Dark energon.

"Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge! There is enough live Energon coursing through it to acheive detonation, but they lack the firepower to ignite it."

"if I knew how the space bridge was engineered then I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet said.

"Would Schematics help?" Raf wondered as they walked up, holding a flash drive.

Mika blinked at him, where did he get that?

"...Optimus, I must say that the space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it's destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked in dismay.

"I am afraid so."

Mika frowned as she listened to them talking.

Poor cybertronians...

"Then... by all means let us light our darkest hour!"

"These things are getting closer." Agent fowler was suddenly up and about next to them. "That's bad right?"

"Very..." Mika whispered back to him.

"Ratchet we are in position." Arcee interupted over the com.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet started before informing my where to go and what to do.

"I see it." Chromia, who's been silent, replies.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet keeps informing.

"... Current reversed."

"Yeah!" Fowler cheer's as Ratchet leaves to prepare the ground bridge. "Right?"

They all walk to the railing, nervously waiting for them to return.

The atmosphere was tense as Mika worridly gripped the railing.

"D-Do you think they're..." Raf gulps...

"Five life signals. One very faint."

Jack, Miko and raf looked worried for their guardians. Just then Bulkhead comes in causnig Miko and Mika to cheer. "Bulkhead!"

They both ran and hugged his hand happily.

Next Optimus came through with Chromia. "Optimus! Chromia!" Mika smiled in releif as she ran over and hugged their legs.

Bee came in next and Raf gave a breath of releif while Jack gasped as he spotted Arcee in his arms.

"Arcee." Jack walked over worriedly, her eyes were closed and looked like she was sleeping.

"We lost one this week... By the Allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet worried as he rushed over to check on Arcee's vitals.

Jack placed his hand worridly on Arcee's arm and her hand closed over his as her eyes opened. "Arcee!"

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee teased tiredly.

"But, your my first." Jack smiled back.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet looked to Optimus who closed his eyes for a moment.

"Not even he could of survived ground Zero."

Everyone let out a breath.

"Prime!" Fowler called. "I didn't get to say thank you bots for the save. I owe you one."

He walked to his elevator and before it closed left with one last word. "We all do."

"is this the part where you say good bye-" Miko started.

"-And tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Mika asked nervously.

"I don't see why, with the freindly bonds that have already been created." Optimus replies soothingly. "No."

"YEA!"

Mika was then tackled by Miko.

"AGH! MiKO!" Mika laughed before Jack and Raf join in.

"Group hug!"

They're suddenly surround by Bulkheads hand, then Bumblebee and then Arcee. Followed by a hesitant Prime and Chromia.

"Oi! GRUMPY! GET iN HERE!" Mika shouted.

Ratchet hmphed annoyed but one look from the bots made him comply.

-End-


	2. Master and Students

_Run..._

Mika panted as she ran.

 _Faster!_

She tried to move quickly, legs burning horribly.

 _He's coming!_

"Get back here unwanted!"

Mika skid around the corner, trying to lose him through the locker room's of the gym.

She weaved in and out of the way of the rows of lockers, avoiding a few students who were standing in the way.

They never helped her.

Avoiding the teachers who watched.

Them either.

'Miko where are you?' Mika thought desperately to her twin through their bond.

She was scared...

So scared...

'Miko!'

"Gotcha!"

"AH!"

"You think your so tough." He growled, shoving her to the ground.

She had just made it out the back of the school, if only she could of made it farther...

She felt a kick to her stomach, causing pain to flare through her. A few more student's joined, laughing and surrounding them.

 _Why...?_

She felt a strange prodding in her bond, it wasn't Miko.

She felt desperate, ignoring her fear of the strange bond, and sent all her fear through the bond before feeling rage being sent back.

"AH!" She felt people pin her down, some on her feet and the others on her arms. "Let go!"

A punch hit her face, sending her glasses flying.

"Just because you hide behind your twin, you think your safe?"

Another punch.

His name was Marco Santonia, He'd hated her since the day they met.

She never understood why.

They all hated her.

Said she was too different.

 _To weird._

 _To...quiet._

What point was there to be social when her twin wasn't around? What point was there when everyone else hates her?

She was so lonely when Miko was in detentions or had other things to do then hang out with her after school.

This time Miko most likely was off with Bulkhead...

So where was Chromia?

"We don't want freaks like you here!"

Mika felt more hits to her before He was pinning her body down, he was on top of her.

Her fear spiked higher when he got close to her face, hatred and malice lay in his eyes.

"Freak." He spat.

She closed her eyes and felt a snap, the sound of something shattering was heard.

"She's using her freaky powers!" A student cried.

Mika had special abilities since she could remember... one of them was being able to analyze things with ease, another was telekinesis.

Miko used to be the only one who knew.

Until one day Mika's anxiety got the best of her and activated her power in school, causing the glass in chemistry to break.

Forever labeling her a witch among the students.

She wasn't... she wasn't a witch!

"No one wants you."

No one wanted her...

"Even your parents abandoned you."

 _Abandoned..._

"Your unwanted trash!"

 _Unwanted..._

"Unneeded!"

 _Unneeded.._

The boy that kept hitting her was suddenly ripped off and the other students scrambled away.

Mika couldn't see, but sensed them all gone.

She blindly searched for her glasses only for her breath to hitch when she felt a warm hand upon her own.

Then she felt whoever it was place her glasses on her sore face reveling a man standing before her.

His body was decked out in a purple and blue suit, his head was covered in a odd hat with a visor, the visor hiding the top of his face.

"..."

"..."

She didn't speak, fearful of being hit again if she did.

Silent...

She would be silent.

She felt sorrow flow over her through the unknown bond before the man before her hugged her to him.

Her breath hitched and she was scared for a moment before she felt... love... flowing through her.

W-who was this man?

She tried to fight it but it consumed her and eventually she closed her eyes and accepted the contact of the strange man, allowing him to hold her as she drowned herself in the comfort.

The kind of comfort only Miko ever gave her...

A tear fell, followed by another.

And another.

The man let go, patting her head affectionately before backing away as Miko's voice rang out.

"Mika!"

Mika looked in the direction of her sister before back to the man, only to find him gone. She felt Miko skid next to her, worriedly checking all her injuries, crying because she hadn't gotten there in time.

Mika payed no attention as her mind wandered to the strange man.

Who was he?

~~~~~~~~~Autobot Base~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mika continuously tinkered with her science project. It had been a few days since the space mission for the Autobots, her and Chromia seemed to be getting along quite well.

Especially when Chromia found out Mika loved inventing things and weapons! She would secretly take Mika shooting to test out the weapons she made.

Currently Chromia was watching Mika working on her human sized T-rex robot.

"And this is for your science project?" Chromia asked quizzically.

"Uh huh..." Mika muttered as she tightened a few bolts, reading a data pad that Chromia had translated to English to help Mika with her projects.

She wanted to build something cool and when Chromia saw her looking at a model of a T-rex in a book she showed her charge what a dino-bot used to look like before they grew extinct. She had even had an ancient Cybertronian dinobot fang that she gave to Mika as a necklace.

Of course she had made Ratchet put a tracking device in it so she could watch her charge better. But Mika didn't need to know that.

Mika had been so excited over the thought of giant metal dinosaurs that she immediately asked to have any left over scrap metal's around the base to build the robot! Chromia had taken the empty shell of a con for Mika to use, so her project wouldn't be so fragile, and had melted it down small enough for parts for Mika to use.

Currently Mika had been finishing up on the T-rex's Optics.

"Will you give him a name?" Chromia wondered, not like it mattered. It was going to just be an inanimate object.

"I'm going to name him Grimlock!" Mika smiled up at her guardian from her position on the base's platform, pushing up her glasses with her wrist as to avoid the dirty oiled hands.

"Grimlock huh?"

"Mhm~" Mika continued to tinker around before taking a break. "Your going to be the best ever Grimlock!"

Mika hugged the muzzle of her T-rex that was the size of a human toddler when an explosion rocked the base causing her to fall over the railing she was leaning against.

Chromia was quick to catch her charge just as Optimus and Ratchet came rushing into the room.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet had shouted. "We're under attack!"

"It's not Attack Ratchet." Raf coughed as smoke covered him and his project he'd been working on, a volcano. "It's my Volcano... er... was." the thing had began to melt and fall to bits upon the floor.

Ratchet blinked his optics before looking over to the rest of the kids.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" Miko scolded her guardian who was holding her steady, or trying to. "Jupiter needs it's red spot."

A splotch of paint fell from the brush and onto the metal floor, splattering in a small mess.

"Whoopsy!"

"What... in the allspark is going on here?" Ratchet was trying to calm down, he was aggravated from being startled so.

Optimus only watched on, eyes softening slightly as he took in the reactions of his bots and the human children.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack explained from his position on the floor, a model motorcycle lay before him incomplete.

"Maybe it needs one of these do hickeys?" Arcee offers a Muffler.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee; shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asks.

"You're a human Jack; can you build me a small intestine?" She retaliated.

Mika started giggling loudly from Chromia's arms causing the rest to look at her.

"What do you have there?" Optimus wondered as Chromia set her down.

"I'm building a dino-bot!" She smiled shyly at the Autobot leader. "I hope you don't mind-"

Mika started, both her and Optimus ignoring Ratchet who was complaining. "-But Chromia's been teaching me a little about Cybertron. When she saw me looking ideas for my project she saw a creature similar to one of the Dinobots that used to roam your planet and she started teaching me a few things. I decided to try to build a model of a dinobot."

"Well you can't work on these projects in here. You're making a mess!" Ratchet complains.

"You don't even work in this area." Miko huffed, her twin nodding. "So it's not like we're bothering you."

"The science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf protested next.

"Yeah, besides if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..." Miko started before Ratchet huffed and cut her off.

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your Volcanoes? Or.."

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished for Ratchet."

"Precisely! We're not earthlings, and their not scientists."

"The Autobots are guardians for the children Ratchet, would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their school work?" Optimus began only for Ratchet to huff again.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Mika frowned at the grouchy medic.

Ratchet looked over to her project.

"Is that a-"

"-Dinobot yes." Chromia finished.

"We exchanged lessons in Cybertronian and earth's historical creatures! Her for our Dinosaurs and Me for Dinobots!" Mika grinned.

While Miko loved gaming and music and all things fun and distracting, Mika loved learning, writing, reading you name it!

She loved gaming and music as well, but Miko hated studying and school.

Mika just loved learning new things and with Chromia teaching her a few things she was breeming with happiness.

Which was nice for a change.

No one at school would ever have offered to help her with anything let alone a project, not even the teachers! She never could understand why...

Ratchet stared at her for a moment before turning away and returned to talking to Optimus.

Mika continued tinkering with Grimlock, excited to finish him.

As she placed a few final pieces she pulled out some paint and began coloring him, ignoring Optimus as he and some of the bots left for a mission leaving Ratchet to supervise.

As she was painting she decided to create an insignia for her dinobot, a T-rex's head with its jaw open in a roar *front facing* Bloody red in color. She finished up her painting of her project, adding a few colors more for a shading look on some metal shards that stuck out. She then added a metal spiked Collar with the name Grimlock on it showing his name proudly.

"Hmm."

Mika jumped, wide eyed as she turned to see Ratchet observing her closer then she'd like.

"R-ratchet! Was that really necessary?" She paused at the look he was giving before a huge scowl made it's way on her face. "No."

"W-what?" Ratchet blinked innocently at her.

"No Ratchet."

"But-"

"NO!"

"What if I jus-"

"Nuh uh!"

"... can I just r-"

"ZZZ!"

Ratchet pouted, ignoring the laughing Miko who watched the exchange.

"Mika NEVER lets anyone touch her projects." Miko laughed. "It has to be 100% done by her or she scraps it."

"Why" Jack watched too.

"Because then she doesn't feel like it is hers anymore. She'll accept help with information but not help for building any of her inventions."

"How many inventions does she have?"

"Tons." Miko grinned before turning back to her project in dismay as Ratchet took over. "Control Freak."

~~~~~~~~~Highschool~~~~~~~~

"Miss Nakadai, what exactly is that?"

Miko looked sheepish at the teacher as she looked at her project, a huge metal planet hung on her 'solar system'

"Uhm... Cybertron?"

The planet, being to heavy to stay up, broke from its restraint and smashed onto the floor, crushing the teachers foot who yelped in pain, hopping on his only good foot.

"Scrap..."

"Does it turn on?"

"Yes." Mika grinned as she pulled out a remote control and pushed a button.

Her mini Dinobot came to life, using recorded dinosaur roars as it moved about to her command. She then pulled out a little Microphone and spoke into it as she controlled her bot to move around.

"ROAR! Me Grimlock! King of Dinobots!" Came a deep gravely voice in the robot Via Mika's voice commands into her device.

"Wonderful~" The teacher praised.

"Grimlock superior dinobot! Grimlock strong and can devour meals in one might chomp!" Her bot chomped its jaw's in emphasis.

"Good job Mika! A+"

"Yes!"

"Does it turn on?" The teacher asked incredulously to the weird contraption Jack set down.

He sighed, pulling out his remote controller and hesitantly turned it on. "We'll see..."

As if on cue the device turned on, exciting Jack before his excitement turned to fear when it got out of control.

"AHH!" The students all jumped out of the way as the machine ripped through the class room and out the door, reeking havoc on the school.

"I-I'm afraid to ask Raf." The teacher stuttered in fear as he hid behind his desk, "B-but is it... active?"

On Raf's desk was a large metal Volcano simply WAY out done.

Raf sighed dejectedly before pushing a button causing the volcano to erupt in a powerful beam that took off the schools roof.

When the kids were picked up by their designated bot and brought back to base Ratchet eagerly walked over to them.

"How were my- err... OUR projects today?" He asked hopefully.

Mika found it cute.

"Well..."

After retelling the tale Ratchets happy eagerness turned to annoyed and pouting.

"Well! If it were on Cybertron you would of gotten the highest score!" He stormed off to the side, huffing.

"How about yours Mika?" Chromia asked her charge.

Mika smiled up to her and then the other bots. "I got an A+!" She grinned before walking off to Chromia's room to store her robot there for safe keeping.

Ignoring the bots laughing silently and Optimus saying that for the future the children should stray from Ratchets past.

Mika was starting to love being there with the bots.

Especially Chromia who was starting to feel motherly to her.

Mika wanted to stay forever...

If I've made any mistakes this chapter sowwwwy Im just super sleepy and its super hot and Im posting this directly from my Wattpad... bleughhhh I hope you like this story so far! This will be a romance eventually.


	3. Slumber Party With Bulk and Mia

"Head." Mika pointed to her head.

"Helm." Chromia and Ratchet returned, pointing to their head- helms.

"Eye's" Mika pointed to her eyes.

"Optics." The two returned.

"Feet"

"Pedes"

"Hands"

"Servos"

"Face"

"Face plate."

"Brain."

"Prosessor."

"Heart."

"Spark."

"Tongue"

"Glossa."

"Butt." Mika giggled, causing Ratchet to roll his eyes at her.

"Aft." Chromia smirked in amusement.

"Female."

"Femme."

"Male."

"Mech."

"Child."

"Youngling."

"Baby."

"Sparkling." Ratchet finished quickly, looking at Chromia who went quiet.

Mika had been at this with Chromia all day when Ratchet joined in. He was still grumpy about the humans but Mika thought he liked teaching her about Cybertronians.

"-mia are to go on patrol." Mika tuned back into reality as Optimus had come in.

"Can I come?" Mika looked up at Optimus with a hopeful gaze.

"It is just patrol." Chromia supplied.

"Very well."

Chromia smiled as Mika cheered and hugged Optimus's Pedes. "Yes! Your the best! Come on 'Mia!"

Chromia felt a pain strike her spark at that nickname. Her sparkmate would call her that...

'Ironhide.' She thought solemnly before giving a masked smile to her charge.

Chromia would never admit it but she loved Mika very much since the moment she saw her. She felt a motherly bond to her almost instantly. She felt very protective of her and hoped that wherever Ironhide was, that when he joined, he would love Mika too.

"Chromia?" Mika's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Are we going?"

"Yes yes hold your... horses?"

Mika nodded, letting out a chuckle before hopping onto Chromia's alt mode, the two taking off as the rest of the kids returned with their bots.

"Where's she going?"

"Guardian time." Ratchet muttered before returning to his computer screen.

"Aww She's finally bonding." Miko grinned.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet turned back around with a frown. "She seemed to be bonding easily enough as it is."

"Thats what she wanted you to think." Miko supplied. "Mika has... trust issues and anxieties. Fears, if you will of being rejected and hurt. Mika... She's not very popular with anyone and doesn't have any friends."

"What about us?" Raf whispered sadly.

"She's starting to see you as friends, but she's so fearful of rejection she's only just slowly letting you all into her heart. Mika... She's had it rough." Miko muttered before shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm glad she's taken to Chromia so fast. Actually I'm shocked, its so hard for her to get along with people that she's labeled as a bad influence, a trouble maker."

"Why would people think such a thing?" Optimus wondered.

"She'll have to tell you all that when she's ready." Miko said before challenging Jack and Raf to a race on their game.

"And then what happened?" Mika asked eagerly, reminding Chromia of a Sparkling excited for a Stasis story.

"-Well Ironhide struts up to me and Jazz while we're enjoying some high grade after a long day, convinced Jazz is making a move, and pulls out his cannons."

"Oh no." Mika giggled. "The Cannons?"

"The cannons. He starts leaning against the bar with it activated, droning on about his new weapon that had acid pellets that devoured enemies slowly. Jazz was trying not to laugh at his tough act. While it had all the other mechs cowering, it only made Jazz laugh because he knew Ironhide was jealous."

"When did Ironhide find out that Jazz wasn't making the moves?" Mika wiggled her eyebrows.

"When Jazz's sparkmate Prowl came up and kissed him in greeting. Ironhide's face turned redder then a cons optics!"

Mika started laughing hard, trying to imagine a big tough mech embarrassing himself like that. The two continued on, sharing tales and stories.

Before they knew it patrol had ended and they were back at the base.

"EEEHHH!" Mika squeaked as she clung to Miko's arm, hiding her face in Miko's shoulder before peeking back out to continue watching.

Both the twins eye's were glued to the television screen, watching the horror movie that was on with Bulkhead and Chromia in back watching as well.

"Don't go in there." Miko complained.

"They're gunna get it." Bulkhead commented.

"No no no not that door!" Mika scolded the tv.

"Yup they got scrapped."

"I liked that character too." Miko pouted.

"Ohhhhh that one hurt." Bulkhead cringed at the gory scene.

They were watching all the Saw movies, Jack and Raf were home and Miko and Mika's host parents were out for the night. Ratchet threw a small fit when Miko and Mika were to stay the night there and was off to the side grumbling at the noise.

"-murdering everyone." She heard Miko start.

"Technically he's not murdering anyone." Mika said, "He's putting them in a situation where they can either save themselves or well they die by their own hands. He's never put his hands on them."

"He's fragged in the head."

A wrench flew and hit Miko's head who yelped in pain, holding her head and glaring at Ratchet. "That hurt!"

"Language!" He scolded with a tick mark before returning to his work.

"What does he even do on there?" Mika whispered to Miko who shrugged as they watched Ratchet type away.

"...Robo porn?"

Chromia and Bulkhead didn't even bother looking up whatever their charges where talking about, they were just content with watching the movie that was playing.

"I-... what?! Miko!"

Miko laughed hysterics. "I'm just kidding! Don't get your panties in a twist."

Mika blushed, scowling.

"... are you thinking dirty doctor stuff?"

Mika, who had been spacing out, blinked once.

Twice.

"You need mental help Miko."

"You totally were."

"NO I wasn't." Mika scowled, hugging Grimlock close to her.

"Isn't that thing heavy?"

"HE and no, not to me."

"I can't even lift him!"

"You need to get out more, work out."

"I work out!"

"When? When your hopping around to your music?"

"...shut up."

Mika laughed, smiling as her and her twin bickered back and forth playfully.

"Left hand blue." Bulkhead called out.

...

Miko and Mika placed their left hands on blue.

...

"Right foot green." Chromia read off next

They copied.

They'd been playing twister for a while and were now a tangled mess, barley able to hold themselves up.

"Left foot red."

Miko moved, but unfortunately didn't move right and caused the two to fall, both laughing as they tried to untangle themselves.

The twins began challenging Chromia and Bulkhead.

Bulkhead ended up squishing Chromia.

Now Mika found herself patrolling the hallways with a bag full of pillows. 

Why?

Because Miko started an all out pillow war.

Mika silently walked down the Autobot halls, keeping her ears and eyes open for Miko, Bulkhead, or Chromia.

She Crept ever so silently down the hall until a door opened, startling her.

Optimus looked down at the child, optic's raised.

"Uhm..." Mika grinned sheepishly.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, probably not."

"Very well." He went back into his room.

Mika continued on, jumping at every single sound.

She ran to a corner, hiding before spotting Ratchet walk buy, grumbling about pesky children.

She assumed Miko must be down that hall.

"Gotcha!" Mika heard Bulkhead say as pillows went soaring.

Mika yelped, hiding behind the corner as Bulkhead and Chromia pelted each other with pillows.

The next thing Mika knew, her twin came barreling down the hall she was in and smacked into her, causing the two to go flying out into the open.

It was an all out war as feathers went flying, the bots were laughing.

Chromia couldn't remember the last time she's felt this young as she played with the children with Bulkhead.

She felt like a youngling again.

Mika got a hit on Chromia before she found herself buried in pillows a long with Miko.

Footsteps could be heard running out before all turned their attention to Ratchet.

"What in the pit is going on in here!?" He took notice of the mess. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Mika looked sheepishly at Ratchet while Miko pouted and the two bots looked at their feet.

"When I get through with you I-"

Miko threw a pillow at Ratchet. "Get him!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Feeling daring Mika threw a few pillows too before the rest joined in terrorizing the bot.

Who then retaliated with throwing pillows back and would even crack a small smile when he thought no one was looking especially when he got the upper hand.

And after the pillows turned to Wrenches.


	4. Scrap Heap

Mika was floating, gently sleeping on a figure.

She felt... safe.

Wanted...

Loved...

She snuggled closer to her dream person, their arm's wrapping around her protectively.

Fatherly.

They were floating in silence, traveling somewhere.

Miko was there, sleeping next to her... but Mika was more interested in the male she was sleeping on.

She felt his spark.

She loved listening to it, feeling it's hum.

Nothing could hurt her when she was with him.

She was his.

No one could touch her.

No one.

She felt herself jerk, fading from the plane she was in.

No... don't leave me... please...

"Always there. Never gone."

I want to stay... let me stay...

Please... I need you...

I n..e...e...d...y...o...u.

Beep Beeep!

Mika opened her eyes in annoyance, spotting Miko cuddling her stomach.

Beep Beeep!

Mika blinked, peeking out the window (with much difficulty as Miko's grip on her mid section was pretty secure) and squinting at the light to see Bulkhead and Chromia waiting.

She pulled out her phone, texting Chromia and Bulkhead that she was up and would wake Miko.

"Miko."

...

"Mikooo~"

...

...

"Mi-Miko!

Miko groaned, opening her eye to stare annoyed at her sister. "Mika? It's too early." Miko flipped over, cuddling her pillow with a smile.

"Miko Bulkhead is here, and it's Saturday. We get to spend the whole day with our bo-"

Miko shot up with a huge grin. "Alright!" She cheered.

She had sat up so quickly that it sent Mika toppling over the bed and onto the floor.

"Miko!" She hissed when she heard the usual morning clatter of dishes pause.

Miko froze, eyes wide as foot steps started walking up the stairs.

"Quick!" Miko hissed to Mika as said person was clambering out of the window.

Mika almost tripped, waving at her bot before jumping through her window, on her bed and under the covers.

She covered herself quickly, not bothering to mess up her already messy hair, and had her glasses on the stand before pretending to sleep.

She heard voices in Miko's room, demanding to know what the noise was before the footsteps came stomping towards her room and the door was thrown open carelessly.

Said person stomped over to the bed and ripped the covers off sending her toppling over on the floor yet again.

"W-what?!" She made a show of being scared and groggy.

"Get up." Her host mother snapped before throwing the blankets back in her face and stomping down stairs.

Mika huffed in annoyance before making her bed and dressing in a yellow tank top and tossing on a blue off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. She then snagged black shorts and her usual boots before heading out the door, snagging breakfast and headed out the door and onto Chromia.

Said bot had been sleeping as well when Bulkheads honking woke her up.

She wasn't very happy at the moment, having went into a late recharge because of a late mission.

Once they reached the base *along with everyone else* Miko and Miko hopped out and stretched and Chromia ditched and went to recharge in her room.

"Miss us doc bot?" Miko teased as Ratchet groaned at the sight of them.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" He grumbled to Optimus.

"On Saturday? WE have the whole weekend off... To spend with you."

"I wasn't expecting a car pool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asks as he gets out of Bumblebee with Raf.

Arcee raises and optic before placing her hands on her hips. "Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Huh... Too bad. It's a beautiful day out for a ride. I would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me in doors."

Arcee smirks at her charge. "Arctic exploration duty."

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack quickly states as he cocks back his thumb to the direction of the couch, before walking over and flopping down on it.

"The Arctic! I've always wanted to see snow!" Raf smiled brightly.

"Me too!" Mika grins up to Optimus

Optimus frowns sadly at them. "I would invite you two to join, Rafael and Mika, but the conditions are much to extreme. Even for us Autobots."

"I-I understand." Both were a bit disappointed and started walking over to the couch.

As Optimus was about to leave he glances over at the two humans and hmm's in thought. "But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf and Mika looked up to the gentle smile of Optimus, both grinned.

"That would be awesome!" Raf exclaimed.

"Your the best Optmus!" Mika grinned, hugging his Pede.

A habit she seems to have in greeting whenever seeing him now.

He grew to enjoy her little greetings everyday, feeling fond of her and all the children.

"Let's roll out." He spoke to Arcee who nodded and the two walked through the ground bridge.

"Transport complete." Ratchet mutters when suddenly a small explosion is heard.

The ground bridge lever was sparking.

Ratchet quickly called Bumblebee and Bulkhead over to help him lift a few things.

Raf was playing the game by now and Mika was watching up until Miko and Jack stole the remotes, feeling like challenging each other.

Raf frowned sadly before getting up to leave. "You wanna go Raf?" Miko noticed he was slightly sad.

Raf shook his head. "Nah. I'm gunna walk around for a bit."

Mika watched Raf walk away for a second before watching the two play their game. Feeling like a third wheel she decided to go find Raf and found him 'facing snow and struggling to survive.'

"Temperature sub-zero and d-dropping." Raf Stuttered from the 'cold' as he walked.

Mika walked up behind him, letting out a few coughs. "W-will we make it C-captain?"

Raf turned, looking at her wide eyed before grinning. "W-we have to try!"

They both continued on, having trouble getting through the 'snow'

"Captain! I-If we do not reach camp before sunset... I fear we won't make it."

"We must c-continue on! They need the vital Intel we gathered."

"Look out! Wolves!"

"Duck!"

"Take that!"

"Run!"

"Avalanche!"

"Hold on to my hand!"

"W-we're trapped in the cave Captain..."

"We must... stay awake... we must... survive."

"I-I don't know if I can make it Captain..."

"You have to! Think about y-"

Clank.

They both paused in our playing, looking around for the sound. When nothing was seen they went back to their game until they heard it again.

CLANK!

They both walked towards the sound, Raf finding a crow bar and using it for protection before they both stopped in shock.

It was a small, metal, round creature with HUGE purple eyes.

It was CUTE.

The creature walks towards them, yawning adorably and looking up at Mika and Raf.

"W-where id you come from? The Autobots never said anything about pets."

Mika picked it up and grinned when it snuggled into her.

There was another one near Raf and he saw as the creature looked wide eyed at the metal while the one in Mika's arms went to sleep.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf giggled as the creature nodded, running in circles and jumping up and down.

Raf threw the bar far, watching as the creature ran after it. "Good boy! go get it!"

Then it started eating the metal.

"No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!"

It devoured the metal in seconds.

"O-Or not."

Mika tilted her head before looking down at the one in her arms. It had been silver at first and now suddenly it was dark blueish purple with glowing purple seems. When it peeked an eye open it's optics were no longer purple but a glowing gold.

"That's odd." She mutters before petting the creature and listening to it purr.

The two made their way back into the main room before Raf looked up at everyone, holding his creature.

"Hey guys! Look what I found."

"We're busy!" Ratchet snaps as he looked up, he yelled inf ear suddenly which caused the others to look up as well and scream in fear.

"SCRAPLET! SCRAPLET!" They all pointed their weapons at Mika and Raf who backed away in fear.

"Woah Hey hey!" Miko calls, trying to calm the autobots as she placed herself in front of her Twin. "GET THOSE BLASTERS AWAY NOW!"

"What's with you guys?"

"S-scraplet."

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asks confused.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet says seriously.

"The most 'dangerous' vermin ever? This? Are you kidding me?" Miko and Jack look from the bots to the scraplets.

"You guys are giant robots! Scrappy here is... tiny." Miko exclaimed.

"He wouldn't hurt anything." Raf cooed at the creature who woke up from it's little nap.

Once it's eyes opened it looked around the room before focusing on the Autobots. It's optics got wide and suddenly hundreds of teeth popped out and revved like a chainsaw before it shot towards Bee's pede.

The bots tried shooting it but it dodged every shot and jumped onto Bumblebee and began biting and chewing its way through his armor.

Bee whirred, beeped and screamed as it bit at him, flailing wildly and trying to shoot it before finally kicking it off and into the wall.

It got up easily and began charging again until Raf ran in with another crow bar and killed it, hitting it over and over again.

"Easy there killer." Jack said as he took the crow bar away.

"I-I'm so sorry bee!" Raf teared up.

Bumlblee made a few beeps and whirs, most likely telling him it was okay.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mika whispered, forgetting her scraplet as she cuddled him close.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet reassured them, making Raf sigh in relief.

"Now do you believe me?!" Bulkhead spoke. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal."

That was... very unnerving.

"Well, bug squashed, game over... Right?" Jack asked.

"No." Ratchet solemnly said. "When it comes to Scraplets, there is NEVER just one. I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet spoke as he stood and walked towards the corridors with everyone following.

In the room he went in was a melted metal contraption with holes chewed threw it.

"It's a trap, a scraplet trap."

"An empty Scraplet trap." Bulkhead looked around worriedly.

"Most likely injected into space eons ago. Only to wind-up in the Arctic where the Arctic temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet observed.

Jack stepped forward anxiously. "Until we brought the thaw.."

"Now their wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko finished.

"H-how many are we talking?" Mika asked.

"Thousands." He turned towards Mika before zeroing in on the scraplet still in her arms. "By the allspark! What are you doing?"

Mika blinked before looking down, she had forgotten about him. "OH!"

The bots all backed away in fear again when the creature opened it's eyes, staring at them before barring its teeth.

"No!" Mika said harshly.

The scraplet stopped, looking up at her before retracting its teeth in a pout and climbed up her shoulder, still pouting.

"Did it just... listen to her?"

"Mika... what did you do?" Ratchet demanded. "The coloring of the optics... and its metal is odd."

"I just.. picked him up."

"Him?"

"Yeah. It's a Mech."

"How do you know that?"

"I-I don't... it just... came to me." Mika muttered as the scraplet purred, rubbing his helm on her cheek affectionately.

Another came out, seeing the bots and charged.

"Scrap!" Ratchet shouted as he and the rest of the bots backed up.

Mika ran at it, picking the scraplet up and watching in awe as it turned color's too.

White and Orange.

Gold eyes as well.

"By the Allspark.." Ratchet was in awe at what he was seeing. He wasn't even SURE what was going on.

Mika looked down at them confused. "I don't know whats going on Ratchet..."

The two scraplets looked at her, then the bots, then back to her. "No." She said sternly. "They're friends. You do not hurt friends."

The scraplets huffed, before huddling around her.

"What are you, Scraplet queen?" Miko asked as the scraplets protectively stood around her.

"I don't know..."

"Well you most certainly can't keep the-"

The scraplets hissed, baring their teeth at Ratchet who stopped mid-scentence.

"-Never mind..."

"With the Power malfunctions and ground bridge damage, that is a sure sign that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet eyd the scraplets again before turning to the rest.

Mika yawned, the two Scraplets had fallen into Stasis in her lap.

She named the purple one Riptide and the white and orange one Lockjaw.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!"

The screen glitches, fading on and off before going off completely causing Ratchet to growl in frustration.

"The scraplets have gotten to the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

"Uh..."

"Well I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead exclaims as he and Bumblbee, who nodded in agreement, were all but clinging to each other.

"Are you crazy?!" Mika glared at the two.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we do not get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet solemnly says.

"T-they will?" Jack's eyes widened, worry rising.

Mika placed a hand on his shoulder, Miko on the other, for comfort.

Though it did little.

"Bulkhead! You never run." Miko glared at her bot.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot! I have. They pic you apart-"

Mika backed up.

"-from the inside out.-"

Her hands covered her face as an image of a bot flailing for it's life came to her mind, being eaten alive. Raf was no better, he was clinging to Mika as she backed away.

"-going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit.-"

She backed into Ratchet who looked down at her and Raf *who was all but clinging to Mika and hiding his face* confused until he followed her line of eye sight.

"-Until there is nothing left! Not even your optics!"

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet snapped.

Bulkhead flinched, looking over at Ratchet who gestured down to the scared Mika and Raf.

"Oops.."

Mika suddenly froze, fear rising. "I need to go find Chromia!" Mika shouted.

"What? Where is she?"

"She went to go recharge!"

"WHAT IF THEY ATE HER!?"

"'MIA!" Mika screamed as she took off

"Wait Mika!"

"She's gone."

"She'll be alright, she's not made of metal."

"The don't hurt humans... They only eat metal... They don't hurt humans..." Mika whispered to herself over and over as she walked down the halls.

TONS Of scraplets were walking by, their mouths open wide.

She searched and searched for her bot, but couldn't find her anywhere!

"Chromia!"

"Chromiaaaa!"

Mika began crying, hugging her scraplets in fear.

Where was Chromia?

Was she okay?

D-did they eat her?

She heard a girly scream and pannicked, who was that?! W-was that Bulkhead?

"Chromia!" Mika screamed as loud as she could. "WHERE ARE YOU! CHROMIA!"

"AHH!" Mika heard Ratchet scream and ran towards him.

As she entered the room she saw Ratchet flailing on the floor with scraplets on him and Jack trying to hit them off.

"RATCHET!" Mika ran towards him, hopping on. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Mika felt something in her snap and the sound of the crunching of metal paused, leaving tiny screams.

When she opened her eye's everything was glowing in a purple hue, and the scraplets were floating in front of her, compacting into tiny balls of iron.

She had... killed all the scraplets.

"Mika." Ratchet and Jack looked at her in awe.

"D-Don't look at me!" She covered her face. "I'm a monster!"

"Ratchet! They fly!" Jack interrupted.

Mika looked up to see even more swarming in the air just as Bulkhead and Bumblebee came limping into the room.

"Ratchet! Get the med kit we're leaking engergon like WOAH!" Bulkhead skidded to a halt a long with Bumblebee at the mass swarm above them.

"Look out!"

"AH!"

"Get the fire extinguishers!"

...

...

...

"D-did we get them all?" Jack panted, him and Miko were back to back and out of breath.

Raf and Mika were back to back as well, eyes sweeping for any left over scraplets.

"Hardly, these were just the scouts."

Bee's optics widened before he fell on his aft in shock and worry.

"So, the rest of them... know we're in here?" Bulkhead groaned.

"If we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home! We must get the ground bridge operational!" Ratchet urgently exclaimed.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on earth." Jack murmured.

"Why not back to the arctic?" Miko and Raf said at the same time.

"WE already know they don't do cold!" Miko piped up, holding up her extinguisher threateningly.

"Not a bad idea... Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature's should freeze them on contact! So... Think Ratchet think! If the ground bridge is still down..." Ratchet paused in thought before his optics widened. "Then there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could go back over there and fix it." Bulkhead growls.

"Uhm Hello? Made of flesh here." Miko spoke up. "Where do we find it?"

"Yeah!"

"-And how do we fix it? Don't forget we're not made of metal... so we're fine." Jack supplied.

Mika stayed behind with the bots, worried for them and the scraplets.

Worried for Chromia.

"Did... did you ever find Chromia?"

"No... I-I don't know where she is..."

"We'll find her." Ratchet reassured, his servo nudging her softly.

"Ratchet?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared..."

"It's okay to be scared."

"FIRE IT UP!" They heard from the distance.

Ratchet got up and ran to the bridge, pulling the lever.

Mika watched for a moment but what they didn't take into account was how they would GET to the other side.

Mika frowned before noticed a piece of bumblebee's armor laying near by. Thinking rashly, Mika deposited Lockjaw and Riptide into Miko's hands before picking up the still warm metal.

"HEY!" She waved the metal around. "You want the main course?"

One scraplet, having bit the metal and tasting it, alerted its brethren who all focused on Mika.

"Uh oh.." She whimpered when HUNDREDS started flying at her. "AHHH!"

She ran out of the ground bridge before dodging to the side. As she dodged, she spotted Optimus and Arcee, looking weak and worn.

"GET DOWN!"

The scraplets came flying through, Mika collapsing into the freezing snow.

"Mika."

She looked up at the familiar voice and spotted Chromia before her vision went black.

...

...

...

When Mika woke next she spotted Chromia hovering over her worried. "MIA!" Mika glomped her bot, tears streaming down.

"Hey its okay." Chromia reassured.

"Where w-were you? I was so s-scared that they... t-that they..."

"I made a split second decision to follow Optimus and Arcee at the last second. No one noticed me slip by."

"I WAS WORRIED!" Mika huffed now angry.

"I know. I didn't intend to worry you."

Mika sniffed before looking over to Optimus and Arcee. "Are you guys okay too?"

"We made it back in time." Optimus assured.

"So we didn't completely freeze our afts off."

"Luckily." Mika heard from... underneath her?

Looking down Mika spotted familiar white armor. "Ratchet?"

"We had to get you warm and Ratchet was the only bot healthy enough to be up and about..."

Mika blushed a little.

The warmth from Ratchets spark had quickly helped her back to being at a stable temperature. She shoved down her embarrassment and looked over Ratchets ruined Armor. "You don't look so good." She teased.

"Really? I thought you'd agree to this new make over." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

Mika started laughing before hopping off of Ratchet to cling to Chromia.

Said femme allowed her worried charge to cling to her.

...

...

...

"Report bio circuitry stats?"

"Levels are rising." Jack answered Ratchet.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkheads interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf informed.

"Looking good." Miko replied.

'Isn't that-'

'Shut up.' Miko interrupted.

"Perhaps you should rest some yourself old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"He's right." Mika agreed.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet quirked a very small smile. "We're just fortunate that this infestation... happened on a Saturday."

Everyone grinned before Miko screamed so suddenly, scaring the bots and humans.

"Scraplet?!" Jack and Raf held a crowbar.

"SPIDER!" Miko screeched. "Is it on me?"

She checked herself.

"EEHH! OHHH AHHHH YEEEP!"

She went running down the hall.

"...Did she just scream like a little girl?"

"Miko is a little girl Bulk. What's your excuse?" Mika said cutely.

Bulkhead clamped his mouth shut, grumbling to himself.

"... What in the name of Primus is in your hands!?" Mika looked up to Arcee and Chromia.

"Uhm... Tamed Scraplets?"

Lockjaw and Riptide yawned cutely, looking at Mika who stole the crowbars from Raf and Jack, and fed the to the scraplets.

They ate them up quickly, glancing at the bots before snuggling back into Mika and returning to recharge.

Mika looked sheepishly at Optimus.

"C-can I keep them?"


	5. Powers and Sick Mind Part 1

An; Mkay I'm just warning you, I'm mixing the episodes up a little. I'm doing a re-cap of a few eps but I'm taking the Wheeljack episode and moving it to AFTER Sick mind and such so it'll be a bitttt off. Just roll with it ;)

BANG!

Bang bang!

"Very good!"

"That's nothing!"

Bang bang pow!

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah! Go 'mia!"

Boom boom pow!

A bright explosion lit the area causing Mika to grin, "Awesome!"

Chromia, who was smirking and blowing the smoke from her cannons away, put her free servo on her hip. "Show me what you got."

"Okay!" Mika pulled out a weapon her and Chromia made together and aimed for the target.

Ratatattata POW!

The target blue up in a flurry of dark purple light.

"Woahhhhh" Mika grinned. "It worked!"

"Not bad. Not bad at all, Ironhide would love you." Chromia smiled sadly.

"Yea?" Mika smiled sadly at her guardian.

"Yea..." Chromia looked upwards, to the stars.

Mika noticed her doing that quite often.

"You miss him?"

"More then ever."

''Were you guys married?"

"Married?"

Mika blinked. "Uhm... oh what did Ratchet say that was... oh! Ah Sparkmates?"

"Yeah... He's out there somewhere... I just know it. Searching every star and planet..."

"And blowing things up."

Chromia gave a sad smile. "Yes... and blowing things up."

Mika watched Chromia before looking up to the stars as well, sending a prayer to God that where ever Ironhide was he and Chromia would unite again...

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he was a softy when it comes to sparklings and younglings. I've never seen a hardened warrior crumble into a pile of goo like he did when he met Bee. Back then, he would call Ironhide Uncle Hide."

Mika laughed, trying to picture a mini Bumblebee looking up at a large burly grey/black bot with his innocent and large blue Optics.

"I can't picture Bee's voice but... I can picture him small."

"Even people who hadn't met Bee when he was young can picture him young. He's got that attribute about him."

Mika nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, well. What do we here?"

Mika jumped at the familiar voice as Starscream appeared before them, transforming in the air before landing expertly.

Behind him a purple/blue colored flying con transformed into the bot Mika saw before. She felt that pulse feel again and a door being ripped open.

Emotions washed over her.

"Autobot."

"Starscream." Mika gulped as she hid behind Chromia's pede.

"Soundwave." Chromia hissed, her voice filled with so much malice and hatred it made Mika glance up at her bot in concern.

Soundwave barely acknowledged her, tilting his help towards Mika who peeked at him from behind Chromia's leg.

He pointed at her and then looked at Starscream.

"That's the one?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Stay away from Mika!" Chromia activated all her weapons with haste, powering them up.

"Ah ta ta!" Starscream wagged his finger in a 'no no' motion. "You wouldn't want to do that Autobot."

"Oh? And why not con? It would bring GREAT pleasure to snuff your disgusting spark."

"I have something I think you'd want."

Mika, listening to the conversation, was having a stare down with Soundwave.

Neither moved.

She'd say neither blinked but... she wouldn't even know if Soundwave COULD blink... and she's never seen the bots blink either.

'Mika! Whats going on? I can feel your fear'

'Miko, Tell the others... there's cons.'

'... Who!?'

'Starscream and that purple bot with the tentacles from before, they call him Soundwave.'

'...I'll have to tell them about our seceret Mika...'

'Would you rather us get snuffed by cons? Chromia's distracted enough as it is, she cant call for back up. Starscream seems to be baiting her with something.'

"Oh I don't know." Starscream continued. "Maybe a little hmm message I interpreted."

Chromia narrowed her optics, keeping them aimed.

"Play it." Starscream told Soundwave who's visor lit up.

"Wheeljack you fragging idiot. Why'd you leave me on this pit hole of a planet? When you get this message come back and get me! At least I have a few cons to take my frustration out on." A gruff male voice is heard.

The sound of a cannon going off is heard.

"TAKE THAT YOU PIT SPAWNED FRAGGER!"

"Ironhide." Chromia whispered before shaking her head. That was him alright, no mistaking it... but how had the cons received the message? Unless the Con Ironhide was fighting had recorded everything as well..

"I know where he is." Starscream purred as he started circling Chromia.

Chromia would do anything for her sparkmate.

ANY cybertronian would.

That's why there weren't many left out there.. because they were used as weakness's.

Chromia and Ironhide never really had to worry seeing as Chromia could kick as much aft as her mate could.

Mika glared at Starscream, looking around her for some place to run out of the way. She spotted a cave big enough for her to hide in and began stepping backwards slowly as the two cons were distracted.

She noticed Chromia's optic slide to her so fast the other cons missed it so she knew Chromia would know she was going to hide and be out of the way.

Luckily Mika still had her gun...

Reaching the cave Mika slid in, not noticing Soundwave glancing her way.

Mika growled as she continuously clicked her phone for a signal. Mika stopped talking through their bond and her cellphone had no service!

To top it off she was lost! This cave was HUGE!

She cept clicking away, not noticing a familiar flying bot following after her.

Mika huffed as she pushed her glasses up, aggravated as she couldn't get a signal, she felt even more aggravated that she couldn't get alone time with her own bot!

First they were all busy with Agent Fowler and his DINGUS or whatever...(Ratchet having to call Chromia while she and Mika were out patrolling and talking about old times and things in their past) having to try and safely transfer it from the 'cons' that were after it, only for it to turn out to be HUMANS who called themselves M.E.C.H.

If it hadn't of been for Optimus, her and the other humans would be dead. Luckily he had stopped the train before it crashed.

Mika made sure to thank him a ton of times.

Then there was dealing with Jack and his racing... sneaking off base with Bumblebee to try and beat Vince. Mika and Chromia had been in the middle of a very nice ride when they got the call about Knockout being at the race. Chromia had gotten Mika close enough to where she could yell at Jack but unfortunately Vince found them and got into an Argument with Mika.

Said girl having been frustrated already was yelling at Vince when a red servo captured both her and Vince, knocking Vince out and warning Mika if she did anything she'd get the same.

She wisely kept quiet.

Optimus saved both of them that night, again Mika thanked him a ton of times.

Now the cons were ruining her and Chromia's off time while Optimus and Ratchet were scouting a con ship. She sighed as she continued searching for a signal when she heard a noise.

She looked behind her, glaring out at the dark trying to discover the noise but since she found nothing she continued on.

Only once she turned she spotted the same flying con from when she had been on the Nemisis that Knockout called Lazerbeak.

"You!" She yelped as she backed away.

The bird like con chirped, flying a bit closer wobbly.

Mika glared at it as it landed on the floor, it's wing was sending off sparks.

"Your injured." She noticed, "But your still a con!"

It chirped sadly, like it was in pain.

Mika frowned, what should she do?

"I can't trust you not to capture me like you did before."

It chirped again.

"... How can I trust the word of a con?"

Another chip.

Mika didn't understand how she could understand it... but she could.

"Alright... but make one wrong move and your scrap metal!" She promised as she raised her gun in warning.

Mika stepped forward cautiously, taking a peek at the con's wings before setting to work.

...

...

...

Mika's eyes blearily opened, her body shivered a little before Lazerbeak snuggled into her side. She was completely snuggled into the con, though awake now she didn't like that fact.

After she fixed the cons wings it had to stay grounded for a while to heal. In gratitude Lazerbeak stayed with her the whole time it was supposed to stay grounded, keeping her warm through the night.

She frowned more, why hadn't Chromia come to find her?

Mika heard a noise deeper in the cave, causing her to grip Lazerbeak to her protectively. They had a deal after all, She would help her get out and Mika would help protect the downed mini con.

Mika stood, tense and ready to flee, until a familiar blueish purple bot came forward.

"Soundwave." She gasped.

Lazerbeak sprung from her arms excitedly, retracting into her creators chassis leaving Mika alone. She grit her teeth in anger before backing in fear.

"W-what do you want from me?"

The con tilted his head at her, reaching out his servo.

Mika stared at it, narrowing her eyes before looking up at him in mis-trust.

She felt that feeling again.

The door being ripped open and feelings not her own came through.

"I-Is that you?" Mika looked up to the con, shocked at her discovery.

He nodded.

Mika couldn't think of what to say.

Didn't even know what to think!

"I-I only have been able to do that with Miko! Does that mean... T-this is some sort of trick!"

"My Sparkling."

That voice!

Mika heard it in her sleep!

Her emotions were going hay wire, confusion wracked her body.

She... she was human.

There was no way...

"No... NO!" Mika screamed, feeling that familiar snap as her gaze went purple.

The ground beneath her feat rumbled.

Soundwave's tentacle surrounded her gently, he pushed love and care through the bond, and a memory.

He hadn't known about her and Miko until the Femme who had them left, by then it was to late...

He'd been searching for them for a long time... and when Mika's abilities had started going hay wire, he had sensed them once more.

He never abandoned them.

He wanted them with him.

 _She_ had taken them from him.

In Mika's mind the femme had showed herself...

Her father was... he was Soundwave.

Who despite being the cold silent con he was, loved his sparklings.

And her Mother...

Her mother was...

"Mika?"

Mika turned, facing the one who she'd been waiting for.

and

the one from the memories.

"Chromia..." Mika whispered, her gaze distraught and tears streamed down.

"Get away from her Soundwave!"

"Mother."

Chromia froze, staring at her charge in shock and then at Soundwave who gave a confirmed nod.

"No..."

DUN DUNN DUNNN! Anyone expect that?! owo'


	6. Powers and Sick Mind part 2

Mika looked up from her position on Optimus's Chassis, worry coursing through her.

It was just a few hours prior that she found out Chromia was her mother and Soundwave her father.

She still didn't know anything about what happened, for as soon as it happened Soundwave disappeared into a ground bridge.

When she turned to Chromia another bridge appeared and Bulkhead came through, relaying that something was wrong with Optimus and Arcee and Bee had left to find the cure.

Putting her issues on pause, they left the cave and returned home.

Optimus was a horrible sight.

His breathing was fast, and his voice raspy when ever he tried to talk.

Only to be scolded by Ratchet to be quiet and rest.

To save his strength.

Mika had climbed on top of Optimus, ignoring Ratchets scolding as she sat upon his Chassis. She lay back and began talking about everything and anything to Optimus.

Telling him thing's she's been learning at School, mostly History as it seemed to be of interest to Optimus.

Ratchet didn't bother kicking her out, knowing she was trying to distract Optimus and keep him company while the rest were getting the 'cure'.

While she talked to Optimus out loud, she relayed everything she learned in the cave to Miko through their bond, who was confused more then anything.

For one, how could they be the offspring of two CYBERTRONIANS and be human? Miko hadn't told her before but she had felt those same feelings Mika did when Soundwave was poking around.

Miko had done exactly as she had and poked around back.

They were not sure what the truth was, but Miko wanted to keep an eye on Chromia and Mika wanted to keep an eye on Soundwave.

How did they get like this?

How did they end up separated from their 'parents' if that were true?

If Soundwave was their father... why was Chromia with Ironhide?

Miko and Mika were not sure... but what they did know was that they would get the truth.

It was only a matter of time.

Miko watched her twin sitting sadly on Optimus, chattering away. Her twin loved the Autobots, she knew Mika felt like they were her only true friends in this world.

Don't get her wrong, Miko was very happy to see her sister out of her shell, but she wished Mika would let others in too.

She was glad that Mika warmed up to Raf enough, but her and Jack seemed awkward around the other.

Mika decided it was time to let their friends know of herself and Miko. After Miko had told the bots that Mika was in trouble and she could tell through their twin bond they had tons of questions.

Only when Optimus had returned ill the questions had been placed on pause.

It took forever until Chromia finally comm'd Ratchet about having been in a fight with Starscream and that Soundwave was after Mika and she was pursuing.

He made haste to send a ground bridge when Chromia's life signal was glitching.

"-et out of there!" Mika heard as Ratchet pulled the lever to the ground bridge.

She left the Med bay to go see what was going on and when she got there she stopped. Her attention was now on the bridge that had opened, with baited breath she waited as Arcee and bumblebee came in.

"YEAH!" Raf cheered as he ran to hug Bumblbee who beeped happily at seeing him.

"D-did you get the cure?" She looked up hopefully at Bee.

Bee stared at her for a moment before giving her a thumbs up.

"Your the best Bee!" She hugged his pede before running after Ratchet to see Optimus.

...

...

...

"So you feel better?" Mika asked for the umpteenth time.

"I am well." Optimus mused as Ratchet hovered over him for the umpteenth time as well.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Ratchet scolded as he ran a few more tests and scans. "Everything looks good."

Optimus with held the urge to say I told you so, before he was looking at Mika in thought. "Mika."

She looked up to him. "Yes?"

"You and Miko have something to tell us?" He suggested. Before he had gotten farther into his illness he had heart Mika whispering to Miko that they would tell the bots once he had gotten better. Chromia had also Comm'd him about Mika's eyes glowing a purple color in the mind she found her in.

"I- I want everyone to be here when we talk." Mika muttered.

Optimus stared for a moment before nodding.

Once all the Autobots were in the main room Mika and Miko stood on a platform to be seen by all.

Optimus stood at the front with Ratchet next to him. Bulkhead and Arcee was off the the left side while Bumblebee was towards the back right in a corner.

All was present and accounted for except for Chromia who'd taken off.

She hadn't spoken a word to Mika or anyone else.

"What's going on?"

"So..." Miko started.

"I've had a... secret that I've been keeping." Mika muttered.

"What kind of secret?" Ratchet wondered.

"Ever since I can remember, Me and Miko have a special... bond if you will."

Ratchet rolled his eye's. "A few earth twins have special bonds."

"We can communicate telepathically with each other... no matter the distance." Miko said.

"I can feel what she feels, she can feel what I feel." Mika continued, Ratchet had paused when they started talking and watched them closely. "I can see what she see's if I try hard enough and vice versa."

"Is that... normal for humans?" Ratchet muttered to himself.

"No." Miko folded her arms and looked at Bulkhead. "And powers aren't normal either."

"you have powers?" Bulkhead blinked.

"No, Mika does. I think I might, but if I do then it's dormant." Miko muttered as she shuffled her feet. "Mika's always been able to read people, like if they are good and who they are deep down."

Her memory flashed to before, the very beginning. When Mika was using her ability to see into the Autobots sparks to see if they were good.

~~~~Flashback first meeting~~~~

 _"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cyberton." He continued._

 _"But you can call them Autobots for short." Arcee looked over the kids bored._

 _"Why are you hear?" Jack asked._

 _"Within the depths of your world lay energon, the fuel and life blood of cybetronians alike-"_

 _Mika tuned the conversation out as she took in her surroundings._

 _All the bots in order were Optimus prime; Leader of the Autobots. Ratchet; Field Medic of the Autobots. Arcee; warrior of the Autobots. Bumblebee; Scout to the Autobots. Bulkhead; Wrecker of the Autobots. Finally, there was Chromia; Warrior and weapons specialist to the Autobots._

 _Optimus appeared to be a kind leader, but old fashioned and always in control of his emotions. Serious but not cruel._

 _Arcee seemed rough around the edges but with a good heart. Or whatever they have..._

 _Chromia seemed feisty but like Arcee had a good whatever they had in their chests._

 _Bulkhead seemed tough, like he loved breaking things but was secretly gentle and kind._

 _Bumblebee was kid like, curious about everything and brave._

 _Ratchet was super cranky towards everything, but Mika thought it might just be a pretense to hide how much he truly cares for everything._

 _Though right now he seemed to genuinely dislike them._

 _'Are you done analyzing?' Mika heard her sister over their bond._

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

"Then... I've always had well, Telepathic abilities." Mika murmured.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

" _Who's she?"_

 _"Isn't she the sister of the other new chick?"_

 _"Look at her hair!"_

 _"She looks like a freak."_

 _"Ugh another Four eyes."_

 _"She's shaking."_

 _"Is she shy?"_

 _"Say something freak!" A student laughed._

 _More began to murmur as Mika's anxiety heightened with every whisper. Every sneer and snide glances from the more popular kids._

 _She gripped her books tighter, her knuckles turning white._

 _"Come on, tell us about yourself." The teacher urged._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Come on now, I don't have all day!" He started getting frustrated._

 _"I-I..." She squeaked._

 _"Y-you what?" A student mocked her. "It's not that hard. Hi I'm Lorean wormwood. I like pink and horses. See? Easy. What are you stupid? Hello?"_

 _"..."_

 _"SPEAK!" A blonde guy, who Mika heard people call him Vince shouted._

 _It startled her so much she felt a familiar snap within herself and a few chemistry glasses burst into shards._

 _"Did you see her eyes?!"_

 _"They glowed!"_

 _"Witch!"_

 _"Freak!"_

~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

"Can you... demonstrate these abilities?" Ratchet was curious.

Fascinated really.

"I-I... I don't know..."

"Your our friend." Raf assured. "We're not frighted of you."

Mika looked to her twin who nodded reassuringly.

"Okay.." Mika looked over for something and glanced next to Bumblebee, who watched her intensely. Her eye's began to glow as her hand reached out and the wrench next to bee shook and began to rise as well.

A purple hue surrounding it.

She shakily brought it closer to her and let it drop on Ratchets servo which had been out. Startled he looked down at the wrench and then at her.

"By the allspark..."

The bots glanced at each other before back to Mika.

'Don't tell them about Chromia and Soundwave.' Miko told her. 'Not until we know more.'

'I understand.'

"I'm not sure what else I can do yet." Mika muttered. "But for now that's it..."

"And you have had these for as long as you can remember?"

"Yes..."

"I need to do some scans." Ratchet started. "If you don't mind."

Mika and Miko shook their head and before they knew it they were picked up and deposited on a large metal table and a laser ran over them causing the to to squeal and laugh at the feeling.

"Hold still!" Ratchet scolded.

"It tickles!" Mika giggled.

"Stop it!" Miko ordered as she kicked her feet laughing.

"It's not supposed to tickle! Hold still!"

"AH!"

"EEE!"

...

...

...

"Do you know where she is?"

"No..."

"She's been gone since Optimus got better."

"I know. I've been having to carpool with Miko and Bulkhead."

Chromia still had yet to return to base and the bots were getting worried. Her life signal and health were still in peak condition but no one knew where she disappeared to.

She ignored everyone's Comm's.

She ignored Mika who kept trying to call her.

"-ckie, come here. Meet my other best buddies Miko and Mika."

Mika looked up from her cellphone. She'd just tried calling Chromia again.

While her and Ratchet kept attempting to reach Chromia, a few new bots were detected. One was Wheeljack, a Wrecker like Bulkhead. Two were twins, like her and Mika, named Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were highly trained warriors. The final one was named Prowl, a cybertronian officer who helped keep the law among the Autobot ranks.

Activating her ability she found that the twins were good mechs. Sunstreaker seemed a little vain and like he had a dislike for humans, yet he was good deep down despite if he acted cold. Sideswipe seemed more easy going, playful with a ton of mischief. Both loved pranks.

Prowl was a somewhat strict mech who followed rules and protocols, he was stern and seemed to have a glitch issue. He disliked being around the twins, they always pranked him, and got along better with Ratchet and Optimus.

And Wheeljack-

Mika reeled back, she felt... darkness in him.

He was BAD news.

"Hiya!" Miko grinned up to her bots best friend.

'Miko, there's something wrong with him.'

'He's Bulkheads best friend Mika.'

'But my analytical abilities are saying tha-'

'He's fine.' Miko scowled to her sister.

She trusted Bulkhead to know who is friend was.

"Sup." Wheeljack grinned, leaning towards the two humans.

Mika felt a surge of protectiveness run through her and she scowled when Wheeljack got to close.

"Personal space." She glared at him.

"Mika." Bulkhead scolded.

She continued glaring.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me..."

"She just doesn't know you well enough." Miko said with a wave of her hand.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm telling you something is WRONG with that mech. His coloring isn't blue its red.'

'what?'

When Mika activated her Analytical abilities everyone had their own color that surrounded them.

Miko's was a purpeish blue, leaning more towards blue but still had the purple hue. Mika's was purple, a nice blend of red and blue.

Jacks was a green and Rafs was orange.

All autobots registered as blue and all cons she's met so far registered as Red with the exception of Soundwave who was also purple.

'Mika I'm telling you he's good.'

'Can't you just believe me like you always do? I've never been wrong about my ability before...'

'Well maybe your wrong this time.' Miko said back.

Miko didn't have the heart to believe that her bots best friend was bad. He'd been so excited, Miko wanted to be right this once.

If only just for her bot.

"Hey," Sideswipe, the red mech, started.

"-What are you squishies doing?" Sunstreaker, the yellow mech, finished.

"Twin thing" They spoke at the same time.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other before the two humans, so humans had twin bonds too?

"I'm not this time!" Mika glared at Miko before turning on her and walking off.

"Well you could be!" Miko yelled after her before huffing, "Sorry bout that."

"Well, you two keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked.

"Pff, we try but trouble finds us anyway." Miko grinned up to him.

"We're gunna get along just fine." He smirked to the human before looking back up to Bulkhead.

While the trio were being all buddy buddy Mika made her way over to Ratchet. He seemed to be her go to guy when her guardian was gone.

Everyone assumed she'd flock to Bulkhead but for some strange reason she flocked to Ratchet and Optimus.

Though, Optimus appeared to be discussing something serious with the Autobot called Prowl.

Before she could reach Ratchet however, Sideswipe picked her up abruptly.

This caused her to squeak in startlement.

"Hey!"

"You can call me Sides' and him Sunny."

"No she cant! I already told you not to call me that either!" Sunstreaker bopped his brother on the head.

"Ouch!"

He growled before grumbling to himself.

"Well don't you have a 'sunny' attitude." Mika said cheekily from the floor. Sideswipe had put her down after he got hit.

"Why you- OUCH!" Sunstreaker yelped when a wrench flew through the air and hit his head. "Watch the paint!"

Mika grinned to Ratchet who turned back to his work.

"-this party started!" Miko shouted as she pulled out her guitar.

"Oh joy." Ratchet rumbled as he worked more on the ground bridge.

...

...

...

"Go Raf!" Everyone cheered as little Raf started doing the Robot.

Bumblebee stood behind him, his helm tilted before he began mimicking the moves.

"Pff of course." Jack laughed. "The Robot."

"Wooo! Go Bee!"

Miko looked over the base, searching for her sister and spotted her chatting animatedly to Ratchet who only nodded as he worked. She didn't know why her sister took such a liking to the grumpy bot. Despite them being mad at each other Miko worried.

Mika had been putting up walls ever since Chromia left.

Still not comming in or letting anyone know she was alright.

Mika had been filled with sorrow, confusion and worry until she began trying to block Miko off. Miko hated that more then anything but with how worried She felt for Mika she knew she was only trying to make her feel better...

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were 'lobbing' as they tossed a huge metal ball back and forth.

"-coming at ya!" Bulkhead shot the 'ball' at Wheeljack who missed by a few centimeter's.

The ball went agreeing towards Ratchet, who was teaching Mika about the ground-bridge.

"Look out!"

Mika looked up at the ball racing towards them and screamed in fright, covering her face and her vision going dark with a purple tint.

"Woah!"

"How are you doing that!?"

"You know, I'm attempting to preform SENSITIVE calibrations here!" Ratchet shouted angrily as he waved a wrench around. "And you almost squashed Mika!"

Mika uncovered herself and noticed the ball floating innocently in the air with a purple hue around it.

She mentally thanked her abilities over and over again before blinking and the hue left, causing the ball to fall harmlessly to the floor.

"How'd you do that?" Sideswipe gaped.

"Ah... abilities of mine."

"Can all humans do that?" Sunstreaker muttered with a tilt of his head.

"No, so far just me..." Mika fidgeted uncomfortably under the twins and Wheeljacks gaze.

"Sorry Doc-"

"Don't call me Doc!"

"- Guess we're just a little charged up." Wheeljack said, though with her analytical abilities she could tell he didn't mean it at all. "So you built this from scratch huh?"

"I did." Ratchet confirmed, seeming rather proud of himself.

Mika smiled to herself at that.

"That's quite a piece of engineering."

"Yes, it is." Ratchet seemed slightly surprised.

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded the last jump. So I put it in temporary shut down." Ratchet explained as he tinkered around with the bridge more.

"What if someone needs to use it?"

Mika glared suspiciously at Wheeljack, feeling like something was going to happen.

"... I cannot disrupt the defrag process with out causing irreparable damage."

"How long would that take?"

"A few hours, if we're lucky." He muttered. "Maybe longer."

Ratchet continued doing his work as Wheeljack walked off.

"Ratchet..."

He looked down to his human companion.

"Yes?"

"Remember how I told you... that I have special Analytical abilities that can tell me the goodness of someone and their rank?"

"...yes?"

"Something is off about Wheeljack... I'm getting nothing but bad readings... a-and well... Everyone has a special color surrounding them when I use this ability... Mines purple, so is Miko's but hers has a bit more blue to it. Jacks is green and Rafs is orange. All the Autobots, theirs is Blue and all the cons except Soundwave so far is purple." Mika started.

"What about it?"

"Wheeljacks is red."

"Hmm, I'll keep my optics on him."

Mika smiled in relief up at him before wondering off to the twin autobots. Said bots were arguing on what they would do for an alt mode and Mika offered to take them to get one.

Wheeljack wanted to go to but Mika venomously refused him causing Bulkhead and Miko to get even more upset with her for how she was acting.

The Wrecker simply sat with Bulkhead and retold some war stories, well more so Bulkhead. Wheeljack seemed out of it.

...

...

...

"-and I got a bunch of wrenches thrown at me." Sideswipe whined as he and his brother waited for a nicer car to scan.

Man were they picky about their vehicular modes!

"Well... you did paint him pink."

"Aww we just wanted him to loosen up!" Sides whined again.

"He's to serious." Sunstreaker muttered, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Well that's Prowl for you, hey! Remember when we pranked UltraMagnus?"

"Ugh don't remind me of that nightmare. He put us in the brig for... well ever!"

"What did you guys doo?"

"We only painted him bright blue with red polka dots and put a bow on his chassis."

"A little heart on his aft."

"Why were you near his aft to begin with?" Mika laughed.

Sideswipe sputtered, embarrassed at the question.

"Yeah sides why WERE you painting his aft?"

Mika shared a cheeky look at Sunstreaker who merely smirked.

"You guys suck!"

...

...

...

"-The battle of Dark Mount Pass."

"That a heck of a story."

Mika just returned with the twins, who might she add had to pick brand to Lamborghini's, when she heard Bulkhead and Wheeljack talking.

Optimus and Prowl had left for patrolling and to see if they could find Chromia.

"I know." Bulkhead said easily. "Tell it."

"Talk talk talk, how about AFTER we go dune bashing?"

"Miko stay out of it!"

"Easy Bulk." Arcee stepped forward with a frown.

"Fine." Wheeljack growled. "you wanna live in the past Bulkhead? Bulkhead and I were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The cons were viscous, baring down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulk engaged the enemy, and left them for scrap. I managed to make our way out using their backsides as stepping stones a cross the metal. Right Bulk?"

"Yea... that's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead spoke seriously. "Except for one thing. I wasn't there."

Everyone paused in what they were doing and looked over at Bulkhead.

"I had already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljacks public service record."

"Bulkhead what does that have to do with-" Miko was cut off as she was lifted off of the ground with a scream.

"Wheeljack what are you doing!?"

"That's not Wheeljack!" Mika shouted, gaining everyones attention. "Put my twin down before I tear you apart!"

Her eye's were glowing a violent purple and her hair began standing up as if there were electrical currents surrounding her.

"Put her down Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead growled.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." The fake smirked, using his real voice.

"Where is the real Wheeljack?!"

"Oh I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him." The con laughed before turning to the ground-bridge as it turned on. "Well it's about time.

The Con made his way over and typed in some coordinates before pulling the lever as the portal glowed brightly. He walked over close to it before turning around.

"I'll be sure to have fun with your little pet." He taunted as he waved Miko around in the air.

Mika felt fury rising through her even more and her eye's looked towards the wooden cage that had been hidden in the base. No one had ever noticed it, but it housed her scraplet pets inside. They easily slept through the noise.

Using her abilities she opened the gate door causing the scraplets to yawn and open their optics.

She pointed to the distracted con and the scraplets happily opened their jaws and flew at the bot who yelped and dropped Miko in shock as the scraplets began devouring his armor. Now matter what he did he couldn't get them off.

"Is that a Scraplet?!"

"HOLY FRAG!"

"Don't let it near me! My paint!"

Mika ignored all the new bots as she raced over and caught Miko with her telepathic abilities and hugged her twin to her. Happy she was okay.

"I'm sorry." Miko muttered.

"It's okay."

...

...

...

Mika could only stare in muted shock as Chromia stood with the REAL Wheeljack. After the Scraplets had ate at the fake con he had fallen through the portal only to be tossed back as the real Wheeljack and Chromia stepped through.

Chromia had gone to rescue Wheeljack when she discovered he was captured. When Optimus had asked what happened Chromia explained everything to him in a com before taking Miko and Mika for a chat.

Mika and Miko finally got their answers.

Chromia had never intended for anything to happen between her and Soundwave, but it did a long time ago. She hated herself for what happened and even more so when she found out she was sparked by him with twins. Her hatred for Soundwave had escalated beyond anything she ever felt, for this would ruin her bondmate to be with Ironhide. 

Filled with fear of loosing her sparkmate, and hatred for the monstrosities growing within her, She had tried to terminate them once they were born.

In secret.

She hadn't known that Soundwave knew of their existence, hadn't known he knew when they were born.

She only knew he was hunting her.

She did not know it was because he could feel her hatred for their sparklings. Didn't know he feared for their lives...

She did know however... that with their deaths it would destroy him.

If not his life, then mentally.

She wanted him to break!

She wanted him to pay!

"I don't know how you lived." Chormia finished. "I don't know how your human now... I don't know how you two survived."

She'd regretted it since the day she thought she killed them. In her mad state she had 'destroyed' sparklings.

It was the most disgraceful thing anyone on cybertron could do.

Punishable by death.

Even Decepticons kept that rule.

It was an ancient rule that none dared to break.

Yet, she had.

"W-why?"

Chromia looked down to Miko, who hands were curled in anger.

"You were our mother... why?" Mika hiccuped. "Why?!"

"Ahem."

The trio turned to see Wheeljack who looked like he was feeling awkward.

"It's time to go."

"Go?" Miko echoed. "Your leaving?"

"I'm coming." Chromia said as she followed Wheeljack.

"W-wait!"

"Wait!"

The duo chased after Chromia as she and Wheeljack walked towards the active groundbridge.

"Are you coming back?" Optimus asked the femme.

"No. I'm sorry Optimus."

"I understand."

"So your just going to leave me again?!" Mika cried, "I-I'm your charge! Your supposed to be here protecting me! Your my... You were my best friend!"

Mika collapsed to her knee's confusing everyone else in the room.

"Mika?" Ratchet took a step forward only to be pulled back by Wheeljack.

He'd heard everything they had talked about.

"I-I don't have many friends... I trusted you... I-I loved you Mia..." Mika held her hand out, desperation clawing through her.

She didn't want to lose Chromia.

Chromia had... had been a light in the dark.

Their special times of racing and chatting flashed in her head.

Mia's laughter, Mia's sarcasm, Mia's witty comebacks to the cons when ever they ran into them.

Their special training sessions.

"..." Chromia felt her spark break but if she wanted to get to Ironhide she would have to leave soon... and he could not fight out about the kids.

She didn't want to know what his reaction would be if he found out that-

No.

He wouldn't find out.

She cut off all feelings and turned her back on Mika.

"Well I don't." She said coldly.

Mika looked up, letting out a sob. "B-but why? Don't you... Don't you want me? Us? I know you cared... I know... Mia?"

"For goodness sake STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Mika reared back, flinching at the tone.

Chromia couldn't stand that name anymore. It only reminded her of Ironhide, constantly pulling painfully at her spark every time she heard it.

Every time it was his voice instead of Mika's. She couldn't take the painful tug anymore.

"Chormia." Optimus spoke up, voice heavy with disapproval.

"Chromia." Miko glared. "Why didn't you keep us? Teach us different? What kind of mother are you? Your no better then a con!"

The bots were beyond confused at this point, just what was going on?

Chromia growled at Miko and took a step forward before venting. "I didn't want you."

Mika felt like something slapped her.

They weren't wanted.

"You weren't wanted."

"Mia..." Mika tried one more time. "Please... I need you."

"I dont need you."

"-I loved you... Danniluk..."

Chromia felt something deep with in her snap. "I don't love you."

Mika let out a choked sob as Chromia and Wheeljack disappeared through the portal.

Out of their lives.

...

...

...

"Mika." Ratchet felt his spark thrum painfully as he stepped forward, nudging the girl.

Her and Miko were hugging each other, sitting on the old couch in the base.

Miko silently crying while Mika was loudly crying.

The other bots felt sorrow fill them as well.

"It's alright." Ratchet tried to cheer her up. "I'll be your guardian."

"You will?!" The other bots looked at him startled only to get a dirty look from Ratchet.

"Mika?"

"Ratchet...Otpimus, Are you going to abandon us too?" Mika whispered.

"Leave us?" Miko asked, her eyes on Bulkhead.

"Never!" Bulkhead said with out hesitation as he used his digits to hug Miko who gladly hugged him back.

Ratchet and Optimus shared a look before Optimus stepped forward. "While one day we may be able to return home to Cybertron, know that we will never abandon you."

Mika let more tears fall as she hugged Ratchets and Optimus's digits before falling into a fitful sleep with Miko on the couch.

It only left a few questions running through the remaining Autobots.

If Chromia was the carrier of the twins, How were they human?

Who was their Creator?

Bumblbee's gaze darkened as a dark laugh filled his head.

'What an interesting day.' It cooed 'I can't wait to see what power's you are hiding deep within young femme's.'

WHEW! And that is that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you enjoy the story seeing as it's my first Prime fanfic. Reviews are love! They help motivate me.


	7. Me Grimlock King of Dinobots!

"Woohooooo!"

...

"Hold on, It's gunna be a bumpy ride!"

...

"Go Bullk go!"

...

Miko laughed, whooped and cried as she and Bulk roared over Sand dunes and through them. Gliding through the rough desert terrain.

"Turn it up bulk!" Miko shouted.

He oblged her and turned the music up, the speakers jumping with every boom of the drumbs.

Miko gave another cheer as they raced over another hill and through another dune.

Bulk was having fun too, despite knowing he'd probably have sand in places they should not be.

Like in the creases near his aft.

He hated that...

but the joy and thrills it brought both him and his charge...

and the smile on her face...

He would gladly deal with the annoyance of the sand just to hear her smile and laugh.

"Hey," Bulkhead's voice sounded from the radio a while later as they drove back onto the smooth road.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... How's Mika doing?"

He'd been worried about her since Chromia had left... All the bots were.

Ratchet had acted very out of character for him and seemed to keep his optics on her all the time now, even sometimes checking on her when she'd stray to Chromia's room or teaching her and Raf things about Cybertron.

Optimus had also worried for their human companion and would sometimes take Mika out on patrols.

Bulkhead knew Optimus would never say it out loud but he knew Optimus had gotten close to the girl more so then the other kids.

Mika seemed to look up to Optimus like an older brother or perhaps father, always seeming to want to make him proud with her little projects.

"...Not so good Bulk. All she's been doing is crying lately."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Miko asked sounding some what agitated. "I don't mean any offense but I didn't know Chromia that well, Mika did. I couldn't care less if she's gone. I only care that she hurt my sister, and she's lucky that I cant kick her aft."

"Hm. Where is Mika anyway?"

"Probably in Chromia's room..."

...

...

...

"When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart"

Mika sang, protective goggles covered her eyes as she welded on some extra things to Grimlock.

"And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me."

Mika scowled as a certain piece didn't go on where she wanted.

One might wonder what she was doing.

Well...

She was adding things to Grimlock!

Chromia had left behind a lot of things... like some cybertronian weapons and flamethrower.

Yes.

Flamethrower.

Mika had added the Flamethrower to Grimlock so that way when he opened his mouth he could spout fire!

She added Energon as fuel, the left over energon that Mia had given her anyway...

When she looked over to Chromia's birth, the Cybertronian version of a bed, she spotted a few papers on it.

Turning the welding gun off she walked over and climbed a set of wooden barred Ladder that She had made for when she stayed the nights with Chromia.

Once she reached the top she used her abilities to bring Grimlock up with her and set him down before walking to the papers.

They were drawings of her and Chromia...

Mika felt her heart sting and her eye's water.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Ugh! How much longer?"

"Not to long."

"I'm cramping over here."

"Would you jus- wait no! MIA!"

"I'm bored!"

"Hold still Mia!"

"I'm going to rust by the time your done." Chromia grumbled grouchily.

"Don't be so crabby! You sound like Ratchet."

Mika yelped when a Wrench was flung at her.

Frantically she looked around before spotting Chromia laughing so hard she fell on her aft. "Mia! That hurt!"

"Oh please. I didn't throw it that hard, did I injure your processor?" Chromia teased.

"BRAIN! I have a BRAIN Mia. I'm not a computer."

"And I'm not a model, I'm a warrior!"

"FINE!" Mika scowled as she flipped open another page in her sketch book and began drawing a really dorky picture of Chromia. "There. Done."

"Let me see."

...

"Isn't it beautiful?" Miko smiled cheekily at her bot, eye's fluttering under her glasses as she tried to hold in her laugh when Mia's face went from annoyed curiosity to shock and then to anger.

"Okay that's it!" Chromia shouted.

Mika shrieked with laughter as she dodged more wrenches. "Bulkhead help! It's a femme Ratchet!"

Bulkhead, who had just walked in, blinked his optics as Mika raced behind his peds. Her sketches of a derpy chromia, professional version, plus a version of her and Mia as chibi's long forgotten in her haste to escape.

"Wha- HOLY SLAG!" He quickly ducked at a barrage of wrenches. "Bee run! Chromia got into Ratchets wrench supplies again!"

A startled Whir was heard in the hall followed by clanks of frantic running (Signalling Bee running for his life) before Bulkhead quickly picked up Mika and a laughing Miko who had came in behind him and ran for it with Chromia chasing him.

"Get back here! I just wanna tweak a few things!"

"EVERY BOT FOR THEMSELVES!"

...

...

...

Optimus came out of his birthroom only to quickly rear back as a yellow blur raced past him. He blinked and tilted his head confused. "Bumblebee?"

"AHH!"

He turned to see Bulkhead being chased by an angered Chromia. Very much not wanting to be hit or run over, Optimus stepped back and watched them race past him, not even noticing their leader watching in amusement.

"I don't want to know." He muttered to himself before turning around and going back into his room.

Once the four made it to the main room they ran in circles around the base.

"What are you doing with my wrenches!"

All four paused, Chromia mid throw, Bulkhead mid step, Mika holding her stomach from laughing and Miko who was almost about to trip.

All began to sweat in fear as Ratchet's optics twitched from his position in the door frame. He'd just came from getting some energon when he had heard the comotion.

Almost regretting the urge to see what was going on he had turned around, grumbling, before reaching the sight.

Then of course Chromia with his wrenches.

Again.

"I-I... you..."

"SHE/HE/THEY DID IT!" All four shouted.

~~~~~~~Endflashback~~~~~~

Mika blinked back the memory before anger coursed through her and she shoved all drawings off the birth.

Tears streamed down as she flopped down next to Grimlock.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" She cried in anger as she let go of her frustration, her abilities began reaking havoc on items around her, throwing them around and flinging them into the air. She fell against Grimlock, hugging him to her chest as her heart ached.

"Oh Grimlock I miss her... I miss her laugh... her voice... I loved her so much...Why?"

...

Two purrs caught her attention as Lockjaw and Riptide flew over to her from their opened cage in the corner, both cuddled into her side for support.

"Even with all my friends here... I feel so alone..."

She didn't notice a glow form in Grimlocks chest.

"Gr...r...r..r."

Mika blinked at the rumble coming from the birth.

"G...lo...k...g!"

She scrambled up as something gleamed inside of Grimlocks optics.

"W-w-what?"

The robot she created started trembling before his eyes began to glow a blue color.

"GRRROOOOOOORRR!"

Mika began hyperventilating as Grimlock began to move.

On his own.

Once his gaze looked at her she opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

...

...

...

"I'm telling you, There's a new life force here somewhere." Ratchet mumbled to Optimus. "It popped up a few joors ago."

"How can that be?" Optimus mumbled as they followed the signal. "No one has been in the base from neither the bridge nor the main entrance. The proximity sensor has not gone off since Agent fowler this morning."

"Chromia's room?" Ratchet muttered as the signal on his device began to beep quicker.

The two shared a look.

What could be in there?

The sudden scream of terror from Mika gave Ratchet a spark attack.

Leaping into action Optimus broke down the door and Ratchet went racing in with his pistons aimed and at the ready.

Both paused as they spotted Mika on the floor holding her head, tears streaming from pain.

Eyes with awe and fear.

Before her stood her invention she named Grimlock, moving around as if curious about the world.

"By the Allspark... It's coming from him!" Ratchet pointed to Grimlock who gave another roar.

"AHH!" Mika shrieked as the bot came closer to her.

She covered her head in defense and fear as he came close and suddenly found herself being...

Nuzzled.

What?

"Grimlock no hurt Creator!" A deep growl like voice came from the bot. "Grimlock love creator!"

"I-I-I... what?!"

"What are you?" Optimus asked, his blasters still out and ready just in case.

"Me Grimlock!" The small bot spoke a he puffed up his chest, though with how small he was and if she wasn't terrified and so shocked at the moment she would say it was adorable. "King of Dinobots!"

"He's alive." Mika squeaked. "Ratchet he's alive!"

"Yes... I can... see that." Ratchet stared.

"How is this possible?" Optimus looked to Ratchet.

"I have no idea." He mumbled before reaching down to pick Mika up with worry over her head.

Grimlock froze in his prideful puff before a furious roar let out. "NO TOUCH CREATOR! ME DESTROY YOU!" And he proceeded to chomp on the offending digit that was reaching for his creator.

Ratchet let out a yelp as he reared back and shook his servo back and forth, hoping to dislodge the mini dinobot.

"GET HIM OFF!"

"Hold sti-"

"ME GRIMLOCK ROAST YOU!"

"Wait stop Grim-"

"IS THAT A FLAME THROWER?!"

"How could he possibly have gott-"

"AHHH! MIKA YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

...

...

...

Mika watched on as Ratchet grumbled and grouched over scans. His digit had large holes in it, larger then what the Scraplets did to him before.

Grimlock was sitting proudly beside her, happy he protected his creator from the big bad Cybertronian. Grimlock was super clingy to Mika and he would stay that way, as Ratchet explained he seem'd to be a sparkling dinobot almost, until he grew.

When Miko was introduced to Grimlock he looked at her, then to Mika then back again before claiming her as his too.

He could smell Mika's scent heavily on Miko and signaled they were both family.

Riptide and Lockjaw seemed to get along just fine with Grimlock, who claimed they were now dinobots. When Ratchet tried to teach him that they were not dinobots but in fact scraplets; Grimlock roared in his face and shouted that they were dinobots.

This caused the two to argue for a while until Grimlock chomped on the poor medics finger yet again when the medic was so annoyed he was pointing at Grimlock.

Mika thought it was safe to say that Grimlock only seemed to like her and Miko... And she thought it was safe to say that Grimlock didn't like being pointed at...

...

...

...

"Me Grimlock smash puny bug!"

Mika laughed as she watched Grimlock chasing after a fly that had somehow gotten into the base and was buzzing around his head constantly until his temper, which was easily triggered, snapped.

He stomped back and forth, snapping at the bug before finally catching it in his mouth and crushing it. "Grimlock superior!"

"Grimlock." Mika called and waved around some human sized Energon, "Are you hungry?"

"Grimlock food!" He came charging over and tackled his creator in joy before eating up the energon easily.

"Bzzzt?"

Mika looked up to Bumblebee who was curiously looking at Grimlock.

"Hey Bee! I haven't seen you in a while. This is Grimlock! I well... I guess I made him." Mika muttered as Grimlock let out a large satisfied belch.

"Bvvvvvvt." Bumblebee's optics darkened and he began reaching for Mika.

Grimlock, suddenly sensing a darkness coming from the usually cheery bot, snarled and activated his flames.

Opening his jaw; a large jet of fire flew out and into Bumblebee's face, singing his armor. Bee gave a sudden cry and his gaze was pure fury before switching to pained and confused bright blue.

"BBZZZZ!" he whirred as he held his face.

"Bee! I'm so sorry! Grim what did you do that for? Bee's a comrade not an enemy." She scolded.

"Me sense bad in bot! Protect Creator. Grimlock do good!" He protested.

...

...

...

"What are you doing?" Mika looked at Miko who was staring outside their garage.

"I-I don't know what I did." She muttered. "I was just playing my guitar."

Mika tilted her head, taking a bite out of her Cinnamon Roll poptart before looking in the direction her twin was looking.

There were cracks in the cement that had not been there before.

"Miko, did you do that?!"

"I-I don't know what I did. I was just playing my guitar."

"Do it again!" Mika grinned at her twin.

Miko took in a breath before striking a chord hard.

Nothing.

"I was just playing my guitar..."

"Hmmm. Play it for me." Mika said before sitting on a bench.

Their host parents were not home today so the two enjoyed their quiet time with playing games and music.

The bots were all busy today, Optimus and the rest busy taking care of Cons and Ratchet busy trying to keep Grimlock from burning down the base.

Jack had gotten grounded for missing curfew, and Raf had to catch up on some homework. This Left Mika and Miko who, despite loving their time with the bots, wanted to enjoy their free time at home while they could.

Miko began to strum random chords, watching for any weirdness like before.

When nothing happened Miko grew frustrated and growled. She stroke a chord harshly and suddenly red horrendous waves sounded out.

The earth shook beneath their feet and the red waves spread out before entering a small yet large rock.

The rock then exploded into tiny pieces.

"Woah!" Mika jumped back up. "Miko! You have powers too!"

Miko's jaw was dropped in her shock.

She had powers...

SHE HAD POWERS TOO!

"I wonder what else you can do!" Mika cheered as she assessed the damage.

"I can control sound waves."

The two blinked and looked at each other before laughing at the joke.

Miko was happy that her twin wasn't the only one with powers. Now she found she had one too! She always knew something was sleeping inside of her, just didn't know when it would wake!

Today she'd been playing from her heart and it must of triggered something.

"Practice?" Mika grinned cheekily to her twin as she hopped on her bike.

"Practice!" Miko smirked mischievously.

...

...

...

Boom!

"Woah!"

Crack Crack! BOOM!

"This is awesome!"

And as the two ran around the vast Desert, they were not aware of eye's watching them from a safe distance.

Observing.

Recording.

"Hmmhmmmhmmmmm This is very interesting." Red eye's gleamed as they watched.

Interesting indeed.

Grimlock- Me Grimlock in story! Grimlock supiror character! As king me Grimlock order you comment opinions!

Author- Ty for the votes and comments 3 it helps inspire me and motivate me to write quicker =D And yes Listen to King Chibi Grimlock!

Grimlock- ME GRIMLOCK NO CHIBI!

Author- B-but your so tiny...

Grimlock- YOU TINY!

Author- I'm kinda taller then you at the mome- NO DON'T USE THE FLAMETHROWER! QUICK REVIEW BEFORE HE ROASTS ME!


	8. Nightmare Fall of Cybertron

"Miko! Miko where are you?!" Mika cried.

She was surrounded by a fog... deep and blinding.

Not even her hand, mere inches from her face could be seen.

She shivered. "Grimlock? Riptide? Lockjaw?! Optimus? RATCHET!?"

She looked everywhere but all was covered in the fog, that was until she stepped over a rim...

Then, a light so blindingly bright appeared, a breeze gusting through blew the fog away and when it was gone her world was alight with buildings and roads made of metal as far as the eye could see!

Shreiks of metal birds flew by in flocks.

Trees of twisting metals reaching to the sky, decorated in ultra thin metal plates that tinkled in the breeze.

Like the wind chimes on earth.

All buildings with intricate designs glowing a beautiful cerulean blue color that decorated each design, crease, and crack of the planet.

The sky was bright, blue and scattered pink and blue clouds blending all together. The beings upon the planet however were like the Autobots...

Was she on Cybertron?

She watched them all moving about as she moved into the city of metal, dodging some that were walking towards her and then some.

She froze when a pede was aiming for her and yelped when it went through her.

What was going on?

She was freaking out, yet the sight was beyond beautiful.

She spotted bots walking by, femmes and mechs all different shapes and sizes.

Their Optics ranging from Blues, Reds, and even Gold!

"Mika!"

She turned to see Miko running over to her.

"Miko?" She was ecstatic to see her sibling! Grinning happily as they  
ran and hugged each other.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're on Cybertron." Mika whispered as the two watched the bots go about their business.

They were awed by the sights they were seeing, all the cybertronians living peacefully.

All in Harmony.

It felt like days as they gazed upon the lives of the robots, watching them day in and day out doing simple things like selling items to difficult things of training and building weapons and training soldiers to guard sacred relics.

Merchants sometimes sat in the street's, offering fine things.

Guards patrolled the area, taking care of any incidents that might happen.

Car like creations roamed about, such a high tech kind of vehicle the scientists of earth could never possibly hope to discover.

They had no need to eat.

No need to drink.

No need to sleep.

So bright

So happy.

But like all good things, it did not last.

...

...

...

"How long do you think we've been here?" Miko whispered to her sister.

The two laying upon a metallic hill and watching as the suns set.

"I don't know... I think a week... maybe more?" Mika murmured.

How long WOULD they be there?

Suddenly shaking rocketed the land, causing the two to roll over.

The ground rumbled and shook fiercely before all went silent.

Deathly silent.

"What was that?!"

Smoke began to rise from the center of the city.

Silence...

Why was it so silent?

The Cybertronian birds were not chirping.

The peaceful hum of the planet had gone quiet.

A rumble began to roar and flames arose.

The city was under attack.

Alarms began to blare, loud and piercing. Shrieking in the distance.

"It's under attack." Miko gasped, dragging her twin towards the city.

"No Miko wait! Miko!"

"We'll be fine! Don't forget everything seems to be going through us."

"Wait Miko!"

...

...

...

"Look out!" Mika crashed to the side as metal debris fell from the sky.

Buildings were crumbling as Seekers flew through the air, cannon fire shooting off all around them.

The duo flinched at every loud boom, every explosion and gun fire.

Bots were screaming.

Some fleeing.

Gunfire in the distance.

Cannons blazing and battle cries were heard.

One by one buildings began to fall and rust.

Explosions light the distance, tremors rocked the metal planet.

What was going on?!

Bots would rush passed them and fall to another bot either quickly by some or slow and agonizingly painful by others...

They could only watch as one by one they fell...

A smaller bot looked up to Miko from rubble, clicking weakly before falling and its eyes fading of life.

"Stop!" She cried, she couldn't handle this death...

Mika held onto her sibling, crying in fear and sorrow.

So much carnage lay about...

Bots strung about, leaking energon as their optics faded from life...

Miko cried, falling to her knees as she saw bot after bot die, the savage way they were killed and the screams from them.

Mika held her ears as she curled into a ball, the duo couldn't escape the screams.

The pleading as bots reached desperately to their partners, loved ones... friends... who could only watch terrified and uncertain how to help.

They were not warriors... not all of them...

The bodies let out a screeching metal sound when hitting the ground, their intakes exhaling in their pain as a Metallic scream constantly filled the air with each death.

"Stop! Stop! Wake up! Wake up!" Mika began to smack her cheek.

This had to be a dream.

A horrible dream.

Time passed at a faster pace, they lost track of how long...

The air was filled with constant smoke and fire.

Constant fighting.

Constant death...

T-they were killing their planet.

The once beautiful Cerulean hue was fading.

Scrap metal lay in once beautiful building's places.

"Please.. no more... please...stop!" Miko screamed, covering her ears.

It did nothing to stop the screaming of agony nor the cries of battle.

A terrifying roar echoed through the air and the two looked up in shock to see see a giant metal.. well worm thing.

It ripped up buildings in its path, searching for victims before it's eyes set on her. Momentarily forgetting that the two wasn't seen by these creatures they ran.

It gave chase.

Miko's heart pounded as she ran, trying hard not to trip with the tremors the giant worm gave.

Mika held her hand, lept over fallen metal debris, over forming chasms, and over fallen bots.

Daring a peek back she saw the creature devouring the bodies.

To her left a Scorpion creature arose from a building, quickly moving to destroy.

Miko screamed as she slipped while turning a corner, falling down a hole but catching herself on the ledge. "M-Mika! Help!"

Mika skid onto the floor next to her and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling with all her might.

A Fire formed underneath in the darkness of the chasm.

Miko kicked her feat, eyes wide. "Pull me up Mika! Pull me up!"

Mika yanked and pulled with all her might until finally she pulled Miko up just in time to see flames shoot out from the chasm.

Roars could be heard as giant beetle like creatures began filing out of a large chasm, as if they were all a large colony ready for attack. They swarmed in the hundreds.

Easily ripping apart victims.

The two clung to each other before getting up and racing into a rusty fog, coughing and entering a building no bot seemed to dare enter.

They ran down halls, bodies littered about as if they were trophies. They skid down stairs, all of which were much to big for them, and tumbled the rest of the way before landing in a heap upon the floor.

Opening her eye's Miko spotted Arcee on the floor, reaching for a body.

"T-tailgate!"

"Arcee!" Mika cried, racing over.

Another bot caught her attention, a specific purple one.

"MIA!" Mika screamed as she watched her ex guardian being tossed carelessly unto the floor.

A spidery bot was laughing in glee before leaving the room.

They'd been tortured...

"Mia! Mia!" Mika ran over to Chromia and went to grab her face only to go right though. "Oh Chromia..." 

"I want to go home!" Miko cried, curling into a ball and sniffling. "I miss Bulkhead..."

"I know..." Mika sniffed, crawling on her knees over to her sister and hugging her tightly. "I don't know what to do..."

"Me either.."

More tremors shook.

They could hear a voice laughing in the distance followed by more screams... and odd roars.

"I don't want to leave this spot... Lets just... stay here for a while..."

The two began to feel tired for the first time in a long while... and slowly they closed their eyes.

...

...

...

"Come on... wake up for pits sake! Miko! Mika! Come on!"

Mika groaned, eye's opening to see a painfully bright light.

"That's right... follow the light."

"WHAT?!" Miko shot up and tackled her twin. "NO MIKA! Don't follow the light!"

"Wha?"

Miko blinked, looking up and spotted Ratchet with a flashlight and a perplexed expression.

Optimus was in the back with Arcee and Bumblebee, worry evident on their faceplates.

"Miko!" She felt herself being lifted up into familiar green metal arms.

"BULK!" She shouted in glee and hugged his face, silently crying with relief.

He gladly hugged back.

"Mika?"

Mika's vision cleared before seeing the blue optics of Ratchet.

His face was hovering close to hers in his worry.

"Oh Ratchet..." Her eye's stung and tears began forming as she let out a sob and hugged his face plate.

"Wh-what the?"

"I-I was s-so scared!" She nuzzled into the now embarrassed medic. "I thought... I thought I'd never see you again..."

Ratchet sputtered.

"O-Or anyone else! We were all alone...It was scary..." Miko mumbled, still clinging onto Bulkhead.

"You two have been asleep for two days." Arcee spoke up, catching the twins attention.

As soon as she walked close enough they hugged her too, confusing her beyond comprehension.

"What in the world has gotten into you guys?" Jack asked as he hopped down from Optimus's hand.

"You guys are okay right?"

"I.. It was just a dream." Mika started, now back to hugging the flustered Ratchet who didn't have the spark to shoo her off of him with how she seemed to be calming down being near him.

"Just a dream..." Miko echoed as she looked over to Arcee.

"I think you two should rest a bit longer..."

"Sleep's the last thing on my mind." The two said at the same time.

"How bout some music?" Bulkhead offered, he didn't like the haunted looks in their eyes.

"Oh Joy." Ratchets sarcastic voice felt like music to Mika's ears.

She'd rather hear his voice any day over what they had to hear in their dream...

She settled onto his shoulder, watching him work and felt herslef finally calming down.

Sorry for any missed mistakes. Im super tired now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually took part of the Cybertronian scene from another Fanfiction of mine that I have yet to update. The Next Chappie will be continuing on with the timeline, out of his mind! Good night everyone 3


	9. Out of His Mind

"Grim, what are you doing?"

"Me guarding door!"

"Why are you guarding the door?"

"Me read on internet, up to 2,000,000 home burglaries are reported each year. Grimlock protect creator and creator's sparktwin! If burglar comes..." Grimlock chomped his jaw in example before letting out a growl.

This was super cute, in Mika's opinion. Not only could he actually REALLY hurt some one but he was so tiny... she almost burst out in a fit of giggles at the image.

"Hey, earth to Mika!"

She turned to Miko and blinked. "Whoopsie! Continue."

Miko, who was sitting next to Mika on her bed in her room, brought her game remote back up and un-paused their game.

The two were playing Super Smash Bros for the Gamecube, Mika had chosen Sheik and Miko chose Kirby.

"Would you stop eating me?" Mika laughed, shoving her twin.

"But you taste so good!" Miko whined.

"What do I taste like?"

"Like a ninja."

"...What do ninja's taste like?"

"Knucklesandwhich!"

"Wha-"

Kirby punched Sheik in the face, unfortunately for Mika she had to much of a damage percentage and so, her character went flying off screen.

"Aww man!"

"WINNER!" The game announced with Kirby as number 1 and Sheik clapping in the background.

"You suck.."

"Not my fault your a sore looser."

...

...

...

"Faster Sides faster!" Miko laughed.

"I'm going I'm going!"

"We're gaining on him Sunstreaker!" Mika laughed.

He revved his engine and sped up, ripping up asphalt in his speed.

"Loser has to get repainted!" Sides laughed as he and Sunstreaker were neck and neck.

"If we win lets paint Sunny lime green!" Miko cheered.

"Don't call me that!"

"If we win we'll paint Sides baby pink with glittery hearts." Mika whispered to Sunstreaker. "and I'll give you a wax."

Sunstreaker loved the idea of the color and the wax! He started pushing himself to go faster, much to the displeasure of his twin.

"What no! No, no, no, no!"

"Go faster Sideswipe!"

"I'm trying femme!"

"We're kicking aft!" Mika giggled.

"Of course." She could hear the confident smirk in his voice.

Mika stuck her head out the window. "EAT OUR DUST!" And quickly ducked back in as Sunstreaker pushed himself to the max, ripping a cross the finish line...

...

...

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sunstreaker fell on his aft, his laughter blending with Bulkhead's and Bumblebee's.

"What in the world?" Ratchet blinked. "Uh... Sideswipe?"

"Don't ask!" He snapped harshly.

His once gorgeous red frame was now bright baby pink with sparkly hearts randomly placed upon his body. His metal cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Well hello!" Bulkhead walked up to Sideswipe, looking him up and down. "Come here often?"

Miko laughed even harder then she was, using Mika as support.

Mika cat called with a giggling Raf.

"..."

They all turned to Optimus.

He gave a sigh. "Do I want to know?"

"..." Sideswipe.

"..." Sunstreaker.

"..." Ratchet.

"..." Bulkhead.

"..." Miko.

"No." Mika replied, feeling deja' vu.

Optimus simply turned and went back the way he came.

...

...

...

Mika was napping in the main hanger, her arms cuddling Grimlock who was in a Stasis nap.

Lockjaw was nuzzled into her hair and Riptide in the crook of her neck.

Despite being made of metal, they all were rather warm and so she found she never needed a blanket when sleeping near them.

She grumbled in her sleep, unaware of Bumblebee watching her with dark eyes.

In his grasp was one of Ratchet's tools, and in his observation he broke it.

"Bumblebee!"

He blinked his optics, startled, before looking over at Ratchet and then the broken tool in his hand.

"I needed that." Ratchet grumbled. "What in the world's gotten into you?"

Earlier that day; Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Optimus had gone on a patrol. Bulkhead had picked the girls up early and Mika (having had nightmares all night)

Bumblebee whirred and buzzed animatedly, when he was done Ratchet blinked in surprise.

"You've been seeing Megatron in your head?" He began to worry for a moment but decided to put Bee in a temporary stasis lock.

When Mika awoken from her nap she could vaguely hear Ratchet speaking.

"-bee complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares if you will."

"But, you said he was fine when you checked him over." Came the worried voice of Raf.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psychi, this induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover." He responded, his voice was concerned.

Mika yawned and struggled to get up with ought waking her little bots and stretched once she was free, leaving them to continue to nap.

"Bumblebee! Where are you going?"

Mika turned to see Bumblebee walking out of the bridge with Raf and Ratchet running after.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! He just got up and-"

"He was in power down! Where does he think he's off to?"

"Can't you check the computer? See if you recognize the location?"

"Maybe it can help us discover what is wrong with Bumblebee."

"These! These are the coordinates of the site of our previous battle with Megatrons un-dead!"

"Sh-should we call Optimus?"

The Bridge fluctuated suddenly and Bumblebee came through carrying a dark purple crystal.

"Bumblebee, what have you been doing?"

Mika looked at the worry in Ratchets gaze as he took a gaze at the crystal Bumblebee was holding.

"Bee?" She tilted her head in worry.

He turned to look at her but then back to Ratchet, and in one swift motion he punched Ratchet hard in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

"Ratchet!" Mika shouted in shock, "Bee! Why would you do...tha- Bee?"

He made his way towards her and she yelped, turning to run but he caught her easily.

"Bee! Bee let her go! Bee?!"

Bumblebee looked to Raf before picking him up too and placed him on a high ledge. He turned with ought a word and went through the bridge.

Taking Mika with him.

"Ratchet! Are you okay?" Raf called.

"I'm fine." Ratchet brushed the concern off. "More importantly is Bumblebee; I fear the time spent in Megatrons minds cape is causing him to think like a decepticon."

"Bee's not a con!"

"Agreed, but we need t find out exactly what he intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the dark energon was Megatron..."

"Bee has Megatrons memories?!"

"Worse. Megatron is occupying his mind."

...

...

...

"Bee! Bee please let me go! BEE!" Mika squirmed and fought against the grip despite it turning harsh.

He ignored her completely and continued to storm the decepticon base, killing every vehicon in his path.

Mika winced with every death and shot, closing her eyes and wishing Optimus was there to help.

She struggled when Bumblebee went into the decepticon Med bay, and there sat the body of Megatron.

"Megatron." She gasped.

Bumblebee gripped the crystal tightly before moving over and putting a wire to Megatrons helm and then his.

"No!" She struggled harder before a growl was heard.

Bumblebee turned to see Ratchet running at him.

"Don't hurt Bee!" Raf shouted from the floor.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet swung but was easily dodged and sent flying into the wall like a bug being swat to the side.

"No! Ratchet! BEE LET G OF ME NOW!" Mika activated her Telekinesis to pick up a wrench and smack Bee in the head.

He growled and gripped her even tighter making her cry in pain.

"Bee! Bee please!" Raf ran closer, his eyes large and teary. "Remember who you are! Remember me? Your good remember?"

"Bvvvt?" His Optics went bright blue.

"That's right! It's me!" Raf smiled only to frown when Bee cupped his head as if in pain, the other dropping Mika to the floor and onto Raf. "Mika are you okay?"

"M-My ribs..."

Raf went to take a step forward only to notice Ratcheet behind the Decepticon warlord clutching the cable feeding into Megatrons chest... his life support.

"Goodbye Megatron!" Ratchet growled yanking the cable out.

Sparks flew everywhere in shades of purple and blue before fixing out, Ratchet collapsed next to the children, passing out.

Bee clenched his fist in anger before bringing forth the dark energon and going towards Megatrons body.

"Bee..." Raf called weakly.

The bot turned and a sinister voice came out. "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore."

Making a snap decision Raf and Mika jumped up, climbing up Bumblebee's back and avoiding trying to be grabbed before gripping at the cord in his helm and pulling.

It was to late and Bee stabbed the energon into Megatrons chest.

Mika fell off Bee and landed onto the warlords hip right as red optics began to glow brightly.

Megatron was alive.

He grabbed the girl tightly and stood, a smirk on his face. "Decepticons!" His voice rumbled through the entire warship causing those who were working pause. "You rightful Lord and Master has returned!"

Seconds later a bunch of vehicons marched into the door way, blocking everyone in.

Megatron slowly made his way to the door, ignoring the shouting and shrieking of the girl in his grasp as the vehicons made a path for him.

"Finish these Pests. I have my own extermination to perform." Was all he said before walking off.

"NO! Raf! Bee!"

Bee reached forward desperately, whirring in alarm.

"RATCHET!"

And the doors slammed shut.

"Dun dun dunn! What? Kidnapped by the cons!? What happens now!? Tune in next time on Transformers; The Unwanted!"

"Why are you Narrating like that?" Ratchet glanced down at me.

"It's fun?"

"..."

"..."

"Review!" 


	10. Captivity Shadowzone

"Let me out!" Mika shouted for the umpteenth time. She'd been flung into this prison, into this...jar about a day or so ago. She was cold, scared, and she continuously wondered if the others had gotten to safety.

Did they live?

Were they... killed?

Worried?

She cringed as she covered her face as memories of the day she was thrown in came forth, willing back her tears.

She wanted Miko... She wanted Grimlock... but most of all she found herself wanting, not Chromia, but Ratchet. He'd been there since Chromia abandoned her, distracting her and teaching her anything he could. She thought he had hated her and the others for a while.

She was almost convinced.

But...

When he had began trying to cheer her up she saw another side to him.

A side that was gentle and calm.

A groan sounded from the other side of her room from her guard, His screams were still in her head from the first day in this hell hole.

She didn't like him really but... She wouldn't wish pain on anyone.

His plea's for forgiveness rang through her head.

Begging for mercy and only getting cruel laughter in return.

"Stop." She whispered, covering her ears. "I don't want to hear..."

She tapped her foot to make some kind of noise, even began humming a song that her and Chromia would listen to on the radio all the time.

She wished she was back at the base playing a racing game with Raf, Miko and Jack... Back teaching Grimlock human ways and laughing as Ratchet tried teaching him Cybertronian ways. Grimlock biting Ratchets digit all the time when frustrated, or singing Bulkheads aft when Bulkhead would accidentally step on his tail... Racing with the twins and always picking Sunstreaker, promising waxes and car washes as rewards for kicking tailpipe. Even listening to Ratchet's incessant typing on his computer that would be very distracting when doing her homework.

"Will you stop that!?" His once strong voice was weak and annoyed and startled her from her tapping and thoughts.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you put up with being beaten?"

"... I don't have to answer to you."

"Why stay in a place that hurts you all the time?"

Starscream glared at the human, annoyed at her talking, Annoyed with himself for even listening to her talking. "I have better things to do then listen to you." He grumbled as he stood, sending one last glare at the human before walking off and leaving her alone in the dark.

...

...

...

"..." Miko glared around her, she was in a terrible mood.

Could one blame her?

Her twin was missing, Bulkhead couldn't keep her calm, Jack was cleaning, Raf was crying every now and then being comforted by Bumblebee who blamed himself for the entire thing, Sunstreaker was even more quiet then normal, Sides wasn't as cheery and when he was it was fake. Riptide and Lockjaw wouldn't leave their cages and refused to eat... Grimlock was constantly causing problems in his angered search for his creator and Optimus was running patrols whenever he got the chance, he felt guilty for not being at the base to stop what happened.

She glanced up at the Medic who still typed away at his computer, he hadn't slept at all.

Energon cubes were laying where he SHOULD have drank them.

He'd been tirelessly trying to pick up a signal to the Decepticon war ship...

He let a frustrated growl, he had thought if he could stop Megatron's life support it would be fine, and eventually Megatron would fade from Bumblebee's mind.

Instead he just used the dark energon to revive himself... and took Mika in the process.

He had no doubt they would of taken Miko too had she been there.

"Why can't I help!?" Miko shouted in anger.

Ratchet blinked down at her.

"All you do all day is type away on your stupid computer! We should be out looking for her!"

"..."

He ignored her and continued typing, trying to get passed the decepticon cloaking device with no success.

"-on't care about nobody but yourself."

Ratchet vented angrily and in frustration. "Do you think you are the only one worried?" He growled to Miko. "Do you think you are the only one who cares?"

"Shocker, the withdrawn medic actually cares for once."

Ratchet withheld his temper, and the urge to whack her with his largest wrench. "How do you think I feel Miko?" He sighed in defeat, sitting down. "I'm supposed to be her guardian, instead I let her get captured. I couldn't save her and I had been right there! I had been right there. I wasn't... strong enough..."

Miko paused at his tone, his voice shaking.

She wouldn't doubt that if he was a human he'd be...

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled. "I'm just... Scared. I've never been away from Mika and now that I am it's not a boyfriend like I thought it would be, instead she was kidnapped. Who knows what they're doing to her..."

Ratchet shuddered.

Who knows indeed.

Decepticons were not known for being merciful...

...

...

...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mika continued to stare, very much annoying the red medic.

"Do you mind?"

Stare.

"Really?"

Stare.

"Stop that."

Stare.

"I said stop."

Stare.

"I mean it!"

Stare.

"You're just as annoying as Soundwave!"

Eye's narrow, stare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Finally."

Stare.

"GRAH! You littl-"

-I need a bridge!- Starscreams voice shrieked.

"Finally," Knockout muttered before activating the bridge. "So! How did- Starscream what happened to your arm?"

"I uh... I was thinking of getting an upgrade!" He dodged the question.

"Oh finally! Do you know how out of date your frame is? I've got ton's of newer models here-"

Mika tuned out the medics praddling of newer limbs and instead strayed to the stub of an arm... or rather used to be arm.

'Miko?' Mika hears no reply.

She pokes at her twins bond and felt a rush of relief and worry.

So they could still feel each others emotions and play around with the bond but they couldn't hear each other.

Miko was frightened of something but Mika couldn't figure out why no matter how hard she was trying. She closed her eye's and concentrated...

...

...

...

"Not that way!" Miko hissed, "This way!"

"My glasses!"

"Seriously? Your such a nerd!" Miko groaned, peaking around the corner before racing out and grabbing Raf's glasses and then running back behind the boulder they were hiding behind.

"You just had to follow didn't you?" Jack grumbled.

"I thought I could find Mika okay!?" Miko shouted in frustration. "How was I supposed to know there'd be a freaking decepticon Zombie?!"

"Stop it!" Raf shouted, "We all miss her okay? We need to get out of here..."

Suddenly Jacks phone went off, startling the trio. Miko looked at him, then down to his pocket where his phone was going off.

"My.. phone? My phone!" Jack fumbled to pick his cellphone up and was quick to answer it. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you think about that earlier!?" Miko shouted at him.

"Hello? Arcee?" Jack scowled when the line went dead. "It's like she couldn't hear me..."

Miko tuned Jack out as she felt a familiar poke.

'Mika?!'

...

'Mika! Hello?!'

Miko poked back and sent a ton of relief through their bond. She couldn't hear Mika which was weird considering they've always been able to talk no matter the distance... well on earth anyway...

What if...

What if she was in space?!

Oh God! What if their doing weird alien probing?!

No no... That's stupid.

Wait...

If she was in space then how was she breathing?

Miko felt a familiar connection and her vision doubled, something she hadn't felt since she was small.

Mika was trying to see what she was seeing...

Miko felt like smacking herself.

A, DUH!

She could totally do that with Mika! Maybe they'd be able to find her then?!

Miko let her see what she was seeing and peeked around the corner at the Zombiecon and then back.

Mika wasn't happy and Miko knew that her twin knew she had recklessly ran into battle again.

Looking next to her she spotted Jack texting, and then back to the Zombie who was closing in. "Text and run!" She shouted before grabbing Jack and running.

"This looks familiar..." Raf furrowed his eyebrows as they passed a familiar rock structure.

"That's because it is." Jack groaned.

"We're going in circles! Hey wait a minute... isn't that Starscreams arm?"

"Quick!"

They ran over to the arm and aimed it at the bot, "Now what?"

"I think he did something with his finger."

Jack and Raf struggled to move the limb and when they move a certain digit a click was heard and the missile launched.

In a large explosion, body parts flew and they cheered happily until a hand landed on the ground. It stood like a spider, turning every which way before honing in on them and after a moment charged.

"Scrap!" Miko shouted. "It's faster now!"

The trio ran for it again until they came across a ground bridge.

"Is it ours?"

"What if it's theirs?"

"Skyquake! Your master has returned!" A voice startled the trio.

"Hey is that Starscream!?"

Jack looked back behind him and then towards the portal. "I have an idea."

...

...

...

Mika watched as a portal was waiting, listening for what was going on. Knockout was holding her jar cell and both were tilting their head like puppies do in curiousness as the portal gave off noises from the other side.

 _An; Can you picture that? I really should try drawing that! -not the BEST drawer out there ijs.-_

"-humans?!"

...

"What?"

...

"Gah!"

...

"That's not mine!"

...

"AHHH!"

Knockout and Mika shared a look before looking back to the bridge as Starscream ran through with a... a hand chasing him?

"What the!?" Knockout dropped Mika's cage, said girl shrieked at the feel of falling before the glass broke open.

She rubbed her head and tears stung at the pain of a glass jutting from her leg. A scrapping noise caught her attention as the hand started running for her.

"AH!" She yelped, covering her face, when a shot rang out and obliterated the hand.

Looking up the two decepticons and the human spotted Soundwave with a smoking gun, he lowered his hand and stared for a moment.

Knockout and Starscream fidgeted in place, glancing at the other nervously and then to the injured and crying human. Not only did they know that the girl was supposed to be unharmed but they knew she had a large connection to Soundwave, though neither knew the extent.

So with the injured femme being injured because of something they did, they were unsure how Soundwave would react.

Soundwave released a tentacle and picked up the injured human gently before turning and leaving the room. When he reached the door he turned to look at the nervous decepticons, allowing the light to glint off his visor creepily before he exited the premises.

Mika looked up to him while he, her heart pounding. She was nervous, unsure how to act and all around awkward. She had no idea how he was her father or how Chromia was her mother but she knew they spoke the truth.

Mika got along GREAT with Chromia when she was here, but she had no idea how she and Soundwave would get a long.

She felt that door to their bond open and reassurance sent through.

Protection.

She shouldn't fear him, or being around him.

Soundwave would protect her above all else.

"What happened?" Megatron glanced down at the human, optics narrowed at the injury.

Soundwave replayed what happened in the medbay and Megatron growled in annoyance, turning then leaving.

He specifically told them not to let her get injured, not that he particularly cared about HER in general but he cared about her power. He wanted to explore it, see how far it went and to get her on his side. It might have been hard, had he not seen the heart ache between her and that Autobot Chromia.

He could use and twist that to his advantage.

Another plus in his book, Soundwave was her father.

He would discover why she was a...fleshy at another time. For now he had a medic and seeker to punish.

...

...

...

"Just make it quick..." Mika muttered.

Soundwave used his tentacle to grasp the glass shard in her leg, and with hesitance, started pulling it out.

Soundwave may be a decepticon, may be ruthless, uncaring, cold.

Perhaps cruel to some.

But if there was one thing he cared for it was his sparklings and simbiots.

He cringed at her screaming but when he got it out he quickly set to work disinfecting and sewing her leg up.

"Thank you." She murmured as Soundwave finished up, injecting her with an odd liquid and forcing her into a deep sleep.

He watched his sparkling falling into slumber, his spark warmed.

She was his and he would make sure Chromia payed for taking BOTH his sparklings from him and he would make her pay dearly.

Soundwave also knew what Megatron had planned for her, and though he was bothered by what could possibly happen, he knew as long as she was with him she would be safe.

For if she as with the Autobots she would be targeted.

Mika was HIS and he refused to let her go.

And his next move?

He would retrieve his second sparkling as well, and reunite them all. After all, Soundwave did not like something that was HIS being in another possession.


	11. Captivity Operation Breakdown

"-and that's how I defeated Scarecrow. Weird name, I know."

Mika listened to Breakdown talking to her, she didn't know why he bothered. She was after all, on the Autobot side.

But...

Breakdown and Knockout weren't to bad of guys once you got to know them a little... They were pretty decent actually. She had taken a liking to Breakdown the most, everyone was noticing that as well. So while she was in Con captivity Breakdown would be her guardian. Mika knew that Megatron wanted her on his side for her abilities and she knew that he would try for Miko when he could seeing as her abilities were awakening as well.

"Can you hand me that?"

"Sure."

"..."

"... I can't reach it."

Mika, unthinkingly, used her ability to get the tool Knockout needed so he could continue fixing up Breakdowns armor. Said con had just returned from a fight with a rouge named Scarecrow or something like that.

"Woah." Knockout looked from the tool, to Mika, To Breakdown and then repeated. "How'd you do that?"

"I was born with it." She mumbled.

She had soon discovered if she was compliant enough she could stay out of her cage, they moved her from the glass dome to the metal cage so she wouldn't have any accidents again. She wouldn't be joining them oh no. But... she would stay on the ship and not contact the autobots.

Not that she could escape anyway nor could she understand cybertronian yet, so it wasn't like she could get a hold of them.

Besides, Soundwave took her phone.

Mika pouted, much like a child scolded by their parent.

Which, she supposed she actually had been.

While she was able to roam now, she still had to have an escort who always was either Breakdown or Soundwave. She was to terrified of Megatron, who was greatly pleased that she feared him.

Freaking jerk...

"What else can you do?"

"..."

"And we go back to the silence. Great job Breakdown."

"Hey it wasn't me!"

"Was to! You pushed it and it took so long for her to break out and speak." Knockout grumbled.

"What do you care? She's my squishy anyway." Breakdown countered.

"Technically she's Soundwaves Squishie."

"...alright."

"Besides, I don't care. BUT! It'd be better then her staring all the time!"

Stare.

"Look she's doing it again!"

Stare.

"How old are you Knockout? It's like your taddling to mommy."

Mika blinked and started giggling, she couldn't help it. "If that were the case, wouldn't Breakdown be daddy and Knockout be Mommy?"

"Hold on why would I be the mommy?!" Knockout growled.

"Because your like a girl always worrying about their looks."

Breakdown, who had started drinking energon amused at the two, spewed his drink everywhere and chortled with laughter. He was laughing so hard he was smacking his leg especially when he saw Knockouts facial expression before he turned on Breakdown.

"This is all your fault!" Knockout fummed.

Stare.

"My fault?" Breakdown stopped laughing.

"Yeah!"

Stare.

"Alright if you want to be like that." Breakdown joined Mika in staring the Medic down.

"Not you to...

Double stares.

"Come on! I know I'm sexy and my finish is best by far, but this is to much."

Double stares with eyebrow raised.

"That's just creepy." Knockout pointed to the human girl.

Double stares.

"I hate you guys."

"Whatever, I got mission anyway." Breakdown said as he stood. "Behave."

Mika glared at him, how would she even misbehave without getting smooshed or thrown back into her cell?

...

...

...

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead." Ratchet spoke turning away from his computer. During his continued search for Mika he and the rest and picked up Bulkheads emergency signal and rushed to his aid. But when they got there Bulkhead had been just awakening from unconsciousness, not remembering what had gone on.

Miko stared at the screen, what was up with that place anyway? And how come Bulk didn't remember anything?

"-20 years ago when the volcano erupted." She tuned back into the conversation. "My intel reported seeing Mech there."

"Mech? You mean those techie guys?" Miko turned to him with one arm around her waste and the other raised.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet." Ratchet informed.

"They must of tracked us there." Bulkhead mumbles in thought.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko points out.

"Who cares? They could have him." Arcee snorts.

Bee adds in a few whirs and buzzing causing Bulkhead to laugh.

"Yeah Dragged off by humans, Guess I softened them up for him huh?" He punches his fist into his other hand.

"Nah." Miko turned away.

"Ratchet." Optimus speaks up, he'd been thinking in the back while the others spoke. He knew there was no way they could let MECH get a hold of their technology let a lone let another Cybertronian, be it con or bot, fall to the hands of someone such as them. "Re-activate the previous coordinates. We will rescue breakdown.

"What?!" Ratchet asks incredulously.

"Optimus, you can't be serious."

Bee buzzed in agreement.

"Let them melt him down for all I care! Let the cons rescue their own."

"It is doubtful that Megatron would act upon an errant of mercy." Optimus starts.

"Okay... But this is Breakdown we are talking about." Arcee placed a hand on her hip.

"Some times we must rise above ourselves for the greater good."

"Aww whats that supposed to mean?" Bulkhead grouched. "Breakdowns gunna be so grateful that he'll join the Autobot cause?" He scoffed.

"While it is unlikely for a decepticon to chose the path of good, even they posses the potential for change."

"RRR I knew this would happen."

"By greater good." Optimus informs Bulkhead. "I meant Human kind. Mec presents a clear and present danger."

"Primes right two ton. We know Mech is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology." Fowler agrees.

"Which means we cannot allow cybertronian biology to fall into their hands."

"Maybe we may be able to find where Mika is too!" Miko shouted, hope shining through.

Ratchet grumbled for a second before nodding and with a Sigh he opened the bridge.

"Come on Bulk! you have to go with." Miko sighs as she climbed down the steps.

"Don't wanna" He denied.

"Bulkhead"

"Optimus I'm sorry I just cant do it."

"I support your choice"

"What?" Bulkhead and Miko stuttered.

"Given your history with Breakdown your judgment may be clouded. And thus jeopardize the mission, besides the Decepticon may be in more need of a Medic then a warrior."

"Locked and loaded Optimus." Ratchet walks up, he too was beginning to hope they could get information on Mika from Breakdown in return for their rescue.

"Autobots! Roll out!" And with That Optimus and the gang were gone through the bridge.

"..."

...

...

...

"We can't afford to lose anyone!"

"And if Megatron finds out?"

"He wont."

"Breakdowns my partner, I want in. Teach those slagging fleshies a lesson!"

"How do you think we can keep this from Megatron?"

"He's off on business."

"To Megatron, if your weak enough to get captured by humans then you have no place among us."

"SILENCE!" Starscream shreiked before hissing out. "Soundwave has ear's all over the Nemesis! Do you wish for him to hear?"

The Vehicons and Knockout frantically looked around for anything suspicious before turning to Starscream. Neither noticing Mika sitting upon Lazerbeak as they watched the whole thing.

Over the past few days being stuck on the base with Soundwave and Breakdown providing Mika sustenance to survive wasn't so bad. S

he had gotten a long very well with them... For being Cons anyway.

She even started taking a liking to Knockout.

Shocking enough they kept her entertained with either their bickering *between Breakdown and Knockout*, Knockout teaching her about the Cybertronian body and weaponry, to Breakdown trying to toughen her up by training her, or Soundwave using his free time to spend with her.

She really hadn't expected him to, she still was unsure on him.

But everyday before he slept he would come in and pick her up, taking her to his room, before laying upon his birth and setting her on his spark chamber. He used his visor to teach her more about Cybertron, wanting his sparkling to learn more about their home.

Mika never complained, glad she had at least what she did. She also preferred his presence then the lonely cage that they sometimes made her stay in, and so she accepted his teaching her.

She didn't want to admit it... but she was starting to really like them and she was cherishing the time with her... father.

"-Lets go."

Mika watched as the cons left to rescue Breakdown and sent a prayer to God that he was okay.

...

...

...

Boom!

Boom Bang!

The metal door suddenly burst open as Bulkhead cam crashing through. "Marco!" He punched through the soldiers shooting at him, hitting them away with ease. "Your supposed to say Pollo!"

He pounded his fist on the ground over and over, making sure to knock all the humans out before running down the hall and spying Breakdown. He quickly made his way over, seeing Breakdown watching him, before he stood close up. "It mus be your lucky Day." Bulk said before reaching down, almost snickering when Breakdown flinched, and ripping off his restraints.

"...I don't understand. What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here."

Breakdown stared at Bulkhead incredulously.

"Yeah I cant believe it either."

Breakdown accepted Bulkheads offered servo and raised himself up before ripping his hand away.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I think so." Breakdown was staring at Bulkhead, millions of questions running through his processor.

Suddenly an alarm started going off and Bulkhead turned back to him. "Can you run?"

Breakdown scoffed before activating his hammer. "Why run when you can fight?"

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me. Alright?" Bulkhead shoved the Hammer away.

The two started running outside of the building, when the humans from before started shooting at them once more.

"Creature double feature coming at ya!" Bulkhead said as he plowed through them and once they reached the real exit the fun began.

Fire power rained down on them heavily, they were surrounded.

"Got an escape plan?"

"Yeah, but your not going to like it. Bulkhead to Optimus, lock on to my coordinates I am in need of immediate assistance!"

Breakdown scowled for a moment before blocking more fire power from a helicopter. In his frustration he grabbed a car and easily tossed it towards the plane, making it explode in a fiery inferno.

"By the way." Bulkhead fired back at a few vehicles. "Hows the kid?"

Breakdown glanced over to Bulkhead before back to their enemies. "She's fine. Scared, but fine."

Bulkhead nodded, at least they knew she was still alive...

but for how long?

...

...

...

Mika awaited almost eagerly, worry seeping through her.

Was Breakdown okay?

Was he injured?

Why does she care about the stupid decepticon? She scolded her self over and over. She shouldn't be worried about a con! She should be trying to escape! She shou-

A groundbridge opened and Starscream walked in with his vehicons, Knockout and "Breakdown!"

He looked down at the Femme who was now hugging his pede. He... Hadn't expected her welcome.

Starscream seemed surprised as well as he blinked over to the girl then him, then before shaking his head and leaving with the Vehicons.

"I'm glad your okay." She mumbled, blushing a bit before retreating with Lazerbeak into Soundwaves quarters for the night.

She felt Soundwave pick her up, placing her on his Chassis before she curled up and fell into a deep sleep, tired from worrying.

Tired from wishing to be home.

Tired from fighting with herself that it was wrong to feel so worried for the cons...

Soundwave shifted, looking down at his sparkling sleeping on his chasis. She was cuddled up to Lazerbeak, right above his spark. He'd often wondered why she seemed to melt into a relaxed state whenever placed there and discovered that her human half loved listening to his spark. Like human sparklings like listening to their parents heart beats. He felt himself drift as well as his servo covered her to keep her warm for the night, before he too fell into recharge.

Neither were aware of Megatron watching, nor the grin on his face.

It was working, she was getting closer to his soldiers without them having to try! Soon he will have her comfortable in their presence, and then he would work on her being around him.

All she needed was a little push in the right direction.

She would be his... no...

Her power would be his!


	12. Said the Spider to the Fly

Arachnophobia, Miko had it their whole life. From the smallest little spider to the largest they've ever seen she had been terrified and relied on Mika to get rid of it which was a very odd thing to see.

Miko was the bravest of the two, she was the more outspoken and the toughest. Mika was more meek and shy, only brave when her twin was in some sort of danger or hurt. She easily trusted and that often got her hurt. Miko kept everyone at bay, at length away from her before she trusted someone, she kept her heart locked away while Mika wore hers on her sleeve.

So to see the shyer, quieter, and nerdy sibling become the brave and daring one as she 'saved' her sister from the bad old spider was a sight to be hold. Mika was not afraid of spider's growing up, just so long as she could squish them.

Now however, Mika found herself very much afraid of them as her arms shakily wrapped around herself. Her breathing was fast as was her heart beat as she hid in the dark deserted canyon. She would give anything to be back on the nemesis with Soundwave, or in the med bay with Knockout as he ranted about the Autobots ruining his paint job, or Breakdown who would tell tales of his battles and feats, and she even wouldn't mind being around Megatron who would stare at her out of the corner of his optics while she observed the happenings of the command room. Sitting quietly as the the noise of Soundwaves digits gently rapped against the cybertronian key's of the main computer.

Megatron had made her stay out there since her first meeting with their newest recruit, or rather return of an old recruit. This newest member hated humans with a passion and seemed to hunt them fo sport, their gaze had pierced through her and sent fear racing down her spine. She had run from the room when the figure had hissed at her, spitting out a white web to 'catch' her in it's clutches. On instinct she had fled, racing into the command room and hiding behind Soundwaves pedes.

She could still hear the demonic growl he gave when the bot had entered the room after her, still here the warning of Megatron to avoid harming the fleshy sparkling of his TIC. Most of the cons in the room had dropped everything at the sound of her father's growl, something genuine and not recorded. It was horrifyingly deep, and sent chills down all their spines as they quickly froze in place as prey would a predator. To stay still and not evoke the creature to attack.

None had dared step, look or speak anything threateningly against the human femme, for they knew she belonged to the TIC. It was widely known that Soundwave was a rather powerful Mech, some often wondering why said decepticon was not the second in command. It was rumored that his power surpassed Megatrons himself. That being said they knew better.

A familiar hiss sounded in the distance, causing Mika to flinch in fear and curl inside her purple and black cloak that Soundwave gave her, deeper into the hole she had hid herself in. She wished she did not listen to the empty words that had beckoned her out of the safety of Soundwaves room, that she had not been so stupid as to run through the groundbridge that had opened near by. She wished she would of thought about it first, that she would of payed attention to the con's that were missing.

"Come out, come out where ever you are~"

Mika looked up, knowing that the sound was coming from above her, and took off, ducking behind large boulders in the ground for cover before spying a run down ship in the distance. she quickly made her way towards it, racing inside before pausing in the door way.

Inside was dark and foreboding, chains hung from the roof, tinkling together in the small breeze the rustled through the area.

Then, glowing purple eye's alerted her to the extra presence within the room as Arachnid, the new or rather... old recruit that looked like a spider, had appeared. Her intimidating presence made Mika feel like a little insect about to be caught in the webs of the hunter, she felt like a little fly. Said spider's mouth was set into a cunning quirk as fangs peeked out over her black colored lip plates. Her clawed servo raised, gesturing her forward as her mouth opened to speak. "Will you walk into my parlor?" Said the spider to the fly as she chuckled mockingly, her long lithe legs maneuvered her around the human as a snake like hiss left her lips. "Ti's the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy; The way into my parlor us up a winding stair." She quietly walked behind the human, revealing rusted winding stairs that had sat behind her. "and I've many curious things to show when you are there."

Mika whimpered, very much amusing the spider as she took in the rising fear of the girl beneath her. Mika spoke, lips trembling. "Oh n-no no." Said the little fly. "T-to ask me is in vain, for w-who goes up your winding stair... can never come down again."

Arachnid felt herself chuckle darkly as the human began to play her game, knowing she was just stalling the inevitable. But Arachnid so loved to play with her prey. "I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high; Will you rest upon my little bed?" Said the spider to the trembling fly. "There are pretty curtains drawn around." Arachnid weaved some of her webbing, spinning it like finely spun silk before running one of the threads against Mika's cheek. "The sheets are find and thin. And if you like to rest a while, I'll snugly tuck you in." She hissed.

Mika felt her fearful tears begin to run down "O-oh no no!" Cried the little fly. "F-for I've often heard it s-said they never, never wake again; who sleep upon your bed."

"Dear friend what can I do? To prove the pure intentions I have for you? I have within my pantry, good store of all things nice; I'm sure you're very welcome-will you please take a slice?"

"Oh no, no!" Said the little fly. "Kind ma'am that can not be, I've heard what's in your pantry and I do not wish to see." Mika wasn't sure if she should back away, or attempt to race past the spider, for either way she did not know if she would survive.

"Sweet creature!" Purred the Spider. "You are witty and you are wise, how handsome are you gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes." Arachnid ever so slowly began shutting the door behind her as a wicket smile began to grow. "I've a little looking glass upon my parlor shelf, if you'll step in one moment you'll behold yourself."

Mika shook her head, knowing the game was coming to an end, to fearful to continue on. Arachnid had other plans and continued on still. "Come hither, hither pretty fly with the pearl and silver wing; your robes are black and purple there's a crest upon your head; Your eyes are like the gold so bright while mine are dull as lead."

Miko shrieked when the door slammed shut and raced forth, tumbling under Arachnids thin pede's and up the winding stairs.

"Alas, alas! how very soon this silly fly, hearing her wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by; With buzzing wings she run about, then near and nearer drew." Arachnid laughed as she walked after the human slowly, enjoying the terror. "At last, up jumped the cunning spider!" Arachnid lept from the floor, using the walls and roof to land in front of Mika and fired her webs, trapping the human with ease. "And fiercely held her fast. She dragged her up her winding stair into her dismal den, within her little parlor-but she never came out again!"

Mika struggled as Arachnid dragged her up the stair's and into a darkened room where tubes filled with heads of different creatures lay and a cage just for her. She refused to say the ending line as Arachnid threw her in.

"Say the final line." She hissed, shaking the cage Mika was in.

"Unto an evil counselor, close heart and ear and eye, and take a lesson from this tale, of the spider and the fly..."

I dunno, I hope you liked this chapter, It just hit me suddenly to write it while I was typing for the next chapter, but then I had this idea for this chapter and so here it is! I'm currently back to working on the previous one I had been fixing for posting but for now, I hope you liked this little horror chapter!


	13. Saved by a Con?

Miko groaned, flopping back on the couch with Bulkhead right behind her.

"What's the matter Miko?"

"It's just, I miss Mika." She mumbled. "I bet anything she'd be right next to us scarfing down all the popcorn and not sharing." Her eyes lazily shifted over to the tv as Godzilla played.

"Or following Ratchet around like a lost puppy." Jack spoke up as he dropped next to the Nakadai twin. "I think she secretly likes him."

"How can she like him?" Fowler looked disturbed from his spot next to Miko. "A human falling for a robot?"

Bulkhead fidgeted, peering down at Miko to see her reaction.

"Meh, it could happen." She shrugged. "The only difference is he's gigantor, made out of metal, and lives longer."

"Big downside" Jack mumbled.

"Well, he could always use his holoform." Bulkhead thought out loud.

"Holoform?" Miko sat up right. "What's that?"

"This." Bulkhead's Optics flashed and suddenly before Miko stood a somewhat bulky Male with tanned skin, brown hair hidden under a white bandana and a green full body army suit. He was slightly taller then Jack, and way more muscular. "Hi."

"B-bulk?" Miko gapped, jaw open and eye's wide, no one noticed her cheeks starting to turn red.

"What?"

"Do all of you have this?" Jack gapped too.

"Yeah, we just don't have much of a use for it and well, we don't like feeling so venerable in this form."

"How are you doing this!?"

"Well..." Raf interrupted. "They are technically called transformers. It kinda makes sense that they could transform into almost anything."

"Where's your body?!"

"This is my body."

"How did you go from being so huge t-to this?"

"We don't question it." Bulkhead mumbled before his cheeks tinged when Miko got real close to his face and poked his cheek.

"You even FEEL real!"

"Ah, not so used to human feelings." He mumbled at the odd churning within him at her close proximity.

"Can you eat human food?"

"Well, we could but there's no point seeing as it's burned up after being swallowed."

"This is so co-" Miko froze, blinking as sudden terror washed through her.

"Miko?"

"It's Mika! Somethings happening."

"What?!" Ratchet turned from the monitor at the mention of Mika.

"I don't know! She's terrified! I need to see what's going on." Miko mumbled before closing her eye's, concentrating.

"What do you see Miko?" Optimus asked as he stepped within the room, just finishing patrolling.

"It's so dark..." Miko muttered. "She's running."

"Running? I thought she was caged?" Arcee tilted her head.

"There's something... no... someone chasing her. The steps are light though, wait hold on she's looking back to give me a clear vie- AH!" Miko opened her eye's.

"What!?" The entire group shouted *with the exception of Optimus*.

"SPIDER!"

"She's being chased... by an earth insect?" Sunstreaker grouched.

"Those ARE pretty creepy Sunny."

"Don't call me that."

"No no! It's not a regular spider! It's a giant spider! Well made of metal, with purple eye's. She's chasing Mika."

"Arachnid!" Arcee shouted in fury. "Optimus-"

"Do you know where they are?" Optimus interrupted.

"Not fully, but- hold on! She's calling me! I can hear her!" Miko felt excitement flood throug her, if she could hear Mika then that meant she was back on earth or close by.

'MIKO HELP!'

'Mika! How'd you get off the nemesis?!'

'Arachnid took me! I'm scared!'

'Hold on Mika!'

'...'

'Mika?'

...

...

...

"What are you doing here?"

Mika opened an eye blearily, blinking back the pain in her body. Arachnid was a sadist, Mika was sure, as hours of torture felt like day's. Scar's of her acid was trailing over her eye's as if she had been crying acid, cuts and bruises littered her body and pain throbbed through her body.

"S-Star?" She murmured in confusion.

He narrowed his eye's at her in thought. "Well, now we know where you ended up, but the question is how you got here." He hummed before scowling. "Surely not-"

"Arachnid."

"Megatron won't be pleased." His optics gleamed. "Oh this is gold! Megatron will see how much a superior asset I am then to that wretched spider once I bring you safely back." He reached his sharp clawed servo in the cage, grasping her frail body and pausing at her small cry.

"P-please Starscream..."

A twisted smile made it's way to his face, he quite liked her pleading. Though he wanted to make her beg more, he knew that Arachnid was sure to appear all to soon as they had been together scouting the broken half of the Hairbringer for a weapon that Megatron needed. So, taking quick action, he picked her up and hid her within his Chassis.

Very much so uncomfortable with her being there, he continued on. Mika couldn't hear much inside the seekers Chassis but she felt... oddly safe and warm. Despite the Seeker being cruel and cunning, she knew even if it was for his own benefit that he would keep her safe.

If only to save his own hide.

She briefly heard muffled voices before her world began to move, tilting dangerously before crying out when she slammed into the side, hearing Starscream snarling in anger and wiggling about. She had no idea what was going on and felt for a brief moment, Miko trying to see what she was seeing. However with how dark it was her twin saw nothing and so cut the vision with annoyance.

Mika sent back her love and worry for Miko who sent courage and strength. Reassurance that they were trying to find her.

She could only close her eye's, hope had been leaving her quickly.

She felt Starscream be lifted up roughly before shoved forward continuously before hearing his muffled voice. "-not rat them out?!"

"-that your telling the truth?"

"-you've been looking for. A certain-"

"-is she?!"

"-ght here."

Suddenly her world turned bright as Starscream pulled her out, her name was shouted by voices that brought great relief and joy to her heart.

"How did you get her?!" Arcee snarled.

"Arcee, stand down!" Optimus ordered. "What happened to her Starscream." Optimus did not ask, he demanded.

"That no good Arachnid happened."

"How did she get a hold of her?" Bulkhead nervously looked over his charges twin, knowing that Miko would be so happy yet ever so upset.

"How should I know?!" Starscream growled. "Most likely she was lured out of Soundwaves quarters."

"Is that were they imprisoned her?"

"She was not imprisoned there, it was her room as well."

"Her... room?"

"Oh you Autobot know nothing!" Starscream laughed only to gulp when a gun was in his face.

"Talk!"

Mika growled at the threatening tone, causing Arcee to rear back. "Leave... him... be."

"What?!"

"Saved...me... owe... him." She breathed.

Starscream looked down to the human in surprise, she was defending him?

"Don't tell me you trust this slaggin bag of bolts." Bulkhead groaned.

"No." She said bluntly.

"But-"

"No." She growled. "Owe him..."

Arcee sighed. "Fine! Tell us what you know."

"-and we may consider taking off your cuffs." Optimus added.

Starscream knew it was a shot in the dark, but he did so hate the cuffs on his wings! "Right, Your looking at Soundwaves Sparkling, or rather one of them."

The bots both looked at each other in shock. "You lie!" Bulkhead took a stomp forward only for Optimus to put his hand before the wrecker.

"Continue."

"Long ago back on cybertron Soundwave had relations with someone, no one knows who, and he got them sparked. No one knew why, or when but the femme 'offlined' the sparklings, or so she thought. In reality some how they had been saved and sent off inside an escape pod and landed on earth." Starscream started, remembering what Knockout told Megatron what he discovered via patch. "They copied the DNA of the dominant species of the planet, humans, but something went wrong in trying to disguise themselves and now we assume they are half human and half Cybertronian."

"Like some sort of Techno Organic?" Bulkhead blinked, rubbing his helm in confusion.

"While she appears human she has enhanced abilities, fast healing, metal bones, a lot more strength and power then a normal human and special abilities. We assume her twin has the same."

Optimus said nothing as he thought, recalling Mika calling Chromia Danni. He vented in frustration as before him stood the offspring of not only an Autobot wrecker but one of the most powerful decepticons. He did not know what they did to her, or what they told her of it they brainwashed her. For now, he would keep an eye on them.

"Megatron is very interested in them."

Optimus narrowed his optics, if that were the case then they would really need to keep an eye on their human companions.

"Alright. Arcee you stay here and watch Starscream, we will go after Arachnid."

"Optimus! With all due respect I should be the one to-"

"Arcee, Revenge will not bring Tailgate back."

Arcee bit back her retort and growled before nodding, watching as her team mates took Mika and handed her to Arcee before cuffing the Seeker.

"You said you'd un cuff my wings!"

"I said we'd consider it." Arcee snickered.

Starscream growled before grumbling to himself.

After a while passed Starscream growled once more. "Arachnid... what I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat."

"So we can agree on one thing." Arcee muttered as she looked over Mika. Her mind flashing back to her days in imprisonment with Tailgate, the familiar acidic scars haunting her, screaming in her face about how she failed to defeat Arachnid and now another was wounded by the bug.

"Oh you have NO Idea!" Starscream began ranting now. "She shows up one day and the next thing you know she acts as if she runs the place! Whispering lies into Megatrons ears, Maneuvering to remove me of my rightful place!"

"Well... She terminated my partner." Arcee murmured, ever so slightly relaxing as she cradled Mika's limp body. She hoped the others hurried. Mika seemed in desperate need of a doctor.

"What!?" Starscream jumped. "She is taking credit for scrapping him now too?! That was my doing!"

Arcee narrowed her optics. "What? You weren't there."

"Uh." His wings drooped, cursing in his helm as he believed he just ruined his chance to get in to the Autobot ranks. "Of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Who are you talking about?" She demanded the Seeker.

"No one. W-who are you talking about?"

"Tailgate."

Starscream tilted his helm in confusion, Who's Tailgate? He didn't know he had pondered that out loud until he saw her optics widen before narrowing as a dangerous aura took over her. "YOU! You are the one... You extinguished Cliffjumper!"

Scrap, Scrap, Scrap! Starscream's wings drooped again, he was so fragged.

...

...

...

"Come on."

...

"That's it, follow the light."

Her eye's opened, seeing the bright light before her moving.

"Good, good."

"Nurse... Darby?" Her voice cracked.

"Hello sweety." June Darby smiled softly down at the teenager before her. She was terrified when Jack had called her, telling her about how the found Mika.

There had been a missing persons report done on the girl quite some time ago and it was a miracle that she was found! There were bruises and scars littering her body, it was a miracle she was alive from what Jack told her about the acid being involved.

After being there for a while June left the hospital room, saying something about visitors. Running in came Miko who threw herself over her twin, tears running down as she happily was reunited. Jack and Raf came next, talking to her and filling her in on what was going on.

Then a few people she did NOT know had come into the room, one was a somewhat bulky Male with tanned skin, brown hair hidden under a white bandana and a green full body army suit. He was slightly taller then Jack, and way more muscular. The next was a black haired male with a white streak, blue eyes, and taller then all of them. His shirt was blue and his jacket was red, blue jeans hugged his legs over black boots. Next to him was a teen with blond hair and black streaks, smiling widely as he waved. Adorning his body was a striped yellow sweater over black pants. Next to him stood a female with black and blue hair, pink streak on each side of her head and her hair was rather short. She wore a blue, pink, and silver outfit. Next to her stood a set of twins, one was blonde and the other was black haired, adorning them was a gold shirt and blue jeans for the blond and a red shirt and black jeans for the black haired.

Her gaze moved to the final person in the room, messy brown hair and sorrow filled blue eyes. He wore a doctors jacket with an ID of Chett Hatch.

"Who?"

"Hello Mika."

She nearly fell off her bed. "Optimus!?"

He smiled softly to her as the others greeted her.

"Sunny!-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-Sides! Bulk and Bee! Arcee too And-" She looked to 'Chett.'

"We'll give you two a moment." Arcee spoke before pulling her team out, leaving the medic and her alone.

"Mika." His voice cracked, he looked rather ragged and warn.

"Ratchet?"

"Are you in any.. pain?"

"No... I'm on some pretty strong pain medications. I feel funny but its not bad..."

...

She peered over to Ratchet as he stared at the ground, as if he was contemplating something while the air around them turned awkward.

"I-I'm so sorry." He started before looking over to her. "If I had been stronger then... th-then.."

Mika felt her mouth tremble as tears fell, she threw her covers off and attempted to stand. Only to fall in the process. Ratchet was quick to catch her and scowled down at her. "What are you doing? You should be-"

Mika threw everything to the wind and clutched onto him, burrowing her head into his chest causing the medic to stumble over his words.

"Oh Ratch! I was so scared! I-I missed you... A-all of you so much!" She mumbled, before feeling his arms wrap around her too. "I thought I'd never see you again, that I'd never hear your incessant typing on the computer or complaining about us. Never hear your voice."

Ratchet blinked, his holoform blushing as odd emotions ran through him as he swallowed. "I-I missed you as well." He mumbled, glad to have been alone with her before the others returned. "Don't leave again."

Mika laughed before hugging him tighter, his holoform smelled nice and the scent made her feel at ease. She suddenly felt giddy, and an urge took over her as she pulled back and looked up into the Medics eyes and then down to his lips.

She blushed, no no! Don't do it, it's way to early.

"Mika?"

She looked back up to him, blinking before blushing again.

Frag it.

She threw all caution to the wind and pulled the now startled medics head down and firmly planted her lips upon his. She felt her whole being tingle and everything around her shut down.

It was just her and Ratchet.

Ratchet was shocked, to shocked to even move! He didn't quite understand what the holoform felt with the human touch but it was quit-

No!

He pulled back, looking down at her with wide eye's "Mika wha-"

"Ratchet?" Optimus poked his head back in the room. "It appears as visiting hours are over."

"Good night Ratchet." Mika smiled, feeling satisfied with herself but also scared of what would come in the future.

Would he reject her?

Accept her?

Was she to rash in her move? Should she have waited a while longer?

She'd had feelings for him ever since he took the time to be there for her, and it only continued to grow. She could only hope he felt the same for her... but she couldn't hold back again.

She wanted to kiss him, to let him know how she felt.

She only hoped it was not a mistake.

Okay! Im super tired and I hope this chapter is okay, I am after all half asleep Q_Q I hope in didn't rush the Mikachett tooo fast but she was also in the moment kind of thing, having had feelings for him for a while, and also drugged up. She still knew what she was doing, however she felt more brave then before and acted. TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON TRANSFORMERS PRIME; THE UNWANTED!


	14. Special A Peek At a Medics Mind

_"Oh Ratch! I was so scared! I-I missed you... A-all of you so much!"_

Ratchet twitched as he typed away at his computer. His thoughts kept running back to Mika and her kissing him. While it had been a very quick thing, it was... well odd. He didn't really understand it. He still didn't know much about human actions and life styles, only knowing what the kids told or displayed around them. He also knew she was pretty drugged with pain medications and might of acted on the spur of a moment...

but..

 _"I thought I'd never see you again, that i'd never hear your incessant typing on the computer or complaining about us. Never hear your voice."_

Did she truly miss him THAT much?

How could she?

He wasn't the nicest out of their group, and he always had them thinking that he disliked them. If anyone asked him he'd say he disliked humans, but deep down he was afraid.

As a young medic, Ratchet had many companions and friend. He had quite a few people that he was close to before the war hit. He was trained in combat and while he was a medic, he greatly disliked taking a life even that of a decepticon, he was also a solider. Ratchet disliked being on the battle field to much and opted to usually either stay behind to tend to the wounded or other technical things. Being a medic; he was needed a lot in the war as a lot of people got injured, gravely inured.

The amount of death he had seen, that he had witnessed first hand, and the death that happened when he hadn't been quick enough shook him to the core. He lost many a friends to the war, to the wounds he could not heal quick enough. He found it rather difficult to keep himself together as he struggled to heal his friends only to see the life drain from their optics.

Ratchet paused in his typing, the memories were painful...

He had distanced himself from people, from his friends and team (with the exception of Optimus who knew him better then anyone in the universe, for he had known Optimus even before he became a prime) as to protect them and himself. If he could keep them away, then he wouldn't risk their lives while he frantically tried healing them, and he himself wouldn't be hurt when he...

When he failed...

Ratchet, all in all, was afraid to get close to any of the humans.

They were small, fragile and all around a weak species. They could easily be killed and used against the bots that cared for them. All the cons had to do was step on them and they would be gone. Just like that.

Not only could they be easily used against fellow Autobots but their life spans in comparison to theirs was alarmingly small. Imagine the life span of a human compared to that of the common fly, that was how it felt for them describing the humans life span to theirs.

There one moment, and gone the next as if they never existed; leaving only memories behind.

Mika, she had been worming her way into his spark. From the moment she appeared at the base he could tell that she was someone that would grate on his nerves, he could tell that she would mean trouble.

He was right.

For he was caring for her more then he should and that terrified him.

He closed his optics, the memory of her sad yet relieved expression as he left the hospital room was almost permanently in his processor.

Could she possibly care for him more then she should as well? Was that what why she... kissed him?

He scowled to himself, frustrated at the lack of knowledge he had on humans and human interactions. Autobots were different in display of affections, they only had a few things in common with the humans in some of the usages.

Embracing was common among friends, family and loved ones. But Autobots did not 'kiss' as humans did and so it left him confused and not understanding.

This frustrated him, he didn't like not understanding things and so he had opted to research humans and their interactions. He was slightly disturbed by some of the things humans... did.

Okay he was beyond disturbed by a lot of them and was regretting even researching.

The action and emotion behind her 'kiss' suggested her feelings for him, feelings of more then friendship.

He felt his spark humm louder, could she really care for him like that?

Ratchet clenched mouth shut, no.

He could not allow this to progress any further. He was a cybertronian and she a human, it would never work. He was much older then her and would out live her, leaving him alone once more. She would be a weakness he didn't need, she would be something that anyone could use against him to hurt him. He couldn't allow that, he had to keep himself safe.

And... as her guardian he had to keep her safe.

He couldn't accept her feelings. He couldn't accept her... and so he thought it best to distance himself.

He had to hide how he felt and deny how she felt, he would be her guardian and nothing else.

At least... that's what he tried to tell himself as he smiled fondly when he heard Mika's warm greeting when Bulkhead brought her and Miko in.

And that is what he tried to convince himself of as she smiled up at him, golden eye's twinkling in happiness. Laughing as Grimlock, Riptide, and Lockjaw tackled her. Sending glances she thought he could not see before pretending she never glanced his way.

Yes, that is what he tried to do...

But maybe fate had other ideas?

I hoped you enjoyed the short chappie, and Ratchets thoughts and feelings on things. I know its short but it's intended to be xE TY FOR READING AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON-

Transformers Prime; The Unwanted.


	15. Stronger, Faster

"Miko!"

"..."

"Ugh... Come on! I wanna go see the bots.. Besides Bulks waiting for your lazy aft."

Miko grumbles in her sleep, turning over in the bed and cuddling the form next to her. Mika sighed, grumbling to herself as she lifted her head from her pillow to peer out the window that sat right above their bed. Bulkhead was sitting there waiting patiently, knowing his charge slept in. She had finally been able to go home and had been on rest for quiet some time. She apparently missed a few things, for one she missed Bulkhea going Eisenstein on people, oh and this funny video Miko took when she snuck into battle before Bulk went super smart writing down formulas for Synthetic Energon. Watching the fight between Knockout, Bulkhead, and Breakdown was hilarious.

"Come to papa!" She saw Knockout purr as he reached to the sylinder they needed.

"Run to mommy!" Bulkhead then rammed into Knockout, sending him flying across the feild.

"Sat uncle!" Breakdown had suddenly pinned Bulk, sneering. "Say it!"

Mika had been roaring with laughter when Miko showed her that video. No, they were both late to see the bots at the base and waking Miko was a huge chore all on its own.

"MIMIKO!" Mika shouted as she started squirming.

A growl sounded causing Mika to freeze as Grimlock, who had snuck home with them and refused everyone to leave his creator, twitched in his sleep and joined her twin in cuddling her. Mika groaned in annoyance before looking up to see a man in the door way, before she could scream she heard him speak as he frantically waved his hands in a show he didn't mean any harm.

"It's me!"

"Bulkhead?! How the-"

"Yeah... we all can transform into a human version, just we're a lot more vulnerable..." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mika blinked before peeking over to her sister's vanity, seeing the same man before her pinned to the mirror with a grinning Miko beside him. She blinked once more, knowing the look in her siblings eye in that picture.

Miko had a crush.

On Bulkhead.

'Oh, My, gosh. I SHIP!' She grinned mentally before sending him a pleading look "She wont let go."

"Miko!" Bulkhead all but shouted in her ear. "Free tickets to the monster truck rally!"

"Wa?" Mika gapped. "Thats not going to-"

"WHAT!? SWEEET!" Miko shot up, tumbled over her twin and fell face first into Bulkheads chest.

Both were blushing.

'I ship.'

'Shut up Mika! Or I'll start on you with Ratchet.'

Mika gaped again, opening and closing her mouth like a fish before pouting.

"You ready to go?" Bulkead asked as the two girls nodded.

Driving to base was fun, Bulk was doing cool moves that had both laughing and by the time we got to base they couldn't stop. Mika continued giggling before peeking over to Ratchet who was, as always, working on his computer.

She could of sworn he looked back and smiled but when she turned to him once more he wasn't looking anymore.

Shaking her head she prepared for Riptide and Lockjaw to glomp her. Grimlock, having been attached to her back, kept on her like glue and so made her unbalanced.

Therefore falling to the floor at the combined weights.

"Awww I missed you guys too."

"Me miss creator more!"

Riptide and Lockjaw chattered angrily.

"No me! Grimlock more!"

...

...

...

-Thud!-

"Ratchet!"

Mika turned from her game, Miko having gone off with Bulkhead somewhere and she had no clue where Jack was. Her gaze settled onto an unconscious Ratchet with Raf patting his cheek. Quickly she got up and hopped off the landing, running over to Ratchet and hopping up onto his chassis.

"Raf! What happened?"

"He was experimenting again and I dunno... he just collapsed! Ratch?"

"Ratchet!" Mika stood close to his face, enough to here him muttering.

"How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" His blu- wait no green eyes opened...

...

Green!?

"Are you hurt?" Raf worriedly asked.

"I'm fine... More then fine." He checked his own vitals. "Ha, energy efficient up thirty percent, motor functioning optimum."

Ratchet began laughing, causing the two humans to glance to each other and then back to Ratchet.

"Any words from the others?"

They shook their heads.

-Ratchet, Lock onto Arcee's Coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge- Optimus's voice rang through.

Ratchet hurried to the controls. "I'm locked on, Arcee decelerate and prepare to return to base."

-Save it- Arcee spoke -I'm too close-

"Do not be a fool!" Ratchet said back before the computer began beeping and he growled. "She's hurt, Man the ground bridge." He ordered before diving through the bridge."

"Think their okay?" Mika turned to a worried Raf.

"I hope so, Ratchets acting a bit off."

"Did you see the eye color change?"

"Yeah, maybe it's just a side effect?"

"You mean he testing on himself?!"

"Yeah." Raf frowned, peeking over to Mika before back to the map.

...

...

...

"You should of seen him!" Bulkhead gushed about the smirking Ratchet who walked over to Mika and Raf.

"Hey little fella." He spoke as he picked Raf up, bounced him a little before setting him back down.

'We'll he sure is energetic' Mika thought to Miko who was sitting on Bulkheads shoulder.

'You can say that again.'

"He was like wapow!" Bulk did a punch. "Wakakakay!" A few kickes. "WACHAH!"

"OI!" Mika snapped. "Precious cargo on your shoulder!"

"Whoops. Sorry Miko."

"Do it again!" Miko giggled as she barely held on, her head spinning from the rappid moves.

"Alright, whats your secret?" Arcee placed a hand on her hip.

"No secret." Ratchet started before pulling out a holder with green liquid. "Just something I like to call Synthen."

"From the data that Bulkhead transcribed I thought the formula was-"

"Incomplete no more." Ratchet interrupted.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy then I made a smart guy." Bulk head laughs before handing the liquid to a frowning Optimus. Mika was now sitting on his shoulders, frowning as well.

"Ratchet." Optimus started. "I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"You didn't see him out there Optimus." Arcee chuckled. "He was in over drive. We all should try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation." Bulkhead joked.

"I agree the beginning resolution seem promising." Optimus agreed, there was a pause before he continued. "But, I recommend more testing to be confided to machines not Autobots. Outnumbered we may be old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory now more then we need another in the feild."

Mika could only watch with a frown as Ratchet walked away in a huff.

He was definitely acting strange.

...

...

...

"What was that?" Mika looked up from reading at the sound of a boom.

When all walked the halls to see what happened the spied Rathchet training... and getting fired up, challenging Bumblebee to a spar. When he didn't get the spar he got more moody before walked passed him and through the group.

"Hey. Hows it hummin?"

Quicker then she could blink, Mika soon found herself in front of Ratchets holoform and being spun around.

"EEK!" She then fell into his arm as he planted a rather awkward and kinda rough kiss to the lip before she was spun away and landed next to Raf dizzy.

Ratchet winked before sauntering off, ignoring the gaping autobots and humans as he continued on his way.

"Stronger, faster," Bulkhead started before looking to the still gaping Mika. "Studlier."

"Shut up!" She squeaked/growled embarrassed.

...

...

...

"You mean he went with?!" Mika shouted as they made it back to the main hanger.

Jack nodded his head.

"Ratchet never goes with... This stupid Synthen is making him act unlike himself."

"They had a problem and went to bring him back but... he took off again."

Mika chewed on her lip worriedley. Why would he do such a thing?

The waiting was killin her.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

30 minutes.

1 hour.

3 hours.

Finally the bridge opened and Optimus came back with an injured Ratchet.

"Ratchet!" She ran over to him. "is he okay?" She asked as Optimus set him down and helped her up onto his chassis.

"I believe he will be, we've patched him up to the best of our abilities though we are no medics." Optimus paused at her large worried filled eyes. "... but Knowing Ratchet he will be awake and know what else he needs done."

"Thanks Optimus." She smiled to him. "Your the best."

Optimus, smiled and patted her head before waiting with Mika for Ratchet to awaken.

After a long while Ratchet came back online, and the first thing he saw was Mika's wide and worried golden eyes.

His memory flashed to the hallway and emediatly felt embarassed he did that.

"Your optics are blue again." She murmured before smiling largely. "Your back to normal!" She hugged his face happily. When she let go she watched Ratchets smile before he turned and gave his own heart felt appology to Optimus.

And his promise not to use Synthen on Autobots again.

 _I know, short update. Sorrrrry. I'm still pretty tired from being up all night coughing. Anyway so! I hope you liked this chapter! Next one will be a little off the timeline before going back onto it! xD_


	16. One Shall Fall

"Optimus!" Jack shouted in warning as he grabbed Mika and held her for protection, making sure to guard her head as rock began crumbling from the incline of the cliff they hid in. Miko was across the way, protecting Raf like he was Mika, while she shouted cybertronian profanities at Knockout who was trying to get to her.

The Autobot leader turned just in time to deflect a punch that his foe, Megatron, sent. Letting out a low growl he sent a few blasts at Megatron before following up with a good punch to the face. Megatron roared in anger when he went back, his optics switching over to Mika and then Miko. "Don't even think about it Megatron!" Otpimus shouted as he tackled the mech away.

"We have to help!" Mika shouted from Jacks arms.

Jack looked down at her before looking around, "What can we do?"

Mika peered over Jacks arm, eyes looking for anything before spotting a large boulder. "There!"

"You think you can knock it down?"

"I can try." She said before glancing back to the struggling Optimus.

Earlier that day Miko had snuck out with the bots and the other kids ran after her to stop her from doing anything stupid. However when they got there Optimus learned it was all a trap set up by Megatron to capture him or one of the other bots. The cons would then use that prisoner to negotiate for one of the Nakadai twins in exchange for their Autobot ally. Some how Megatron and Kockout were able to lure Optimus into a small canyon away from the rest of the Autobots and away from help. The kids just so happened to be in the canyon at the time and while Megatron dealt with Optimus, Knockout was ordered to get the children.

Mika closed her eye's and concentrated, not being used to using her abilities for anything large, she began to glow.

Jack watched as the familiar purple glow surrounded Mika and once he was sure she had a handle on things he shouted out for Optimus to retreat. Said bot had taken one look back and saw Mika's glow before he jumped out of the way, snagging Miko and Raf while Jack waited to bolt with Mika, as the rock came tumbling down, smashing over the decepticon leader.

"Retreat!" Optimus called, not wanting anyone else to come to harm and upset with the humans for following them.

...

...

...

After a long scolding from Optimus, and the children promising to be more careful in the future, the four children now sat in a circle while Raf checked the computer's for any unusual 'alien' sightings and made sure to cover them up.

Jack scoffed at one particular picture, "Kid in a costume." He muttered as they looked through picture after picture. "Whoa wait go back."

Raf went back a photo and spotted Bee. "Camera sure loves Bee." Raf murmured.

"What can you do?" Miko started.

"When your a superstar your paparazzi bait." Mika finished. The twins ignoring Jacks muttering of their talking at once being creepy.

"They should love me more." Sunstreaker griped. "I'm better looking."

"Yeah yeah." Mika waved him off causing Sideswipe to laugh his aft off.

"Is that Bumblebee?" Prowl, who rarely was around and preferred to be scouting/patrolling and learning of the earth ways in his police alt mode, frowned disapprovingly to the sheepish Bumblebee.

"What?" Ratchet blinked up from his work, peering over.

"A conspiracy site." Raf started. "Where User's post evidence of close encounters, but don't worry we have it under control Ratchet." Raf continued tinkering with his laptop. "We just drag this here and replace Bee with-"

"Merow! Mars cat says 'take me to your feeder!" A video of an alien like Kitty popped up.

"Ha!" Ratchet laughed before freezing when the base went silent and stared at him. He grumbled to himself, and if he were human he would be blushing at Mika's stare at him.

Jack quickly looked over to Optimus. "Uh, Optimus! Wan't to see Something funny?"

Said bot who had just walked into the room paused, staring at Jack before responding with a short and simple, "No."

"Don't take it personally." Arcee started. "Primes are built that way,"

"Never seen him laugh, cry or lose his cool." Bulk supplied next.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check." Ratchet started in a scolding way, "i've known him far longer than any of you, and he was different before he was made prime."

"He wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked curiously.

"On Cybertron one is not born into greatness, rather one must earn it."

"Different how?" Mika tilted her head.

"We talking party animal?" Miko asked.

"No, no he was more like..." Ratchet paused in thought, " Like Jack."

While they were all talking the alert in the base began blaring loudly. "PRIME!" Folwers voice started.

Mika turned to Fowler, staring at him for a moment but not paying attention to what he was saying until Raf pulled up the next picture.

Soundwave.

'Oppi.' Mika gasped, feeling her heart twinge in pain. She hated it there with the Decepticons, being away from Miko and Ratchet... but She loved being around Soundwave. She didn't want to admit it, but with how much time she spent around him she felt wanted, accepted... needed... She felt it, even if it was for the briefest of moments.

Soundwave was a very lonely mech, with her around he began feeling complete.

She felt a desire to see him but she shoved it down. It was impossible right now.

"Soundwave." Jack glared at the picture.

"Raf can swap that out with a cat." Miko waved her hand uncaring.

Bored.

"The con with no face." Fowler shouted. "Made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here a list of everything else stolen today."

"Pasha Integer, Neutron shield," Prowl read aloud, "Tesserat, there is only one thing missing if they are trying to build another space bridge."

"Megatrons building another bridge?"

...

...

...

"Grim lock!" Mika laughed as he ran around pulling her and Miko on skates.

Both whooping in joy at the fast speed.

Over time Grimlock started getting taller, which concerned Mika a bit as she knew she wouldnt be able to take him with her everywhere anymore.

As the twins raced around, laughing together much to the amusement and annoyance of some bots that remained at base *Optimus and a few having gone out on a mission* Optimus's voice rang through the Com, alarm filling his voice.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back NOW!"

Mika and Miko hopped off their skates, looking at each other worriedly. They'd never heard Optimus that upset sounding.

"We must have an Autobot down." Ratchet murmured before pulling the Lever to the bridge.

Arcee and Bee came through, the first of the two cradling something in her arms.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"W-what do you have?"

Arcee looked forlornly as she revealed Rafael knocked out in her arms, pale and sickly looking.

"RAF!" Mika ran over, carefully taking him and setting him down with Jack beside her. She listened to his heart, which was slowing.

"What happened?" Ratchet ran over as well.

"Megatron..."

"Quickly to the Lab."

...

"He's not responding... We must run Diagnostics!" Ratchet turned to his tools before pausing. All his tools were meant for cybertronians. He gave a horrified shout. "WRONG! All my tools are useless."

"I have to call mom."

"Your mother may be a nurse Jack, but does she know anything about the effect of Energon on the human body?" Ratchet snapped a bit.

"Do YOU know anything about the human body?!" He snapped back. "Mom! It's urgent!"

"The weak will perish." Ratchet murmured.

"Don't say that!"

He looked down to the teary eye's of Mika, glaring up at him.

He felt a twinge in his spark at the look, his mind racing to his past failures. "Be strong Rafael." He murmured.

The ground bridge quickly activated as June Darby came racing in to see Raf, ordering Jack to get her bag before checking him.

"Measurement the exact absorption will lead to the course of treatment." Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"If I don't get him to the hospital now he will not leave this table alive." June started. "Do you understand?"

"He's dying?!" Mika's eyes widened, feeling Optimus's finger rub her back in a soothing way.

Bumblebee slammed his fist upon the floor, rage filling his optics as he sent out furious buzzing and whirs. The next thing he knew Arcee had him pinned against the wall. "Listen to me Bumblebee. You think I do not know how it feels to watch a partner harmed? Revenge will not help Raf right now, you need to keep your emotions in check."

"It's too soon to know." Ratchet spoke softly. "Optimus curse my Cybertronian pride! We accept these humans into our lives and yet I could not learn of their science or medical? I have grown to need them..."

"Jack help me get Raf to the car."

"Nurse Darby, your doctors will not be able to understand what is afflicting him, not without a decade of study." Ratchet started before June whirled on him.

"I don't have time to argue."

"The effect of an energon blast to an Autobot can be horrible but this is a human. I am not getting any reading how could we not see this before!" Ratchet suddenly widened his optics in realization. "Dark Energon."

"Dark energon?"

"If Dark energon is eating Raf from the inside out... we must kick it out and fast! The only possible way know is regular Energon."

"Hold on!" June interrupted. "You said Energon was devastating to humans."

"In normal circumstances, quite." Ratchet said. "But I am relying on the dark matter that is currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on and cancel each other out."

Ratchet was quick to pull some energon from Bumblebee and ushered them to move Raf to the medical unit. He then placed a code in and applied the energon, pulling the lever.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing."

"Heart beats kicking back up."

"He's waking!"

"Bee?" Raf opened his eye's weakly.

"Raf!" Miko and Mika cried, hugging him.

"We did it." Ratchet sighed in relief.

He did it...

He didn't fail.

"Wait, where is Optimus?!" Jack looked around.

"You..." Ratchet turned to Bulkhead and Arcee. "You left him on his own to face Megatron?!"

"We didn't have a choice."

"No!" The twins whispered horrified.

"It could have been a trap... We need to get a fix on his location! I'll long onto Optimus's signa- Wait.. no... this is impossible!"

"What is it!?" Practically everyone shouted.

"We need to get to Optimus now! We need to get him out of there!"

'Optimus please be careful!' Mika sent a quick prayer as the bots raced through the ground bridge.

...

...

...

"At last." Megatron laughed, "This is the end Optimus Prime!"

Megatron rose his sword higher, the purple lightning glinted off his face reveling a sinister smile as he brought his sword down.

Optimus could only lay there weakly as he awaited the final blow.

 _DUN DUNN DUNN! CLIFF HANGER! I know I know, don't you love me?_


	17. One Shall Rise

_Okay So words in these 'word' Is Mika and Miko talking through their bond kay? OKAY!_

The grounbdridge lit up the room as Bulkhead, Arcee, and Ratchet pulled an injured Optimus through, "Easy Optimus." Ratchet murmured in worry. "From the look of things you have been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

"I am not the only one..." Optimus said softly as Bulkhead helped Optimus sit down.

"Hey..." Raf called out weakly, his body tired from the trauma it had gone through.

"He is lucky to be alive!" June snapped in fury.

"Megatron found MORE of that dark stuff?" Jack spoke as he and the twins walked up.

"A Volcano full." Arcee clenched her Servo, eye's watching Optimus in worry.

"Question is how?" Bulkhead wondered out loud.

"No," Ratchet shook his helm. "The question is what? What in the world is the blood of Unicron doing on earth?"

"Unicorn? The con's are steeling the blood of a Unicorn?" Mika and Miko looked baffled at each other.

"This is getting a little too Harry Potter for me." Mika sighed, smiling slightly at Rafs small chuckle and then glaring when Miko coughed 'nerd'.

The bots gave them an odd look.

"Erm... White horse?" Mika started.

"Horn on its head?" Miko continued. "Prances around all sparkly?"

Ratchet felt like face palming as humans do. "Uni-cron. An ancient evil who's blood conspire of the matter that we call dark Energon... as legends would have it."

"That's impossible. We all know he was just a horror story told to sparkling." Sunstreaker denied, folding his arms as Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"So what, like the boogy man?" Nurse Darby asked in confusion.

"Boogy man?" Prowl tilted his head confused.

"Make believe creepy guy who goes after children?"

"Nurse Darby, Unicron is very much real. Was, that is. I believe he once existed." Ratchet sighed.

June shook her head. "I've heard enough of this." She started. "Jack help me get Raf into the car."

"Hold on, I thought he was doing better?"

"Jack He needs to be examined by REAL Doctors."

"Ratchet IS a real doctor!" Mika defended.

"HUMAN doctors." June corrected. "Raf's family needs to know what happened. His REAL family."

"They cannot protect him like the bots can." Jack tried assuring her but it wasn't working.

"June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed in his protection... but I will do everything in my power to insure that no more harm will come to our human friends, or any human again." Optimus got up weakly, ignoring Ratchet and Prowls scolding looks.

"They are CHILDREN." She glared up to him. "Or Younglings as Ratchet would call it whatever. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about school, grades, prom dates, puberty! Not their own survival."

"We like it here." Mika felt herself tensing, this woman would try to take them away from her and Miko!

Sunstreaker looked to Sides who was glaring at the ground.

"Dark energon is pouring out of the earth! It does not do that. This could be about EVERYONE'S survival, not just our own." Jack retorted.

"You are coming with me." She told Jack before turning to the rest of the children. "All four of you and you will not be coming back."

"I understand." Optimus said sadly.

Ratchet looked away, unable to watch.

"That's it?!" Mika snapped, she was feeling Miko's fury too.

"After all we have been through together? What about our freedom to choose?" MIko shouted.

"That may fly on their planet but not here on earth. Get in." June demanded.

"No." Mika growled, Miko nodding in agreement.

"Do you really expecting me to ride n a non transforming vehicle?" Miko pointed to the car in annoyance.

"Miko I am serious." June narrowed her eyes.

"You are not our mother." Mika growled.

"No, she abandoned you." June angrily shouted, only to gasp and cover her mouth while Jack seemed sheepish when Miko and Mika sent him an alarmed look.

"How. Dare. You!?" Mika seethed, eyes glowing once more.

"Mika! Miko!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Your not our mother either!"

"We are staying." Mika challenged June with venom in her voice.

"I may not be your mother." She finally accepted defeat before looking over to Jack. "However I am yours. Jack."

"She is your mother." Arcee said when Jack looked to her.

He looked back to the twin Nakadai's before the other bots, he felt he had to stay. He HAD to help. "I'm sorry." He looked away from June who looked heart broken before storming to her car and slamming the door and denying a ground bridge as she tore out of the building.

Mika gripped Miko's hand in her shared anger and sadness, watching as Raf put his hand sadly upon the window and listened to Bumblebees sorrow as his closest human friend left unwillingly...

"PRIME!"

"I hear you Agent Fowler."

"You been watching the news?" Fowlers voice held a fearful tint. "Mother Nature has a twitch in her breeches."

Optimus turned to his human friends.

"The weather, some humans call it mother nature, is out of control." Jack supplied.

"We know of the Volcano." Optimus replied.

"And the quakes, seven major ones of the same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcano's eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates." Fowlder continued.

"At the same time?" Ratchet worriedly asked.

"Check it out." Miko said. "More good news."

"Freak storms unlike anything the regions have seen! Tsunamis are threatening the Cardigan coast, Lightning beating up the Gobi Desert, Electrical Magnetic Oddity Plaguing the Urban Power grip. These abnormal Global Phenomenon are leaving all to wonder why now and what is next." Fowler growled. "Don't tell me our Cons built a weather machine?"

"We're screwed if they did..." The kids muttered.

"One that powerful? Highly Unlikely." Ratchet assured.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental." Optimus narrowed his optics in thought.

Bee, feeling worry over take him, suddenly transformed and raced out of the base. His special guardian bond was screaming that Raf was in danger.

After a while Bee returned with June and Raf.. "Uhm." She looked sheepish. "We're back..."

Optimus gave a rare smile, "And we are glad."

"Guys! News!" Jack called from next to Miko and Mika who were curled on the couch. Riptide, Lockjaw and Grimlock sat at their feet.

While Grimlock may sound unintelligent, he was actually very smart and so were the scraplets. With Mika and Raf constantly upgrading their circuitry and knowledge via internet they were very smart.

Still, they WERE considered sparklings...

"World leaders are classifying these strange weather patterns as a global emergency." The news sounded.

"Global?" June whispered in worry.

"Scientists believe the Phenomenon to be somehow related to the current planet alignments." The news continued.

"What have you learned prime?" Fowler was now inside safe and sound, Leaning on the back of the couch. "You better not blow smoke up my- Mrs. Darby! What a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler." She greeted.

"We have learned this," Ratchet informed. "As with the so called Magma from the Volcano, these earthquakes originate far below the earths crust from the very center of the earths core."

"What? Quakes don't start from there." Fowler looked baffled. "Do they?"

"Tiny tremors are rising and falling in a constant pattern, almost like... hmm... odd." Ratchet frowned.

"What is it?"

"Listen."

The base grew silent as deep beeps filled the air.

BumpBump... Bubum... Bubum...

"A heart beat?" Miko muttered in confusion with June.

"Ho-how is that possible?"

"A heart pumps blood." June frowned, "There is nothing inside of earth to pump unless..."

"Dark engergon, the blood of Unicron." Ratchet gasped.

"Wait!" Miko put up her hands. "You men to tell me, something is living down there, inside of our planet?"

"I fear the earths very core is NOT composed of Magma as your scientists thought, but Dark Energon."

Everyone looked to Optimus as he gave his explanation.

"Then... if we are hearing the spark of Unicron... and the rising darkness that the Prophet foretold is coming true."

"How do we stop it?" Fowler shakily asked, fear gripping his heart.

"How can something be alive in our earths core?"

"Such a thing is not president." Optimus said. "Before the beginning... There was Primus and there was Unicron, brothers. One, the incarnation of creation and the other... of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled for power, their power shifting from one to the other more times then could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen original primes who precede me- was Primus able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. After the great battle Primus became the heart, the very core of our planet and created life though the Allspark. Unicron was never heard of again."

"Until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it with explosions."

"Agent fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicrons home, but rather over time and gravity's force, debris formed around the slumbering titan."

"...Forming your earth its self!" Ratchet replied in horror.

"-And he's only waking up now due to the gravitational pull of the planetary alignment." Arcee said.

"Okay, okay, what happens now that Unicron wakes from his billion year nap?" Raf asks with a frown.

"What, does he stretch and kapoof! Earths dust?"

"Really Miko?"

"What?"

"You do not know what will happen... do you?" June asks.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Unless we find a way to insure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate depends upon it." Optimus returns to the computer, checking the details of the Epicenter.

"Ratchet, This epicenter is consistent with the finding of the others, it is rich with ore."

"Whats that tell us?" Fowler growled confused.

"IT tells us the natural metal in your earth would be from Unicron."

"His body parts?!"

"I am detecting a swell in Unicrons spark activity." Ratchet alerts.

"Rest assured Ratchet, I will proceed with Vigilance." Optimus replies as he prepares to scout an area to find the earths core.

"Darkness is rising." Miko and Mika whisper together ominously.

...

...

...

 _"Miko?"_

 _"Mika?"_

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"The last thing I remember was you and me falling asleep in Chromia's room." Mika muttered._

 _"Check it out!" Miko shouted as she shoved her hand through her stomach. "Wicked!" Miko turned to Mika with a glint in her eye._

 _"Don't you dar- EEK! That feels weird!" Mika yelped when Miko's hand went through her stomach. "Stop it! Miko!"_

 _"Jab, Jab, Jabby Jab!"_

 _"That's it!" Mika started throwing Jabs at Miko, the two beginning to laugh._

 _It was no news to them to share a dream, which they assumed they were doing now, and so the two were not worried._

 _"Think Optimus is dong okay?" Miko asked a while later._

 _"I hope so..."_

 _The two sat in silence for a while until Miko began to squint her eye's. "Do you see that?"_

 _Mika looked in the Direction her sister was pointing before nodding. "Yeah, what is it?"_

 _"Lets go check it out."_

 _The two made their way over towards the light, curiosity filling them and as they got closer a large glowing cybertronian with a beard appeared._

 _HA! That rhymed!_

 _'Since when do bots have beards?'_

 _'Maybe they are antennas?'_

 _"I see you two have not changed." A familiar ancient voice boomed over them._

 _The two snapped to attention, staring forward at the old bot. "Who are you?"_

 _"And I see you do not remember me yet."_

 _"Who exactly are you?" Miko demanded._

 _"You will remember everything in due time, for now, your assistance is needed."_

 _"Our assistance? What can two humans do?" Miko asked rudely._

 _"If you recall, little one, you are not merely humans. You are full blooded Cybertronians."_

 _"Then why are we human right now?" Mika asked with a tilt of her head._

 _"When you crash landed to earth." He began. "You absorbed human DNA and transformed yourselves into half human, half cybertronian. Though your cybertronian blood is pure, your outer form will forever stay that of a human."_

 _"Can we breath in space!? "_

 _"Yes." He chuckled. "You have all the capabilities a Cybertronian has, only the outer form looks different."_

 _"I get the feeling that there is a but in that sentence."_

 _"Indeed there is BleakMelody."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Your sparked name, Miko Nakadai, is BleakMelody. Yours, Mika Nakadai, is Soulspark. Listen to me, and listen well. A great battle will soon take place within the core of your very planet. You two must be there to help."_

 _"How can we help?"_

 _"By combining your necklaces, you will come together and transform into your cybertronian selves. Only when the time's call for your aid will you be able to transform, this is the will of Primus."_

 _"We don't know anything about being cybertronian!" Mika said in panic. "How can we possibly help without being injured or causing said injury?"_

 _"When you are in your cybertronian forms, you will remember all I have taught you."_

 _"You taught us?"_

 _"You will remember..."_

 _"Wait! Don't go!"_

 _"Wait!"_

...

...

...

"Optimus!" Ratchets voice woke the twins who groggily opened their eyes. "Have you Uncovered any further sign of Unicrons emergence?"

"UNICRON IS POWER INCARNATE! AND YOU, THE LAST OF THE PRIMES, SHALL PERISH!" A demonic voice growled.

"I will take that as a yes." Ratchet breathed. "We are on our way!"

" _Negative_." Optimus immediately replies. " _Unicron cannot be dealt with by sheer force. He want's me, Ratchet, this fight must be my own_."

"Please, Optimus, listen to reason." Ratchet started when Miko and Mika's necklaces began to glow.

"Is it time?"

Miko nodded. "We must be needed."

"I'm kinda scared Miko.."

"Don't worry, you always have me." Miko smiled fondly at her twin.

Mika smiled too, eyes watering before sneaking through the bridge that the bots had run through a moment prior and hiding from sight.

Optimus is seen fighting, killing off a rock figure as more appeared. The rest of the Autobots sprang into action, shooting them left and right.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command?" Optimus asks, somewhat surprised that they were there. "Return to base."

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction deciple of Primus!' Unircon's voice echoes.

"Optimus, you are Unicrons Target. Maybe YOU should consider returning to base." Arcee fired back sassily.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our bases shielding would only cloak me for so long. I will not leave other's at risk." Optimus argues.

"Then Fall back." Bulkhead cocks his hand back, punching another rock dude in the face. "And let US take the lead, just this once."

Optimus pauses in thought.

" _Please listen to reason, if you do not survive I fear neither will this planet_." Ratchet speaks through the Comm.

"Very well." Optimus finally agree'ed.

"Then let us move!" Arcee commands as they draw there weapons once more, quickly making work of all the rock enemies as they ran and lept to a ledge, quickly making their way up the cliff side.

Run.

Shoot.

Jump.

Shoot.

Run.

Shoot.

Jump.

Shoot.

This became a routine until finally they reached the top and out of sight from the hidden twins.

"Are you ready?" Mika asked Miko who worriedly watched Bulkhead. She nodded and pulled out her necklace, a blue sun that was glowing like blue energon, while Mika's was glowing dark purple like Dark energon.

They placed the two together, and Both Sun and moon melded together and swallowed the two in a blinding light.

When Miko opened her eye's she was staring at a beautiful Femme before her. It was about as tall as Bumblebee with the main coloring of Black and pink highlights and seeker wings on her back. A glowing blue sun shone brightly over her Chassis where her spark would be located. Upon her helm was what appeared to be like her pigtail poofs only the femmes was made of wiring, or rather antennas? The bots eyes glowed bright purple, almost blue, as it looked down at her and she felt her world shift before she found herself inside of the body. Information streaming through her mind at a fast pace.

Mika was next as she was staring at an equally beautiful femme, also tall like Bumblebee and Slim, Seeker wings on her back as well. Main coloring was black with purple highlights and a glowing dark purple Moon on her Chassis where her spark would be located. Her helm looked a bit like Optimus's helm but on the back of her head was what appeared to be spikes like Sonic the Hedgehog would have. This bots eye's were glowing a perfect purple, like a perfect blend of red and blue, and she found herself being sucked inside of the body. Information streaming through her mind as well.

Images flashed, they were young and dying as the old mech from their dream appeared and found their dying forms. He saved them, helped raise them, taught them knowledge and fighting. Tutored them. When the war on Cybertron got overly vicious, he sent them into Stasis pods and sent them to earth until he knew they were needed once more.

They were the perfect mix between races.

Of Autobot and Decepticon.

With them, he lay his hope of uniting the forces one day, and end the war.

"I remember." Mika whispered.

"Me too." Miko spoke as well.

"Our voices sound funny." They spoke at the same time before nodding at each other in agreement.

"Miko I-..."

"I know." MIko stopped her sister. "This is our secret."

Mika nodded happily. "When we are like this... We go by our Cybertronina names. Alright? Bleakmelody?"

"You got it. Soulspark."

They felt a happy feeling when they called each other those names.

"Is that Unicron?" They hear Bulkhead question.

"No, it is not Unicron himself but another of his manifestations." Optimus answered.

"If we cant beat Unicron, and we cant outrun him; What exactly are we supposed to do?" Sunstreater growled, firing at more smaller Unicron rock creatures as Sideswipe growled as well when one got a punch in.

"All we can do." Prowl spoke up.

"Neutralize his vessels as they appear until we find a way to destroy him without destroying the very earth upon which we walk." Optimus finished.

The twins hear fighting and cannon fire until a rumble is heard.

"I am this planets past and its future, and as of this momet-"

"No!" Arcee screamed.

"All primes will be past!" Unicron finishes just as Miko and Mika transform into sleek looking cybertronian jets. They fly quickly into the air before firing at the Unicron figure, distracting him and causing his rock leg to buckle beneath him and he is forced to one knee.

"Who did that?"

"Wasn't me."

"Hey! Who are you?!" Sunstreaker shouted to the two jets.

"Are they on our side?"

Miko/Bleakmelody and Mika/Soulspark transformed, landing protectively in front of Optimus. "We will not allow you to hurt the prime Unicron the destroyer!"

"Who are you to defy me!?" Unicron roars before his head suddenly implodes.

"Okay that wasn't us." Bleakmelody said, looking at Soulspark.

"Nope."

"Wasn't me." Sunny and Sides reply.

"Don't look at me." Bulk says next.

"Ratchet?" Prowl calls.

" _What is it!? What happened?!_ "

"I happened."

All turned to see Megatron standing on top of the rubble of what used to be the Unicron figure. He jumped down and landed in front of the twins, who were in front of Optimus protectively.

"Megatron!?"

" _Megatron is there too?_ " They hear Raf speak through the Comm.

" _He has aligned himself with Unicron!_ " Ratchet speaks next on the Comm.

"Don't be so sure.. He just saved Optimus's tailpipe." Arcee corrects.

Megatron glances at the twins and their odd glowing sun and moon marks before going around them and held his servo out to Optimus.

Said Prime is in shock and after a quick moment of thought he accepted the servo.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter." Megatron muses. "If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."

"That option remains very much in play." Optimus says somewhat darkly.

"I would not expect anything less! However two things, who are you two?" He looks curiously to the two femmes.

"I would like to know as well."

"Are they not yours?" Megatron side glances Optimus.

"No."

"I am Bleakmelody." She glares at Megtron, seething in anger.

"I am Soulspark." She says emotionless.

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Bulkhead asks next.

"We landed on earth many years ago." They replied. "And have watched over it in silence up until now that a threat is coming to destroy our new home. We will defend it even if that means rejoining the war."

"You are neutrals!" Arcee gasps. "I that all Neutrals were scattered or terminated?"

"We survived." Bleakmelody snaps, she had to make sure she sounded and acted different.

Arcee glares at her for her rudeness.

"So you come here now to lend aid?" Optimus asks them.

"That we have, Prime." They speak at the same time once more. "We offer our assistance."

Both Prime and Decepticon warlord look over their frames. Indeed they had no insignia accept the sun and moon. Optimus felt the matrix inside him shift, and he took that as a good sign.

"I accept your proposal." Optimus started.

"I have a proposal." Megatron begins. "Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Unicron the chaos bringer!"

Silence overtakes the group before Ratchet is heard. " _HA! Absurd. Unicron is an evil incarnet. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?_ "

"Because Megatrons pride would not allow anyone other then himself to rule this planet." Optimus answered.

"You know me all to well Optimus." Megatrons voice is dripping with Sarcasm.

"You lead an army of cons, why come to us?" Bulkjhead interjects.

"Because this particular indever requires something beyond the realm of my command. The power of a prime."

"HA! Then we don't need you!" Sideswipe shouts as his twin nodded in agreement.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicrons life blood runs through me so only I ca hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon, No longer matter. Not while Unicron lives."

"The past always matter!" Ratchet interrupts Megatron.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon... How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asks seriously.

"Only as long as it is mutually beneficial."

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer Earth." Megatron said simply. "MY way."

"Brutal honesty from a con?" Arcee asked, hardly believing it.

" _Alligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil_!" Ratchet snaps.

"Do you think you've witness the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste! Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment the chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will reek upon your world." Megatron explains.

"How is this any different." Soulspark starts. "Then what you did to Cybertron?"

Megatron marches over to her, ignoring the tensing and defensive stance of Bleakmelody, as his gaze pierced Soulsparks. He briefly felt as if he knew that gaze, before he shoved the feeling away. "Make no mistake." He hissed leaning closer for intimidation. "This time there will be a planet left for me to rule."

Bleakmelody growled a warning before the warlord backed off.

"Even if we agree, Unicrons all the way in the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get down there? Drive?" Bulk asks.

"There is only one way..."

" _Absolutly not_!" Ratchet shouts. " _Groundbridging into space or onto a moving train is difficult enough but plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being? Besides direct exposure to that much Dark Energon will debilitate you all. You have not built up any immunity like Megatron has_."

"Another strong Argument for silisiting." Megatron muses.

"... Can you provide Unicrons exact cooridants?" Optimus asks.

"If you transport us to this planets core, then I can lead you directly into Unicrons spark. The very heart of his darkness." Megatron replies.

"... Optimus even if we survive the jump how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee argues.

"With the Matrix of leadership."

" _What is that?_ " Fowlers voice rang through.

"A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes."

" _Do we hav time for a scavenger hunt? I mean, where is Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?_ " Jacks voice sounds.

" _Optimus does not need to find it, he already carries it within him_."

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy you." Megatron says to Optimus.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into Unicrons spark would return him to stasis." Optimus concludes.

"Hold on, if everything goes right, Unicrons gonna stay down there?" Bleakmelody asks.

" _Can't we siphen him out somehow_?" Jack asks.

" _He's not in the Earths cor Jack, He IS the Earths core._ " Raf informed.

" _Rafeal is correct, Tampering with the core would affect the magnetic poles, triggering the very cataclysmic events that we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planets very seed. Always has bee and always MUST be._ "

A noise is suddenly heard as rock began moving and rumbling around, all forming another giant figure.

"We got another one!" Bulkhead shouts.

"Ratchet send a groundbridge!" Optimus commands.

"Wait! We're opening a direct path to our base with MEGATRON standing right there?"

"Noooo." Bleak states sarcastically so only Soulspark can hear. "We're opening it while he's floating around."

Soul snorted before acting like nothing happened, ignoring the raised optic of Megatron who was beside them.

"Yeah." Bulkhead stats. "Seriously? He's gunna risk his own spark to save ours?"

Megatron laughs heartily. "HARDLY my nature. Consider my offer, I shall keep it busy." Megatron then transforms and fly's around the figure, firing at it while the bots talk a bit more.

"We shall as well." The twin seekers spoke as they watched another Rock Unicron form.

Soon the bots dispersed into the portal, leaving the three behind to fight the rock formations.

'Uhm... Mika?'

Soul was firing at one while Bleak was taunting another.

'Yeah?'

'What we gunna do when they you know... can't find us!?'

'Scrap! I didn't think of that!'

'What do we do!?' Miko panics on the inside.

Bleak does a few flips, dodging hit after hit and doing perfect Ariel routines with Soul as if they've been doing it their entire lives.

'We're dead!'

'Me grimlock fix!'

'What?! Grimlock!?' The twins shouted in the bond at the same time.

'Me grimlock creation from Creator! Have special bond with Creator and Creator sibling! Me grimlock make Holograms of Creator and Creator sibling!'

'Your the BEST Grimlock!'

...

...

...

"I know desperate time call for desperate measures, but... Bringing Megatron here?" Ratchet starts.

"How can you even THINK of bringing that monster here near these children afte rwhat he did to Raf!?" June shouted.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more." Optimus promised.

"Whats gunna stop the con from calling an air strike when he knows this base location?" Fowler demanded.

Prowl nodded in agreement.

"By grounbridging Megatron here he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

"Optimus... Whats going to happen to you.. when all your matrix energy is released?" Jack asks worriedly.

"The power withing the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an Idea... don't you." Jack states.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. You however, do."

They all looked to each other and then to Optimus, then to the kids.

"Well I don't know about human kind, but... I'm wiling to do it for Miko."

"For Jack."

"For Raf!"

"For Mika." Ratchet and the Lamborghini twins say.

"For the innocence." Prowl speaks.

The kids, and the Nakadai twin holograms that no one noticed, to the surprise of Grimlock who had noticed them leave right away.

"Megatron." Optimus contacts. "We are sending you and the Neutrals a groundbridge."

" _You can always be relied upon to listen to reason_." Megatron replies.

" _About frigging time!_ " Bleak growls. " _This fragger almost hit my tailpipe_!"

" _I'll hit your tailpipe if you don't mute it_." Soul snapped annoyed. " _Fire at the accursed pit spawn already!_ "

 _"I AM! I'm just... rusty."_

 _"Lazy."_

At that Optimus cut the link while Ratchet prepared the bridge and the rest ushered the humans away.

"No fair! I've never seen him." Holoform Miko argues. "Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so." Ratchet snipes.

Once the children were hidden the bridge opens and Megatron an the Seeker twins enter.

"So, this is where the Magic happens." Megatron observes boredly. "Quaint."

"Unfortunatly Raf snuck out of the room to stare at Megatron who noticed him right away.

"Ah, your looking much better then the last time we met. Humans... resilient." Megatron boredly observes.

"Raf, he isn't worth it." Jack came out to drag him back.

"And you, I never forget a face. Even that of a human." Megatron grins sadistically.

"You double cross anyone and my face is the one you will never forget! NEVER!" Holo Miko shouts angrily.

'Was that Necessary Gim?' Miko commed the dinosaur.

'Me Grimlock do good!'

'Ugh... Isn't this supposed to be a twin private chat thing?'

'I think we're broadcasting to familial comm.'

'I still dont' know how to work this body so excuseeee me.'

'Well neither do I!'

"Agent Fowler get her out of here." Arcee tells the special agent who drags her away.

"Have your pets trained did you?" Megatron sneers.

"They are not pets you fragger." Bleak hissed.

"Such Hostility and anger." He mused.

"Bleak." Soul scolded as she Ignored Megatrons interest in them.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from out guest." Optimus starts.

With That said Megatron walks over to the ground bridge controls and gives Ratchet the location, very much away of them all watching him. Ratchet soon has the bridge open and active for use and Megatron waits by the entrance.

"Locked and Ready." Ratchet says.

"You first, you two second." Arcee snaps to Megatron and then narrowed her optics at the seekers.

"As you wish." Megatron bows mockingly, smirking when the seekers mock curtsy and follow.

Once all the bots are through the portal they are encased in darkness before their world lit up in an ominous purple glow with what looked like glowing purple branches placed every where in odd places.

"How long till Unicron knows we are here?" Asks Arcee as she takes in her surroundings.

"Make no mistake." Megatron cocks back his gun. "He already does."

...

...

...

"It's creepy in here." Soul muttered to Bleak, who nodded in response.

How weird is it to be in another living things body anyway? And like... how would they escape? What, what he gunna poop em out?

'Really Soul?'

'Shut up...'

Soul paused when Megatron stopped in front of her, holding his helm in pain. "Megatron?"

"Unicron grows ever stronger." Was his only ominous reply before continuing.

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us into a trap?" Arcee glares at the back of Megatron. "And how do we know those two seekers that never appeared before, are good?"

"We do not." Optimus stated simply as he walks after.

The rest continues on, observing their surroundings warily and cautiously making their way down dangerous paths.

"Unicron's spark is near." Megatron spoke, no one noticing things lurking in the dark and eye's watching them.

Arcee walks ahead a bit and looks around the opening before glaring back to Megatron and the Seekers. "After you."

"Such a Gentlemech." Soul cooed, she was tired of Arcee's attitude.

Megatron sneered in amusement as they made their way ever farther, Optimus behind them while the others followed. Suddenly Bee starts whirring and buzzing.

"I'm okay, just woozy." Bulkhead replies.

"It's starting to effect him. Steady as you go Bulk." Acee helps Bulkhead with Bee.

"We should not linger." Soul begins as she glanced around nervously. Something wasn't right. "Pretty soon this dark energon will effect us all."

"I understand." Optimus replied, noting the worry in her purple optics as she watched over the Autobots. Seeing the genuinity in them he felt a bit more at ease around her.

"Already getting worried?" Megatron taunted.

"Being around YOU makes us that way." Bleak hissed as she walked up next to Soul.

He laughed in reply before glaring out suddenly. "... He is preparing to expel us."

With a loud screech the bots jumped to action as a swarm of bug like creatures appeared, flying quickly towards them.

'What the heck are those!?'

'At least their not spiders?'

The twins shuddered in fear at that thought before instinct had them pulling out their weapons, firing at them when they got closer.

"What are those things?" Bulk yelped as he dodged one, activating his weapon as well as the rest.

"As we are within Unicrons body, it stands to reason that they are some sort of antibody." Optimus observes, firing off a few rounds too before the entire group began firing as well.

They were surrounded, some being able to fire back. One came to Arcee, she being agile was able to dodge but another hit her back and made her fall down the a lower level. Soulspark and Bleakmelody transform, flying around and firing from the air. Both making sure to try to cover most of the bots. Back on the landing Bee was suddenly hunched over the side, holding desperately onto Bulkhead who was about to fall.

"Bulkhead!" Bleak shouts in fear, flying over quickly.

"Arcee!" Soul calls as she fired a few rounds to kill the antibodies that were about to get her.

"Cover me!" She breifly heard Optimus as he made his way over to help Bulkhead.

Soul kept firing, covering the downed bots but did not notice one coming from above as she furiously worked. That being said when a shot hit her back she went crashing to the ground, transforming and catching herself on the ledge.

"Scrap!" She yelps as some fire more at her. She quickly returns fire, killing quite a few of them when the grip she has begins to slip.

"Soul?" Bleak called. "Soul!"

'I can't transform! I think they hit my uh.. what is it called, Tcog!'

'Hold on!'

'I'm slipping!'

'MIKA DON'T YOU DARE LET GO ON ME!'

'I-I can't hold on!'

Soul let out a short scream when her grip gave out only for a large grey and purple servo to grab her's and easily pull her up. Soulspark came face to face with-

"Megatron?" She blinked shocked.

"Surprised?" He simply smirked.

"Actually Yeah. Thanks." Soul muttered before blinking. "Hmm that one might be a problem."

Megatron turned to see another Antibody three times as big as the rest. "Indeed."

"I heard you were a gladiator." She randomly spouts, causing the Decepticon leader to peer over to her out of the corner of his Optics. "Let's have a bit of fun shall we? I've never seen a Gladiator in action."

Megatron blinks at her before smirking. "Alright."

Megatron and Soul take off from the ground while Bleak is covering Bulkhead. The femme and Mech make a game out of fighting the larger Antibody and so Soul's surprise she felt at ease around Megatron instead of uncomfortable. Granted, she did have her fear and anger filled moments.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was familiar about him...

Turning back to the battle, she and Megatron were able to dispose of the Antibody after quite a nice fight.

"And how was your first Gladiator view?"

Soul smirks, clapping her hands as Megatron gave a mock bow.

Soon reinforcements show and the bots work harder then ever, Bleaks eyes peered over to See Soul fighting side by side with Megatron for a while before she switched with Optimus, fighting by Arcee while Optimus fought by Megatron.

The two were in perfect Unison, expertly fighting beside the other and easily keeping track of those around them.

It was amazing to see the enemies fight together and Bleak knew that if they ever joined together, whoever their enemy was would be complete and utter SCRAP.

"Look out!"

Arcee ends up being hit off the landing, her eyes wide before Bleak flew and caught her. "Hold on!"

"No problem with that." Arcee grit her denta, She was NOT meant for the air.

Once Safely on the ground she rejoined fighting by Soulspark, the two fluidly fighting around each other, they even made a small game out of it! Counting their kills.

"Megatron?" Bleak turned to Optimus who looked at the hunched over Con before Megtron lunged forward, stabbing his sword past Optimus and through an Antibody.

"Unicron's spark lay beyond this door!" He tells Optimus.

Optimus follows a long with Bleak and Soul, before the rest follows.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asks.

"By fooling Unicrons defenses into believing we are not a threat." Megatron replies while the crest upon his chassis began glowing, he walks to the wall and then it opened like a door.

"Autobots! I will need you to keep our attackers at bay as long as you can." Optimus orders before entering the room with Megatron.

Bleakmelody and Soulspark quickly follow and ran into Optimus who had paused.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"You said Autobots stay behind. We are Nuetrals, and with all due respect we do not feel safe with you by your self near Megatron nor Unicron."

Optimus observed them with a frown, he had hoped they would of stayed with his group but as they said, he did not have jurisdiction over what they did and simply nodded.

"Is this Unicrons spark?" The seekers awed.

"Indeed." Megatron narrowed his optics. "Optimus! Swiftly!"

As Optimus neared the spark it sent out a wave of energy, sending the young prime back and kneeling to the ground.

"Optimus!" Bleak ran forward with Soul, standing side by side Optimus.

They manage to keep to their knees but not without growling in pain, Megatron behind them with glowing menacing eyes.

"M-Megatron?"

"Fight it! Where is the fearless Decepticon leader!?" Bleak shouted angrily.

Megatron growls, his eyes flickering. He then deactivates his blades. "Megatron is commanded by no one!"

The spark before them began fluctuating frantically, making Megatron kneel to the ground holding his helm in pain. Soul ran over to him, gently grabbing his servo's causing the con leader to look up to her only to freeze when something washed over him and a purple glow came from her moon.

"How are you doing this?" He grit out as some of the pain went away.

"You are not the only one to experiment with Dark energon." She murmured before yelping when a lash hit her back.

"Matrix of Leadership! I call upon you!"

"You cannot defeat me disciple of Primus! I have Transcended physical being by my will alone! ALL UPON THIS WORLD SHALL FALL INTO CHAOS!"

"Not while I still function!" Optimus denies. "The power of the matrix will light our darkest hour!"

"NOOO!"

"AHH!" Bleak and Soul scream from the pain.

Soul unaware of Megatron holding her from flying back while Optimus stood in front of Bleakmelody.

"F-finish him!"

Optimus turns around determined before opening his Chasis, revealing the Matrix of Leadership. Then a beam shoots from the Matrix and into the spark of Unicron, causing the spark to send out waves of energy that sent the rest back and knocked out.

...

...

...

Megatron was the first to awaken before he looked over the fallen form of Optimus and Bleakmelody. "Team Work." He scoffed, activating his blade.

He paused at the weight next to him and peered down at Soulspark, eyeing her purple moon. She would make an interesting Decepticon, and he was sure wherever she went her twin would follow.

Optimus groaned, sitting up and glancing at Megatron in confusion. "Megatronus? Where are we?"

Megatron blinks before deactivating his weapon. "Do you not remember?"

Optimus shook his head before he got to his pedes, glancing at the two seekers. "Who are they?"

"..."

Megatron stared Optimus down, When he gave up the matrix he lost not only his abilities as a prime, but his memories of being one.

Megatron was now staring at Orian Pax.

He then turned to Bleakmelody and then to Soulstorm. "They are Neutrals." He replies, however before he could exact his plan on taking them, the rest of the Autobots come in.

"Optimus! Are you alright?" Bulkhead races forward.

"Why did he call me that?"

"What did you do to him!?" Prowl demanded.

Megatron glanced over at them before noticing them see the Seekers upon the ground.

"Soul! Bleak!" Arcee called "What did you do to them!?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got to Soulspark while Bulkhead went to Bleakmelody.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked confused.

"Our mortal enemies." Megatron replied. "Go I will cover you."

...

...

...

Ratchet looked forlornly at the bots and the two knocked out seekers. His sad gaze looked back towards the ground bridge as the team briefed him.

"But he looked right at us." Sideswipe spoke.

"Didn't even recognize us." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Let alone his own name."

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership" Ratchet started, spark filled with horror. "He lost more then the whole wisdom of the primes. He lost his memories."

"So your saying..."

"We've lost Optimus... and Megatron has gained Orian Pax."


	18. Teachers Assistant

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"-Carry the two and then multiply that by twenty, then-"

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"-Miss Nakadai!"

"Yes?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"No."

"Then stop it!"

"..."

... Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Miko and Mika continued to tap their pencils before Mika paused, glancing out the window with a frown. The past two weeks had been horrible, firstly; It took two days for her and Miko to wake up and when they did it was in the middle of the night. All the Autobots were out on patrol searching for ways to get Optimus back from the clutches of Megatron. The children were at the back of the bots minds with the absence of their leader and tensions were higher then ever. Mika and Miko had, at some point in time during the night, transformed back to their human forms. With the Bots gone on scouting missions and Ratchet in recharge mode, the twins were able to activate the ground bridge home with no one the wiser. They returned to base a few days after they went home before Jack revealed the key Optimus had given him, they made haste for plans on sending Jack to Cybertron with Arcee, for Optimus entrusted Jack with the key and so Jack had to be the one to retrieve what they were aiming for.

The history and memories of the Primes as to give Optimus his memories back.

Miko, Mika, Raph, Fowler and June all waited back at the base and were all quite happy when Optimus returned with all the Autobots. However, they were shocked to see the Decepticon symbol on Optimus's body.

It took a long time of explaining to Optimus what happened to him, and the 'mysterious' disappearance of the two femmes they had been trying to heal. Optimus was thankful that the two seekers did not cause anyone harm, though he wondered where they went to.

Now, the two twins were in class waiting for school to end. Not that they were too excited to go to base, what with Bumblebee losing his T-cog... Which turned him a bit of a downer, but despite not showing it the twins understood.

As the teacher droned on and on Miko gave a frustrated sigh.

'Bla bla bla.' Miko groaned.

'Shh Miko we need to pay attention! If our host parents get another bad grade report we're toast.'

'Yeah, yeah yeah. Nerd.'

'this nerd did all your homework last night!'

'And I love you so much more now for it.'

'Your impossible.'

"-Going to have a new T.A."

"Huh?" Miko blinked.

"... What have I told you about paying attention!?" Mr Anderson growled.

"Uh...-"

"Forget it." The teacher huffed before turning to the door. "Ah, there he is now! Children, I'd like to introduce our now Teacher's assistant! Rowen Dabk."

Mika's attention turned to the door at the new 'T.A' and her eye's widened. There stood a 19 year old boy with white frazzled hair that hung over sharp golden eye's. His features were a but bulky from muscles and adorning his body was a blue tank top and black cargo pants over caramel tanned skin. Upon his forehead was a blue headband that sat over a black eye patch on his right eye while the other boredly observed the class before him. That is until that sharp eye landed on her before his once bored scowl twitched and his eye's lit up in interest, and ever so slightly, pearly white teeth glinted in a confident grin.

'Dude! He's checking you out!'

'S-shut up! He is not.'

'Your checking him out.'

'I am not!'

Mika fummed to herself, she couldn't anyway. Besides, she had feelings for Ratchet.

'Who hasn't shown any interest.'

'Thanks for reminding me Miko... Besides... He's just... busy.'

'I'm just worried about you Mika, He showed SOME interest when he was acting odd on that synthen scrap but nothing since then...'

'Ratchet has more things to worry about then a silly teenagers crush.'

'Mika...'

She ignored the conversation now and tuned back into the teacher talking about Rowen.

"-out yourself."

Rowen walked further into the room, situating himself at the front of the class room before looking over them all and settling back on Mika. He still had that grin on his face before he opened his mouth. "Well, as you know the names Rowen Dabk, weird last name I know but hey, can't pick your familial last name am I right?"

Mika nearly swooned at his voice, somewhat deep yet warm. She could feel the smugness coming from Miko and almost scowled back to her before Rowen continued speaking.

"I guess for interests, I'd say I liked fighting and protecting whats important to me and my." He hesitated a moment. " _Family_. I guess you could say I'm a Military guy, growing up around my _family_ who are all in the Military kinda leads you to wanna be in that life style."

Someone raised their hand and he tilted his head. "A-Are you single?" Asked a blushing girl.

A few other girls in class swooned as well and some giggled at the taken back expression.

'Uh oh, competition.'

'Shut up Miko.'

'I'm just sayin!~ Gotta love the Fangirls.'

'Miko!'

"I-I suppose I am." He smiled sheepishly and the girls chattered among themselves for a moment.

"AHEM!" They quieted down when Mr Anderson cleared his throat grouchily. "Mr Dabk will be with us for a few months time working as the T.A, I want you ALL to show him respect! Am I clear? MIKO! MIKA! Don't cause trouble!"

The two looked up to the teacher startled before both gave a mischievous grin. "We would never~"

A small angry tick mark appeared on the teachers forehead and Rowen chuckled in amusement.

...

...

...

BEEP BEEP!

Mika looked up from her homework to see Ratchets alt form waiting for her and she furrowed her brows in confusion. Usually Sideswipe or Sunstreaker picks her up. She closed her books and walked up to his alt mode and spotted a hologram of himself sitting in the seats.

"Ratchet? Wheres Sides and Sunny?"

"Their on a mission, I was the only one able to come get you." He grumbled.

"Oh, well thank you."

"No problem."

...

Awkward silence...

As Mika was about to open the door she heard someone shouting behind her. "Hey freak!"

She turned to see what was happening when her papers and books were hit from her hands and onto the ground. "Hey!" She shouted as the culprits laughed as they ran away. Scowling angrily, Mika bent to pick up her scattered papers and books before spying a caramel tanned hand brush over hers. Blinking in surprise, she looked up to see Rowen looking down at her with a small smile.

"R-Rowen." She greeted, though he was the now official T.A of the class she hadn't really gotten to talk to him. Not that she felt brave enough to... she was a bit nervous around him even if it had been a few days since he became official T.A.

"Hey Mika." His smile widened. "Trouble with bullies huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry your pretty head over it." She blushed and looked down nervously. "I say being a 'freak' is a compliment."

Mika stared at him incredulously.

"Well everyone knows normal is boring." He chuckled. "It's the weirdo's that are most interesting."

Mika's heart hammered in her chest when he leaned in a bit close. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ratchet, who had been quiet, roared his engines to life, startling the two. "Well!" She squeaked, "I have to go."

Rowen looked at Ratchets holoform with a dark glare, unbeknownst to Mika who was still shyly looking down. "Best not keep gramps waiting."

"GRAMPS!?"

"He's not my gramps!" Mika tried shouting louder then Ratchet who had accidentally sputtered through the radio. "Ahem." She quieted down embarrassed. "He's my ah family friend! A-anyway I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly opened Ratchets door and when she went to close it, Rowens hands caught the door before it could shut causing a small growl to come through the radio.

"I look forward to it." Rowen smiled charmingly before shutting the door for her. When Mika turned to stare at the glaring Ratchet she didn't see the smirk on Rowens face before he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

...

...

...

Mika could only stare at Ratchet as he furiously worked on his tools, semi slamming things and grumbling to himself in small fits of rage. The other Autobots made sure to steer clear of the med bay today, on account of Ratchets mood.

"Whats wrong with Ratchet?" Raf whispered to Jack who in turn looked at Miko, the gossip queen.

"He's jealous." Miko grinned.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, of the new T.A who I think has a crush on Mika."

"That is brilliant." Sideswipe laughed.

"How is that brilliant?" Jack frowned as he watched Ratchet pacing around his med bay for things to do, most likely to distract himself.

"Cause, Ratchet's taking to long." Miko pointed out. "Mika's been really down about it."

"And with the new competition, the threat to lose her to another, Hatchets jealous which shows he DOES have feelings for her. This might just push him into making a move." Sunstreaker smirked.

"I dunno about this." Jack muttered. "What if, and this is hypothetical, but what if Mika actually gets feelings for this new guy?"

"Good question..."

...

...

...

"Ratchet?" Mika frowned as he was glaring at the computer screen.

"What?" She flinched at the tone until he cleared his throat and said softer. "What?"

"I-Is something wrong?"

Ratchet stared at Mika before shaking his head. "No."

"Your lying..." She muttered before shaking her head. "Ah, Ratchet?"

"Hmm?"

"Well... There is this place that we're learning about in History and well I cant seem to find much about it... I was wondering or rather hoping you could... could you take me/go with me to the historical site?" She looked up to him hopefully.

"Mika, the bridge is not a toy." He scolded. "It is for mission and emergency use not for some sill-" He paused at the saddened look and twitched. Frag it! "Then of course... I've over heard Miko speaking of this... history project of yours and I AM rather curious." He muttered to himself. "I suppose just this ONCE, wouldn't hurt?"

She beamed up to him causing his bad mood to melt away completely and he gave a smile back before entering the coordinates in where she had to go. Once she was settled into his alt mod he paused.

"Just... don't tell Optimus."

 _SOOOOOOOO SORRY MY LOVLIES FOR THIS DELAY! I've been sick, still sick, but I really am trying to get all caught up in everything. Well! I hope you liked this chapter! And I hope you like Rowen, he'll be around for a while to add a little spice to things ;D Better make your move's Ratchet or Rowen will sweep Mika off her feet!_

 _Ratchet- As if I'll let that... that... smug little bastard get anywhere NEAR Mika!_

 _Me- I dunno~ That 'smug little bastard' was pretty smooth around her. Gramps._

 _Ratchet - *Sputters* I MAY BE OLD BUT I STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO TO BEING A GRAMPS!_

 _Me- WAAA OPTIMUS RATCHETS TRYING TO HIS ME WITH HIS WRENCHES AGAIN!_

 _Optimus *sighs tiredly*_

 _Mika- Well that was weird... REVIEW'S ARE LOVE!_

 _Miko- And you LOVE Author-chan righttt? RIGHTTTT?!_


	19. Special A Mother's Regret

_A special chapter! A look into Chromia's mind set and feelings. This chapter is a very sad one, and I'm hoping I nailed it enough to reach out to my readers! I'm still learning and evolving in the trying to get the readers heart strings tugged. Tell me what you think!_

 _"You were my best friend."_

 _"I need you."_

 _"I-I loved you Mia."_

 _"Danniluk..."_

 _"What kind of mother are you?"_

 _"Mother..."_

 _"Your no better then a con!"_

"Mia?"

 _"Please don't leave me... I need you..."_

"Mia!"

Chromia gasped, grasping her chassis as she opened her optics.

"Frag it all would you pay attention femme!?" A mech stood before her, grey and red.

"Ironhide."

"What? Mia' you gotta pay more attention." Ironhide scolded.

"Less talking, more fighting." Wheeljack shouted as he jumped another con, kicking its head clean off and then taking an explosive and shoving it down a insecticons mouth. "I'm just getting warmed up."

The insecticon gave a shrill cry before it imploded upon its self.

"Nicely done." Ironhide smirked. "But I can do better." He raised his cannon, firing shot after shot and taking kill after kill with ease.

"Yeah, your a real pro alright. A show off too." Wheeljack snickered.

"This old bot has some moves still and don't you forget it." Ironhide retorted before glancing at Chromia. "Mia, you'll get hurt if you don't start paying attention. Where's your processor at?"

Chromia shook her head. "It's nothing..."

"Then lets go before we become chow for these insects."

The three made their way across a barren land, they'd been there to pick up Ironhide who was under heavy fire power. Well, until they came to even the odds. Now they had the cons on the run! Chromia activated her blaster, firing shot after shot before switching to a plasma cannon like her mate and took down con after con. Her gaze shot to an advancing enemy and fired.

It was chaos where they were and the enemy waves were not faltering at all and days had passed. Chromia held her chassis when she felt something twinge, wincing in pain before hearing Ironhide shout at her to move. She looked up in time to see an insecticon tackle her, ripping at her body. Chromia screamed in shock and pain, fighting the insect off of her until it bit her and she felt herself go limp.

"Get off of her!" Ironhide roared, kicking the creature off of her and firing his cannon at the con till it was naught but dust. "Mia? You alright?"

She saw warnings appearing all over. Systems draining, energon lowering, collateral damage to her side and arm, poison had been coating that creatures fangs. "Nng! I've been poisoned." She hissed.

"Stay with me." Ironhide spoke, "Wheeljack! We need a medic!"

"There's one back on the ship, I picked her up a while back."

Ironhide picked her up and began running, he'd sooner leave the planet then risk his mates life. "Cover me!"

"You got it!" Wheeljack replied as he brought out more bombs. "I think today's going to be a blast, what about you?" He taunted the insects as he fired explosive after explosives.

Ironhide ran, dodging fire and enemies as he made his way to the ship, looking down at Chromia who had been getting worse. "Primus what was IN that poison?" He hissed.

"C-Cybonic plague."

"No..."

"Chormia..."

"Scrap!" Ironhide hissed before placing Mia down and standing in front of her. "What do you want con?"

"Give us the femme."

"Over my dead rusting body!"

"That can be arranged."

 _"Mia, I loved you..."_

"Mika?" Chromia called, she was starting to grow weaker.

 _"I need you..."_

"Mika... I'm so sorry..."

 _"Your my best friend."_

"Your mine too." Chromia whispered. "Please forgive me..."

 _"I love you Danniluk."_

"I love you, I do. You have no idea... Mika... Miko..."

"Mia?"

Chromia closed her eyes as Ironhides voice began to get feint.

 _"Mia?"_

She opened them again to see Mika staring down at her.

"Mika?"

 _"You fell asleep on us!" Mika laughed, Miko stood next to her._

 _"We're missing creature double feature!" Miko pouted. "Bulks waiting for us to finish to movie mom."_

"M..ov..ie?"

 _"You don't remember? Optimus went out on scouting, Ratchets being grumpy again and Arcee and Bee went on a mission. We got bored and you said you'd watch with me."_

"Alright." Chromia furrowed her brows, following Mika.

"Chromia!"

Chromia blinked, she was back in Ironhides arms. "Ironhide.."

"Just stay with me alright sweetspark? We're looking for the cure, you gotta hold on for me okay?"

"I-Ironide... remember the sparklings?"

"Of course I remember them."

"They... they weren't dead."

"What?"

"I bore them." She whispered. "And tried to kill them."

"Mia your hallucinating."

"I-I got drunk... there was someone there at the... the party... Soundwave... they were his. I hated them. Ironhide I'm so s-sorry..."

"What are you- Mia tell me your lying to me."

"I hated them, primus I hated them." Chromia cried, her spark was frantic now. "I regret it so much hide, I-I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, hey! Open your eyes!"

"Their... on earth."

"What?"

"The sparklings, my children... their on earth... trapped in human form. Protect them Hide."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Promise me."

"Mia please."

"Promise..."

"I promise, pit femme I promise!"

"I love you Hide."

"Mia? Wake up! Mia!"

...

...

Chromia's optics opened, where? Where was she? She felt herself beginning to fade some more before she thought of Mika and Miko, everything about them... how they first met. The day she met her, Chromia knew she would be special. When she first was assigned her guardian, she had been a tad worried; fearful of harming such a fragile human youngling. But the sad look on her face, the fear of rejection when Chromia had not answered right away. Chromia couldn't find it within herself to turn away the guardian ship, and so she accepted. Time after that moved quickly, almost like a blink of her optics. Mika began to grow special to her. Their rides, their talks, their training and their time together were the most precious moments she'd had in a long time... since she had been separated from Ironhide.

Oh... Ironhide. She had missed him so, and hearing Mika call her the name only Ironhide ever called her, made her spark clench painfully with every moment it fell from the child's lips. She couldn't bring herself to snap at the girl, no. Chromia was beginning to love her. She loved her shyness, her adoration for knowledge and inventions, her love for drawing, her secret mischievous side that only comes out with Miko around, her crush she tried to hide that she had on Ratchet and how she looked up to Chromia the most. Chromia's optics began to leak, she missed her.

She missed Mika.

Primus it hurt...

When she and Mika were out that day, the day that Starscream and Soundwave approached her, was one of the best yet worst days of her existence. To find her love was still alive and out there, waiting to be reunited with her, was the best thing and her spark soared! To be face to face with the one mech who could ruin everything, the one she hated more than anything in her life, was almost an automatic kill joy. She was happy Mika escaped to the mines behind them, scared because Lazerbeak had followed despite her firing at it, and ever so terrified when Soundwave slipped away after them while she engaged Starscream.

That cowardly seeker!

As soon as Chromia beat that coward within an inch of his life, she ran to find Mika. What a sight to be found, her charge surrounded by that purple glow and rocks floating within the air, and then Soundwaves tentacle wrapped around her...

With one word Chromia's day crashed.

When Mika called her mother...

It all made sense then! Why she felt so attached to her and even Miko despite the later of the two being glued to Bulkheads side. Chromia had panicked and ran, she couldn't face this! She was a coward... Where was the strong Femme that Ironhide loved so much? She was running away from her past. She was taking the cowards way out.

She ignored all the calls and orders for her to return, ignored Mika's calling and messaging.

How could she face them now? How? How would they react to what she had done?

Chormia clenched her eyes shut and held her chasis as an icy prickly feel rushed through her, crippling her to her knees in pain. Spark clenching constantly in her sorrows. She felt her optics leaking harder.

She was a monster... She was no mother.

She tried killing her sparklings, her children, all because of their relations to Soundwave. How could she- how could she have done such a wretched thing to two innocent lives that could not protect themselves? She'd regretted it after she thought she killed them, oh how she regretted it... She thought it was too late, and with time she moved on, or that's what she wanted to appear like. To everyone else, she had been sparked by Ironhide and the babies were lost.

To her, they were Soundwaves children that she and he conceived after drinking to much highgrade. They used to be close... until he joined the decepticons.

While Chromia stayed away from the Autobot base and Mika, she had discovered the Cons ship sitting hidden within a canyon and investigated, hiding away on the ship. As she hid away she heard the cons speaking to one another about a prisoner, a wrecker named Wheeljack. Chromia was quick to infiltrate the base to find Wheeljack who was escaping. The two joined together before regrouping at the Autobot base.

Returning was hard, as was telling Mika and Miko everything.

Only, she twisted it.

She made it seem like she hated them, that she didn't want them.

Oh how she lied. She wanted them, she needed them! She regretted EVERYTHING! She begged herself to turn around, to change her mind. Return to Mika and explain all her dark sins and regrets... she would understand... right?

...right?

And then Mika had to follow her. She had to follow as Chromia was going to leave with Wheeljack to find Ironhide.

She had to beg, she had to cry, to point out she was her charge and needed protecting... Primus she had to point out that she was her best friend before collapsing into tears.

Chromia could barely hold it in, barley contain her on festering sorrows. 'Oh Mika forgive me please forgive me...' She begged in her mind.

 _"I-I loved you Mia."_

She had to say, she had to say it... Chromia's spark was breaking, but she couldn't... she could not stay!

 _"Well I don't."_ She had told her, lies... more lies.

 _"Don't you want us?"_

Of course I do...

 _"What Kind of mother are you? Your no better than a con!"_ Miko had told her.

True, it was all true... Only a ruthless con would truly to kill a sparkling. She was a monstrosity, she didn't deserve her girls... she didn't deserve this happiness with them. Chromia clenched her denta, she deserved this pain for what she did. Mika and Miko didn't deserve a horrible person like she was...

 _"I need you."_

I need you too Mika... Miko.

 _"I loved you Danniluk."_

Primus I loved you too, both of you...

 _"I don't love you."_ She told them.

 _"I don't deserve you."_ She should have told them.

-but she didn't. She stepped through the bridge and left them.

"Subject failing." A deep voice brought her to reality as a purple con with one optic stared down at her. "Spark working at 15% and failing."

 _"Mia..."_

"10%"

 _"Can I come?" Mika looked up at Optimus with a hopeful gaze._

 _"It is just patrol." Chromia supplied._

 _"Very well."_

 _Chromia smiled as Mika cheered and hugged Optimus's Pedes. "Yes! Your the best! Come on 'Mia!"_

"9%"

Chromia arched her back as pain raced through her body.

 _"Gotcha!" Mika heard Bulkhead say as pillows went soaring._

 _Mika yelped, hiding behind the corner as Bulkhead and Chromia pelted each other with pillows._

 _The next thing Mika knew, her twin came barreling down the hall she was in and smacked into her, causing the two to go flying out into the open._

 _It was an all out war as feathers went flying, the bots were laughing._

 _Chromia couldn't remember the last time she's felt this young as she played with the children with Bulkhead._

 _She felt like a youngling again._

 _Mika got a hit on Chromia before she found herself buried in pillows a long with Miko._

"8%"

A silent scream fell from her lips.

 _"MIA!" Mika glomped her bot, tears streaming down._

 _"Hey its okay." Chromia reassured._

 _"Where w-were you? I was so s-scared that they... t-that they..."_

 _"I made a split second decision to follow Optimus and Arcee at the last second. No one noticed me slip by."_

 _"I WAS WORRIED!" Mika huffed now angry._

 _"I know. I didn't intend to worry you."_

"7%"

Her optics leaked.

 _"Not bad. Not bad at all, Ironhide would love you." Chromia smiled sadly._

 _"Yea?" Mika smiled sadly at her guardian._

 _"Yea..." Chromia looked upwards, to the stars._

 _Mika noticed her doing that quite often._

 _"You miss him?"_

 _"More then ever."_

 _''Were you guys married?"_

 _"Married?"_

 _Mika blinked. "Uhm... oh what did Ratchet say that was... oh! Ah Sparkmates?"_

 _"Yeah... He's out there somewhere... I just know it. Searching every star and planet..."_

 _"And blowing things up."_

 _Chromia gave a sad smile. "Yes... and blowing things up."_

"6%"

When would this end? Chromia begged in her mind. The pain was severe, she wanted it to end... pain.. pain...

 _"I'm going to rust by the time your done." Chromia grumbled grouchily._

 _"Don't be so crabby! You sound like Ratchet."_

 _Mika yelped when a Wrench was flung at her._

 _Frantically she looked around before spotting Chromia laughing so hard she fell on her aft. "Mia! That hurt!"_

 _"Oh please. I didn't throw it that hard, did I injure your processor?" Chromia teased._

 _"BRAIN! I have a BRAIN Mia. I'm not a computer."_

 _"And I'm not a model, I'm a warrior!"_

 _"FINE!" Mika scowled as she flipped open another page in her sketch book and began drawing a really dorky picture of Chromia. "There. Done."_

 _"Let me see."_

 _...  
_

 _"Isn't it beautiful?" Miko smiled cheekily at her bot, eye's fluttering under her glasses as she tried to hold in her laugh when Mia's face went from annoyed curiosity to shock and then to anger.  
_

 _"Okay that's it!" Chromia shouted.  
_

 _Mika shrieked with laughter as she dodged more wrenches. "Bulkhead help! It's a femme Ratchet!"_

"5%"

Chromia wanted it to end, what was happening to her?

 _"I don't know how you lived." Chormia finished. "I don't know how your human now... I don't know how you two survived."_

 _She'd regretted it since the day she thought she killed them. In her mad state she had 'destroyed' sparklings._

 _It was the most disgraceful thing anyone on cybertron could do._

 _Punishable by death._

 _Even Decepticons kept that rule._

 _It was an ancient rule that none dared to break._

 _Yet, she had._

 _"W-why?"_

 _Chromia looked down to Miko, who hands were curled in anger._

 _"You were our mother... why?" Mika hiccuped. "Why?!"_

"4%"

"I'm sorry." Chromia cried, She wanted Mika and Miko to know! "I'm so sorry!"

 _"Go?" Miko echoed. "Your leaving?"_

 _"I'm coming." Chromia said as she followed Wheeljack._

 _"W-wait!"_

 _"Wait!"_

"3%"

"Please, please forgive me..."

"Subject has become incoherent." The one eyed con observed motionlessly.

 _"So your just going to leave me again?!" Mika cried, "I-I'm your charge! Your supposed to be here protecting me! Your my... You were my best friend!"_

"Your my best friend too.."

 _"I-I don't have many friends... I trusted you... I-I loved you Mia..." Mika held her hand out, desperation clawing through her._

"I love you too.."

 _Mika looked up, letting out a sob. "B-but why? Don't you... Don't you want me? Us? I know you cared... I know... Mia?"_

"I do... I do want you... I do care..."

"2% Systems failing."

 _"Mia..." Mika tried one more time. "Please... I need you."_

"I need you too..."

 _"-I loved you... Danniluk..."_

"1%"

Chromia's body began convulsing and her voicebox grew raw with her screams. She wanted Ironhide, she wanted Mika and Miko! She wanted to go back and erase what she had done... She wanted them to know how sorry she was! She wanted another chance. Chromia let her tears fall as the pain both emotionally and physically became to much. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her vision turned white and she felt hands, small and soft, resting upon her cheek. _"Mia?"_

"Mika...Miko..."

 _"I love you Mia..."_

"Subject terminated."


	20. Loose Cannons, Meet Ironhide

_An; Even though the Title says its the Loose Cannons episode, I'm doing it a bit differently! This is just things that are happening during that episode._

 _No matter how tired she was, no matter how weak she was feeling, she had to help. She struggled to get up to her feat, struggled to regain her breathing. Not that it mattered, seeing as the air they had was running out... She had to save him, tears pricked her eyes as she gasped and panted while lifting the large rocks away. She could hear the gears within his arms and legs groaning in protest at the weight he was holding up, she could see the pained expressions he thought he hid from her._

 _"Just stop." His voice run out through her struggling._

 _She had to save him... "I can't." She whimpered, breaths becoming shorter and shorter. "I have to get you out of here Bulk..."_

 _She fought for strength, struggled to move the rocks out of the way as each breath grew harsher and harsher... each passing moment Bulkhead grew weaker and fearful..._

 _Fearful of loosing his charge, of the one who meant the most to him._

 _"Miko."_

 _"I can't stop Bulkhead!" She told him, collapsing at one point. She was frightened and panicking._

 _"Miko..."_

 _They were going to suffocate down there_

"Miko!"

 _Down in the dark..._

"MIKO!"

"AHH!"

=Thud=

"You fell..." Mika pointed out bluntly before she giggled as she looked down at her twin. "You were dreaming again."

"Nightmare." Miko muttered, looking up from the heap on the floor to her vanity and spying the picture of her and Bulkhead in human form. Even though it had been a while since they had gotten trapped underground she still had nightmares. Not that Bulkhead needed to know that...

She was afraid of dying, but most of all, she had been afraid of losing Bulkhead. She could still feel her heart clenching painfully when Starscream showed... when they couldn't find help for him.

"Was it the same one?" Mika got up from the bed, her hair disheveled and eyes squinting. She had yet to put on her glasses.

"Yeah."

"I ship just so you know."

"Shut up or I'll start on you and Ratchet! Better yet, you and Rowen."

Mika grumbled to herself. Rowen was a very flirty guy, he never fell for any of the girls and their batting of eyelashes. No, instead he kept his eyes on her only. Mika hated to admit it but she was beginning to have a crush on the boy, much to Ratchets displeasure.

"You up for today?" Mika countered.

"You bet!" Miko grinned. Today the kids, Ratchet (Yes, Ratchet), Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were going to have a paintball war.

Prowl, Optimus, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were back at the base.

"Great! Cause their outside, right now, waiting." Mika shoved past Miko to get ready.

"Hey!" Miko shouted. "You so cheated!" She scrambled after her twin noisily, the two racing for the bathroom.

Mika, with loud giggles, was ahead of Miko and was able to skid into the bathroom. However, before she could shut the door Miko slammed into her due to them both wearing socks.

Socks + wood flooring = slippery.

Both toppled over and landed into the bathtub with an all mighty THUNK!

"Whats going on up there?!" Their host mother shouted.

"Uh... Nothing! Mika just tripped again!"

"Liar." Mika hissed as she shoved her snickering sibling off of her. "UGH your heavy!"

"Oh.. I'm...feeling feint." Miko 'passed out' letting all her weight sink onto Mika who squealed with the pressure.

"What are you two doing?" a familiar grouchy voice sounded.

Both looked up to see Ratchet and Bulkheads holoforms.

"Squishing my sister." Miko replied with a shrug.

Bulkhead snickered before he helped Miko off and then Ratchet pulled Mika up who was grumbling to herself.

...

...

...

"So uh, how is this fun?"

"Just think about this like a training exercise." Mika started.

"We'll do this in teams!" Raf pitched in excitedly.

{Bzzzzzz vooop beep?} Bumblebee tilted his head.

"That's right." Raf nodded. "Bots and their charges are partners."

"I don't even know why I came here." Ratchet grumbled. "I couldn't begin to list the casualties this could cause. Welts, bruises, eye injuries, dents."

"..."

"Well... Maybe not the last one."

"Oh come on Rach have some fun will you?" Miko whined.

"Don't call me that atrocious nickname." Ratchet growled.

"Right so: Bee you and Raf, Bulk and Miko, Ratchet and Mika, and Arcee with me." Jack spoke as he adjusted his protective chest padding.

"So aside from our partners, we are all enemies?" Arcee questioned as she tinkered with her paint gun.

"You got it!" Mika chirped as she fixed Ratchets gear who was grumbling about the primitive human protection. "We'll be fine Ratchet."

"Alright, My color shots are grey, Arcee's are blue, Raf's are brown, Bumblebee's are yellow, Miko's is pink, Bulkheads are green, Ratchets are orange, and Mika's are purple. Whoever has the most shots wins and if there is a tie between anyone there will be a sudden death match. In the sudden death match whoever gets shot first loses. Me and Arcee will go South, Raf and Bee to the west, Bulkhead and Miko to the East, and Mika and Ratchet to the North. When this timer goes off the game starts, when it rings again the game ends and we all meet in the center for final scoring. Sudden death mode will be a face off in the center. Everyone got it?" Jack questioned.

"Yes."

"Good."

"The rules are; No head shots, No crotch shots MIKO-"

"-Aww your not fun!"

"-no physical violence for any sore losers, again Miko. And finally try to have some fun!" Raf listed off the rules.

{Beeewooop!} Bee pumped his fists excitedly.

"What Bee said, Lets do this!"

...

...

...

~Pew~

~Pew Pew Pow~

~Pew Pow Pffff Pow~

"I think I got a few hits in Bulk!" Miko grinned.

"I think we're winning!" He chuckled as they ran around firing shot after shot. "I got a few in on Bee."

"And I got a good amount on Jack! My next target is Mika! YOUR GOING DOWN SISTER!"

"Not if they find you first." They both turned to see Arcee and Bumblebee tag teaming.

"NO FAIR!" Miko shouted. "We're enemies!"

"We decided you needed to go down first." Arcee smirked as she fired at Bulkhead who gave a girly eep as he dodged fire.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko taunted before shrieking when she got hit by Raf who was giggling next to Jack.

"Did YOU just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead fired back.

"Hey, I AM a girl. Whats your excuse?" Miko said cheekily.

"I think your both little girls." Jack chuckled as he suddenly began firing a ton of shots.

"Ahh!"

"Noo!"

"Betrayal!"

"Save yourself!" Miko cried dramatically to Bulkhead.

"No way!" He retorted as he pulled her along, not noticing the small blush on his charges face when she glanced down at their connected hands and the flying paint fire fading.

His hands were really warm...

...

...

...

"I think we're good here."

Ratchet glared out, he really would rather be back at the base doing something important rather then here fooling around. What if the cons attacked? What if they were needed?

"I'm sure Optimus would call you."

He blinked and looked down to Mika who was frowning at him. "What?"

"You were thinking out loud... I know you really dislike this... just go back. I'll be fine by myself..."

Ratchet scowled, annoyed he had thought out loud. "If you know I wouldn't like being here, why on earth did you have me come?"

Mika looked to the ground, frowning as she kicked at the dirt. "I-I just wanted to spend time with you.." She mumbled, pushing up her glasses with her finger and hiding the fact that she was beginning to tear up a bit. "I don't get to spend much time with my guardian... It's usually Sideswipe or Sunstreaker being sent instead. If you- if you don't want to be my guardian now that there are more bots around I-I'd understand..."

"Mika..." He didn't know what to say, of course he liked being her guardian. Despite him denying it venomously, he DID care about her a great deal. He was just... scared something would happen to her. "Hey, Hey. Look at me." He placed his hands upon her cheek and made her teary eye's look up. "It's not that I don't want to be your guardian- I do! Just, well. There's just... at any moment something could- take you from me -er us! Take you from us."

Mika looked into his holoform eyes, she caught that. She smiled brightly, her heart beating a bit quickly in sudden nervousness, greatly enjoying his warm caress. That was until she heard the cocking of a gun and turned to see Miko grinning like a mad woman covered in an array of paint.

Miko must have gotten to carried away and the bots got revenge...

"Look out!" Mika pulled Ratchet back causing both to go flying back and onto the floor. As she fell Mika fired a few rounds at her twin before said twin fled.

"What was that!?" Ratchet, holding her as she had landed on him, said startled.

"That would be Miko, trying to get in a sneaky shot." Mika laughed looking down to only realize their position. "Uhm.."

Ratchet quickly helped Mika up, grumbling to himself before clearing his throat. "Yes, well-"

"-Lets get going." Mika took the lead.

...

...

...

"We have a tie!" Jack spoke as he and Raf finished counting their shots while Arcee and Ratchet counted theirs. "Sudden death match, Ratchet and Mika versus Arcee and Me."

"I can't believe we lost." Miko scowled, pouting.

"Sorry..." Bulkhead mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, at least you got payback."

Bulkhead had ended up tripping down a ditch bringing Miko with him and left them vulnerable to attack. Mika and Ratchet took that shot very quickly and Bulk had to say it was the first day that day he saw Ratchet smiling.

Okay, he was more so smirking but still. At least the grouchy bot had finally started loosening up and having at least a bit of fun.

"Ready?"

Mika grinned eagerly as she cocked her gun back, setting her sights upon Jack.

"Set?"

Arcee and Ratchet were staring the other down, the latter of the two glancing at Mika ever so often.

"Go!"

Gunfire shot everywhere, paint exploding and coloring the grounds. Mika quickly ran to Arcee, taking her by surprise, while Ratchet went after Jack. Mika decided that with Arcee as her opponent, it would be fine if she used the training Chromia had taught her... seeing as they were sisters.

Though Arcee hadn't realized this, or she did but never said anything, being Chromia's sister would make her Mika's aunt. So Mika would have to bring her A game!

"Your going down." Arcee smirks as her and Mika stand off.

"Oh I don't think so." Mika smiles as Ratchet gets Jack. "Two on one."

Arcee flipped back, dodging fire and presses the trigger to her gun. Blue pain pellets go flying at Ratchet and Mika but they dodge, returning fire.

"Go Mika!" Raf and Bee cheered.

"No way Go Arcee!" Jack and Bulkhead spoke next.

"Hey, I go for my twin now since I cant get her myself. GO MIKA! SHOW EM WHAT YOUR MADE OFF! YEAH! LEFT! LEFT! RIGHT!"

Mika suddenly found her and Arcee going head to head, Ratchet went down quickly due to her speed and agility. She was realizing that she too was in trouble, as she had unthinkingly challenged the best Melee fighter in their group... She ducked under kicks and punches, trying to get a shot in but it was no use.

All to soon Mika found herself pelted with paint and Arcee putting her hand out with a small smile. "Not bad."

"I did learn from one of the best." Mika muttered.

"And the winner is Arcee!"

"Congrats!"

"Nice job."

"Yes, Yes, nice job. Are we done here now?"

...

...

...

"Hey whats that?"

Sideswipe looked in the direction Sunstreaker spoke about and spotted Mika staggering in covered in paint. She looked up pained before collapsing, gasping as if she had no air left.

"Mika!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker called in alarm, alerting the other bots in the room.

As the twins were about to run to her, Arcee rolls through covered in equal amount of pain. "Get up Mika."

"I... Cannot... your... might has slain me..." She makes a show of exasperated gasps as she 'died'.

"Don't do that to us!" Sunstreaker growled causing her too look up with a smile.

"Sunny!"

"And don't call me- You know what I give up." He growled.

"How about a hug!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOUR COVERED IN FILTH!"

"But I want a hug!"

"You can tell Mika's back." Sideswipe smirked to two bots hidden in the shadows.

"WOO! Lets do that again!" Miko cheered as she and Bulkhead stepped in next. "You were all PEW! and I was like ZOOM POW! And then Arcee was all TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT Pffff!"

"No more sugar for you." Bulkhead chuckled.

{Bvooop?}

"Yeah I had fun, did you?" Raf asked his guardian with a smile.

{Beep wooop bzzz!}

"-Going to take forever to get the paint out of my innards!" Ratchet came in last, ranting. "Not to mention the problems it could cause if I don't get you guys all-"

"So I take it the... training... went well?" Optimus gazes at all his team members. He resisted his now seemingly famous sentence consisting of either 'Do I want to know?' Or 'I don't want to know.'

"You bet it did Boss bot!" Miko cheered. "You shoulda seen Mika and Arcee going at it."

Mika blushed. "Well clearly Arcee's better... Chromia didn't get to teach me too much..." She mumbled Chromia's name before shaking her head. She really didn't want to dwell on her ex-Guardian. "Hey, who are they?"

Everyone turned to the two newbies, Once is recognizable as Wheeljack who Bullkhead immediately cheers for and proceeds to tackle in a brother like hug but the other bot was new. Different. He was dark grey with accents of red and had a large cannon strapped to his servo. She could see a GMC logo on a part of his body and due to the looks she assumed he was a GMC Topkick of some sort.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce a very old friend. My weapons specialist-"

The bot stepped forth, interrupting Otpimus's speech with a whir of his cannon. The large intimidating weapon whirred to life and sat just before Mika and Miko.

"You feelin' lucky punk?" He asked threateningly.

Now, as Mika's vision started to fade black, it was NOT from the fact of a large weapon pointed in her face.

No.

It was the name Optimus called out after said bots sentence.

"-Ironhide."


	21. Where's My Carrier!

So, Ironhide thought to himself, these were the squishy sparklings. He narrowed his optics as he took them in. Yes, they were Chromia's sparklings alright. He could feel a bit of her spark signature within them, being that she was his mate he was able to tell her signature anywhere.

The longer haired femme had seemed to taking a liking to the color purple, while the pigtail poof hair took a liking to pink. They were so small and fragile looking, how could they possibly be her sparklings? They should be full blown cybertronian! Yet here they were, as organic looking as any other fleshy of this planet. But, he could sense the cybertronian forms within them under lock and not sure if permanent or not.

His thoughts went back to her and his last promise.

 _Watch over them... Promise me..._

He frowned, they were not his.

He felt his spark thrum in anger and denial, they were NOT his! He narrowed his optics down at the staring children. His spark was denying them as his sparklings, though he knew their Sire was alive still.

But, Chromia was his and these two sparkling a were a part of her.

Also part con.

He mentally sneered in disgust at the idea. How his Chromia could have ever had... Interfaced with that _con_ was beyond him and the thought of taking on sparklings of a con, being half or not, made him cringe.

He felt no connection, they were not... his...

Maybe not, he thought, but he had made a promise to protect them. After all, they were all he had left of his Mia...

"Your HUGE!" Miko gushed, causing him to look at her and turn his thoughts away from the track that they were on. "Nice cannon's! How many cons have you thrashed? I bet you could give Megajerk a run for his money! What do you transform into? You ever blow a con up? How old are you? Have you ev-"

"Miko." The other girl, Mika, started. She hadn't taken her eye's off of him.

Miko paused, looking over to her sister with furrowed eyes.

"Your Ironhide..." Mika confirmed. He was everything Chromia told her. Intimidating, strong looking, cold, rude so far, with a hidden softness only meant for those close to him to ever get the chance to see. His aura was gruff on the outer most part and deeply within soft. "Where is Mia?"

Ironhide narrowed his optics again. That was his nickname for her, and only his. He felt a zap of possessive emotions rear forward. "Only I call her Mia, Kid."

He was the only one to call her Mia, it was his nickname for her.

"She's MY carrier." Mika spat, eyes narrowed in a challenging way, causing the mech to bristle.

Was this little... Punk, challenging him?

"She let me call her that and I'll continue to do so. Where is she?" Mika continued, not knowing how to feel about seeing him after her mother abandoned her to look for him. She knew Chromia needed Ironhide, but to be tossed aside like she had been...

Ironhide went to growl at her tone only for a wrench to wack his helm. "OUCH." He turned to see a glaring Ratchet and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe and Bulkhead were watching intently too, but the only ones seeming somewhat hostile towards him was the medic and previous twin. He narrowed his eyes at them before grunting.

"You seriously pouting because the little femme sassed you back and used your mates nickname?" A snicker came from Wheeljack.

"I'm not _pouting_." He venomously denied.

"Ironhide, this is Rafael; Charge of Bumblebee." Optimus started.

"Hello." Raf greeted with a small smile.

"Jack, Charge of Arcee."

"Hey." Jack waved from his leaning position, the same position his guardian was in.

"Miko, Charge of Bulkhead and when Bulkhead is needed, she is watched over by Sideswipe."

"Nice to meet you." Miko gave a large grin as she folded her arms, same position as Bulkhead who gave a little wave. Sideswipe had his arms folded with a grin on his face.

"Mika, Miko's twin, now the charge of Ratchet, and when he is busy she is watched over by Sunstreaker."

"..." Mika was ignoring them now, tinkering with something in her bag and a small scowl set upon her lips.

"..." Ratchet was ignoring everyone as he tinkered with something in the medbay and Sunstreaker seemed bored, scowling at Sideswipe.

"Primus, they all act the same." Ironhide muttered. "Your telling me old doc bot here has a charge? That's hard to believe."

"What's so hard to believe about that?!"

"Nothin," He started before smirking. "Just hard to believe an old cranky rust bucket has the time to baby sit."

"I'm NOT a baby." Mika glared before picking up a few tools. "Here Ratchet, I'm going to my room."

Ratchet grumbled as he took the tools before looking at Ironhide with a dirty look as if to say, now look what you did?

"What?"

"I think you two have much to talk about." Optimus sighs.

"What about her?" Ironhide looked to Miko.

"I just don't care." Miko replied simply. "I already HAVE a family. My human ones, and the Autobots are all the family I need or want. There's no point talking to me. Mika, however, really loved Chromia until she up and left her. For YOU. I don't' really get how your guys relationships work but Mika was practically thrown out like last weeks trash and fed to the dogs."

Ironhide didn't bother looking up her human references, but instead followed Mika's path and soon found himself in front of a door with the name 'Chromia' Written on it. He easily opened the cybertronian door, peering inside.

The room was exactly like he'd expect it to be for Chromia. Small section for her weapons, her berth with- was that a latter? He looked at it, human sized and spotted a corner of the room that held a human berth with fluffy bed coverings and human trinkets. A stuffed animal sat in place, a large growly looking bear, and a humans computer and school bag filled with odd junk here and there. Along the wall was tons of pictures, both sketched and taken by a camera.

Ironhide found himself gazing at the pictures in curiosity; There was one sketch of Chromia in a battle stance, another of her giving her sarcastic smirk, one of Mika on Chromia's alt with a taunting grin, One of them training, a funky sketch that made Chromia look very weird looking, one professional one of Chromia gazing at the stars with a look of longing.

He felt a pain deep within him rear forth as he read the title, "Love lives even over distances." He read it out loud. He knew Chromia was looking at the stars and thinking of him as he did every pit spawned day.

"She talked about you a lot."

He turned to see Mika on another side of the room, in her lap were Lockjaw and Riptide.

"She di- What are those?"

"Scraplets."

"... alright then."

...

...

...

Mika and Ironhide, though having an awkward and tense start, ended up talking for a long time. He told her about his journey through space and she told him about hers on earth with Chromia and then after Chromia left them. She told him of her and Miko's abilities, and how she had been a captive on the Decepticon ship before Starscream of all people saved her from the creepy spider femme Arachnid.

Soon they left Chromia's room before rejoining the Autobots to recount some of their missions and things going on that they had needed to know about the Decepticons. Ironhide was more then eager to get in on the con action and decided to go with Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack to hunt down the con they had been battling when they arrived. A seeker called Dreadwing.

When all that drama was finished, Mika had one question for Ironhide that she had not been able to ask before.

...

...

...

Ironhide strolled into the base, finishing up scolding Wheeljack who just continuously grumbled and rolled his optics at the old weapons specialists nagging. Optimus was speaking with Prowl, Ratchet was yelling profanity's at the Lambo twins, Bulkhead was chuckling at Miko who was having a deep and heated debate with Jack, Bumblebee was recharging with Rafael sleeping curled up on his chassis, and Arcee was in the training room.

Mika watched them amused for a second before thinking back to the question she'd been wanting to ask Ironhide.

"-ow many times do I have to tell you not to use-"

"Ironhide?"

Said mech paused in his ranting to glare over at her. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"I've been thinking." Mika started, the rest of the bots pausing to glance over at them.

"What?" she didn't speak for a moment. "Spit it out squishy, I have this to deal with." Ironhide grunted as he glared at the almost pouting Wheeljack. "Don't pout."

"I don't pout." Wheeljack growled in denial.

"Chromia left us to find you..."

Ironhide froze.

"Did she ever find you?"

"I-" He frowned, unsure what to say. He didn't really plan on telling her... hoping to just leave it like it was but what would he say?

"I would like to know as well." Optimus spoke up. He had been wondering what happened to the femme that was with them for so long, hoping she had reunited. Though he thought not when Ironhide returned without her.

"She..." Ironhide clenched his fists. "Chromia didn't make it."

"What?" Mika felt her world freeze.

"What happened?" Optimus demanded.

"She was terminated..."

"No... N-no! Your lying!" Mika trembled. Despite being so hurt, she still wished her Mia had found her happiness. Even if she had taken hers. "Your lying!"

"Mika! Come back!" Miko called.

"I'll get her." Sunstreaker grunted before following after his favorite squishy.

"Tell me all about it." Optimus spoke gently.

Ironhide sighed, his spark thrumming painfully at the memories before he spilled the horrible memory of the battle between them, the cons, and the insecticons.

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" Miko spoke after a while when he finished his tale.

"Miko." Bulkhead scolded.

"All Chromia has done is hurt my twin! I'm tired of it. It would have been better if she didn't know."

"..." Ironhide cast a glance in the direction Mika had gone before glaring at the ground.

If only he had been quick enough to save her... Then he wouldn't feel like he did. He hid it from the others well, but deep down he felt like he was dying away.

Fading.

He hadn't really thought of the children's reaction to the news. Let alone Mika...

And now more then one were suffering the loss of a greatly loved one...

Ironhide growled, punching the wall in his anger before storming out of the Autobot base to go shoot something far away.

He shouldn't have come.

...

...

...

 _WELP! Here you are! Hopes you liked this chapter  
_

 _THANK YOU FOR READING; Transformers Prime- The Unwanted.  
_

 _Tune in Next time!_


	22. Rowen

Why? Why did Chromia have to die? She should have lived, why couldn't she have survived at return to her so they could fix things? Chromia was still her mother, Mika still loved her despite what she did and her abandoning them. Despite her trying to 'kill' them when they were babies, Mika could see the GOOD in Chromia. She knew Chromia wasn't a bad bot. Her hurt clouded her a lot now but deep down she knew her Mia was a good person inside. She just knew it.

"Hey."

Mika looked up from her thoughts, her feet had previously been kicking out as she sat upon the swing in the playground. She had escaped Sunstreaker, opting to be alone.

"Rowen?"

Rowen smirked down at her. "Now whats a cute girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

"..."

"Hey," He walked closer. "What's wrong?"

"I-" She paused, trying to think of a way to explain it to him without reveling anything. "I was just informed that my birth mother died."

"That rough." He frowned, sitting on the swing next to her. "I'm sorry that happened."

Mika glared at the ground. She didn't want any stupid condolences.

"I lost my mother a long time ago."

She looked back up, watching him look towards the sky. Rowen lost his mother? "What happened?"

"..." He looked hesitant for a moment before closing his eyes. "She was in the army and she got called out one time... she never made it back. I got news from my father that she had been KIA."

"I'm sorry, Mine was in a war too and was KIA."

"Hey, enough of this depressing talk. Wanna go get a bite to eat? I hear there's this great frozen yogurt plac-"

Mika fought a smile, nodding a long with him as he spoke before allowing him to lead her off. This is what she needed right now.

A distraction.

...

...

...

"-And then when he saw his car all messed up, Tony takes his saw, chasing Marc around who's screaming like a little girl. Of course, Garet wasn't to happy with the noise but the sight was hilarious."

Mika was laughing at this point, though she didn't know what these friends/family of his looked like, she still could picture people doing that simply because she could see the Autobots doing something similar.

"Chett would chase around the twins all the time for pranks." She laughed, "Threatening to take the strongest glue and sticking them to the ceiling by their undergarments."

"Ohhh Mega wedgie."

The two smiled before finishing up their order of Frozen yogurt. Mika had ignored her phone, the calls from everyone, she really wanted this break from the cybertronian life and boy was she having a blast! Rowen was her only friend outside of the bots and people at the base and she was really enjoying it.

Before Mika could ask another question her phone went off for the millionth time causing her to groan.

"You sure you don't want to get that? What if it's an emergency?"

"I guess." Mika mumbled before looking at the caller ID, it was Ratchet. "Hey." She answered.

"WHERE IN PRIMUS NAME ARE YOU?!"

"Calm down Chett." She used his human alias to warn him she was in human company.

"Chett? Where are you?" Ratchet questioned. "Do you know how worried we are? You can't just up an vanish on us like that!"

"Chett, please. I'm okay, there's nothing bad happening. I'm just with a friend."

"What friend?"

"A friend from school."

"Please tell me its NOT that Rowen human." Ratchet growled in disgust.

"..."

"Mika. I warned you to stay away from him! Something is seriously wrong with that boy."

"No, there isn't." Mika denied. "I'll come back later, I just need to be away for a while."

"Mika I understand-"

"Then you understand that I just want to be alone for a while."

"Fine." Ratchet hung up the phone causing Mika to frown.

She just wanted... to have some time to herself, and she did and she found someone who somewhat understands... even though she couldn't give much information... She just wanted HUMAN comfort... She's never had friends aside from Miko and the kids on base.

She wanted a small splash of normalcy.

"Hey, everything okay?"

She felt her lip quivering, she hated upsetting Ratchet. Now he would be angry with her.

"Mika?"

She looked up and into his golden eyes that were filled with worry. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey now, come on lets get out of here." He said gently, taking her smaller hand in his before leading her out. Not before spying someone staring and his gentleness turned malicious. "What are you looking at?" He asked darkly.

The person who was staring had their eyes widen before frantically shaking their head and looking down at the table.

Rowen led Mika outside of the shop and near a corner that seemed to not have to many people near it. He held her for a moment, trying to calm her down. Both were unaware of a vehicle pulling up at a distance and parking, gaining a few curious glances as to what it was doing there and not at a hospital.

"Look at me." He put his hands no her face and had her look at him. "It's alright, hey your to pretty to cry."

Mika chuckled a bit, she was just so emotional right now.

"I- thank you."

"For?"

"Being here for me." She smiled. "Not a lot of people like me."

"I know."

She looked at him startled.

"I've heard about you." He started. "They say your a witch."

"..."

"I'm pretty open minded, there's a lot of things out there that are unexplained. But, you seem really nice Mika. Your smart, funny, beautiful and kind. If your a witch as they say then you must be a good one."

Mika felt herself smiling even more then she had been previously. He truly thought that? Really? "You don't think I'm a... monster?"

"What? Why would I think that?"

"They all think that." She held her hand over her other arm nervously. "An Unwanted monster."

"You don't look like a monster." He assured her, taking a step closer.

She felt her heart beat quicker.

"And, unwanted? Don't be ridiculous." He chuckled before his gaze darkened. "I want you."

"W-what?"

Mika suddenly found herself being pulled forward as Rowen kissed her, her eyes widened and cheeks red before closing her eyes and leaning into him. He was warm... and soft... she felt her heart hammering in her chest. They stood there for a moment before Mika pulled away, smiling.

"Rowen." She sighed before laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

Both were unaware of the angry rumble of the vehicle as it sped off, its siren on the roof going off to alert everyone to stay away.

He had to get out of there.

To be continued...

...

...

...

 _Don't eat me! OWO' This is STILL a RatchetxMika so don't kill me. Anyway, Ta ta!_


	23. True Identity

_Previously on Transformers Prime-_

 _"W-what?"_

 _Mika suddenly found herself being pulled forward as Rowen kissed her, her eyes widened and cheeks red before closing her eyes and leaning into him. He was warm... and soft... she felt her heart hammering in her chest. They stood there for a moment before Mika pulled away, smiling._

 _"Rowen." She sighed before laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat._

 _Both were unaware of the angry rumble of the vehicle as it sped off, its siren on the roof going off to alert everyone to stay away._

 _He had to get out of there._

...

...

...

"Ratchet old friend, did you find Mika?" Optimus asked upon the entrance of his medic.

"She's fine." Was Ratchets short reply. "I have work to do."

Optimus frowned as he watched Ratchet storming off into the med bay, pausing briefly to shout at Sideswipe for breaking something. He was fine when he left, albeit a tad angry from Mika's defiance. Optimus briefly wondered what happened before he heard a disturbance from somewhere in the base. Leaving his spot by the computer, having been checking codes all day, he followed the noise towards the training room before spotting Ironhide and Grimlock. Around the room was a complete disaster of scorch marks and cannon fire and Optimus repressed the urge to groan in annoyance as the scene practically retold him of what had transpired.

"Vile little heap of scrap." Ironhide seethed as he was repairing his damaged Cannons.

"I... really don't want to know." Optimus sighed as Arcee walked up behind him.

"You can say that again." Arcee placed her servo on her hip.

...

...

...

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Rowen smirked at her. "I could see the way you were hanging out with him." He kicked at the dirt. "Just thought I'd, you know, get one for the road."

Mika scowled at him before smiling. "That doesn't mean we can't hang out tho... as friends?"

"Nah, I'm not the type to ruin a budding friendship."

"There's this new place that opened." Mika started suddenly. "A paintball range."

Rowen blinked at her.

"I could make a call to my sister and her gua- uh friend Luke and we could head down."

"I've never heard of that, what is it?" Rowen tilted his head with a frown and curious look.

"Well, you like shooting things?"

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Uhm, fighting? Or rather I guess it would be somewhat like sparring. Oh! and hunting for specific targets?"

"Yes and yes?"

"Paintball wars, its rather fun and a tad painful but... you can work with just two people to tons in any area or the range they have. You have a protective vest and gear on, because the balls of paint kinda hurt but they're not like real bullets. You can be teams with someone or enemies and hunt each other down, who ever has the most paint splats on their targets wins."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Rowen grinned widely as he placed his arm around her. "So tell me about this Chett guy your obviously crushing on, he better lookin' then me?"

..

..

..

"Uhgh!" Miko flopped onto the sidewalk with out a care in the world. 'Luke' plopped next to her with a groan before both he and Miko glared at Rowen and Mika. For the passed weak they'd been sneaking out to have fun at the Paintball range with Rowen and Mika and usually they keep their scores tied but today Mika and her newer friend won. "You guys suck."

"Your jealous."

Miko glowered at Rowen who smirked smugly down to her.

"As if! Bu- uh Luke could beat you any time!"

"Well, it was this time and he lost." Rowen taunted.

Mika frowned at him as she watched him interact with her sister and Bulkheads holoform. Something was off about him when Bulkhead was around. He acted more competitive, as if he HAD to be superior to Bulkhead or he couldn't stand it! It reminded her of Breakdown's attitude when she questioned him and Bulks relationship the time she had been a prisoner.

"It's just a game Rowen." Mika frowned at him before looking at the car's passing by.

Miko observed her twin for a while, she'd been acting odd ever since her ending call with Ratchet and the latter of the two had been ignoring Mika. Miko was curious as to why and was aggravated that she was in the dark about it seeing as Mika was freaking out every time someone asked her where she had been.

As Rowen and Luke began talking before quickly turning into an argument Mika had felt something vibrate in her pocket and with a look down she realized that it wasn't in fact HER pocket per-say but Rowens. He'd placed it on her when she got to cold and now she was more curious then ever. Casting a glance over to the two bickering 'friends' she very carefully and discreetly pulled out the cell phone and flipped it open, her eyes looking to the 1 text message icon.

"You know you want to."

"Holy- Miko!" Mika hissed before fixing her crooked glasses. "Don't scare me like that..."

"C'mon, while he's distracted with his macho competition with Bulk." Miko hissed back through narrowed eyes.

Mika quickly looked back to the bickering pair before looking back to the phone and very slowly, in Miko's opinion, clicked to open the text message.

:Breakdown! Where the frag are you?! Megatron's starting to notice your disappearing acts! Whatever your doing you better hurry it up because I can't cover for you forever! To just think what could happen to my luscious finish if they find out I'm covering for your tailpipe.:

"Megatron." The two whispered in shock before looking at the other and then to the two males who were now glaring at each other.

"Rowen."

"What?"

"We need to talk. Over there." Mika pointed and yanked him a long, ignoring his protests as Miko quickly ran and began whispering in Bulkheads ear. "Be honest with me. Are you using me?"

"What? Why would i-"

"It's all a trick right? This is some sort of plan to lure me into confinement?!"

"Now hold on a minute!"

"No! You hold on! How long did you think you could continue to fool me? Breakdown."

"..." Rowen's kind look melted into a serious expression. "So you know huh."

"Yes. I know. Is this all a game?" She whispered furiously.

"No. I said before on the Nemesis." Breakdown leaned in dangerously close. "Your my squishy. Not Ratchets."

"Ratchets my Guardian." Mika denied him.

"Yes, and where has he been Mika? I don't see him driving you around anywhere, watching over you like a real guardian would. No, instead you find yourself drawn to ME. I am your guardian now, and you are MY charge. I don't give things up easily Mika." Breakdown said darkly as his gaze began to glow.

"I'm an Autobot's charge."

"And THATS how it is going to stay!"

"Bulkhead!"

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out, but I guess you need your pathetic humans help to figure out simple things Bulk." Breakdown taunted as he began to transform into his true form.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Mika snarled, glaring angrily and hurt up to the decepticon. "You tricked me."

"It's all in the name." Breakdown snickered. "Deception is in our nature."

"What was your goal!?" Bulkhead demanded as he lunged at the distracted con. "String her a long? Take her with you back to the ship?!"

"Actually." A voice purred as Mika and Miko suddenly found themselves picked up into hands. "That would be my job."

"Hey! Let go!" Mika yelped.

"AH! Get off of me ugly!" Miko shouted as she flailed. "Bulkhead!"

"Miko! Mika!"

"Not so fast Autoscumb!" Breakdown intercepted.

"No! Optimus I require back up. Rowen was a con!" Bulkhead spoke into his com as he grunted and blocked a hit.

"They won't make it on time." Knockout chuckled as a portal opened and Vehicons began poring out. "Thank you very much for delivering this gift to us, I do so hope you give my thanks to everyone else."

"NO!" Bulkhead smashed Breakdown into the ground and ran after Knockout who was making a get away towards the portal but the vehicons used themselves as a distraction. As Bulkhead finally finished destroying the last of them the portal closed right before his fingers could touch it. "KNOCKOUT!" He roared as he punched the ground in his fury.

"Bulkhead?" Optimus finally stepped through with Arcee and Bumblebee. "What happened?"

"They took them.. Mika... Oh Miko..."

"Tell me what happened." Optimus ordered.

...

...

...

"Let. Us. Out. Of. Here. You. Fragging. Glich head!" Miko shouted with every stomp of her foot on the glass.

"Now now, behave." Knockout ordered as he gleefully shook Miko's glass cage.

"Stop it!" Mika glared.

"Or what?"

"Alright, you had your fund." Breakdown grunted as he snagged both glass prisons before placing them down upon a metal table. "Soundwave is pleased the mission was a sucess, Megatron is on his way to... speak to them. We got more missions to do so come one."

"Megatron?" Miko called mockingly. "Bring it on! I can take em!"

"Miko." Mika hissed.

"What?"

"I wouldn't say you could take me." Came Megatrons dark voice making Miko cringe back before looking up at him in defiance. "However, you may prove entertaining in your other forms."

"Other forms? What other forms?"

"Oh I'm sure you know exactly which ones I speak of. Souldspark and Bleakmelody." He grinned darkly.

"How did you know that?!" Miko gapped in shock.

"Unicron showed you didn't he." Mika muttered more of a statement. "Before the final attack back when we stood near you as Optimus stood among his spark.

"Indeed he did, though unintentionally. It matter's not how really, more of what will happen now."

"Uh. You keep us hostage, the bots come rescue us, big battle happens, we get saved and you throw a tantrum." Miko surmised.

"On the contrary." Miko screamed as her jar was lifted so quickly and roughly that she fell back and hit her head on the glass painfully. Megatron's glare could almost penetrate the glass. "YOU, go with your sire for some good old. Quality, time."

Soundwave, ever the silent one, was standing in the corner and leaning against the wall as he waited for his instructions. Watching intently and keeping his gaze on his sparklings. Miko was highly defiant and he wondered briefly how much trouble he would have with her. Soundwave didn't have much trouble with Mika who was more compliant and a bit more like he was which he very much liked about her. She wasn't too loud or talkative like he was, meek like he USED to be before the war, hated like he had been growing up by all others, having no one really but one person to rely upon. Being that he was her true sire and her being able to feel the bond and connection, she almost greedily accepted him. Miko however seemed more like her mother, Defiant, fiery, not a care in the world except for what she deems important and a hatred for the Decepticons. She seemed unswayable, but... Soundwave liked a good challenge and he did always get what he wanted in the end.

So it was with a curious and determined mind that he took hold of Miko's jar and turned to leave, sending out comfort to Mika who was freaking out as Megatron lifted her jarred prison.

"Now then." Mika trembled under his gaze as Soundwave left. What did he want with her? What would he do? She was scared.

He almost laughed at her apparent fear.

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Now where did the brave and sarcastic femme go I met down in the caves?" He almost taunted but was also curious to know. "Do you know how powerful your twin and you are?"

"No." She denied.

"No?"

"We won't join you."

"Oh? Why is that? Already an Autobot? And do your little Autoscumb friends know of your form? Tell me, Soulspark, do they know your father is Soundwave? Do they know you worked with me in the caves? Do they know that you spared me when you could have killed me off easily?" He whispered near the glass.

Miko shook her head, covering her ears. No, they didn't know and they didn't need to.

"They don't except you Mika, they don't WANT you."

"Thats a lie."

"Is it? Ratchet hasn't even spoken let alone look at you has he? Now why is that hmm?"

"Stop..."

"Your carrier had left you to and look! She didn't even return for you, she gave up on life. Gave up on you." Megatron pointed out, watching Mika shake her head in denial.

"She was killed in battle."

Ask yourself, how much longer will it be before the others give up on you as well? It wouldn't be like that here." He cooed.

"No! We'll never join you."

"You'd be respected here, feared! The Daughter of Soundwave, one of the most powerful of my soldiers and the TIC... No one could mess with you here, everyone would want to stay on your good side. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be here."

"No..."

"Your sire is here after all, he misses you. He want's you here with him, to never leave. Do you want to abandon him?"

No... She thought to herself, she couldn't bring herself to even think of never seeing Soundwave again. No one, not even Mika, knew of her adoration of the silent bot... of how she felt round him... Complete... Safe.

Wanted.

She loved that feeling, an-and she loved her Sire.

'Mika don't listen to him! He's only using you!'

"Your half Decepticon already Mika. Your sister as well. You could all be a family here, together."

Family... forever with Soundwave? Mika too? No! don't listen... no...

"Why should I listen to you?" Mika asked weakly, He was tearing open her fears and worries and adding temptations.

Mika loved the bots, she loved Ratchet. She loved Miko... But she too wondered when they would grow tired of her and leave like everyone always does. Ratchet had already grown tired of her, she could see it when she returned to base... the cold shoulder he gave her hurt her more then she would ever admit... She hadn't meant to upset him... She felt her eyes tearing up.

'Mika no! It's what he wants! He wants to hurt you, confuse you! Listen to me!'

"Why, because we're family."

"What?" Mika looked up confused.

"Oh yes, you see why else would I have kept you two alive? To see another day where as any other human would be naught but ash on the spot? It is well known, my hatred for the human race. Oh but I know you and your sister are far from human. It would be simple, to bring your true forms to a permanent existence."

"No..." Mika shook her head in denial. "Were not family."

"Oh My dear Soulspark but we are. You see," Megatron leaned in with a wicked smile. " I am Soundwaves Sire."

"W-what?"

'What?!'

"Indeed." Megatron smirked, he knew he was getting to her. Oh he knew all he had to do was pull up all her pains, she was so easily manipulated by them.

"But that would make you..."

"Your Grandsire of course."

...

...

...

 _DUN_

 _DUNN_

 _DUNNNNN~_

 _Imeanwhatisgoingonhere?! =O Mika and Miko! Daughters of Chromia and Soundwave, GRANDCHILDREN OF MEGATRON HIMSELF! Ah before you ask, I'll explain more next time about Soundwave being Megatrons sparkling. Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! READ AND REVIEW!_

 _More information on what is going on in the next chapter!_

 _And more Grimlock too.  
_

 _Grimlock; Me Grimlock superior! Why me no in story more!?_

 _Author; -sweat drops- Err, you will be! You will be, don't eat me._ ;_;


	24. Special The Life of Sound

If one were to ask him, what his first memory was, they would find mostly silence for he hadn't been sure what his first memory was. He couldn't remember a time where he was a youngling with a loving family, no all he remembered was darkness. From the moment he first opened his optics until much later in his life was darkness and mockery. Why? Because he was different, and different wasn't accepted.

Now, if one were to ask him what the first sound he heard was, that is an entirely different story. He could remember very clearly, the sounds of blades clashing, the sounds of battle, of screaming fighters and howls of pain in the depths of the dark. In fact, the sound of battle was mostly all he knew. He didn't know love nor kindness, he didn't know friendship nor light and he most certainly didn't know what it was like to be cared for or needed. He was a very lonely mech for none ever tried to befriend the scary mech stuck in the dark cell. He would hear noises often, bots mocking him from outside his hellish cage and he could tell you the very first thing he felt in his life.

Cold.

Always cold.

He had no name, he had no existence, until one day when his cell door opened.

"You, Unwanted, get out here."

He stood, tilting his helm curiously. In all his life none ever dared enter his cell after the 'incident'. Many years ago, one of his verbal abusers though it amusing to try and... teach him how to fight. Or so he was told. Of course he didn't like his area disrupted with their vile presence, and when the mech tried striking him oh... he taught him well never to assume he couldn't protect himself. No, he knew he was strong just never had a reason to use it. He knew if he trained he would be one of the most powerful mechs where he was.

This mech before him was one of the ones who made sure he had food and was looked after medically, he had a small ounce of respect for the mech and so came out. He had no name, and so they called him Unwanted because no one had come for him to bring him home, no one had come to him to train into battle as a master to a student.

No one wanted him.

He came out obediently, cautiously, for he had never had the need to leave his cell before. He was still quite young, mid youngling age and so he was rather short compared to the mech near him. His frame was of a blue hue with glowing purple seams and as long as he could remember he had a visor over his face, if no one wanted him then none deserved to see his face.

"You have a... visitor." The mech, tall and medium built with the main color of orange with white markings, spoke as he glanced at the scary youngling before him. His name was Ultra Patch, _(AN; To help think of Ratchets coloring and markings only instead of white with orange markings, Ultra Patch was ORANGE with white marking.)_ the medic of the arena or more commonly known as the Pits. They had many younglings there but this particular one... He shook his helm as he led the youngilng to a private room and towards his future.

The moment the youngling entered the private room he knew something was going to change in his life as he took in the large intimidating form of one of the more popular gladiators. His frame was large and grey and his optics were blue in color but in the depths was something yearning to come OUT.

A deep hidden part of him wanting to play.

"This is him?"

"Yes."

"Hm." The mech walked over to him and walked around, observing and studying. "He's rather thin." The mech noted as he prodded at his form. "Weak looking, small frame, obviously no previous training."

Another denial, he noted.

"He's perfect."

What? He tilted his helm.

Ultra Patch blinked in shock, "I-What?"

"You heard me, get him in the training grounds. I wish to see what I have to teach him, if Vennoshock has any say in my student then I'll end up getting someone useless." The mech grumbled.

"O-oh! Yes Megatronus, It's ju-just well no one's ever wante-"

"Then clearly they do not know a very promising student when they see one." The mech known as Megatronus ground out impatiently. "Now go, I do not have the time nor do I wish to waste what little free time I have here. Vennoshock is not a patient Mech and neither am I."

Vennoshock, He tested the name in his head and a rather vibrant green and black mech invaded his mind. A very greedy and bloodthirsty mech, that one was, and the current boss of the Pits.

"Right, yes of course." Ultra Patch nodded frantically before grasping his upper arm. "Come now, let us get you ready for your new... er... Master."

...

...

...

"..." To say Megatronus was impressed was an understatement. Where on Cybertron had they gotten this youngling? The amount of current strength and skill was outstanding, why it rivaled his own when he was that age! The promise of power hidden within this youngling made him feel a little giddy, to have someone this powerful- on his side no less, could very well help him in the future. Oh yes, Megatronus was HIGHLY impressed.

The youngling had thrashed every challenge thrown at him. Beat it and ran it into the ground as if it were nothing but childs play to him, and now he was racing around the arena to his fleeing opponent. Tentacles were coming from his form, wrapping around his enemy and lifting him up before slamming him into the side. His Opponent, Willfire, groaned in pain. He was upset that a youngling was beating him! Willfire! One of the more seasoned warriors that were well on their way to becoming Gladiator Rank. He grit his denta as he activated his sword and shoved the nameless kid off of him with a snarl.

"You, Unwanted," Willfire grit out. "You can't beat me! You have no name, no place among us."

He said nothing as he dodged Willfire's hits and ignored his taunts as they were nothing to him now. He grew with the sounds of taunts and spits of hatred at him. He was really tired of it, sick of the demeaning words and the undermining him. Now that he had a chance to leave his hell, he was not going to let it be taken from him. He felt his tentacles sparking as a deep fury rose.

He _hated_ his dark cell.

He lunged at Willfire, beating him into the ground.

 _Hated_ being trapped.

Willfire snarled as he repeatedly tried to cut off the offending appendages, his optics wild as he frantically swung in an attempt to get the youngling off of him.

Jailed.

Caged like a rabid animal.

So he let lose, he would impress Megatronus and seal his spot as student and nothing-

 _Nothing_.

-Was getting in his way.

He lept into the air with Willfire trapped by his tentacle attached to his neck and slammed him into the ground before following. When he hit the ground a wave of sound erupted from his form causing Willfire to scream in pain as it got louder and louder before his optics flickered. The sound was so high pitch that it was beginning to hurt very, very badly and Willfire heard this kids silent command just by the sheer power he was exerting.

Die, it said.

Willfire gave a jerk, the sound was to much and he found the ground shaking and rumbling at the high pitch as nearly visible waves wafted through the air violently and before Megatronus knew it, Willfire's audio receivers were short circuiting and his processor couldn't handle whatever his opponent was doing. Before he knew it Willfires helm erupted in a fiery explosion leaving his frame to glitch and twitch before his spark went out from to much pain.

The Unwanted won.

Megatronus grinned as he approached. "Very well done, that was quite unexpected. I have heard you had no designation, or rather couldn't remember what you were named. I cant very well call my student 'Unwanted' now can I? No, from now on your designation will be..." He paused in thought, going over the fight before smirking. "Soundwave."

The youngling looked up to his new master and tilted his head, a new name to replace the one he'd lost.

Soundwave, loyal follower of Megatronus.

...

...

...

Years passed and Soundwave grew on Megatronus, now Megatron. He sky rocketed in ranks, followed every command from Megatron like the loyalest cyberdog. To say Megatron was exceedingly happy was an understatement, he was over the top satisfied at having this warrior -now gladiator- on his side. Soundwave proved highly useful and Megatron found himself taking him in like a sparkling. He didn't need words to say how he felt like a Sire to the youngling, didn't need Soundwave telling him how he had felt because he could tell that Soundwave looked up to him.

Because Megatron cared.

Megatron saved him from his darkness, from his fate. He turned him from unwanted and into a much needed ally, no friend. Megatron could definitely call Soundwave his most loyal friend/follower and nothing was going to change that. The amount of loyalty there was astonishing, never had Megatron see such a dedicated student. Never before had anyone trusted him to care for them so, and he wasn't a very sentimental mech mind you.

Soundwave didn't mind, because Megatron cared and Soundwave would forever follow his Master.

It was years upon years later, as the war was only a dreaded whisper among the cybertronians, that Soundwave found himself at a club. Now, this wasn't his thing normally but Megatron had been busy and Soundwave had finished all his duties, even the spare! He was bored, he was... well he was lonely.

All around him; Followers, the enemies, and innocent alike had a significant other. Not that he really needed one but the company seemed like it would be nice. Now, this may be the highgrade he had just downed talking, but there was a beautiful purple femme dancing that he couldn't take his optics off.

She was enchanting.

He'd never had his optics catch on a femme before, they never interested him but this one...

He'd seen her walking the park with another mech before but he couldn't care less for that mech seeing as she was unmated. He felt his spark twinge a little once her optics hit his and he tightened his fist over his cube as she stared. Her optics, though the usual blue that quite a few bots had, had a different hue in the middle. Green.

He watched her dance a while longer before she paused under his gaze, glancing back at him before turning to a blue femme and a pink femme. He could vaguely make out their conversation and gather their names. The pink was Elita, the blue was Arcee and the purple was Chromia.

Chromia, what a lovely name.

Soundwave felt something inside of him churn at her look, he didn't know what that look meant but he knew that he felt some of his loneliness disappear under her gaze and what he didn't know, as he stood and followed the alluring femme, was that their next actions would bring him both joy and immense pain.

...

...

...

"No! Please no!"

Ever the cold and silent mech, Soundwave ignored the plea's of his victim as he ripped out his spark. There was nothing about this planet that was pleasing to him any more. In fact, Soundwave was growing to despise everything about it and the people in it. The pits, for entrapping him all his life, the bots for casting him out for being different, his very life- for holding no true meaning but to be an ever so silent follower. He only respected one person, Megatron.

He glared coolly down at the victims mate who was sobbing over his mangled body and promptly turned and left the room, ignoring her cries after him.

"You monster!"

Monster.

"Sparkless!"

Sparkless.

"I hope one day you get something that brings you joy only to have it ripped from you!"

As if that could ever happen. Soundwave refrained from snickering, he needed no one and no one needed nor wanted him. Soundwave was superior, they were inferior. She had been inferior the moment they had awoken the night after, the morning he had felt his own spark ripped out of his chassis.

She had said he was a mistake, a grave drunken mistake. He watched as she threw a fit, throwing things around in her rage. She had said he'd taken advantage of her, though he didn't understand how he had done such a thing as he was sure she made all the moves and he was sure she knew what she was doing and now was to scared to even admit that she knew what she had been doing.

Every word began ripping away at him, of course, he thought to himself, he deserved it for letting go of himself that night and while it had been a wondrous night for him, it had not been so for her. He thought he found someone who... would care for him in a way no other could.

Of course, how could he have known that with just one meeting of a person? He made a foolish mistake.

He was better off alone, where NO one could harm him be it physical or emotional.

And that would be how it was until his dying breath.

...

...

...

It wasn't until a long time after his mistaken high grade night out that he felt... off. There was a presence, no, two presence's within him. He didn't understand what it was, nor could he see anything at all. Soundwave put his servo to his chassis as he paused in his work at the Decepticon mainframe.

What was this... feeling?

He felt two small presence's brush against him, lovingly.

He felt his spark stall, lovingly? No, that was a mistake. Nothing loved him.

It brushed him again, nuzzled against him in an innocent way and he couldn't bring himself to shove it off like he should have. What was it?

"Soundwave?"

He turned to Megatron who, having been in the middle of shouting at Starscream for his impertinence and ANOTHER attempt to usurp him, paused when he had noticed his TIC freezing in place.

Soundwave shook his helm, preparing to go back to his computer and typing on it to decode a few things they had recently taken from the uprising Autobots when the feeling made him stall again, his servo freezing over the keyboard as he closed his optics. He wanted to lash out at the feeling of being... cuddled? But something in him refused to lash back and he found himself leaning into the feeling.

"Soundwave? Are you purring?"

What?

Soundwave shook his helm, he didn't purr. What was Megatron thinking? Perhaps he had a virus- Oh, he was purring in a very odd manner.

"Uh, Sir?" Knockout, their medic, was staring with an almost gaping mouth before looking at Megatron. "I uh think Soundwave needs a check up."

"Agreed."

Not agreed, Soundwave was at peak health. He shook his helm in denial and went to return to his typing when he yet again froze, though not at the feeling of being nuzzled and loved on, but at the feeling of the stern gaze of his Master.

Soundwave nodded his head obediently before following Knockout to the medical center. Over time He and Megatron outranked everyone in the pits and fought for their freedom, now Megatron the leader of the faction called Decepticons, had taken whoever wanted to go with him under his wing including the medic Knockout who had been a student to UltraPatch who was now working for the Autobots with his brother Ratchet, the two only looked a like in color but not physical form. Knockout had graduated from student and now was a full fledged doctor.

Albeit a sadistic one.

"My word!" Soundwave looked at Knockout who was gaping at him. "Soundwave uh, your spark it- have you uhm..." Knockout trailed off awkwardly for a second, shuffling in one spot.

Spit it out, he silently commanded in an irritated way.

"W-well ah, have you ever interfaced?"

Inter- oh, why was this his business?

"I'm going to take this silence as yes, because well congratulations! Your a Sire."

Soundwave, for the first time in his entire existence, Glitched.

You heard right ladies and gentlemen, Mechs and Femmes, Soundwave pulled a Prowl.

...

...

...

Sparklings.

Sire.

Parenthood.

Soundwave was a sire, to twins no less. Knockout was quick to explain to him that with whomever he had interfaced with, he had created sparklings with that person. When Soundwave had felt their presence through the parental bond he had responded on pure cybertronian instinct, which was to well... purr and comfort them as they sought his... affections. He had no idea how to think or feel, but as the presence made themselves known once more he felt his frame relax in response as he unknowingly sent out affection and was rewarded with adoration.

Adoration...

He felt his spark twinge in both a good way and painful way.

Something adored him... No, someone adored him.

Someone... well cared.

L-loved him.

They needed him.

Their sire, HIS sparklings.

His...

Soundwave could feel them clinging onto him through the bond.

Yes, yes his.

Soundwave repeated this mentally, he had something purely his that loved him. Soundwave was needed and he would be there and with a determined mind he swore an oath to Primus that he would find that Femme, Chromia, because those were not just her sparklings but his as well.

He couldn't wait to see them...

...

...

...

"Soundwave."

CRASH!

"Sound~"

CRASH PFFFFT BOOM!

Fury, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Uncontrollable rage.

"Come on Sounders for just a klick could you jus- GAH! NOT THE FINISH!" Knockout shrieked when a tentacle smashed near him.

He had been trying to get the Decepticon TIC to calm down long enough so he could see what was wrong. It was in the middle of battle a long side Megatron when he noticed Soundwave freeze mid battle in what he assumed was horror before it turned into uncontrollable anger. He had simply lost it, lost his processor, the Decepticon medic thought as he watched said TIC rip all the enemies to shreds and Megatron have to restrain him himself.

"I've only seen this once." Megatron responded. "When I was younger, is there something you have kept from me about my TIC Knockout?"

Knockout twitched, gulping and if Cybertronians could sweat he would be sweating up a storm. "NO!" He quickly responded only to flinch at the responding glare. "Maybe...?" He flinched again when Megatron growled threateningly. "Yes..."

"Be glad I do not terminate you on spot for keeping things from me!" Megatron snarled before collecting himself. "Who was it?"

"A femme?"

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Uh, her name urgh uh..." Knockout racked his processor for the memory. "A femme by the name of Chromia."

"An Autobot!?"

"She wasn't at the time!" Knockout frantically assured. "She had been a neutral and didn't see Soundwaves Decepticon symbol until the morning after. They fought and she left- oh!"

"Yes oh!"

"She must have had them!" Knockout flinched as another crash sounded, Soundwave was destroying things in his fit of rage. "Ah um shouldn't he be happy?"

"Clearly he is not." Megatron grit his denta in annoyance. "I have one theory, She's going to terminate them."

"But thats-!"

"Yes, even a sparkless warlord such as I would not do such a thing and Soundwave is not taking it easily. Soundwave!"

Said con froze, frame shaking from his attempt to reign in his fury.

"Go, find them. Bring them back with you."

He would allow that?

"I would." Megatron replied, he never had to hear Soundwave speak, he could simply feel/tell what his TIC wanted to say. Besides, what kind of... Grandsire you could say, would he be to let them be terminated? Megatron grunted to himself as he watch Soundwave take off at such a speed he'd never seen before.

Primus help the Femme who angered Soundwave for surley she would perish if he got his hands upon her.

...

...

...

Gone.

Soundwave put his servo to his frantically humming spark.

They were gone.

His sparklings were not there anymore, nor where they responding in the bond. He felt... cold... Primus he felt so cold...

Soundwave fell to his knees as he felt like he couldn't move, he couldn't... she killed them.

His sparklings...

He felt his visor rear back, shocking the femme that was on the ground before him.

She would look into the eye's of her killer, forever being haunted in the well of the allspark by the face of the father she took the sparklings from.

They were HIS...

She would pay, he would make her pay.

He felt the cold rising from his spark, his happiness at being loved had frozen over and all feelings were melting form his form except for pain and rage.

Pain...

Primus he felt- empty... so empty..

So alone.

Death filled the air, the bodies of the Autobots he had ripped to shreds were strung about and still he could not find the forms of his sparklings. He never got the chance to see them...

His claws clenched at his chassis as his metal lips lifted into a malicious sneer.

"Statement; Soundwave will make you pay. You. Will. Suffer."

That was a promise he was going to see through, he swore to the skies above as he took one step forward after the other towards the wounded femme upon the ground.

She would pay...

...

...

...

He thought he was lonely in that cell back when he was young, but having his sparklings ripped from his life, from the bond, was the loneliest he'd ever felt. Soundwave felt empty, alone, cold, as if his very own soul had been ripped from him and only a shell was left.

Shell..

There were to small forms in front of him, sparklings. Twins. One was black and pink... the other black and purple.

They were his.. he knew they were his...

No...

He wished he didn't see the small unmoving forms... he felt his servo's picking up the dead bodies.. His sparklings... they were dead. He didn't get to them on time.

No.

They- weren't coming back. Was it normal to feel like he did when someone you cared for died? He'd never cared for something before them, no more would he feel them relying on his affections and presence... He- all he ever wanted was to feel needed and they needed him. And he failed to protect it, NO! He wasn't powerful.

His frame shook as he felt something, liquid, drip down.

This would be the only time he let his emotions release. After this, he would be as cold, cruel, and silent to the universe as it had been to him.

No one heard his voice that night, like he intended it for none deserved to hear him speak. None heard the agonized scream of someone who lost the only thing they cherished.

No one saw the Autobot Alpha Trion watching with two sparklings in new forms cradled to his chassis for protection.

...

...

...

"Designation Lazerbeak." A recording sounded from Soundwaves Visor.

Before him was a cassette he had created, a few others were sitting incomplete on his desk in his berthroom.

The cassette made a chirp noise, she wanted to know who the others were.

"Designations Rumble, Howlback, Squawktalk, Glit, Buzzsaw, and Flipside." Soundwave sent in his recording.

They were going to be his Sparklings Cassettes...

Lazerbeak chirped sadly as she felt her creators sudden sorrow and empty feeling before attaching herself to his chassis and sending all the comfort she could. While she couldn't fill the void the death his sparklings left, she could be there for him...

...

...

...

Soon... Soon Megatron would get his undead army to the planet they were on, all he had to do was set the satellites on the correct path, but something kept moving them. He narrowed his optics in annoyance before setting his sights on the security monitor, there was a breach and four children were in the room trying to undo his work, no matter. Soundwave quickly sent his tentacle to dispose of them.

Imagine his surprise when he felt one had latched onto him and went back with him. He froze when her eyes met his, those beautiful golden human eyes stared into his optics knowingly or not, and he felt something within himself pulsing with every second he stared at her. Familiar...

This human child felt familiar...

He suddenly felt something he hadn't in a long time.

The bond of his sparklings.

Alarmed, Soundwave quickly took a picture of her for later studying before prodding at the bond and noticing her confused and alarmed look. He knew she felt that.

She felt him...

Confusion lased off of her both from in front of him and through the bond.

But how could this be? His sparklings were cybertronian not human but right here before him and with the bond was proof...

She was alive.

'Soulspark.' He murmured through the bond as he made his grip gentle and sent waves of comfort to her, but she had gotten distracted from him as the shout of the other human femme caught her attention.

"Mika!"

Her human name was Mika...

"Miko!" Mika shouted back.

"YOU HURT MY TWIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Twins... then the other one was-

'BleakMelody.' Her bond was still shut tight but he could sense it.

For now he let them go, he had research to do.

...

...

...

They were alive.

His sparklings, his children... alive and well! It mattered not that currently they were human... but they were alive.

Soundwave held his chassis, he wasn't alone... his sparklings were alive... He sent out as much love as he could but knew their human forms were not accustomed to bonds. He'd have to wait until he could get them back to their true forms...

Alive... they were alive!

Soundwave closed his optics. His family was alive and well and were within his grasp!

Nothing would take them from him this time.

And if they tried? He would kill them.

Slowly.

Painfully.

For no one, no one, harmed what was his.

...

...

...

"What are these?" Miko, who had given up screaming and yelling at her prison guard, glanced at the silent mech before looking at the broken looking forms of little, what, baby robot bodies?

Soundwave looked at them as well, one of his most treasured items were the left over armor of his sparklings to forever remind him of his failure as a sire to protect his sparklings. Soundwave looked down at her, placing her on his desk before sitting and staring at her.

"What exactly am I hear for? What do you want with me and Mika?"

Soundwave said nothing before he prodded at her bond, watching her facial features contort in confusion until he ripped the bond open and watched her gasp in shock and a bit of pain. He sent his memories to her, every feeling he had ever had, all the love he had for them.

Everything.

And he watched as her eyes became teary and her hand held her chest before she looked up at him in shock.

"You... Sire?" Miko gasped out, was this how Mika felt when they met?

Soundwave closed his optics and bowed his head.

Not in shame, not out of respect, but the overflow of emotion he felt when she called him Sire. He finally had both of his sparklings in his grasp, he finally felt complete.

And he would destroy anyone who tried taking it from him once more.

...

...

...

 _I reallllllly hope the ending wasn't rushed but good lord I am tiredddddddddddddddd and its hot and noisy and im having issues concentrating with all the fragging noise! I really really really hope you enjoyed this particular chapter in the eyes er Optics of Soundwave.  
_

 _This chapter took forever to finish but! I was determined. good lord am I lagging... Ah enjoy!_

 _Tune in next time on!_

 _TRANSFORMERS PRIME; THE UNWANTED._


	25. I'm A Decepticon Now

"How? How are you my... relative?" Mika demanded, she was now standing in front of Megatron on a cliff side. He had released her and landed the ship with a plan, and that plan was coming along nicely. He had let them go from their prisons with no doubt she wouldn't escape. Not that he had to worry, he was after all a Gladiator and she an inexperienced child so if she tried...

No, He mused, she would be a young adult to them now if she were in her true form.

"It's quite simple." Megatron drawled in boredom.

"Well, pardon me but I can't picture you with anyone." Mika muttered causing Megatron to sneer at her.

"Don't make me laugh." He glared down at her before looking up as Soundwave came from the ship with Miko and deposited her by her twin.

'Miko! Are you okay?'

'I'm alright...'

'What happened?'

'He showed me everything.' Miko replied through the bond before sending Mika the memories Soundwave had sent.

Mika almost stumbled at the amount of emotion the 'silent' bot had felt with them. He truly did care for them...

'What do we do?'

'What if we stayed?

'What?!'

'What if we stayed?'

'What about the bots?! Bulk?! Raf, Jack, Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus?! They're our friends Mika, how could we betray them?'

'I want to be with Sire for a while.' Mika pleaded.

'What about Grimlock, Lockjaw and Riptide?'

'Miko...'

'What about Ratch-'

'Don't say his name!'

'Mika?'

'H-He hasn't spoken o-or looked at me in days Miko! I can't, I can't handle it... My heart hurts... I don't understand...'

'But we'll be separated! We'll be apart...'

"What are they doing?" Knockout, Breakdown and their new SIC Dreadwing came from the ship.

"More importantly," Dreadwing gazed down in disgust at the humans. "Why are there humans here?"

"I would watch myself if I were you." Megatron warned as Soundwave's servo twitched. "Those are Soundwave's Sparklings trapped in human form."

"My apologies Soundwave." Dreadwing bowed his head respectfully. Megatron was his leader, but he also greatly respected Soundwave.

"I will stay." Mika suddenly spoke causing the cons in the area to look down at her.

Megatron, pretending to be shocked, blinked down at her. "You will?"

Make no mistake, he knew she would say that. Megatron knew she was dangerously close to the edge of her sanity and with her sire on the Decepticon side it helped his plan immensely. Especially with how Chromia had left her, making Mika see a cruel carrier on the 'good' side and a kind (only to them really) Sire on the 'bad' side. Add in the fact that she was having issues with that medic and issues with her own inner self and well, this happens. She was tempted to the Decepticons side. Her twin however, looked like a different story.

"I take it you are not?"

'Please Miko.'

'I cant.'

'You...'

Miko quickly backed away from her twin and towards the edge of the cliff, glaring in hurt and anger.

"I will forever be an Autobot!" Miko shouted in defiance.

"So you choose them over your own sister?" Megatron mused with a dark chuckle.

"I choose Bulkhead over her." Miko spat, how could Mika do this to the bots? The ones who took her in, cared for her, protected her? How dare she do this to her! T-To Grimlock and the scraplets!

How dare she do this to Ratchet?

"I'm a Decepticon now." Mika declared.

...

...

...

"I have their location." Ratchet spoke, "putting in the coordinates now."

"We'll get them back." Optimus assured his medic. "I promise."

"Optimus I-" Ratchet started before looking down at the ground.

"Just explain it to her when we get back." Arcee spoke. "She'll understand."

"Can we go?" Sunstreaker growled. "I'm getting tired of those cons taking our squishies!"

"Yeah." Sideswipe agreed.

"We'll keep the comm open for you." Bulkhead assured Ratchet who was shamefully looking at the ground.

Again he had failed to protect his charge from being taken by the enemies, all because his jealousy...

With that in mind all the bots left through the groundbridge and Ratchet eagerly listened in the com link as the team approached the Decepticons location.

Slowly words being exchanged had become clearer.

 _"I will stay."_

"Mika?" Ratchet gasped at her voice.

 _"Did she just say what i think she said?"_ Arcee's voice echoed in the comm with shock.

 _"You will?"_

No Mika... don't! Ratchet pleaded.

 _"Yes."_

No... She didn't! S-she couldn't! Ratchet gave a sharp intake as silence rung out.

" _I take it you are not?" Megatrons voice sounded._

There was another pause.

" _Miko_." Bulkhead breathed in worry. Would she pick the cons over them as well? It would make sense, her twin was... was... Betraying them.

" _I will forever be an Autobot_!" Miko shouted in defiance.

Bulkhead breathed a sigh of relief over the coms but then he thought to Ratchet who was staring blankly in shock at the screens as he listened. His spark was thrumming painfully.

" _So you choose them over your own sister_?" Megatrons voice mused darkly.

" _Optimus, what do we do?"_

" _No."_ Sunstreaker hissed, " _Mika would never betray us."_

" _Well she is now._ " Arcee growled.

" _Everyone be silent._ " Optimus commanded as he listened. He too found it hard to believe that's what Mika was saying, had he lost one of his own to the Decepticons?

" _I choose Bulkhead over her_." Miko's voice echoed causing Bulkheads spark to thrum wildly, she picked him over Mika... He... He felt himself grow warmer and had to try to calm his spark at the new feeling he was having.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker scowled, how could Miko pick someone over her twin? He felt Sideswipes sorrow, he had really liked Miko. Sunstreaker's spark froze at the next words that were heard.

" _I'm a Decepticon now_." Mika's voice harshly spoke.

Ratchet dropped a tool he had been clenching and placed his servo on his spark, Mika... had betrayed them... She had betrayed him...

No... No!

Ratchet clenched his other servo into a fist, he had to make this right! Ratchet quickly turned to Rafael and Jack who were in shock as they listened. "Rafa-"

"Go." Jack interrupted.

"Jack?"

"Quickly! Before she's gone, We'll handle the bridge." Raf said in a rush.

Ratchet nodded before activating the ground bridge, when he stepped through the battle between Con and Bot. He dodged Vehicon fire, spotted Bulkhead going against Breakdown, Bumblebee against Knockout, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe against Dreadwing, Prowl against Soundwave and finally Optimus and Megatron. His optics widened at the sight of Mika walking towards the Nemesis all on her own and he quickly went after her.

"Mika!"

She paused in mid step, turning to look at her Autobot Guardian with a cool look. "Ratchet."

"What are you doing? How could you just- why are you doing this?" He was quick to activate his holoform, his hands grabbing her upper arms.

Her golden eyes stared up into his blue with a cold indifferent look. "I belong here."

"No!" Ratchet sputtered, "No you don't belong here Mika. Y-You belong with us, with... with me."

"..."

"I-I shouldn't have been ignoring you. Mika I- Primus why is this so difficult!" He scowled and peeked over at the still on going battle before quickly looking back to her. "If I'm to do this I... I must be honest. I care for you Mika."

Mika's expression twitched, heart thumping.

"I- Frag it all, I love you Mika."

"No." her voice quivered. "Yo-you cant. I have to do this."

"No, you don't. Your an Autobot at heart Mika, I know it. Please don't leave us.. Don't leave me. I was scared all right? I'm so much older than you, Your human-"

"I'm not a human." Mika replied. "I'm a full fledged Cybertronian. My sire is Soundwave, My Carrier is Chromia. My mother has abandoned me, an Autobot. My Father has reached out for me, looked after me from a distance and is kind to me. A Decepticon."

"No... They're brainwashing you."

"No, they aren't. You all are." She replied. "You all told me how evil they are, how bad they are. They've protected me."

"It's a trap Mika please see that. They are using you."

"NO!" Mika reared back. "Not Sire! Sire would never!"

"Mika... Please listen to reason."

"I am." Mika breathed. "And it's pointing to them."

"I don't want to have to hurt you." Ratchet clenched his chest, his spark was hurting him more then he thought it would. He hadn't realized it before, but now that there is something threatening to take her from him... Ratchet realized his Spark was calling for her.

Which meant she was his Sparkmate.

They belonged together.

"You belong with me." He said with more determination.

"I belong with my father." She growled before shoving away from him. "Sire! Sire help!"

"Mika no!" Ratchet cried in alarm when Soundwave quickly disposed of Prowl, wounding him greatly, let loose a snarl at the sight of Ratchet near his daughter.

With quick precision, Soundwave lunged forth and used his tentacles to whip at the Autobot Medic before reaching Mika and wrapping her in his tentacles protectively. If she wanted to be with him, then he would do all he could to keep her there. He knew Miko cared, but her love for the green Autobot was stronger.

He was fine with that, knowing she still cared, but was still sad she didn't want to be with him. He wouldn't change sides, and neither would she. As long as Miko was safe and alive, he supposed he would be alright with her being where she was. However, the moment she was in a life threatening situation he would dispose of the green mech and make her stay with him.

For now he would let her be.

"Mika..." Ratchet called again, transforming back to his form and pulling out his weapons. "If I cannot reason with you then I will fight!"

"You will lose." Megatron spoke, the Autobot had gotten Miko and were now cornered, Ratchet was surrounded as well.

He kept his weapons up.

"Grandsire." Mika called.

What?! Grandsire?!

"Please don't kill that one, he could be of use in the future." Mika drawled before turning away from Ratchet.

"For now." Megatron laughed. "Next time, Prime."

A portal appeared and the Decepticons left through it, Ratchet tried running after them but Optimus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Optimus I-"

"I am sorry old friend... I have failed you."

"No Optimus, I have failed." Ratchet murmured before shrugging off Optimus's servo and walking off.

"Rafael, we require a ground bridge." Optimus called, his gaze going from his medic who know stood off into the distance staring at the sky, to Miko who was crying in Bulkheads holoform, to Prowl who was being carefully lifted by Sideswipe and Arcee.

Today, they all failed...

But to Ratchet, none failed as badly as he did, for he lost his charge... and it was his fault...

...

...

...

"I'm sure." Mika breathed as Soundwave prodded at their bond. He looked over to his desk before pulling out a Decepticon symbol necklace and placing it on her neck and then watched her. "I'm a Decepticon now... I am different." She murmured into a mirror before she brought up a pair of scissors. She lifted her hair and made the first cut, and then more until her hair lay short on her head, her beautiful long locks were now useless on the floor.

Soundwave frowned, tilting his helm as he felt an overwhelming amount of pain and sorrow, her eyes began leaking tears and her frame shook. He quickly transformed into his holoform, wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to fall into his embrace. He listened as her silent cries turned into agonized sobs and just stayed there, allowing her to use him as a crutch.

"Soundwave; Will always protect."

She looked up at him, smiling sadly before nuzzling into him. After he left to grab her a few more things she turned back to the mirror with a frown.

"I'm a Decepticon now." She repeated. "I am different."

And She locked her side of the bond from Miko.

...

...

...

 _DON'T KILL ME! This is all apart of a BIG plot I've been planning. NO She doesn't stay a Decepticon, All will be explained as the chapters roll in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there will be a tone of unexpected things coming up a long with a plot twist. Enjoy and tune in next time on-_

 _TRANSFORMERS PRIME; THE UNWANTED._


	26. Soulspark

"And what." Came the sinister voice of Megatron. "Is your name?"

Mika looked up from her kneeling position, heart hammering in her chest as she gazed upon his seated form upon some throne of sorts. Upon her body was body armor designed like a Cybertronians, a helm was special made by Soundwave and the rest made by Knockout. All in all she looked very close to a miniature Soundwave with a few traits of Chromia. Knockout said this is what her true form looks like as well.

"My." She paused, she had to do this carefully. Over the past few Days, Sire had trained her on what to say and do before the leader. "Designation is Soulspark."

Megatron grinned maliciously, a sense of satisfaction coursing through him for he had a one up on the Autobots. "And **who** is Soulspark?"

She resisted the urge to fidget, glad to have her visor to hide her expressions, before she raised her hand to where her... spark would be. " **I** " She started as harshly as she could, "am Soulspark, Follower of Lord Megatron and Daughter of Soundwave." She peered over to her silent sire who watched stiffly from the side. "and I am a **Decepticon**."

The Decepticons around the room all watched with steeled expressions, all peering down at their new... squishy comrade. Knockout, who peered over to the nervous looking Breakdown, felt secretly happy that the human sparkling was joining them. Breakdown would finally shut up about her AND she got a long with them well. Not to mention, last time she was there she helped him buff the spots he couldn't reach when Breakdown wasn't there.

"And we welcome you- Decepticon Soulspark."

Mika watched the leader as he laughed a cruel laugh, before her gaze set to the window of the Nemesis and she found herself staring at the earth.

...

...

...

"Prime!"

"Yes Agent Fowler?" The tired voice of Optimus Prime answered as said bot came walking up to the platform in the Autobot Base.

"Have you found the girl yet?" The concerned agent asked, He was getting hell from the pentagon about the 'abducted' child and he was worried for her safety.

"No." Ratchet growled as he turned from his computer tiredly. "We have not. Now stop asking, we'll let you know if we do."

"Ratche-" Prowl paused as he looked up from his data pad at the glare he received from the medic.

"Ratchet." Optimus spoke sternly only to frown when Ratchet turned away from them.

"I'm going for a drive." Ratchet responded before briskly leaving the room.

"Well isn't he in a lovely mood." Fowler grumbled.

"We have all lost a dear friend, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied. "It is affecting all of us." He turned his gaze to Sunstreaker who was scowling at the computer screen, he'd opted to take over searching for a Decepticon signal. Arcee, though not close to Mika, had felt partially responsible as she was Chromia's sister and there for a relative to Mika. Yet she never took the time to really know the kid. Bulkhead had his hands full with Miko who was highly unstable without her twin, despite acting indifferent there was a pain deep down that was affecting her more then they knew. Bumblebee was patrolling every now and then with a teary Raf, both hoping to get some sort of signal of their friends location.

And Ratchet, Optimus stared at the exit/entrance to the base with worry, Ratchet had been very different.

...

...

...

Being with the Decepticons on a non human inhabited ship was difficult, Mika had to make a trip down to earth for her human needs. Currently she was inside a store gathering food, water, and cloths for her stay seeing as she couldn't very much just waltz into the bots base or her home to gather the things she needed. No, they would make her stay and ask questions that they didn't need to know.

As she looked through the clothing section, ignoring the scowling/pouting Knockout who was made to come in his holoform *Which she refused to admit was freaking HOT*, she failed to noticed the presence that was about to make its self known.

"Well what do we have here?"

She paused, her hand just about to grab a hoodie that had the same colors as Soundwave, and turned to see her worst nightmare.

"Marco."

"Unwanted." The boy sneered at her causing Mika to frown. "Haven't seen you in school lately."

"Did you miss me?" She sneered at him, causing the boy to blink in shock. Mika never stood up for herself, but as soon as she had felt the dread at seeing the boy, she felt Soundwave pouring confidence and courage to her. She was a Decepticon now, and Decepticons don't cower at the sign of danger.

Unless of course your Starscream.

Amusement flooded the bond, signifying Soundwave heard that; which caused her to smirk.

Marco clenched his fist, how dare this unwanted witch talk to HIM like that and then smirk about it? He took no notice of the red headed male that was watching them like a hawk, both out of curiosity and anticipation. "Who do you think you are, you worthless trash?" He seethed as he took a step forward. "Perhaps I didn't teach you enough of a lesson the last time."

Mika felt a prick of anger forming deep down, she was tired of these comments.

 **Your a Decepticon now~**

Mika blinked, what was that? WHO was that?

 **Aren't you tired of being pushed around?**

...Of course she was.

 **Aren't you sick of being beaten down? Undermined, underestimated, demeaned?**

 _Yes..._

 **Are you not powerful?**

 _I-I suppose..._

 **Do you not have the ability to push them back? Stick up for yourself~**

The voice purred and Mika felt herself twitch.

 **They deserve to be punished for all they did to you, all the pain and abuse. All those tears wasted on them. Go on.**

 _N-no..._

 **Go on.**

 _But I-_

 **What are you worried about?**

 _The Auto-_

 **You** **'re** **a Decepticon now child. You are no longer an Autobot.**

 _... I-I'm a Decepticon now._

Mika clenched her fist as her powers activated, her form began trembling in a rage that she always hid deep within herself. She quieted her inner thoughts, the ones that demanded for her to stop. The thoughts that reminded her of her dream, to be a medic like Ratchet, and that medics heal not destroy.

They heal...

Not destro-

"Put me down!" Marco yelped in shock.

She felt herself blink, her gaze fogging over as the sinister feeling from the voice urged her on.

"No." A darker feeling filled her, and something else. Something felt... good as she released her frustrations, as she lifted him into the air and began grinning. Something was breaking free. "I grow tired of your presence." She spat. "I'm tired of being pushed around, I am tried of being told what to do, how to do it, what I can and cannot say, when or where I can use my abilities. But most of all, I am tired of YOU pushing me around!" Mika threw him across the store, ignoring the startled screams of the other people.

Marco landed against a clothing rack, groaning before he stood up and looked fearfully at the girl he would always pick on, the girl he always hit until she bled. The girl he tried to kill long ago for her freakish powers, and now she was using them on him. He found himself sweating in fear, gulping as she slowly stalked forward, and he began spitting fearful threats.

 **Kill him.**

...

 **Get him out of your hair, least he do it to another.**

...

 **What if he does it to Miko in your absence** **?**

Mika was trying her hardest to calm down, having tuned out his incessant babbling but when she tuned back in...

"-And after I'm finished with you, I'll continue on with your sister." He growled at her.

And then her struggle to fight to return to her normal self broke and a vicious anger coursed through her like a raging river. No one threatened her Miko. No one.

 _He. Wouldn't. Dare._

"I'll destroy you before you even get **_close_** to Miko **!** "

Mika pulled up her hand, watching as Marco was lifted into the air before she brought him closer and clenched her hands using her power to choke the boy.

"Unwanted-" He choked out, never really remembering her name. "Stop!"

"It's Mika." She cooed darkly.

 **An; No... its Lord Vader! *Uses the force to choke hold* AHAHAHAHAHA~ I may have had to much sugar...**

"And if I find out you pick on my sister," She leaned in close to where he could only hear her. "I'll rip your body apart limb by limb. Starting from the bottom." She then threw him to the side, watching as multiple things broke and people scream, and looked back at Knockout who watched with a gaping mouth. Silently, she walked back and grabbed her items she had yet to pay for, used her finger to close Knockout's mouth, and went up to the counter before placing down the money needed for the cloths. "Keep the change." She murmured before storming out with Knockout trailing behind her.

Only one thought entered his mind at that moment; _things are about to get interesting_ ~

...

...

...

"Your saying Mika did this?" Miko asked in shock as she took in the damage, her eyes scanning over the knocked over racks of cloths, a few broken glass and a boy who was freaking out to the police about a girl with strange powers trying to kill him. "This isn't good." She murmured, clenching her fist.

What was wrong with her? Miko felt her eye's prick with tears, how come Mika left them? She... she left Miko like Chromia left her! Miko shoved at their twin bond, she had been keeping it closed since their fight but now she wanted answered.

'ANSWER ME!' Miko screamed in the bond, but there was no response.

Why was Mika doing this? She didn't understand, they got along fine with the bots. Mika got along best with Ratchet and Optimus, awkward with Arcee, alright with Bulkhead and always gushing how adorable Bumblebee was. She loved the Lambo twins but seemed to stick to Sunstreaker the most, was iffy around Prowl, and held a partial dislike for Wheeljack. She had a decent friendship with Jack, her and Mika had an excellent relationship, and Mika adored Rafael... Was it Ratchet's neglect on Mika's feelings that drove her away? It couldn't have been school life, Rowen had scared everyone off from hurting her. Maybe it was Soundwave, could he have possibly tricked her?

No... Mika never got a long with their adopted parents, nor their host parents. She'd always felt desperate to find their real parents and with Chromia's rejection and Soundwave's exception, Mika would want nothing more then to be in Soundwave's company. Perhaps it was Mika's desire to be closer to her parent that drove her to the Decepticreeps?

"Come on Miko." Bulkhead's holoform arms wrapped around the teary eye'd girl. "We'll find out why she's doing this."

"Maybe I should have stayed with her."

"No!" Bulkhead said quickly, making her look at him. "You.. You chose me. No ones ever done that before."

Miko blinked before blushing. "Well of course." She tried brushing it off and act cool but with the way he was staring at her made her feel butterflies. What was she, one of those girly girls!?

"Thank you." he kissed her cheek before quickly pulling away. "Lets return to base." He uttered quickly, ignoring the furious blush on his charges cheeks.

"Yeah... Base..."

...

...

...

"And this..." Mika glanced emotionless at the necklace that Knockout provided with Soundwave.

"Will bring out your real form." Knockout spoke. "However, it's ONLY when you wear this."

Mika fingered her purple crescent moon necklace before leaving it under her shirt and taking the Decepticon symbol charm that sat upon a glowing blue chain.

"The Chain has ancient attributes to it, but Megatron thought it best for his grandchi-er Grandsparkling could use something to bring her up to par... that is until we figure out how to make this permanent. Well? Try it on!"

Mika glanced to Knockout before glancing to Soundwave who nodded his head. She then lifted the necklace and took a deep breath before placing it on her head. For a moment she felt nothing and then suddenly her world began to shift and she closed her eye's. She could feel her body shifting almost painfully, stretching and growing, breaking and re-fixing its self and she almost screamed at a few points when finally all feeling stopped and she opened her eyes only to stare face to face with a blushing Knockout.

"Holy primus your gorgeous! OW!" Knockout quickly rubbed his head and glanced back to Soundwave who had a tentacle out. "I mean uhm, Whats that Lord Megatron? I'm needed? Coming My Lord!"

Mika looked to Soundwave who circled her and nodded his head in approval. She glanced over and spotted her image, she was a seeker, she noted. She hadn't noticed before, she would need to be taught how to fly.

...

...

...

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think I've already said this in another AN but I'm sorry for slow updates, I'm having relationship issues... So most of my free time is spent trying to fix said issues._**


	27. Training short

She didn't know how long she was doing this, Mika almost grumbled as she ducked and twisted from more weapon fire, but she was getting aggravated by the endless swarm of vehicons, Soundwave and Breakdown.

It had been a while since she got her new... temporary form, and she was being trained by Soundwave, Breakdown and a crud ton of Vehicons. Seriously, how many Vehicons did Megatron have?! Even Knockout would join for the fun of it with his little surgical saw though he had stopped when Mika threatened to use said saw and shove it up his tailpipe after she scratched his pain job beyond repair. This made Breakdown wonder if she was going through the human female monthly and made him to get a punch to the face.

"Come on." Breakdown taunted. "I thought you were a Decepticon?"

"Shut up." Mika glared as she threw a few punches at him, back flipping and dodging Vehicon fire before squeaking when she tried avoided Soundwave's tentacles. "No fair Sire." She almost whined.

"We're Decepticons." Knockout spoke in an almost 'DUH' like tone. "Their's no such thing as fair."

"Well if that's the case." Mika started as a plan began formulating. She dodged more fire before activating her own weaponry and firing back at the vehicons, hitting a few.

One flew back at the blast causing the one next to him to pause. "S73v3 you oka- Oof!" The other one flew back causing a few others to laugh.

Mika fired more before dodging a hit from Breakdown, Jumping over Soundwave's tentacles, and firing more at the vehicons. She had to get rid of all of them first before she started on the others. Once all the vehicons were gone, or as she joked out loud while they saw Knockout for repairs that they were KO'd, she decided the next one to go after was Breakdown and she ran at him before using her Sire's tentacles as a booster and avoiding it wrapping around her, and landed a few punches here and there. She winced in pain at a fair amount of hits from him before she got close enough to him to enact her plan and planted a kiss right on his cheek plates.

Breakdown blinked and froze of a second in shock, which was all she needed to get him off his pedes and pinned to the floor with a taunting smirk. "You did say we don't play fair."

"Now that was down right dirty." Knockout began laughing at his partners flustered face before said face turned into a scowl.

Mika pointed her blast to his head. "Pew pew~" She grinned, "Dead."

"Another thing, never get distracted." Knockout reminded purposely to late, as Mika found herself lifted into the air and tossed to the side before being re-wrapped in tentacles. "Had you not been his sparkling you'd be dead."

Oh she was well aware of being Soundwaves sparkling, however that didn't stop Soundwave. He just didn't want to mortally wound her. She was, however, being shocked.

A lot.

"AH!" She screamed and squirmed, trying to figure out how to escape her prison. The electrical shocks to her system were quite painful and she knew that her sire was going easy on her since she was still in the beginning of her training. She did well with one on one combat, on account of Chromia's teaching and her aim wasn't too bad. However, it also depended on her opponent because, Mika did NOT have as long to train as Chromia and Soundwave had.

She tuned out all the vehicons commenting to her to get out, some taunting her on how she was 'weak' despite being related to Soundwave and Megatron. She felt herself grow angry at the taunts and reminded of her taunting from growing up. She also felt her sire through the bond. He knew she loved him, but he didn't want her holding back.

She resigned to the fact that she had to act and activated her abilities as flying vehicons appeared. Using her powers, Mika began to grin. "Challenge accepted."

...

...

...

"She is doing rather well for a beginner." Knockout noted as he and Megatron watched, though the look he received from his leader made him wince. "... At least she's more skilled then the Vehicons?"

Megatron was scowling, he didn't really approve of how she fought and felt that she was to distracted with the vehicons and Breakdown. Perhaps he needed someone different to train her, the thought of Dreadwing and Soundwave training her one on one entered his mind before he made his decision. Those two would be better to train her, she was having to much... fun with who she was with now and wasn't taking it seriously.

If she were to be a proper warrior within his ranks he needed her to be taking this _seriously_.

While he himself had 'fun' fighting and training, this was serious training and, he decided, she would need more serious trainers. Not to mention, she first needed hand to hand combat before she began her abilities training. While he did not approve of his next plans, it had to be done.

"Dreadwing." Megatron commanded through the private com link.

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"You and Soundwave will begin Soulspark's training tomorrow." He commanded, "I find her lack of training disturbing."

 ** _An; I'm clearly in a Starwars faze..._**

"Yes sir." Dreadwing responded, though he wasn't a fan of the squishy human running around as a Cybertronian, he would gladly train the girl up to Decepticon Standards.

"Soundwave."

"L-Lord Megatron!" A recording of Starscream sounded, making Megatron scowl.

"You will join Dreadwing tomorrow for your sparklings training."

"Yes sir!" A recording of Knockout sounded.

Megatron gazed to Soundwave who tilted his helm knowing Megatron had something else to say.

"She will need help with her training in her powers."

Soundwave felt a sense of dread filling him, what was Megatron planning?

"Who's going to train her in that area?" Knockout wondered before he felt his frame shiver at the sound of laughter filling the area. Chilling him to the core, he had wished he wouldn't have to hear THIS person of all cons today.

"I will." Arachnid gave a fanged smile. "I'll make sure she can access her powers more easily my Lord."

Arachnid watched her new 'toy' playing around with the Vehicons and Breakdown.

Oh yes, she would have fun.


	28. Armada

"Try, to hear my voice. You can leave, now its your choice."

Breakdown looked up from his tinkering with a frown, who was singing? He turned to Knockout who was smirking to himself in a mirror and posing. Rolling his eyes he turned to the door and walked out, following the sound.

"Maybe if I fall asleep, I wont breath right. Maybe If I leave tonight, I won't come back."

He had a feeling he knew who it was, over the duration of her stay one would often find her upon the roof of the ship singing while her sire listened, as usual, silently.

"I said it before, I wont say it again. Love is a game to you, it's not pretend. Maybe if I fall asleep, I wont breath right. Can nobody hear me? I've got a lot that's on my mind. I cannot breath. Can you hear it, too?" Mika sung as she gazed upon the clouds. Soundwave sat behind her, watching silently every so often as he worked at a portable computer of sorts for decoding more codes for the Iacon relics. "You kiss and you kiss and you love and you love. You've got a history list and the rest is above, and if you're warm then you can't relate to me. From the floor to the floor and the sky tot he sky. You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie. An if you're warm, then you can't relate to me."

It had been a week since Arachnid was assigned with Soundwave to train her. Training was tense and very serious, Soundwave had kept a constant view of Arachnid to make sure she did not lay ONE digit on his Sparkling. He was very precise and accurate in his timings, planting video feeds in places none would expect as safety precautions. Mika was learning a lot, however for an unknown reason the special device that was created for her was malfunctioning and had to go back to Knockout to observe and fix. This left her in her vulnerable human form and so Soundwave up'd her surveillance until the device was fixed.

Being in space, Mika could not contact Miko nor could she receive any word from her twin, but she was missing her terribly. Even though she felt nothing but anger and negativity, betrayal and sadness at least it was SOMETHING to tell her Miko was okay. She kept reminding herself that this, what she was doing, was for the better. It had to be done. No matter how terrified she was of Arachnid deep down... She just wanted to get the training over with...

"Leave your shoes at the door, baby. I am all you adore, lately. Come with me and we will run away." She paused as she heard pedes walking towards their direction and looked up to see Dreadwing glancing at her sternly before turning to Soundwave.

"Megatron requests your presence." Dreadwing started.

Soundwave stopped everything he had been doing, giving a nod before playing a recording. "Guard duty." He pointed his digit at Mika and Dreadwing tilted his head in acknowledgment, he knew of the protection order to keep the girl safe from Arachnid. He wasn't too happy having to guard a human but once it was explained to him that at her arrival to earth something had gone wrong with her DNA and she took the form of the first species she came into contact with, but she was fully cybertronian.

Trapped within the form of a human.

"Human." He called to her, causing a slight glare to appear in her human eyes.

"My names Soulspark." She replied to him but none the less acknowledge him. "Yes?"

"I have order's to begin your training while your Sire is busy."

"...very well."

...

...

...

"You are improving." Knockout noted as he attended to Mika's wounds. While he was a Decepticon, and a Cybertronian medic *albeit a sadistic medic* He had, unknown to the rest of this faction, searched up a crash course of human medical data and learned how to care for one. While he was all those things he was still a medic and, despite his distaste for human kind, was curious in the different ways one could attend to the different species.

No one knew this but Mika of course, who had ended up catching him studying information; to which he tried to deny with the fact that, as a Decepticon now, he had to make sure he could get her medical care correct or Soundwave would have his helm should she be terminated at any point and he fail at helping her because of his lack of knowledge. Though she never fell for it.

"Your just saying that Knickers."

"Must you call me that?"

"Yes. I must." Mika drawled before flinching. "That hurt!"

"Good!"

"OI!" The two turned to Breakdown who was scowling down at them. "Stop hurting my squishy."

"Said it before, and I'll say it again." Knockout hissed at the struggling human, bonking her with his tool. "Stop it!, anyway She's Soundwave's squishy."

"Stop calling me that." She hissed at them.

"Then stop calling me that name for human undergarments!"

"How do you even know what Knickers are? Just what DO you look up Knickers?"

"Damn Squishy."

"I'm not squishy!"

"Well it's true. I mean, we're solid metal." Breakdown smirks as he suddenly activated his holoform, standing before her with the same smirk he had just had. He then proceeded to walk forward a bit more and reached out and grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey!" She squirmed.

"Feel's pretty squishy to me."

"I agree." Knockout was now in his holoform too and holding her waist with a teasing smirk, behind her causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"S-stop it!"

"Very squishy."

Just then a vehicon entered the room to inform Knockout that he was needed to fix up a few of them who had just returned from a bashing by the Autobots only to pause in the door way.

"Uhh..."

"It's not what it looks like!" Mika almost shrieked.

"What's it look like?" She wanted nothing more then to wipe the smirks off their faces as her face heated up even more as well as a few not so innocent thoughts entered her mind, all the more making her embarrassed and them to tease her even more.

Bastards.

"I'll just... come back later." The Vehicon backed away slowly as Mika sputtered after him.

"Wait! Seteve come back!"

"Steve?" Knockout tilted his head in confusion.

"St3v3 looks like Steve. Whatever, STEVE! COME BACK!"

"Come back, Come back." Knockout mimicked drolly, "Oh poo, I don't think he heard us."

Mika turned to him with a dark look causing the mech before her to freeze. He went to turn to Breakdown for help but the bulky Decepticon had already made a run for it. "COWARD!" He shouted after his fleeing partner before turning back to Mika. "Now, now. It was a joke! A Joke! WAIT! NOT THE PAINT! WATCH THE FINISH! NOOO!"

...

...

...

"I-I can't." Mika tried her hardest to refrain from whimpering as she clenched her teeth and furrowed her brows.

"I don't want to hear that." Arachnid hissed as she walked around the human she hated so. "Do it. Now."

Mika tried looking for Soundwave, but he had his back turned and was listening to something, a com perhaps, before turning around and yelping as she spotted Arachnid closer to her than before.

"Don't look to daddy for help you pathetic little girl." Arachnid's voice oozed malice and Mika tried to refrain from trembling in fear as her mind went back to so long ago, when Arachnid had her on her ship and her only saving grace had been Starscream. Even though everyone seemed to hate the seeker and even if he had most likely helped her only for his own benefits, she felt she owed him one. Now, however, there was no sneaky/shifty Seeker to save her now. She just hoped she could endure this long enough... Just until-

"Ah!" A yelp sounded loudly from Knockout and a few other surprised voices of the other Decepticons as the ship suddenly began to tilt dangerously. Alarms began blaring through the ship and an infuriated voice of Megatron began shouting commands. When Mika turned to look back at Arachnid, the spider bot was no where to be seen.

This was very odd to her and she looked to see Soundwave staring at her, feeling his order to stay put for safety precautions, and he left her with no one in the room knowing she'd be safe if she stayed put. Soundwave was quick to lock the door before he disappeared towards his Master's location.

Mika, who was completely confused, kept searching around for whatever may have caused this sudden disturbance and had paused when she heard a banging upon the walls of the ship. Now what could that be? She shifted forward, ready to walk forth when the banging grew louder and suddenly-

BANG!

With a yelp she jumped back, spying how the wall began to contort.

BANG BANG!

Were they under attack!? Where was her sire? Where was Megatron? She sent her fear to Soundwave but he wasn't responding and she grew ever more worried, especially when an inhuman sound, almost like a demonic horse like sound, bellowed from behind the wall and with a final hit-

BANG!

-The walls gave in and air began bursting in a long with beetle like robotic creatures pouring into the ship. She stepped back in shock and could see that, while the ship seemed to be off course and ready to crash land, they were under attack. The creatures spotted her frozen form and when their eye's met her's she recognized the creature from her and Miko's shared nightmare from Cybertron. She also could see they were back in the earths atmosphere as she felt her twins bond hammering against her's.

As she always did when frightened, she allowed her part to open and for a brief moment lost her sight as Miko took over her vision before quickly leaving.

"We got a human fleshy." The growl of the beastly voice sneered as it stepped forward.

"Master commands her a live Hardshell." Another walked up behind him as more creatures entered the ship and passed them, breaking out of the room and through the ship to continue their attack.

"What she doesn't know will not hurt her." The one now known as Hardshell laughed as he took a step forward and grabbed the human.

"No!" Mika shouted as she squirmed.

"I haven't had a fleshy since the days of old." Hardshell chuckled making Mika tremble, they EAT humans?!

"Hardshell! I wouldn't-"

Mika found herself being lifted and hung over the head of Hardshell who's mouth was open and ready to drop her in, despite her kicking and screaming to be put back on the ground. Her power's were not responding, having been drained with her training just a while before, and she couldn't use her necklace because it was glitched. What was she going to do!?

"Hey!"

They all turned to see- "Bulkhead?!"

"Autobot!" The creatures all hissed, Hardshell almost dropping her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He taunted with narrowed optics.

"Like who?" One of the beasts laughed. "You?"

"Yeah." He smirked as he summoned his wrecking ball. "ME."

...

...

...

"What are you doing here?"

"That's an odd 'thank you' by the way." Bulkhead glared down at Mika. "I should of just let you get eaten, after all the scrap you put us through; Do you know how hard this is on Ratchet and Miko? What about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

"You don't understand." Mika growled.

"No." He agreed. "I don't. So explain it."

"I-I can't yet..."

"You once trusted us, relied on us just as we ONCE trusted you." He glared harder at her, angry at how she hurt all his friends. "That was a mistake, you left Miko just like Chromia left you."

Mika felt her heart hurt at that and anger coursed through her. "I'm nothing like Chromia! I didn't abandon her."

"You did. You did when you joined the cons." Bulkhead hissed. "From now on, don't expect any of us to save you. Decepticon."

"Bulkhea-"

"After all," He leaned down closer to her. "Your the enemy now." He then proceeded to back away, running towards the hole in the ship before speaking into his com link. "Ratchet, I need a bridge." And jumping out.

Leaving Mika feeling just as empty and cold as she did the day she joined the Decepticon ranks.

...

...

...

 ** _Armad and Flying Mind will come BEFORE Crossfire! I like switching up some of the Episodes. This is the happenings near Mika during the episode 'Armada' When Bulkhead awakens on the Decepticon warship and having to get out. Meanwhile The Starscream clones and Insecticons that Arachnid had found in one of the episodes were enacting an attack, which is why She had left the training session unseen to start her attack while they were distracted with the Malfunctions that Bulkhead had caused to the core of the ship. Anywo~ hope you liked the updateeee Next chappie is the going on's with Mika during 'Flying Mind'_**

 ** _Tune in Next time on;_**

 ** _TRANSfORMERS PRIME; The Unwanted._**


	29. Flying Mind and The Fate She Fell part 1

"Brace yourselves!"

"We're going down!"

"Brace for impact!"

Soundwave held onto the wall of the now unstable ship, carefully making his way down to where he left his sparkling as the vehicons and now Insecticons were running a muck in the ship. He wasn't very pleased at the creatures presence there, nor was he particularly pleased that their ship was going down for some unknown reason. Of which, he told himself, he would fix once he looked at the systems footage. He made his way to the room he had left Mika only to freeze at the sight of the bodies of Insecticons upon the ground and his sparkling staring out a hole in the ship, watching its decent. The ship gave a horrid groan and screech as it flew downwards, the crash imminent. He strode over to her, picking her up and pulling her right in front of his spark for comfort, she felt frightened and sad. Very sad...

He let loose and instinctual sound to which she responded by closing her eyes and nuzzling into his chassis, knowing with him she'd be safe. Soundwave then looked and watched as the ship crash landed, knowing that they would have a lot of work to do.

...

...

...

While the repairs were under way to the Nemesis, Soundwave had decided it was time to present his sparkling with his gifts. Two cassettes per sparkling, any other would have to be made by them. He looked down to the curious child in his hold, her eyes gazing at all the trinkets he had laying about in his own private area that had been safely locked away in his berthroom. Setting her down, Soundwave lifted up two of the cassettes and handing them to her while urging her to take them in their bond.

Confused and curious, Mika took the two what appeared to be tapes from her Sire. The moment her hands touched them the two cassettes turned into small metal like beads, and attached to her belt. Startled, Mika looked up to Soundwave who, with a wave of his servo, demonstrated for her on what he wanted to do.

" **Ravage, Frenzy, Eject.** " Came the harsh voice of her Sire.

With a click, Mika spotted two parts of her sire that she had not known could move, eject from his arms and out popped a mini bot and what looked to be some sort of robotic panther. She gasped at the site of them, staring in awe.

The Panther one, Ravage, was black in coloring with the Decepticon insignia upon her chassis while Frenzy was red and black with a smirk upon his face. "So, we finally get to see your sparkling huh creator? She's awfully small... and squishy... what if she got stepped on?"

Ravage gave a growl and Frenzy backed off a bit. "Calm down you over grown feline I was just joking! Whats your name femme?"

"My designation is Soulspark." Mika answered nervously.

"Well, I'm Frenzy and the cranky feline is Ravage. I see your Sire finally assigned you customary Cassets! Well go one, summon them! I wanna see who ya got!"

"Uhm.." She looked down to her belt, staring at the two metal balls attacked to her belt before giving a nervous twitch but none the less took a breath and followed her Sire's example as the names suddenly just came to her as if she knew them this entire time. "Buzzsaw, Howlback, Eject."

The sound of the Cybertronian transformation emitted through the room and before Mika was a bird like minibot like a metal hawk. Its coloring was black with gold and white accents and glowing gold eyes matching her own. This one was Buzzsaw... next to the bird like bot was a blue panther like Ravage and the same eye's as Mika as well.

"These Cassettes are yours." Frenzy told her. "Their life tied to yours the moment you touched them and your birthright gave them life. Soundwave's lineage is able to create Cassettes and bring them life, you being his kid means ya got the same ability. As customary to all lineage of your Sire's you are presented two cassettes from your parental figures. Me and Ravage were the only think Sounders got from his parental units despite not knowing them."

Mika looked to her two... cassettes and tilted her head as information began filling her head. Her cassettes, though made by Soundwave and named by Soundwave had come to life by her specific life signature and now were a part of her and vice versa... they had a bond and she could feel what they felt and they her. They knew everything about her and she them.

She felt a bit weird, having only had her familial bond and creator bond with Grimlock (Whom she missed dearly but though her bond to him he understood her needs and would watch over Miko until they reunited.) She felt her heart hammering in nervousness, what if her cassettes didn't like her?

She froze when Buzzsaw, a very serious looking cassette, perched himself upon her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek while Howlback lay by her feat. She could tell that Buzzsaw and Howlback were pretty serious bots and appeared to be strict. However, she felt a love for them and they from her.

"Thank you sire..." She smiled brightly up to Soundwave who, though you couldn't see it, closed his optics and relished the feelings his sparkling sent him.

:SOUNDWAVE!:

:Yes?: A derpy sounding Knockout came from his Visor.

:Report to the control room.: Was all that was heard from Megatron.

Mika frowned, Megatron summoned Soundwave like Fowler shouted for Optimus. That constant out of the blue shout of "PRIME!" Always startled her, and Megatron doing it for Soundwave was no different and so she scowled up a the comm, being patted by her Sire before Frenzy and Ravage reattached themselves to their creator and he left her to... bond with her cassettes.

From previous chapters, Add in Mika getting her gift from Soundwave, her very own Cassetts that listen to only her commands. Although Soundwave made their frames, Mika would bring them to life and thy would obey only her.

She wondered to herself for a moment, if her cassettes were purely Decepticon but she got a feeling from them that whatever faction her heart resided in, so too would they. She smiled at that before beginning the process of bonding with her cassettes.

...

...

...

"NOT TO BE TOUCHED!"

The infuriated voice of Megatron startled Mika awake and she groggily sat up from her sire's chassis, her favorite sleeping spot, with hair that rivaled a toy troll's. She furrowed her eyebrows before wiping at her tired eye's and turned to see her still recharging sire. She carefully got up, stretching out any kinks that had formed from sleeping on a hard surface and checking to make sure Buzzsaw and Howlback were attached to her belt before silently climbing down his side and using the flat armor upon his arm to slide down and land with a tiny 'clonk'. She then made her way out of Soundwaves Berth room and peeked out the hall to see Megatron and Dreadwing talking to some Insecticons who were looking to be testy.

"Since when does Lord Megatron protect humans?" One questioned only to have the barrel of Megatrons weapon to his head.

"And since when have I ever tolerated being questioned?" The malice in his voice made Mika cringed back.

"N-never! Please forgive me Lord Megatr-" The Insecticon went silent as the barrel shoved harshly against his helm.

"THEN." He snarled darkly. "Do. Not. Touch. The human."

"If I may, Lord Megatron. What is so important about the human?" Dreadwing asked as soon as the Insecticons scurried off.

"Did you not _feel_ the power she has within?" Megatron turned to his new SIC and Mika narrowed her eyes. "Imagine what we can do with her on our side, even though we do not have her twin I feel it is only a matter of time before she comes to us. This must be treated... delicately."

"... I see."

"Should something happen to the sparklings, I fear Soundwave would turn from us. That is something I can not afford to lose."

"The power we have now would shift greatly." Dreadwing realized. "With all the information he has it could be fatal to our cause."

"Soundwave is the most loyal soldier and follower I have ever had." Megatron began. "The Discovery of his Sparklings being alive had wavered his loyalty ever so slightly for they were on the Autobot side and he would not harm them."

"But now that we have one on our side..."

"It solidifies his stay, and adds to our power."

"What shall we do then, Lord Megatron, should she discover what is in the weapons room?"

Mika frowned, what was in the weapons room? She made herself stay as still as she could as she eagerly listened to what they were saying. What were they keeping from her? She felt a spark of mischief inside, perhaps she should investigate...

"Lord Megatron!" A vehicon interrupts as he came up to his leader.

Mika, thinking to herself and half way listening to the current discussion of the ships power source being irreparable, went over plans in her head of how to get to this... weapons room without being detected... but how? Her Sire, even though sleeping, had Lazerbeak guarding while he recharged... and Lazerbeak knew what her sire wanted to happen and despite loving her creator's sparkling, would not break Soundwaves rules for Mika. So, she grumbled to herself, what to do...

"-fixd?!"

She tuned back in to the conversation a little to late as the cons left her alone in the halls. Where were they going? She quickly went down the path they traveled, quite a bit of way actually, and found herself in the heart of the ship. Mika, after taking in all the damage, could definitely tell the work of a wrecker when she saw it. Obviously Bulkhead had his fun in this room.

Unaware, was Mika as she continued to observe the damage, that Megatron had now placed Dark energon within the heart of his ship for power. Also as unaware as she currently was, she did not sense her Sire waking nor did she pay attention to the cons all leaving the room ( with the exception of the workers) and going to the control room. She did, however, find herself wandering the halls alone as she tried scoping out where the weapons room could possibly be when the ship began shaking and a voice she did not recognize echoed on the comm system.

...

...

...

'Gotta do this quickly.' Mika told herself as she dodged vehicons running about frantically. This was her chance! Everyone was distracted with trying to regain control over the ship which had suddenly gained a mind of its own, so she was free to use this distraction to look for that damned room!

"Watch it vermin!" A vehicon hissed as he almost stepped upon the girl who glared up at him in annoyance.

"Don't call me vermin you sparkless scrap metal." She growled to him, she could swear she saw electricity coming from its faceplates and her eyes as they glared at each other.

Well... She assumed they were glaring...

"Look out!"

"What is that?"

" **Scanning for Cybertronian threat.** "

Before Mika knew it these purple beams shot out from the ship, rushing over the vehicons and her and electricity to spark over the cons before they stood frozen and the beams disappeared.

"What the heck?" Mika tilted her head, poking the cons pede. "Uhm.. helloo?"

Nothing.

What the hell was going on?

Frowning to herself, Mika continued on. She was sure whatever was happening that Megatron could take care of it. He was a strong mech anyway, and so she resumed her search.

Only to be stopped once more when a familiar form crashed into hers and making the both of them fall into a heap upon the floor.

"Mika!"

"Mika?"

"M-Mika!"

"Ugh what the he- Miko?!" Mika stood up quickly, her golden eyes meeting the angered gaze of her twin.

"YOU! BETRAYER!" Miko shouted as she pointed to her and her eyes water.

The twin bond opened with a harsh force and a flood of emotions hit the both of them making them cringe backwards.

"I/We don't have time for this!" Mika and Jack said at the same time.

"What? To good for me huh?" Miko glared.

"No, I'm in the middle of something." Mika grumbled. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"Whats it matter to you?" Jack asked with his arms folded. "Your the enemy."

Mika frowned, feeling her heart clench but scoffed on the outside. "Whatever, I don't really care what your up to at the moment. I have my own mission." She glared at the group, eyes softening slightly on Raf before running around them. "Later."

"Your not going anywhere!" Miko shouted as she followed, ignoring Jack's call for her.

"Fine!" Mika clenched her fist, she had to hurry! Before this... freeze ray or whatever wore off. "You wanna talk then you can follow me, or what ever I don't care! I HAVE to find this room before that weird... ray or whatever wears off."

"Why can't you just talk to me! I'm your sister! Why did you betray me?"

"You wouldn't understand yet Miko."

"So what you'll eventually tell me? Is that what your saying?"

"Yes." Mika replied as her eyes scanned the doors, reading the cybertronian writing before growling when she couldn't find the right door. "Damn it! Where is this room?!"

"Why are you looking for a stupid room?"

"They're hiding something from me." Mika replied as they jogged. "I'm going to find out what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard Megatron talking." Mika told her twin. "Something about... should I discover what is in the weaponry room that I wouldn't be with the cons anymore."

"What could they possibly have that would make you leave?"

"That." Mika replied before grinning in triumphant victory as she found the correct door. She began pushing it top open, "Is what I'm going to find ou-"

The two froze in the doorway as the door completely opened. Inside the room was multiple weapons upon weapons and a large table where a bot stood working. When the door opened and the said bot had heard the gasp, they turned around and stared at the two humans in confusion.

"Now what are two humans doing on this ship?"

"Y-you!"

"Your alive?!"

"Yes... I am quite functional, however." The bot replied before a weapon was pulled out and pointed at them, red optics gleaming. "That doesn't answer why your on this ship."

"Mia..." Mika trembled as relief, rage, sorrow, and confusion filled her being. "Your alive... C-carrier."

"How do you know my designation human?" The Chromia before them said as she looked at them with distaste, her weapons still trained on them and gleaming upon her chassis was the Decepticons logo. "Carrier? I do not remember having sparklings, much lest disgusting fleshy ones."

Mika, only able to stare at the femme before her, feels her anger rise... She was before them... and she was a decepticon... but how? HOW?!

"Tell me, how do you know me? And I'd answer my question before I splay your guts all over the ship, and I can't imagine Lord Megatron to be very happy about that mess."

...

...

...

 ** _WHO? WHAT? HUH?! SHE'S ALIVE? DUN DUNN DUNN! Didn't expect this did you? ;P I could never kill her off and leave poor Hide all alone! =3 Hope you liked this chapter because there will be more WHAT THE FUDGE moments to come! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Tune in next time on;_**

 ** _TRANSFORMERS PRIME THE UNWANTED_**

Ps, please forgive any mistakes or mis-spellings. Its very difficult for me to write on this device I am on and yes someone had comment on it, I do have the dreaded Autocorrect... so please bare with me ^_^'


	30. Flying Mind and The Fate She fell part 2

"Do you feel it?"

"I do.. but how?" Chromia growled as she lowered her weapon, these fleshlings before her had claimed to be her own. Of which she did not believe but right now, this feeling, was all the proof she could ask for! Deep within her dark spark was a connection that only could be formed with sparklings. But HOW were these... disgusting creatures her sparklings? She didn't ever remember being with anybot let alone HAVING them. "I do not recall ever having a sparkmate to do such a thing."

"You do." Miko replied. "Though your sparkmate isn't our Sire."

"You make no sense human."

"Before you were to bond with your... current sparkmate. You and your sisters went to celebrate." Miko explained.

"Long story short. You drank to much, you and Sire had a fling and you ran the morning after." Mika snapped angrily.

"And WHO is your Sire?"

"Soundwave."

"Impossible!" Chromia laughed ruefully. "That sparkless mech interfacing with anyone let alone going to a... club?"

"Buzzsaw eject!" Mika snarled and her bird like Cassette ejected from her belt, feeling his creators fury as he landed on her shoulder with a loud hawk like shriek.

"Woah!" Miko reared back, "What the hell Mika?!"

"Impossible." Chromia breathed, only Soundwave had this Cassettes frame but the last time she saw it, the thing was not alive. Only one of Soundwaves lineage could activate a cassette he himself designed. This... this was impossible. Unlikely! Illogical!

"My designation." Mika started, "Is Soulspark! And beside me is BleakMelody! WE are your creations, yours and Soundwaves! YOU!" She barked angrily "So angry were you that you had a moment of weakness through the highgrade, disgusted at the one you interfaced with, you tried to kill us off. Horrified at the creations within your frame. Yet you failed to kill us and we were saved by another. Sent off to this planet."

"We absorbed the nearest life form to fit it." Miko continued. "Human, and changed to fit in. To hide among them in plain sight. Only, we're trapped as humans now."

"Human yet not." Mika finished, Buzzsaw tense on her shoulder with her whirlwind of emotions.

"No." Chromia denied. "Even Decepticons would never try to offline a sparkling."

"You did."

"You were an Autobot."

"I would never be one of those worthless scrap heaps!"

"and you were going to sparkbond with one! Ironhide, his designation is Ironhide. He was missing and you left us to go find him. We were told you died yet here you are, on the other side. What would he think of you now 'Mia?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?" Mika challenged. "Does it bother you? Does it? Mia?"

Chromia snarled, slamming her servo next to the child who did not even flinch, but something in her processor was keeping her from trying to harm the girl. Something... so familiar about those defiant golden eyes that burned into her very spark. She furrowed her brow as images began flashing in her helm every time the child called her that nickname. What were these?

Memories?

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"Your mine forever Mia." A mech stood before her, giving off a gentle smile as they calmed from their previous euphoric feelings.

"Forever." Chromia agreed with a vent, closing her optics as bliss filled her being. "I'll never let you go." She told him.

"That should be my line." He smirked at her. "But I agree, and neither shall I."

"I'll always fight to find you." She was happy, mated to her other half... her sparkmate. Her Hide...

Ironhide..

"I miss them." Chromia cried, clinging onto Ironhide who stroked her back.

"I know."

"My sparklings... My sparklings... Why... Primus why..." Chromia clung closer to her mate as guilt ate away at her. How could she... how could she harm them... her sparklings. Why? Why didn't she keep them. She couldn't take it, the pain and regret...  


~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~

"These memories." Chromia frowns. "They are mine...? I was an Autobot? Now... Deccepticon? That means... Megatron has tricked me... betrayed..." She snarled in anger as she glared around the room. Thoughts filled her helm... Ironhide... her spark reached out for him but then... why hadn't he checked the bond to see if she was still alive? Why had no one come for her or thought to investigate? Why? She felt betrayed by both the Autobots and the Decpeticons. She had no true faction. No.

Chromia would be a neutral and do what was only best for her.

The others could go frag themselves.

"Where are you going?" Miko called.

"Your just going to leave again?" Mika growled, "You are such a coward!"

"Be silent little girl!" Chromia turned on her, spark hurting. "I am no longer Autobot, yet now I can not even have a home among the Cons." She grit her teeth. "Do not think that because I have regained these... memories that I am the same bot you knew before. She is dead!"

"I don't believe that" Mika denied.

"Believe what you will human." She made her way towards the door. "I am no longer your concern."

"Wait! Chromia!"

"Mia!"

The bot ran out the room, transforming mid jump before racing off into the halls.

"She left us again..."

...

...

...

"I tried all I could to fix her."

Mika, who's back was to the Decepticon leader, stared outside the nemesis windows. After Miko and her had seen Chromia they parted ways. Miko returned to the team, helping them get a special device that was filled with data and almost getting caught by Knockout, of course Ratchet had come to... offer his second opinion on Knockouts decision. When he and her caught each other's eye's she flinched at the look of disappointment and nearly cried from the painful clenching of her heart as he turned and left without a second glance. Now she stood string at the stars with tears running down her face at what the decepticon was telling her.

"They left her for scrap." His voice cooed in her ears. "I had the best doctor I could look after her, but unfortunately the damage done to her was to great. She lost most of her memories and through her gratitude for our help, she had joined our cause. I had hoped you wouldn't meet with her until all her memories had returned."

Mika clenched her fists as she grit her teeth.

"The Autobots," Megatron spat their name like poison. "Had left your carrier for dead the moment it got too tough for them. I will admit the insecticons went to far and were accordingly punished for the transgressions against your carrier."

Mika felt Soundwave's tentacle roam over her in a comforting grip and she let all her raging emotions inside bleed through the bond, causing her sire to flinch back at the raw feelings. "What will happen to her now?" Mika questioned softly.

"My guess is, with whatever memories she's regained, she will run rogue. Do not fret Soulspark, She will be found and I promise you on my word as a Gladiator and Lord we will..." Megatron pauses. "Help her."

Mika nodded before looking up to her sire. "I grow tired... may I be... excused for the night Lord Megatron?"

"Indeed." He waved her off.

Mika followed Soundwave to their berth room, him picking her up and holding her close to his chassis as she curled within herself and let all her emotions and feelings out.

Why couldn't she just be happy for once?

Megatron watched the girl leave before turning to Dreadwing who awaited his orders. "If you find that accursed Autobot you are to terminate her on spot." He growled to his second in command."

"My Lord?"

"I gave my word that I would... help her ailing carrier." He smirked. "And I shall, by aiding her to an early grave. Soulsparks poor carrier is suffering, we mustn't let her continue her suffering."

"Understood." Dreadwing spoke before turning and exiting the control room.

"You will be molded into my perfect soldier." Megatron murmured as he stared at blueprints of her cybertronian form brought by Knockout. Observing any weak spots and any place that could be modified to his liking.

He would tap into what ever power's she held within, and with it he would destroy the Autobots.

...

...

...

 _"Mia..." Mika tried one more time. "Please... I need you."_

"I need you too..."

 _"-I loved you... Danniluk..."_

"1%"

Chromia's body began convulsing and her voice box grew raw with her screams. She wanted Ironhid, she wanted Mika and Miko! She wanted to go back and erase what she had done... She wanted them to know how sorry she was! She wanted another chance. Chromia let her tears fall as the pain both emotionally and physically became to much. She couldn't take it anymore. 

Her vision turned white and she felt hands, small and soft, resting upon her cheek. _"Mia?"_

"Mika...Miko..."

 _"I love you Mia..."_

Chromia screamed as electrical bolts shot through her system, her whole frame shook in pain at the force running through her and she tried to fight whoever was attacking her. The poison in her wires had all but faded, being replaced with something... foreign. She squirmed in her spot and cried in her head for relief when suddenly her memories began fading one by one. Every bot she ever met, being replaced by ones she had not. Relationships... fading... Ironhide... Ironhid- Iron... who? Who was.. who was Ironhide?

"GAHH!" She cried out as more memories began fading.

Mika... Miko! W-who were they? Why was she crying for them? Where... where was she? Memories... memories replaced the now missing ones... She... she was on a mission. She had been scouting for dark energon for her Lord and Master Megatron when those... Accursed Autobots attacked. She had been out numbered and on the verge of offlining when Shockwave found her and healed her.

Now... she would recover and return to serving her master... All Hail Megatron!  


She gave a snarl as anger filled her, hatred... no kindness and she gave a malicious smile as her coloring darkened and the Decepticon symbol began to shine and replace her Autobot Insignia. Shockwave turned to his computer, looking as the Autobot version of Chromia began to fade and he typed a few more things.

He deleted all files and information having to do with Chromias old life as an Autobot. She was a decepticon now, Autbot Chromia was dead.

"Subject terminated."

And Decepticon Chromia lived.


	31. Special: Trans-versed

"Duck!"

"Huh?!"

"Curse you Autoscum!"

"Rahhhh!"

"Tell me again, why you made me come out here?" Mika snapped to her Vehicon guardian.

Yup.

You heard it.

Steve was stuck with the squishy.

Hooray... *Gotta love that Sarcasm.

How might you ask, did he get stuck with the squishy? Well, He was supposed to be going on a simple energon run at one of the mines. Only, the others got a call about a relic being uncovered within the vicinity. Yup, in range of where he was. Steve just so happened to be stuck with the human because Breakdown had been overseeing the run and ran off with the orders to watch the girl.

So now, Steve grumbled to himself, he was stuck with the human while fighting Autobots and avoiding return fire while the girl sat upon his shoulder. You'd think the bots wouldn't shoot with the human on his frame but no. They fired.

He just assumed that they hadn't seen the girl yet.

Not only was he doing all that, but he was distracted by said human as her gaze locked onto a large blue portal that Ratchet and Raf appeared through, seemingly to be chasing a familiar black and pink haired girl.

"Is that-" Mika paused, her eye's looking down to see Miko running up to the relic that the Vehicons had dug up. The bots were all fighting over it viciously and before she could say anything, Ratchet had found her location and activated his medical blades for a fight.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked the Vehicon scowling..

Mika, who wasn't paying attention, watched the death match between Megatron and Optimus before switching her gaze to the ever so sneaky Knockout who had gotten the relic, a cylinder of some sort.

"Come to papa~" Knockout purred as he bent down to pick it up.

Noting that the con was about to get it, Bulkhead raced forth, ramming his shoulder into his body and making the red con go flying and crashing into the ground. "Run to mommy!" He taunted, refraining from laughing at the cons indignant scream about his finish being scuffed. Bulkhead suddenly found himself smashed to the ground and the heavy weight of Breakdown crushed him to the ground, causing the mech to groan.

"Say uncle!" Breakdown sneered as he pounded onto the green Autobot. "Say it!"

Mika tuned back into Steve's battle when she felt her world shift and move, the two were fighting and Mika wasn't very happy about almost falling off the Vehicons shoulder as he fought Ratchet. She knew she had to get to the relic before anyone else did, an instinctual feeling over coming her only to be replaced in panic as Raf neared the relic with Mika and a few straggler Vehicons taking aim. She cursed in her head before acting on impulse, jumping from Steve's shoulder and running down his arm towards a surprised Ratchet.

"Mika?!" Ratchet gasped only to attempt to catch the girl as she jumped off and used his frame to get to the ground. Worry coursing through him as he saw her general direction heading for Miko and Rafael. "Get back here!" He shouted, punching Steve hard in the face and knocking him out. He quickly followed her in pursuit, dodging fun fire and hits sent his way as determination to capture her flowed through him.

Mika skillfully, *Thanks to her training* Dodged everything around her as she concentrated on the direction her friends were, determined to get there before the Vehicons decided on either to shoot or not.

"Go!" She heard Megatron shout to her. "Do not fail me Soulspark!"

Mika narrowed her eye's at the relic, getting closer and closer to it and she could practically taste the victory on her tongue when Ratchets hand snatched her from the ground, knocking the air out of her body. "No!"

"Gotcha!" Ratchet almost cheered before bringing her up to stare at her. He'd finally caught her... and he refused to release her again.

Panicking, Mika had to come up with a plan quick, as the V0ehicons weapons began charging and they locked onto their target and a struggling, infuriated Bumblebee attempting to get to his charge.

Rafael.

"No!" Mika shouted before an Idea hit her, a relatively stupid and risky idea... Using the proximity between her and Ratchet to her advantage, Mika planted her lips on his metal ones, *trying hard to ignore the electrical tingles that ran down her body* making the medic freeze in shock and his grip loosen. This allowed Mika to be able to slip away, ignoring his enraged shout.

How dare she do such a thing? Ratchet quickly follows her and lunges, but he missed and slammed into the dirt with a grunt, watching as she reached the relic and-

"Raf!" Mika shouted, colliding with the kid and pulling him away from a shot.

Only, Mika's leg burned horribly and she let out an agonized cry that seemed to pause the battle between both bot and con.

"Mika?" Optimus's voice trailed off to her, his eyes looking at her wounded leg. There was a horrible burn mark in her leg and human blood pooling beneath the crying girl. Her expression was nothing but agonized pain as she clutched her leg.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed as she raised her weapons unsure.

"What did you do?!" Steve shouted at another Vehicon, having woken up at the sound of her pained cry.

"W-wha? I didn't know she'd jump in the way!"

"You shot her!"

"It was an accident!"

"Tell that to Soundwave!"

The bots watched all the Vehicons and cons alike tense and a few glitch. "... who's going to tell Soundwave?"

"You're the one who shot her."

"ACCIDENT!"

"Mika!" Raf pulled himself up, "Y-you saved me!"

"Ugh... b-burns!" Mika wailed, the searing pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt before and she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Get back here Mika!" Steve ordered.

She cries in pain but attempts to get up, her hand hitting the relic just as Rafael clung on to her in worry. The moment her hand touched the relic a light emanated from it, glowing brighter and brighter and Megatrons infuriated shout echoes around.

"You were to get the relic not save the human!"

His voice began fading, the light blinding them to all around them but the horrified face of Bumblebee as he raced forward towards them, reaching his hand out in desperation before the whiteness bleached him out, leaving her and Rafael in nothing but a white light.

"Bee!" Raf cried as Mika clung to him protectively before all faded.

...

...

...

"Mika?"

Opening her eyes, Mika looked down to see Raf protectively in her grasp, looking up at her in fear. "Raf?"

"W-what happened?"

Mika went to stand only to cry out in pain from her leg, she had forgotten about it for a minute there.

"Mika!" Raf clenched her shirt in worry. "Y-your injured. You.. you took the shot for me."

"Of course I did." Mika murmured. "I never stopped caring about you all..."

"Then..." Raf looked down. "Why did you leave?"

"... I-"

"What are two humans doing here?" and unfamiliar voice spoke.

Mika looked up in alarm at the voice, eye's spotting... Arcee? "Arcee!" Mika cried happily. "You made it out okay. Did..." Mika looked around the area confused. The world around them was rather dark, the sky a dark dark almost black red and the land around them covered in ash and rock. No sign of plant life anywhere. What the hell happened? "Did Megatron retreat?"

"Who is Megatron?" Arcee tilted her head and that's when Mika blinked and actually concentrated on the femme. Her once blue eye's were blazing red.

"A-Arcee?" Raf shook. "Why are your optics red? They were blue...?"

Come to think of it, Arcee's coloring was different too. Instead of blue with pink accents Arcee was a mix between dark orange and purple, her Autobot symbol upon her form was now purple instead of the normal red.

"I think the fleshy's are confused." Arcee replied with a sadistic smile that sent chills down the two's spine. "What do you think, Wasp?"

A buzz sounded, very much sounding like the buzz of an enraged wasp causing the two to turn around and spot a Bumblebee look a like with yellow optics and blue and black coloring. The bot, though looking a like to Bumblebee, was terrifying to look at and his very look made the children cling to each other. He gave another buzz before stepping forward threateningly.

"Agreed. Perhaps we should take them back to Prime."

Optimus? Mika looked back up, what was going on?

"Come here fleshy, don't make me use force."

Wasp buzzed in agreement though he had this blood thirsty look upon his form. Like he wanted to have to use force.

"B-Bumblebee?"

"His names Wasp kid." Arcee sneered. "and your coming with us." But before she could act, the sound of an engine cut her off and a bot transformed not far from them from the sky, dropping down with expertise landing.

Megatron?

"Not so fast." Megatron spoke, his sword out. "Autobots." He spat.

Megatron, or rather a look a like who's frame was white and red instead of grey and purple, took a threatening step forward, blue optics narrowed.

Blue?

"I don't know how you two survived." A Blue Knockout with blue optics had come, transforming into his main body. "But you better get out of the way quick. This can get ugly." He spoke to the two children.

"I see Prime isn't with you today." Megatron spoke. "Back away from the humans Arcee."

"Not a chance Megatronus, Prime will be here shortly."

The sound of a jet alerted the four bots to another presence as Starscream appeared, transforming mid air and landing a kick to Wasp and sending him flying back before punching Arcee back and quickly detonating his missile to blow her father.

"Quickly." He started, his blue optics staring down at them. "Get to safety."

Starscream, who's body was now white, red and blue, stood over them protectively.

"Starscream!" Arcee snarled. "I was hoping you'd show your ugly mug."

The seeker said nothing, his eye's narrowed as he reached behind him and his wing detached and turned into a sword. "Stay away Autobot, you've been warned."

Like a flick of a switch, the bots all suddenly attacked. Arcee against Starscream and Knockout against Wasp. Starscream dodged hit's from Arcee, using his sword to deflect her gun fire and slice at her only for the femme to land on his sword and punch the seeker back and passed Knockout who was using his special electrical trident against Wasp. Wasp was buzzing angrily as he threw punch after punch, being hit by Knockouts stinging trident. Angry, he used a series of moves and punches before procuring Knockouts weapon and turning it against him, giving a buzzing laugh as he constantly shocked the Decepticon and taking glee in his pained yelps.

Mess with the wasp and you get massacred, he'd always say.

Rafael and Mika watched in horror as they fought before they found themselves in the grasp of Megatronus.

"Do not worry." He spoke as he carefully held them within his grasp. "I shall get you to safety."

He made his way away from the battle, preparing to transform and call a retreat with the humans now that they were safe, when the sound of a large truck met his audio receivers and he turned to see a dark black truck racing forward before transforming and landing with a loud thud.

"Megatronus." Mika shivered in terror at the tone, it was demonic sounding as an Optimus look a like stood before them, coloring's dark and optics purple. "Been a while. Are you enjoying the human free land?"

"Nemesis Prime." Megatronus carefully set the two behind him upon a large boulder, ordering them to be careful. "I won't let you get away today."

"We shall see."

"One shall rise." Megatronus raised his weapon with narrowed optics.

"And One shall fall, you really should get a new line." Nemesis prime sneered as he too activated his weapon, a large purple glowing ax.

"What is going on?" Mika asked as she held Raf to her, completely confused and unsure what to do know...

Where were they?


	32. Special: Shattered Glass 1

"You always have picked the worst time to appear." Nemesis sneered. "But no matter, soon your corpse will join it's many brothers within the walls of my ship."

"Your madness will come to an end Nemesis." Megatronus growled as their weapons clashed, sending sparks as they sung the song of battle. "Long have I waited to bring those who fell beneath your tainted blade to justice."

"A small price to pay," Nemesis sneered. "To get to where I am today!"

"You are nothing." Megatronus spoke. "But a Fallen shell of a Prime."

"Fallen Prime?" Mika whispered, her body hiding Raf protectively. "Optimus is a fallen Prime here?"

"Prime, Fallen, no matter so long as I get the power I need by any means! You are merely standing in my way. Hand over the humans Megatronus, and I shall reconsider the length of your punishment for disobeying my order."

"You are not my Prime." Megatronus growled as he managed to unlock their blades and slammed his blade against the dark Optimus's side.

Raf, who turned from the battle of the two before them, cast his gaze to Bumblebee and Knockout. Or, Wasp and Knockout. Wasp was, much to the terror of seeing such a look a like to his kind and gentle guardian, violent and blood thirsty. He had managed to steal Knockout's trident and continuously zapped at the Decepticon in glee. Arcee, while her fighting style back home was expertly distributed, seemed to be wild in her fighting. As if she were a puppet off it's strings as she attacked Starcream, the latter of the two observing silently and seeming to be waiting for the right moment to strike.

The cry of Megatronus startled Raf back to attention as he spotted Nemesis Primes blade pierce the side of the Decepticon leader and the Fallen Prime laughed.

"My Lord!" Starscream cried out, Arcee using this detraction to slice at his side causing him to almost howl in pain and the femme to give a psychotic giggle in reply.

As Nemesis went in for another blow, a white web shot from the distance and smacked Nemesis in the face, causing him to stagger back and try to remove said object in anger.

"Sorry we're late."

"Arachnid?!" Mika hissed in shock.

"Arachnid!" Megatronous called urgently. "Soundwave!"

Mika blinked, heart skipping, her sire was here?

"Let's get this party started." A voice spoke and a white/blue/purple mech stood, one looking exactly yet sounding completely different. Upon his helm lay a green headband with its tail waving in the wind and his servo shot out. "Frenzy, Rumble deploy!"

"AWWW YEAAAAA!" Frenzy, the minicon, whooped as he transformed from Soundwaves arm.

"Lets kick some Autobutt!" Rumble followed quickly after, deploying from Soundwaves other arm.

"Frenzy, Rumble, Operation rescue."

"You got it boss!" The two quickly made their way over to the overly shocked humans. One of which looked about ready to pass out from shock.

This... weirdo was not her sire... her sire was silent, reserved.. this one was... well... spunky? Not to mention the voice was completely different... more upbeat? WHERE THE PIT WAS SHE?! Mika screamed in her head.

"Come with us humans." Frenzy latched onto Raf.

"Gotta get you out of the line of fire."

"Yeah Yeah, Back up is on the way. Or at least I hope they are."

"Mute it Frenzy, your freaking the fragile fleshy's." Rumble grumbled before pulling Mika along. "We'll take you back to base with Sounders. Megatronus can finish up here once he has no distractions keeping him from focusing on battle.

"Well they need to be ready in case Hatchet appears! That sadistic fragger would have a hay day experimenting on these two."

"E-experiments?" Raf stuttered.

"Oh good job Frenzy."

"Shut up!"

...

...

...

"Whats going on?" Raf whispered to Mika who was frowning as they looked around the Decepticon warship.

"I'm not sure." She murmured, then turning to Raf, she whispered for his ears only. "For now we play stupid. We need to asses our situation here.

"Right..."

During their small conversation, Megatronus and the others appear with wounds, the former of the listed watching the humans curiously. "Are you well?" He asked them.

"Uh... yeah... we're fine."

"I am glad... though now that you have been exposed a proper introduction is needed... and information. I am Megatronus, leader of the Decepticons and we are Autonomous robotic life forms from the planet Cybertron."

Mika frowned before sharing a look with Raf, De Ja Vu.

"This is my Medic, Knockout."

"Sup?" Knockout gave a grin and a thumbs up. His once red frame was now a beautiful shade of blue and a scar was slashed over his right eye, though he didn't seemed so freaked out about it. It was like he was bearing it with pride.

"My Second in command, Starscream."

"The eldest of the two seems afraid of us." Starscream observed, his gaze feeling disturbing to Mika. "We are making her nervous."

"We will not harm you." Megatronus promised.

Though if you were to ask Mika, the change in how the bots were all acting was severely throwing her off and making her highly anxious. "Who were those... others?"

"I was afraid you would ask." Megatronus replied gravely, "First and foremost, the one I was fighting, Leader of the Autobots, is Nemesis Prime. Though, before he was renamed, he was a Librarian by the name Optronix. He was a shifty bot who cheated his way up Cybertronian society. He specialized in lying, giving false pretenses even tricking the Primes into thinking he would make a good Prime. Once he was within the proper power to do so he had been named Optimus Prime. Though after being Prime for a time, he changed and his true colors showed."

Mika shivered, she didn't like where this was going...

"He was a dark and sadistic mech who wanted nothing more then the destruction and domination of all around him and so, using his power, he raised an army of war loving bots and thus the Autobots were born and he renamed himself Nemesis Prime. Now known to all Cybertronian as a Fallen."

"Over time his madness took over him, and he became unpredictable in his actions. Sadistic and blood thirsty." The Arachnid look alike commented next as she pulled out a glowing blue cube of some sort of metal container. "He is completely unhinged, taking out his random spouts of anger even on his most loyal of followers."

"Our warrior, Arachnid." Megatronis filled the two in.

"Hello." The spider femme spoke warmly as she very elegantly sipped upon a cube of energon.

"Then there's Arcee." The Dreadwing look a like spoke next. "A very unpredictable femme who is rather unsettling in her madness. She fights like a rag doll brought to life, legs and arms always spinning wildly when she is not firing at you with her neutronic crossbow. Loves the sound of battle and apparently the dark voices within her head."

"Our general and front liner, Dreadwing."

"What's crackin?" Dreadwing gave a thumbs up as he leaned 'cool like' against the wall.

Mika with held a laugh, she could never picture Dreadwing who was a very serious bot, EVER saying that! Let alone saying it all gangster like.

"Then there is Nemesis Primes Second in command, Goldbug. Though his enemies gave him the nickname Wasp, like the earth bee, for his tendencies to use his electrical charges to 'sting' his opponents to death."

"Paranoid fragger." The Soundwave look alike spoke next. "Always thinking he's gunna be replaced from his high position in society."

"My Communications Specialist Soundwave."

Soundwave took a step, taking his servo and hitting a small button on what appeared to be a stereo near him and a line from a song popped on. "Check on the rep, YEP Second to none!"He rapped a long.

Good lord, Mika almost sweat drop. This was just... too weird.

"Our fighters, Miner's, and repair crew are known as Vehicons."

The Vehicons, who Mika just now noticed, were all dark and light blue and one in particular stood out to her. "Steve!" She shouted happily, gaining confused looks.

'Steve' Tilted his helm before a VERY VERY deep voice sounded from him. "My name is Jeff."

"Right... wrong person. My bad."

"Don't forget Bulkhead, Hatchet and Wheeljack." Arachnid reminded. "Bulkhead is a battle loving tyrant who enjoys nothing more then the feel of a bots frame beneath his servos as he crushes the life out of them. Always on the look out for a chance to snuff someones spark. Wheeljack is somewhat of a neutral who loves inventing things... sometimes coming off as a mad scientist, however, some how the Fallen Prime got him to side with them."

"And... Hatchet?" Mika held her breath, hoping more then anything it wasn't going to be who she thought it would be.

"Hatchet is the second worst." Dreadwing sighed. "Ally or not, if you fail a mission you are taken to him not for repair, but for dissection and punishment for failing. He enjoys most on experimenting on his victims until they either mutate or die from their wounds. Taking pleasure in their pain."

No. Mika shook her head, she couldn't see her Ratchet like that. She refused... There was no way...

"-and we fear with his high tech gear, that he had picked up your signal and will be on the look out for you... should you wander away from our protective barriers around our base, and capture you for... dissection and observation."

...

...

...

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying." The growly voice of the Decepticon 'medic' snapped. "The disturbance could very well be these two fleshling's you had encountered. Scanner's show them appearing out of thin air... how interesting."

Nemesis Prime narrowed his purple optics, his fist clenching his throne beneath his frame. They were in a hidden Silo with many floors hidden within the earth, a perfect hide out from the Decepticons, not that they feared being found. The dark leader of the Autobots continued to think upon his self made throne, bodies all melded together by his medic to be his choice of sitting. He liked the world to know he was above them, as was he above all the Cybertronians that would soon bow to him and serve their rightful master. "Hatchet." He called, the Medic was peering at the collection of bodies in his wall. "I want you and Goldbug to go and scout for these humans. I have no doubt they will need to venture out at some point for their human needs."

"Might I make a suggestion master?"

Nemesis's eye's glared out of the corner of his optics to Arcee.

"Why not send Wasp and I? Together we make a better scouting pair. Shh!" She hissed to herself, "Hatchet will terminate you if you speak out against him." She growled. "Oh I know that... I wasn't going to speak against him." She replied to herself.

Goldbug, known to others as Was, was quick to beep and whir in an accusation angry tone demanding to know if he was going to be replaced, only to flinch and rear back quickly to the wall when Nemesis Slammed his fist down and a loud snarl left his frame. "Are you questioning my order?"

Arcee, who was still muttering to herself froze in fear. "No Master."

"Then." He stood, leaning down close to her. "Might I suggest." Her body trembled at the closeness of her fearsome leader. "You Be. Silent!" He roughly swatted her frame away from him, taking pleasure in her pained gasp as she slammed into the wall.

Hatchet snickered, a dark smirk set upon his metal lips before his red gaze turned to his leader. "What shall I do with these... humans?"

"Bring them to me, after I get what I want from them, you may do with them as you please."

Hatchet grinned sadistically, He could just imagine all the fun he would have with his two soon to be test subjects. He briefly wondered to himself how humans reacted to energon. Oh he would have much fun indeed, he gave out a laugh as he began to leave the base with a staggering Arcee following behind him.

...

...

...

"Your life force came out of thin air." Starscream observed, after talking for a while with the Decepticons, Starscream thought it prudent to find out exactly WHY they appeared out of thin air just like that. "I've run a few scans." He begins. "And I am getting cybertronian signals from you." He pointed to Mika.

"I got the same." Knockout accused as he frowned at the two humans. "Though the boy comes up human, he has traces of Wasp's signature on his form."

"Maybe they're spys?" Frenzy and Rumble pull out their weapons.

"Maybe we need to put them in the brig for further questioning?"

Mika frowned, how did things end up like this?

"And you have traces of Soundwave and Chromia- By the Allspark! Sounders! She shares a spark signature with you and Chromia! When did you two have a sparkling?!" Knockout gasped.

"What?" Soundwave reared back. "I don't have a sparkling."

"Then how do you explain these results?" Starscream questioned. "Something isn't adding up."

"Explain." Megatronus demanded.

Mika sighed, what else could she do? And so she began her tale. She told them her name, how she had a twin sister, told the tale of how she met her first cybertronian by the name of Chromia. She told the tale of how Chromia led them back to the Autobot base where she met Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Of how they were battling the Decepticons in a war that has been going for centuries. She told the tale of how Optimus Prime used to be Orian pax who was practically a brother to the Gladiator known as Megatronus. She told them of how Megatronus turned, renaming himself as Megatron and raised an army of decepticons for his own dark purpaces, Peace through tyranny. She told of how Optimus led the forces of good, the Autobots who fought for peace and justice. Fighting for the rights of all sentient being. She told them how she and her fellow human friends were given guardians, told them every bit she could remember.

"This makes no sense!" Knockout grumbled as he thought about what the little femme was telling them.

"During our last mission, we were to retrieve an Iacon relic. The Autobots were battling the Decpticons, I snuck out with them in the middle of battle and spotted the vehicons about to fire at Raf. I ran to protect him but got shot in the process." She pointed to her charred pant leg and skin. "But the moment my hand touched the relic we were surrounded by a bright light and woke up here, where everything is opposite from the way it is at home."

Rafael, who was quiet, started crying. "Bumblebee here is so d-dark... I've never seen him like that..."

"In our world, Bumblebee or as you know him here as Wasp, is a very kind mech. Arcee is a seasoned warrior, Wheeljack is a lone wolf wrecker, Bulkhead is the clumsy wrecker with a soft spark underneath, Ratchet, or as you know him as Hatchet, is a very grouchy medic but don't let that for you. He cares so much deep down..." Mika continued.

"Optimus is the most selfless bot I've ever seen, willing to put his life on the line for what is right. Even for a single human." Raf spoke next.

"Megatron is a power hungry mech, determined to gain the upper hand in the war. He's nothing like Nemesis Prime though... Megatron seems like a grouchy cat in comparison..."

 _(An; now I'm Picturing a fluffy ass Megatron kitty hissing at the screen and now I want to hug it_

 _... scroll down._

 _VVVV More...  
_

 _VVVV Keep scrolling..._

 _ _Your welcome.__

"Arachnid... She's a very sneaky femme, has a collection of heads from her victim as trophy's... and has it out for Arcee. Then there's Starscream, finicky, cowardly, deceptive, and mostly worries for himself and only himself. He's always trying to find ways to kill Megatron for his position as Leader of the Decpeticons. I think Megatron just keeps him around for amusement.."

Starscream looks to Megatronus with a shocked expression. "I'd never try to-"

"This is from where we came from, not here." Mika informed. "Dreadwing is a very serious warrior who is loyal only to Megatron and is the new second in command as Starscream fled solo. The vehicons hate all human life and your Jeff is known as Steve in our world. Knockout is a sadistic medic who prides himself in his looks and finish."

"What about Soundwave?"

"Sire is quiet. He speaks to no one but me in private. Very powerful and most loyal of Megatrons followers."

"How do we know your actually my sparkling?" Soundwave tilted his head questioningly.

"One of two, My Cybertronian name is Soulspark and my twin is Bleakmelody." Mika smiled cheekily before thinking on how to prove it. "I know." She murmured as she sought to access the familial bond. She pulled on her sire's bond, seeing the mech blink in shock. "Hello Sire."

=THUNK=

"And he glitched." Frenzy shook his head as Rumble cackled madly, jumping up and down on Soundwaves Chassis.

"What did you do?"

"Pulled on our bond. So, where is Chromia?"

"She's on a scouting mission." Megatronus began. "I think we need to discuss this information we received. Another Universe... The Autobots must not find out." He muttered to himself. Though it was very unlikely that the femme was telling the truth, the idea was ludicrous and farfetched but with her spark signature, Soundwave fainting from shock, and the fact that his communications officer actual sparklings had perished before being born and were to be designated Soulspark and Bleakmelody. It was to coincidental to not be true.

...

...

...

"Your taking this rather well." Raf whispered to Mika.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm freaking out! We're in an alternative universe where the good guys are the bad guys and the bad guys are the good guys!" Mika hissed, it was then that Raf took notice of her trembling hands and the panicked look in her eye that he seemed to have missed.

Starscream had been right, Mika was freaking out. Just on the inside.

"I didn't see it..."

"You learn things from Megatron even if you don't want to." Mika muttered to herself before shakily brushing her hair from her eye's.

"Here."

Mika looked to a pink stick in Raf's hand.

"Is.. Is that pocky?"

"Strawberry." He muttered. "Ratchet saw how much you loved them and had a hidden surprise stock."

Mika froze, Ratchet... kept a stock just for her? Her hand clenched her chest as her heart felt like it was pricked with a needle.

Ratchet...

"What are you two doing? Hurry up... hmm, not that I'm complaining at the moment..." Knockouts voice sounded in an ear piece that the two children had on their ears. When Mika peered out the window she saw females ogling his vehicle mode and his holoform. "I'm just that good." He nearly purred.

"Ew." Raf made a face, making Mika chuckle before they continued on. They'd needed a few human things and so Knockout was to take them to get their supplies as long as they kept their ear piece on in case of trouble.

"Okay Raf, go get some cloths. I'll get the food." Mika told him, he nodded and quickly ran to go get some clothing for them, already knowing what Mika wore due to him and Ratchet trying to find her a present of some sort and Raf thinking an outfit would work... it was awkward for the two to shop for a girl but they did it, and Mika had loved it. It was a Darth Vader shirt with the words 'Resistance is futile.' And she had worn it so much until it got scrapped in battle one day...

Mika, now looking for food, had to make sure to get none perishable foods. Or at least food that could last them a few days so they could stay in hiding... She grumbled to herself, hoping that the Decepticons here could possibly find some way to get them home... She took no notice however, of a black haired male with glasses following her until she turned and ran into him.

"Oomf!" She let the items she gathered so far fall to the floor and looked up into familiar eyes. The looks were nearly identical but the coloring was different. What once was brown/orange hair was black and what once were vibrant blue eye's were a dark brown. She forced herself to breath as her body tensed, mind going blank and completely forgetting the alternative universe she was in. "R-Ratchet?"

The look alike said nothing, only stared at her with some sort of deep concentration before his hand came up, brushing her cheek cautiously.

Curiously.

"Fascinating." He mumbled, using his hand to play with a strand of her purple/black hair.

It was his voice... just a few Octaves deeper, but Mika would know his voice anywhere.

He'd found the one he'd been looking for alright, but he didn't expect his dark spark to eagerly pull himself towards the femme. Of all things to be pulled towards, a squishy? He had watched her from a distance, running a scan only to surprisingly find that she was not at all human but fully cybertronian. Then why, he wondered, was she in this form? Perhaps a glitch in her cloaking nanites? He couldn't help himself, he had to get closer...

The feel of these holoforms was a different experience. The pounding of his fake human heart, the roaring of his instinctual Cybertronian side demanding to take what was theirs. He froze the moment her golden eye's hit his, almost catching his breath in his throat. Quite beautiful for a human femme... or pretender anyway. And her cheek... smooth and squishy... her hair soft and silky with purple streaks the same hue as his purple markings. But wait... who did she call him? Ratchet? One letter off from his real designation... who was this... Ratchet? He'd find out back at the base.

"Mika!"

She turned to see Knockouts alarmed holoform running for her direction, this was the perfect chance for Him to snatch her up before the Decepticon knew otherwise. "I don't think so." He murmured and grabbed the startled girl.

"Knockout!" She cried alarmed.

"Be still." The hiss from him made her freeze, not ever hearing such a tone coming from her bot before... she had to remind herself, this was not her bot.

"Mika!" Rafael cried as he returned from gathering cloths. "Oh no!"

Before Mika knew it, her world grew smaller and smaller as the holoform that held her transformed into its original form, a dark purple and white version of Ratchet stood holding her tightly while Knockout gave chase, the appearance of the doctor sent the humans running in fear, all screaming as they fled.

"One out of two should be fine for now." He looked to the struggling girl in his grasp. "I have many plans for you human. Many indeed."

"Over my sparkless frame!" Hatceht looked up, spying Starscream soaring in and a missile hitting him back and causing him to drop Mika who then fled back into the store they were in, panting as she hid in the isles and peered out to watch them fight.

Mika panted, using her abilities to move a few objects in her path and try to make a small hiding hole, a break in the wall that led on into darkness, but it would do for now, she thought as she barricaded herself in the hole. The Ratchet look alike was fighting viciously, taking pleasure in hacking at Starscreams form while Knockout seemed to be battling Arcee. Mika had to escape somehow, or contact Megatronus. She cursed when she didn't feel her headset anymore, believing she dropped it at some point of being manhandles. She watched the fight a bit longer before fleeing into the dark, hoping to find an escape only for her to smack into someones chest. Shaking her head Mika looked up only to let out a scream as familiar purple eye's peered down at her and a dark chuckle resonated around.

"I knew you'd try to hide in here." His hands entrapped her, covering her mouth. "And now I have my very own human pet."

Nemesis Prime had found her.


	33. Special: Shattered Glass 2

Where? Where was she?

Her surroundings were different... was she back home with the bots? The vision of the Silo greeted her as she blearily looked around. The Silo was eerily dark and a foreboding feeling washed over her. Were the bots sleeping? She almost groaned as a sore and pained feeling ran through her back, why? She tried to recall... why did her back hurt?

She clenched her eye's and hissed, mind flashing back to being captured by someone... a man? He'd thrown her down when she tried fighting him off... but now she was back at base. Opening her eye's again she looked around more with furrowed eyebrows, was she in the medbay? Her mind flashed back to how many time's she'd been there with Ratchet watching and learning as he worked.

Ratchet...

A shadowed figure shifted in the shadow's and glowing eye's opened as they stared at her.

"R-Ratchet?" She tried shifting and looking towards the gaze. "W-where is everyone? I-Is Raf okay? Is he with Bumblebee and Optimus?"

"..." Silence greeted her for a moment before Ratchets voice, thought deeper, echoed int he dark. "I find it intriguing how you know that name." He referred to Optimus's old name before he renamed himself Nemesis Prime, a befitting name for the dark and fallen Prime.

"Don't be silly." She murmured.

"I do not do... silly, little human."

"I know your upset with me." She sighed. "But is that a way for a Guardian to treat their charge?"

She heard a cruel like laughter coming from him. "I have no Charge."

Mika felt her heart clench painfully, he was that upset? "If you won't talk to me then let me talk to Optimus."

"He's not someone one wishes to speak to willingly." He laughed cruelly. "Open your eye's you foolish child."

Mika growled and complied only to freeze at the red optics staring at her. Red? Memories flooded her and she gasped. She wasn't home, she was in a parallel universe where the good guys were bad and the bad were good... that meant this was not her Ratchet but a different one. Light suddenly flooded over them and before her the look a like stood with coloring of faded white and purple instead of his pristine white and orange. She felt herself shiver in fear as a look came over him.

"Hmm." His hand rested next to her and she fearfully glanced at it, this Ratchet could kill her and not feel remorse. "I see both recognition and fear in those eye's, yet I've never met you."

Damn right they didn't meet, she shivered again in fear causing the medic to smirk in amusement, her fear entertained him. He turned his gaze to a machine that he'd been working on, it would be a last resort use on the human, but for now he would try to get his answers.

"Tell me," The look a like purred darkly. "Where is Megatronus located?"

Mika blinked before she scowled. If this was an evil version of Ratchet, then he was the equivalence of her verse's version of the Decepticons, therefore an enemy. He seem'ed to be more evil then her verse's villains however... Then again, she had no relation to anyone in this group as she had with her places group... Meaning she did NOT have the upper hand here... She didn't have her Sire to protect her and so they had no obligations to be kind to her.

"..."

She was so scrapped.

"Very well, if you will not tell me willingly then I will make you tell me." The sounds of saw's are heard and Mika snaps to attention

Surely he wouldn't?

The gleaming of the saw in his hand told her otherwise and her heart began hammering... no...

"No!"

"Tell me where to find them."

She shook her head only to cry out in fear when the weapon hit the metal beside her dangerously close.

"I won't miss next time girl." He promised her darkly and Mika felt tears begin streaming down both in fear and pain. Why did he have to look like her Ratchet?

When his saw came close to her as she shook her head once more something in her snapped and she began screaming out for help. "Ratchet!" She wished he could hear her crying out for him to be saved.

She wanted her guardian! He was her protector right? So he would come to her rescue!

Hatchet looked at the human in wonder, who was Ratchet that she cried out for? He watched the human and scowled when he felt his spark give a tug once more, snarling to himself and ignoring the pull as he threateningly put the saw close to her face. He WOULD get his answer's one way or another.

"No, no! Ratchet! Ratchet! SIRE!"

...

...

...

"Anything?" Soundwave asked as Raf typed on his own laptop that was hooked up to the Decepticon computers.

Raf, fully loving all this high tech that was denied the Autobots in his realm, had been hard at work searching for Autobot symbols for the Decepticons.

He paused, wow, he thought, never thought I'd do this. He mused for a second before becoming serious as he scoured the system with Soundwave. The Bot, though not technically Mika's sire but having a very odd shadow'd bond, was worried for the girl. His bond to her wasn't powerful like it would be if she were this worlds version and his TRUE sparkling. She belonged to the other him more so then the current him. Goodness, it gave him a helm ache thinking about this... She was like a shadow of the girl that belonged in this world, or a spirit come to visit him and torture him and his mate with things that could have been.

Soundwave shook his head, he couldn't think like that... she was still a part of him even if she didn't belong here and he would get her back. He wouldn't let what happened to him here happen to the dark version of him.

Could anybot believe it? That there was a quiet and serious version of him that was very deadly and never spoke? He couldn't imagine not speaking, it was to weird not to mention it sounded like a very lonely existence...

"Nothing." Raf rasped, he was terrified for Mika and what Hatchet would do to her... was she okay? Was she... wounded? "Megatron?"

"Megatronus." He corrected.

"Sorry, It's... well weird." Raf sighed. "Do you think we'll find Mika? D-do you think they..."

"I do not know what could be falling your friend..." Megatronus murmured sadly. "I am sorry for failing in preventing her capture, if I had but-"

"Don't." Starscream spoke. "I should have been monitoring the signals better, but I arrived to late and was defeated by that accursed Hatchet and they got away, if anyone is to blame it is I."

"Both of you please." Rafael pleaded, "We have to get her back..."

"Forgive me for being so bold." A different femme spoke as a dark Chromia entered causing Rafael to stare in shock. "But what is one human?"

"Chromia." Megatronus snapped.

"I'm sorry sir but, why must we expend more forces when we are dangerously low on them?"

"Chromia." Soundwave looked to her, walking up to her and caressing her face making her expression soften. "You were never introduced to our guests."

"Does it matter? All the squishies look the same to me..." She replied. "Hands, feet, legs, face, hair you get it."

"This is Rafael Esquival, charge of Bumblebee and the human who was captured was the charge of Ratchet."

"What?" She furrowed her eye's in confusion.

"Though her human name is Mika Nakadai, her real name... is Soulspark."

Chromia reared back from him as if she was hit, that wasn't possible! Hatchet had killed Soulspark and Bleakmelody when the two were still in the Decepticon academy training to rejoin them.

"Impossible." She told him. "Soulspark is dead."

"I thought so too." He said. "But she had our spark signature. She is our sparkling."

"But from a different universe entirely. Soundwave can feel a very small shadow of a bond, but only when she is near." Starscream interrupted Chromia before she could speak. "I call it the Shattered Glass realm. Where Autobot and Decepticon are opposite of what they are here. Autobot fighting for good and justice while Decepticon for peace... through tyranny. We are all there even Bleakmelody. Now, if you will excuse me. A few Vehicons and I will go scout the air."

The seeker then left them to talk and for Chromia to clutch at her spark... A different universe.. where her darling sparklings were alive and well?

...

...

...

 _"What are you doing?"_

Pain... Mika's body hurt so much... her head was pounding... was she hearing her own voice speaking?

 _"By the Allspark! Mika!"_ Ratchet's voice growled and Mika's ears perked. Ratchet.. _.? "Don't scare me like that."_

Giggling is heard. _"Your just mad because I caught you by surprise."_

Ratchet grumbling is hears and her heart almost soars, was she back home?

 _"Your so grumpy. You need to relax."_

" _Relax?_ " His voice scoffed. _"If anybot need's to relax it's Optimus._ "

 _"Hm?_ " Optimus voices as if he had been alerted at the call of his name.

" _Ratchet think's you need to relax._ " That was Miko's voice... Was Mika trapped within her memories? She closed her eye's as she envisioned the memory... and her mind took her back to the day she was recalling.

 _"I agree!" Mika chirped as she hopped next to her twin, said twin wrapping her arm around Mika. "You all need to relax."_

 _"We can't relax." Arcee walked up with Jack hopping off her leg, he'd been leaning against her as they talked about something._

 _"They can't exactly take a vacation with those con's running a muck." Jack frowned._

 _"We cannot risk the chance of the Decepticons attacking while we... relax." Optimus sounded so awkward just saying the word relax._

 _"Oh come on boss bot." Mika walks up to his pede, causing the Prime to look down at her. "We haven't had any con activity, and old Megsy seem's preoccupied with healing from the last time you kicked his aft."_

 _"Mika!" Ratchet shouted. "Language!"_

 _"You say it all the time!" Mika retorted causing the medic to sputter._

 _"I'm older!"_

 _"Ancient." Miko snickered only to yelp when a wrench went flying at her. "HEY! I'M FRAGILE!"_

 _The Medic smirked sadistically as he pulled out three more wrenches._

 _"Uh... never mind." Miko dived behind Bulkhead's foot, said mech was laughing._

 _"What about a carwash?" Rafael offered._

 _Bumblebee beeped confused._

 _"Yeah," Raf turned to his guardian. "A Carwash, no Bee it doesn't hurt."_

 _"Car wash?" Ratchet asked incredulously. "We could rust!"  
_

 _"No you wont." Mika groaned at her bickering bot. "Please guys? For us? We want to help you relax."  
_

 _"I don-" Optimus stopped dead in his sentence as all four children looked at him and he could swear their eye's got even larger and watery as they stared, lower lips trembling and despite his processor telling him it wasn't possible, their ears almost seemed to droop. He blinked, closing his mouth and staring for a second when Bumblebee was mimicking their looks..._ _"Very well." Optimus conceded._

 _"What?!" Ratchet turned to him, "But Optimus! Don't tell me you fell for that typical earthling trick!" He whirled on the four children and Bee with all intentions on scolding them only to freeze up as their look was sent his way._

 _Optimus' gaze turned to a wide eye'd Ratchet who was gaping at the sight and his lip almost quirked in amusement. Now who was falling for the... earthling trick?_ _  
_

 _"Please Ratchet?" Mika's voice quivered and he watched as his medic visibly squirmed._

 _"I!... YOU!... Fine, but I won't like it!" Ratchet huffed as he promptly turned back to his computer's grumbling to himself, even more so when the children gave a cheer and disappeared to get supplies._

 _'Your so grouchy' Mika mused as her and the others got their supplies_ _'but so caring deep down... I think that's why I... that's why I love you so much. No matter what I've done you still care about me and watch over me... my own demons and creepy abilities don't scare you... and you don't care that my father is a Decepticon. Oh Ratchet... I wish I could tell you how I feel... but I'm just a human to you...'_ _  
_

_When they all returned with supplies they'd need and all in bathing suits under their cloths and took their bots outside, all the stuff they'd need was ready. All the bots transformed into their Alternative forms and awaited this... car wash. Bumblebee was first and the scout squeaked when the water hit him and practically purred as he was scrubbed down, he shook a few times and laughed here and there when Raf would reach a tickle spot and then purposely tickle his guardian playfully before rinsing. Arcee enjoyed her wash too, although a bit awkward at first, in the end she felt like she just got a nice massage. Bulkhead was NOISY with his wash and Miko endlessly teased him for it as she scrubbed him down, laughing at all his noises and the spots that were ticklish that she would purposely get only to shriek when he chased her around in his vehicle mode. In the end Miko tripped and landed in the bucket of soapy water causing Jack and Raf to attack her with the hose. Ratchet was next, said medic throwing a huge fit over the swimming suit Mika was wearing. Her being... indecent. She laughed him off and started his wash, secretly loving being able to touch him without really needing to tell him why, loving being close to him. Ratchet was in heaven, all the time he'd spent on earth was washed away with all the dirt and grime that accumulated over his form and he felt like he was getting the best massage ever. He could even see Optimus greatly enjoyed his wash as well, Raf and Jack teaming up to clean the large alt form of their leader. In the end, the bots were all left to dry in the sun, and they were enjoying it too. Peaceful, quiet with birds singing around them. Miko was inside Bulks alt form, chatting animatedly about anything and everything, Raf in Bee as the two talked about racing and a few other things, Jack with Arcee and Optimus and Mika in Ratchets alt form._

 _Ratchet couldn't remember the last time he felt so good, and he listened to his charge talking about her future idea's._

 _"I want to be a medic."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Like you."_

 _He froze, she wanted to be... like him? He felt his spark thrumming and warming at the thought... "Like... me?"_

 _"Yeah. Your a great medic, I want to be just like you. I'll be one of the best Medics ever known, travelling around to help the wounded... When the time come's, I'll take the oath like you did."_

 _If he could blink in this form he would, how did she know about his oath? All Cybertronian medics took it before they went out on the lines. Medics were healers, not killers or warriors. They worked to heal those in need and save lives, not end them. Could she handle being like.. he was? He felt a few doubts raising but shoved them down, he wouldn't crush her dreams._

 _"That sounds... like a lovely idea." He murmured, watching his charge yawn sleepily and cuddle up to his alt's seats. Ratchet felt himself shutting down for stasis nap as well, smiling in secret fondly over his human charge, He liked feeling her next to him... he secretly activated his holoform when she was sleeping deep enough and he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and placing her on a bed he had in back of his alt form, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling._

 _He never wanted to let her go..._

"-not getting anything."

"Then you have failed your mission!"

The sound of metal crashing stirred Mika from her unconscious state and she blearily opened her eye's, Nemesis was screaming at Hatchet in rage. She shifted, only to desperately try and withhold a cry of pain. What happened to her?

"No Master, I have not. Through experimentation I have made a way for the cortical psych patch to work on humans. I've searched her memories, this human is not of this realm."

Flashes went through Mika's mind, Hatchet and the saw, her screaming... the pain... She felt her eye's prick with tears. He tortured her...

"What nonsense do you speak?" Nemesis growled, the sound of metal being crunched is heard a long with choking sounds.

"M-Master." Hatchet choked. "The child is from another universe where the Autobots are good and Decepticons bad. She is the charge of a different version of me, a place where our enemies are the villains and we are... good."

Nemesis hissed at this. "Impossible."

"See for yourself."

Static is heard before Mika hear's herself chatting with Optimus... By the sound of the topic it was when Optimus had to Cybonic plague and Bumblebee was off with Arcee to get the Cure. Ratchet was trying to get her away from the ill Prime but she refused to listen and stayed on Optimus' chassis.

 _"Mika." The pained and broken voice of the Prime caused her to shudder at the memory. "You s-should not see me like this..."_

 _"Don't, Optimus." She had told him. "I care for you just as much as I do all the other bots. Your always there for us... always. No matter what you always try to put your life on the line." She could hear her voice crack with tears."_

 _"Mika..."_

 _"Shh Optimus rest, please... you need it. I don.. I don't want to lose you. Your my friend, all of our friend and we all love you dearly." She had murmured, using her hand to hold his cheek in a comforting gesture. "Allow someone else to watch over you for once Prime. You deserve rest..."_

 _The Prime gave a defeated exhale, very much to tired to deny her plea and had closed his optics for rest, listening to the human begin telling a tale of the history she had learned. She was trying to distract him from pain and the Prime fell asleep to her kind and soothing voice._

"How sickeningly sweet." Nemesis sneered at the memory that played. Though he was highly fascinated at the prospect of a different realm all together. Perhaps they should study the girl more and find a way to her universe... he would be unstoppable if he and Megatron from her world teamed up together. That is until he overthrows Megatron and leads them all... the power was a very sweet temptation indeed.

"Hey."

Looking up from her silent tears, Mika felt her eye's widen as a green Breakdown stood before her. His frame had cracks and missing pieces and a large gash ran across his left Optic which was black and broken. He was chained to the wall and his breathing was nothing but static.

"B-Breakdown?" She called shakily, her body screamed with pain.

"How do you know my name kid?" His voice was the exact same but the tone matched how Wheeljack would speak.

"M-Megatronus told me." She lied, trying to get up only to whine when pain shot through her body.

"Hmm, Your awfully wounded." He noted as he looked over her form. "I don't know much about humans."

"I-I'll be fine." She murmured, glancing up at him awkwardly before drifting in and out of sleep. Despite the torture and pain and despite her terror filled mind she could proudly say she kept silent about the Decepticon warship location. However, she couldn't seem to keep them from discovering about the alternative universe. That Psych thing Hatchet modified had showed her memories of the good version of them and she hoped for saving soon before they found anything more aside from those two memories she'd recalled. Her body shuttered at the memory of Hatchets laughter during her cries and please, her screams for Ratchet and Soundwave... Mika was more terrified of Hatchet then she was of Arachnid, and she was terrified of Arachnid...

"Why would the Autobots want a human?" Breakdown pondered out loud, it was very odd indeed.

"I'm okay." She brushed him off. "H-how did you get captured?"

"Heh, long story." He gave an amused smirk and his expression and cool attitude definitely reminded Mika of Wheeljack. Perhaps this version of Breakdown was like her version of Wheeljack?

Mika said nothing in reply though, as her wounds began to bother her even more and before she knew it she left the land of awareness. Fizzing in and out of it for who knows how long, listening to the Autobot guard Bulkhead come in and out from taunting Breakdown or leaving scraps behind for the Con to live off of. Her body started feeling nauseated and her head pounded and filled with dizziness when she heard Breakdown calling for her over and over.

"Human."

Mika blinked her eye's back open, Breakdown was staring at her worriedly. "Hm...?"

So tired... She mumbled.

"Someone's coming." He told her, struggling in his restraints. "Hide." He knew that this human would NOT survive another meeting with Hatchet let alone Nemsis who was even more sadistic then the med bot. Besides, he felt like somehow he knew the girl and had to protect her.

Mika tried pushing herself up, everything felt sore as she dragged herself over to Breakdowns Pede and hid herself behind it, flopping down loudly and taking in ragged breathing to control her know rapidly beating heart. "I'll protect you sweetspark." He assured the terrified human as the sound of pede's grew ever closer.

"Isn't that cute?" The sneer of the Fallen Prime makes Breakdown snarl in distrust and distaste.

"What do you want Fallen?"

"Is that anyway to treat your captor you insufferable fool!?" Mika refrained from crying out in shock as metal hit metal and Breakdown groaned in pain. What did he do? "Where is the human?!"

"I-I'll never tell." Breakdown spat at the Autobots feet and the leader growled angrily.

...

...

...

"Don't cry."

Hot tears fell down Mika's cheeks as she hiccuped. Breakdowns voice was even more static like then before and filled with pain. She'd been stuck behind him when Nemesis demanded to know where she went, Gladly beating the bot protecting her within an inch of his life before leaving him to leak to death. Forever rotting within the Autobot cell's.

"Y-your wounded." She sniffled, shakily wiping her eye's.

"S-so are you."

"You got hurt because of me."

"Don't worry your pretty little head sweetspark." The endearment flew from his mouth so easily. Breakdown could feel some sort of connection to this girl and it was bringing up all his protective protocols.

"I want to go home." She murmured struggling from her position.

"Don't we all?"

The two jerked their heads up to see Hatchet smirking from the door way. "I knew patience would reward myself if I waited and now you've revealed you hiding location, thought you could stay away little girl?"

"Stay way!" Mika shouted fearfully as she crawled over to Breakdowns foot.

"Come away from there girl, or I rip out his spark."

Mika gaped, looking up at Hatchet and then Breakdown. "Don't listen to him, I'll be fine."

The sound of Hatchets surgical drill activated and Mika whirled around to him again, fearfully stepping forward with shaky steps.

"No!" Breakdown called her, while the evil mech smiled.

"That's a good girl." He cooed. "I wouldn't have to hurt such a pretty femme if you'd just tell me where the location of the Decetpticons are.

"Get scrapped." Mika murmured, only to yelp out in fear when she was forcefully lifted up.

"Do not speak to me that way human." His grip caused her to scream in pain as her ribs felt like they were being crushed.

"Leave her be!" Breakdown cried, pulling against his restraints only to be hit across the helm by Arcee who giggled viciously as she walked from the shadows, she followed Hatchet just in case their was a problem, and there was!

"Breakdown!" Mika cried both in worry and pain.

She wished so badly to be home!

"The humans crying again." Arcee sneered in disgust.

"Ignore it." Hatchet drawled, "That's all it ever does."

"It doesn't even defend it's self!"

"That is because I disabled the ability to and injected a special serum to block out her abilities." Hatchet growled, she'd lashed out at him during the torture session and he had a large scar on his back from it. Those telekinetic powers of her was a very troublesome thing, as were her cybertronian attributes. But luckily he was able to come up with something to dull the powers greatly and make her all but useless and limp. Though from the looks of it, the serum was partially wearing off as she was able to move and squirm about. If they didn't hurry then it would be ineffective soon.

The human gave a cry of anger at that, she wanted to fight back! She wasn't some weakling! Her mind raced back to all her training with Arachnid, Soundwave, and Dreadwing. Were those all for nothing!? She kicked her feet as anger rose and her eye's began to glow in her fury, if only she could just get her abilities to work!

"I recommend another interrogation." Hatchet sneered a the human.

Arcee gave a laugh of agreement before she suddenly found herself flung against the wall and knocked out cold.

"What?!" Hatchet looked around wildly, what was that?!

Next Breakdown suddenly fell from his prison, landing in a groaning heap on the floor and Hatchet was quick to activate his weapons, growling as he looked around for the threat. What was it? Where was it?! He saw movement to the left and fired, missing before turning to the right and firing again. How was he missing? The evil mech roared in frustration before turning and finding himself at the end of a barrel. The Decepticon Starscream stood before him with deadly optics narrowed at him.

"I'm here to offer a second opinion." The seeker said coldly.

"Starscream!"

Even in this realm the seeker had come to her aid.

...

...

...

 _For those of you who are NOT a fan of this little version of the story that vears off, there will be about two or three more chapters of Shattered Glass before everything goes back to normal. I know how weird the bots seem here and I hope im not messing up on anything or making them veer off from their G1 SG versioned selves. I've only seen a few eps of G1 after watching a ton of Armada (up till I heard about someone dying that I had become a huge fan of and stopped watching cause like... If I stop watching then it didnt happen! Even though it did...) Animated, ALL of Prime, All the way up to 3rd season of RID, I felt I should watch the Original Transformers. I find it lacking compared to the bots NOW... mostly the fighting scenes. I was like aww you guys are just like dancing around each other almost... but I still liked it and find myself giggling at Megatron and calling him Bucket head ALL the time now... Anyway... Like I said before I mostly just READ about SG and got the strong urge to write a version of it. I did do a bit of research on the SG bots, but... still. Anyway... Hope your enjoying my Special! and before you ask YES it did happen. I noticed some were confused on the Spider and the fly part which yeah it did happen, maybe not exactly that way but yeah... anyway. . . blabbering._

 _Also! The Italic parts of the story were Mika's memories being viewd by Hatchet, in case that part wasn't figured out... It was him using the modified patch to view her memories. Though he'd been so shocked about their being another universe he'd stopped after the carwash memory before informing Nemesis and then showing him the one when Optimus had the plague, or rather a part of it._

 _Anyway, Tune in next time on_

 _TRANSFORMERS PRIME; THE UNWANTED_


	34. Special: Shattered Glass 3

It had been a few days since Mika had been captured by the Autobots, taken prisoner and tortured by Hatchet. During her time there she had meet this realm's Breakdown who protected, or rather tried, her from the diabolical sessions from Autobot Hatchet, the evil equivalence of Ratchet. Her Ratchet...

Ever the crafty seeker, Starscream had come upon red energon during his scouting mission and with a plan formulating in his processor, he'd followed Jackhammer (The evil version of Wheeljack) back to base. Now knowing its location, Starscream was quick to ingest the red energon and gain the special effects of it, in which to move at extreme and unnoticeable speeds. Using this to his advantage, Starscream infiltrated the base and slyly made his way down into the holding cells where he had found Hatchet about to harm the human femme.

Angry, the Seeker quickly intervened and the medic and flyer fought viciously before Starscream had won the battle thanks to his enhanced speed via the red energon. Making haste, He released Breakdown and picked up the girl before using his speed to get them out and back to base.

Now Mika sat, though plagued with nightmares of the purple and white medic, and staring at what appeared to be a very perplexed Chromia. Or her lookalike. This version was black in color with purple optics, as if the red eyes of the cons and red eyes of the Autobots... er... Mika supposed that was switched... the blue eyes of the cons and red of the Autobots were mixed within Chromia and making a perfect purple.

"You are her?" Chromia questioned with a voice filled with emotion.

Mika felt her heart restrict painfully at the voice and nodded her head, watching as Chromia pulled her servo forth and used her pointer digit to lightly touch Mika's Decepticon necklace. "When I arrived on earth I absorbed the human DNA to fit in, its my main form but with the use of this necklace I can transform... but it stopped working." Mika murmured.

Mika watched as something flashed inside of Chromia's eyes before she found herself lifted and cradled against her chassis. Shocked, Mika looked up at a very emotional femme who, if she could, would be crying. "You are her but you are not." She murmured with a voice so thick with emotion that Mika almost felt like crying too. "You are still a part of her, even if you are not of this realm... Soulspark I have missed you so..."

She couldn't take it, all the emotions running off of this version of her mother were practically bleeding into her human body and overwhelming it. Mika felt tears beginning to form before falling one after the other and her body began to shake. Why couldn't her Mia be like this with her in her realm? She felt so much... so much raw love coming from this Chromia and her heart pounded especially as Soundwave walked up and joined in the hug.

 _Mother..._ Mika thought, clenching her fist together to try and reign back control of herself. _Father..._

They were together in this world, she noted and for a moment Mika didn't think she'd care if she was trapped there for eternity because at least here she had both of her parents and both of them loved her.

All the others who were observing were ignored as the three released any and all pent up emotions. For now, Megatronus thought, he'd let them have their moment. But after, he had to get as much information from Mika as he could. He would stop Nemesis if it was the last thing he did, and he swore this on his honor as a gladiator of the pit.

His mind flashed back, back to when he and Optronix had been friends. Back before he betrayed Megatronus and before the war and even then Optonix had been planning his 'friends' demise. Megatronus was no perfect bot mind you, he was the top gladiator but also the most merciful and while Megatronus hadn't made Prime like he had wanted, instead Optronix becoming one out of deceit and lies, he would stop at nothing to stop Nemesis's reign of terror, he would stop the darkness wrought from the mech and-

He turned to the family

-He would make sure no other family or living being would be as hurt as the three before him. All torn and kept from the other from the war...

...

...

...

To say Chromia had been horrified when Mika explained her life back in the old world was an understatement. How could she, different version or not, attempt to kill her own sparklings? Let alone not being with the creator of said sparklings. Then to leave them alone and unprotected and thinking she hated them while she gallivanted through space to find her mate when really she should of protected her top priority, being her creations. She was angry at this other version of her, at least _she_ had still had her children even if she thought she killed them at first.

Chromia had lost her's back on cybertron, back when they were still in schooling by the very servo's that tortured Mika. She refrained from a dark snarl, not this time! She shouted in her mind up into the heavens above. Chromia wouldn't let her go this time, and she would destroy anyone who tried taking her daughter from her again.

"I know." Chromia turned to see Mika speaking with her simbiots.

Buzzsaw and Howlback were standing before her, no sound was escaping them and so Chromia had assumed they were talking to her through her creation bond.

"It wasn't your fault." Mika murmured. "Whatever he injected interfered with my abilities and your capabilities to activate on your own in such situations... no... don't blame yourself. If anything I should have summoned you before the injection he administered, I hadn't been thinking..."

"Hey." Chromia called as she walked forward just as Mika unsummoned her simbiots. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Mika looked up with a sad smile, memories flooding her mind of the other Chromia and her going for rides all the time. Before Mika could open her mouth and answer her, Megatronus walked into the area they were at (a training room) and spotted Mika.

"Mika." He called, "Because of the circumstances on your situation I have decided it best to assign both you and Rafael a guardian until we can find a way to send you home."

Mika didn't notice the way Chromia tense at that, send her home?

"Guardians? I have a guardian." Mika bristled a bit. "And his name is Ratchet."

"Like it or not." Starscream entered the room. "But the Ratchet you know is not here."

Mika scowled at him and shot him a dark look.

"Starscream." The SIC looked over to his leader. "You will be assigned to watch over Mika for now. Knockout will watch over Rafael."

"W-what?!" Starscream shrieked and Mika held back a snicker as he began sounding like the other version of himself, memories appearing of hearing the mech screaming and screeching orders as if he owned the world.

Wait a minute...

"What?" She blinked at Megatronus who gave a sadistic smirk. He did this on purpose!

"I've made my decision."

Mika huffed angrily, glowering at the mech before her. Forget what she had been thinking, he could be just as sadistic as his evil self! She growled when said mech began laughing at her and Starscream's expressions.

...

...

...

"Rafael and I found an energon mine." Starscream announced as he and Knockout stood side by side. "Knockout and I shall take the vehicons and gather as much as we can before the Autobots discover it."

"Don't forget your charges."

"Aww." Mika groaned, much like her sister did on the first day they met the Autobots and she couldn't go with Optimus and so they ended up stuck with Ratchet. She swore the Decepticon leader was snickering at her.

Jerk...

Starscream reluctantly led both her, Knockout and Rafael to the mine for extraction, grumbling all the way as he picked up the femme and set her upon his shoulder while Knockout did the same for Rafael. While they scouted around the area to make sure it was safe for the gathering, Starscream looked to the femme on his shoulders and grumbled more before catching her attention.

"I've calculated a lot of mistakes on the necklace of yours." He started. "And after this gathering I am quite confident that I can fix it."

Mika blinked up to him and grinned. "You can? That would be most helpful! With that I can access my Cybertronian form." She began. "I'll be much more help to you guys and I wont be so vulnerable. Whatever Hatchet injected into my body hasn't warn off yet and I cant really use my ability's."

Starscream nodded before turning to look at Knockout who was worriedly glancing at Rafael. Ever since he had come here he'd been quiet and reserved. Well more so then normal and it was worrisome. Not that Mika could blame him, everything they knew and loved was backwards here and to see your guardian and hero in an evil light was traumatizing.

"Sir!" A vehicon approached them and Starscream turned to them.

"What is it?"

"The mines are secure, we may begin the extraction."

"Very well, make sure you hurry." Starscream placed Mika down a long with Rafael before he and Knockout observed the extraction of Energon crystals.

Looking at the sad face of Rafael, Mika thought of a way to figure out how to cheer him up and so she looked around in a desperate attempt to figure out how to help him in some certain way when she spotted a small opening on the side of the cave. Ever so curious, Mika stood and went to see the small opening with Raf following.

"Where are you going?"

"Look at this opening." Mika pointed and Raf stared at it curiously. "There's a glow in it."

Raf furrowed his eye's as he looked where she was pointing and sure enough there was a feint glow within the depths of the opening, the coloring was odd, like a glowing yellow. Now fully curious the two made their way towards the cave entrance and entered it. The area around them grew ominously dark but the soft golden hue before them beacon'd the two forth. Rafael, worried about whatever was before them, held onto Mika's hand as the light grew and grew when suddenly the light blinded them and they found themselves within an opening into a small pocket in the cave.

There before them were golden crystals all around them glowing brightly and rendering the two in awe. The shade of the gold was so beautiful and Mika was tempted to reach out and touch it.

"Wow." Rafael breathed as he took in the sight.

"No kidding." Mika agreed. "I never knew there was gold Energon."

"By the primes." The two turned to look at Starscream as he gazed shocked at the sight before him. "Gold Energon. Quickly! These must be extracted carefully but swiftly, the Autobots can NOT obtain such a rarity!" The Seeker hissed urgently to the vehicons.

The two humans looked at each other confused, Just what WAS Gold Energon?

...

...

...

Apparently gold energon was a very rare find for Cybertronians, the crystals being the most powerful among the energon types and after Starscream observed it closely he had informed Mika that with the amount they had gathered, not only could it be used as a means to attempt to get their bridge to transport them back home *Which would take time* but he could indefinitely fix her necklace. After a few days the project had been underway and Mika had finally had her necklace. Her first goal was to learn how to fly with Soundwave. While she and Miko had flown before during the attack on Unicron, it had all been instinct and after the battle Mika had completely forgotten how to fly... much to her aggravation. With that Mika had spent the day learning and flying with her Sire.

The feel of the wind, the racing of her spark was more then she could have imagined and she was happy as she flew, taking on the form that looked exactly like her sires, forgetting her current troubles and just living in the moment as she flew... allowing her mind to go blank and enjoy this one peaceful moment while she could.

Now, Raf and Mika were exploring the town for more supplies with Starscream scouting the air and Knockout driving around the town to keep an eye out on any Autobots.

"I went to class with her." Raf would point out a few people here and there that he knew back in their realm.

Mika had been searching for familiar faces as well and, much to her complete shock, had spied her school bully Marco Santonia. Raf had turned when he heard her gasp and glanced at the boy she stared horrified at. Marco Santonia was in complete nerd apparel with matching nerd glasses and was currently being tormented by jocks. A dark part of Mika was snickering at this, he deserved every. Single. Hit and taunt for what he did to her. Yet another part rang in her body and it demanded her to take action.

"Hey!" Mika found herself shouting before she could stop herself.

The jocks all stopped and looked up at her, their eye's widening in surprise before giving creepy grins. "Well hello."

"Leave him alone." Mika said firmly.

"What are you going to do about it girly?" One Jock sneered and Mika took a step forward while clenching her fists hard enough to make a cracking noise.

Mika, never having a back bone back there, lifted her fist. She wasn't the same girl she used to be, and with that she let her fist fly and sock the jock right in the face so hard he was sent back flying. "Or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" She snarled. She didn't know if it was how hard she had hit him or maybe something in her eye's but the Jocks got up and booked it. She then turned to Marc and helped him up, the nerd version stuttering a thank you before picking up his books and fixing his glasses. He gave her a large beaming smile with cheeks turning beat red as he thanked her again before running off.

Shuttering at how awkward this was, Mika turned back to Raf only to see him gaping at another sight and she turned to see what he was looking at only to gap as well. There was Jackson Darby dressed in punk rock, jamming out to a song in his headphones as he made his way to a car. Within this car was June Darby and Agent Fowler kissing.

"Ew!" Mika gagged, covering Raf's eyes. "Don't look Raf! Protect your innocence!" She clutched him to her dramatically causing the boy to giggle.

Raf wouldn't say anything out loud, not right now anyway, but he missed Mika and how things used to be. If only they could just go back to the way things used to be.

...

...

...

"Is the subject ready?"

"Ready Master!" Arcee grins sadistically as Wasp buzzed and yanked in a large cage. Noises were heard from the cage and Arcee snarled before kicking at the cage. "Shut up scrap heap!"

"Hatchet."

Hatchet turned from his computer, he'd been scouring it for a while for Mika's signal and noted where she often went with her human companion, and stared over to his leader. "Sir?"

"Make the call."

Hatchet quirked his lips up in a grin before pressing a few buttons and a screen popped up. Nothing showed at first but after a while the clear image of a scowling Megatronus showed.

"Nemesis." He growled.

"Megatronus." Nemesis sneered.

"What do you want?" Megatronus demanded to know.

"Megs! Is it the pizza!?" Mika's voice is heard causing the Autobots to blink confused as Megatronus grumbled before shooting a dirty look to the side as a bit more noise is heard.

"You ordered pizza!?" Knockouts voice sounded shocked. "How do you expect it to get here?"

"Oh! I want mine with everything on it!" Breakdown calls.

"We don't eat human food!" Metal smacking metal is heard after Knockouts growl. "Breakdown! I needed that!"

"Oops.."

"I gave very specific instructions to send up my pizza with a drone." Mika's voice sounded so sure of her plan.

"To the Nemesis?!"

"Hey, I'm stuck around all you guys all the time with this... cruddy food! Besides, its a splurge day and I'm allowed to eat pizza!"

"You don't need pizza!" The shrieky voice of Starscream sounds.

"Why not?!" She snapped back, Hatchet side glanced Arcee who shrugged at him.

"Your getting fat." He pointed out. "And do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"WHAT?! I'm not getting fat you... you... femme like seeker!"

"F-femme?!"

"Well you are wearing heels." Raf's innocent voice contributes while Starscream sputters and Knockout bursts out laughing.

"Sounds like some party." Nemesis sneers. "I have a... proposition for you Megatronus."

Now ignoring the continued arguing of his Second In Command and the human female, Megatronus scowls at the screen. "Why would I be interested in this proposition?"

Nemesis turns to Arcee and nods to her, the femme cackling before snapping at Wasp to bring the cage forth. Once the cage was dragged into the lighting Megatronus frowned as a bot was reviled inside the cage.

"We have something of yours."

"He's not mine." Megatronus said confused.

"Oh no, he's ours and yet he's not."

A pained whir is sounded and Rafael gasps from the video chat in horror.

"There are two among you who know this bot, and should they wish to see him alive, they will turn themselves over to me." Hatchet spoke as Wasp took a energon prod out and started zapping at the bot in the cage.

"Stop!" Rafael's voice sounded. "Leave him alone!"

"What was his name again? Oh right!" The cries of the bot in the cage escalate as Wasp gets rougher and only laughs sadistically. "I remember his designation."

"Hatchet." Megatronus growled in warning, but he continued.

"Bumblebee."

"No!" Raf cries.

"Come alone humans or, well... Wasp?"

Wasp gives a angered buzz noise while raising the energon prod and smashing it into the cage, enjoying the cries and screams of the 'good' version of himself before cackling.

"Bumblebee!"

...

...

...

"Mika... I-I don't know about this." Raf whispered as he walked behind her.

"Shh, We're almost to the meeting point." Mika whispered before looking down to her left wrist. There upon it was a watch and her Decepticon logo was sitting in the middle of it. Starscream had finished her necklace and modified it into a high tech watch. All she would have to do to transform now was to turn the face of the watch and it would change to an image of a robot. She would press it down as if it were a button and she would change to her Cybertronian form. Starscream had also modified the watch as a tracking device for her to use when in human form and currently she was tracking the coordinates to the place Nemesis would be waiting.

The Decepticons were back at base, discussing what to do and while they all heatedly argued over what to do Mika and Raf had snuck out to meet with Nemesis. They wouldn't let Bumblebee get terminated by the hands of an evil Optimus. Raf couldn't imagine how Bee felt right now, to be tortured by ones who looked like your friends. His mind wandered to Mika and wondered how she handled being tortured by a mech who looked like Ratchet. It had to have been hard, but she was hiding it. He knew she was, she was trying to be strong for him...

"What if they go back on their word?" Raf questioned worriedly.

"I don't know.. but we can't just leave him to..." Mika paused at Raf's teary face and frowned before shaking her head and continuing. "We gotta get to Bee..."

"I knew you'd show up."

Mika turned with a gasp to see Nemesis sneering down at her, his weapon raised.

"Fallen!" She choked.

"She came! She came!" Arcee squealed.

"Of course she did, she couldn't leave her... companion to be harmed now could she? You've been more trouble then your worth girl." Nemesis growled as his weapons glowed in the dark and his red eyes gleamed dangerously. "You seem to have my medic under your spell."

"S-spell?" Mika questioned as she backed up, arms out to protect Raf.

"He's become obsessed! A mad obsession mind you, or fascination? His spark calls to you, a disgusting human." He growled while Arcee repeated the last two words he said madly.

"Disgusting human!"

"I-I.."

"The one in your realm feels it too, only much stronger for that is where you truly belong but since this realms version is basically one in the same, he feels the same only dulled. If he were to feel the full effect then he'd most likely switch sides just to be by your side. Disgusting." He snarled "and before you can sway my prized medic, I shall stop this from progressing."

"If we mess up your plans so much then send us back!" Rag bravely spoke from behind Mika.

"Oh I'll do more then that to the girl. I'll get rid of the root of the problem. You." He pointed to Mika.

Mika's eyes widened as his weapon glowed a long with Arcee's and a scream tore from her throat as he fired. Her eye's clenched shut as she awaited the blow but an odd sound reached her ears. An air craft and a transformation before a male shout of pain is heard.

"So you didn't come a lone." Nemesis noted with a smirk as a ground bridge opened not far from their position. "That's fine by me. Autobots! Attack!"

Opening her eye's when she didn't feel the shot, and when she heard Nemesis speak plus the opening of a bridge, Mika cried out in alarm at the sight in front of her.

"Sire!"

He'd taken the shot meant for her...


	35. Special: SG How he was caught Bumblebee

:::Raf!::: Bumblebee ran forward, his spark thrumming madly as he desperately made his way towards his charge, fighting through the vehicons and letting out an infuriated buzz as he ripped his way through them.

He had to get to Raf, he had to! Bumblebee growled as he disposed of a few vehicons and got closer to Raf's location, watching in horror as two vehicons were pointing their weapons at his closes human friend. :::Noo!:::

The cons fire shot forth and a scream of agony is heard making the battle stop in horror. There before Raf was Mika who had taken the shot for the boy, tears were streaming down her face as she grit her teeth and her hand clutched her leg. Her pant let had burned into her skin, which was melting off of her form mixing with blood. A gruesome sight to behold.

"Mika!" Raf gasped in shock. "Y-you saved me."

Bumblebee used the Decepticons distraction to maneuver his way closer to his human, barely listening as the vehicons were panicking for shooting the sparkling of Soundwave. What would the mech do to them as punishment for allowing his sparkling to be attacked? As Bumblebee ran forward, his hands reaching out desperately just as Mika touched the relic by mistake and it began to glow. The Autobots could only watch in horror as a portal appeared from underneath the two, wrapping around them in a blinding light.

"Bumblebee No!" Optimus shouted but his scout was ignoring him and all around him.

He wasn't hearing Optimus or the other Autobots shouting for them, or the screams of Miko for her twin, nor did he hear the infuriated roar of Megatron for Mika protecting the human instead of getting the relic.

All that mattered was Raf's safety.

His servo reached near them, the horror filled brown eye's of his charge looked up to him just as his hand touched the blinding light and suddenly Bee found himself tossed into a vortex and the sounds of his friends faded out.

He could barely see the forms of Mika and Raf holding on to each other and tried following, there was no gravity and so he floated there aimlessly, trying to move, walk or run! Hell he even tried swimming! Imagine how foolish he looked attempting to swim in the air? How did dogs swim, doggy paddle? He tried that but no, what next? Frogs were good swimmers!

He flailed about, attempting to swim like a frog but when that failed as well he let out a sorrowful whir when his charge and Mika faded from sight and a ringing filled the air making him cry out and hold his audio receivers.

Then his vision began to fade and he was enveloped by darkness and pain.

...

...

...

What was this painful ringing in his processor? He groaned in pain before sitting up, noting he was laying on some dead grass. Bumblebee shakily stood, shaking his helm before taking his surroundings in and noting that his friends were not there. Bumblebee attempted to contact base but instead got nothing but static. Giving a huff of annoyance, Bee transformed into his alt form and sped out of the area and made his long trek to Jasper.

After FOREVER of driving he finally found himself in the town, and so he drove in not taking notice of any of the people around him and how strange they acted. He traveled to the school, hoping to find Raf or one of the kids and as he stopped he spotted Jack and gave an excited whir before trying to get his attention only to pause in confusion. Jack was dressed awfully weird, in an outfit he would think Miko would rather be wearing. The teen had headphones in his ears as he rocked out to whatever was blasting from the headphones and he sloppily at chilly dog.

"Jackson Darby!"

:::Agent Fowler!::: Bumblebee rode forward in excitement.

Fowler walked up to the boy who sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?" He growled and Bee was taken back at the amount of disrespect in his tone.

"Don't take that tone with me." Fowler meekly said. "Your moms worried, your four hours late to dinner."

"So? I'll go home when I want to! Gosh, don't be a buzz kill old man."

"That's no way to talk to your father."

"Ugh you still just a fiance and I had a dad and he's dead. So now I only have a mom. Nice try tho."

Feeling weirded out at the difference in Jack, Bee slowly pulled away and drove off, hoping to find base. While he drove to the base he noticed a familiar motorcycle on the side of the road in the desert and he quickly transformed.

:::Arcee! Boy I'm glad to see you!:::

The biked transformed too and Bee took a shocked step back as red eyes looked to him instead of blue.

"Well well, what have we here?" She circled him and gave a maniacal grin. "You look like wasp but don't act like him. How odd."

Bee tilted his head, :::Who's Wasp?:::

:::Me.:::

Bee turned startled and saw a different colored version of him with different optics that were filled with malice. :::W-What the-:::

:::Say goodnight.::: Wasp sneered before taking his weapon and smashing it into the helm of the yellow scout and knocking him out cold. :::Lets take this person in.:::

"Oh! Oh! Interrogation! Interrogation! HEHEHEH!" Arcee practically skipped around before eagerly transforming and speeding off.

:::YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL FOR A BRIDGE!::: Wasp roared angrily before huffing and picking up the stasis'd mech roughly. :::Damned Femme:::

...

...

...

Bee woke up at the sounds of conversing, when he online'd his optics he took in the forms of his friends before him, but then again they were different.

"Welcome." A dark voice came from the Optimus look a like. "I hope you find your stay... refreshing." He gave a crazed smile and Bumblebee began to freak out, when did Optimus look let alone talk like that?

"You seem confused." Jackhammer look alike commented. "Like our prisoner, you are from another realm entirely. Though your arrival was late in comparison. Getting lost within the vortex of the portal before it spit you out a few days after their appearance. You know us, but you don't."

"Can I punch him?" Bulkhead asked. "I'm bored."

"Not yet, you may know me as Optimus in your world but here my name is Nemesis Prime." He spoke. "And things are not as you remember."

"Can we torture him yet? I wanna torture him! Can I? Can I? No you can't so shut up, Your interrupting the boss! Don't tell me to shut up glitch head! Your calling yourself a glitch head too! Shut up!" Arcee madly spoke before stopping and giving a grin. "Hatchets begun! Hatchets begun! I can hear her scream~"

Bumblebee frowned, who was screaming? He strained his audio receivers to hear who it was only to regret it a second after as the screaming of a familiar human reached him. Mika... the screams were terrified, agonized and crying out for someone familiar. Panicking, Bumblebee started to struggle. Sure he was upset with her for betraying them but he KNEW she still cared. Otherwise she would have let Rafael be harmed and not care. Now filled with determination to save her, he began fighting his restraints furiously.

"There's no use in struggling. You can't save her now, not once the Hatchet gets his servos on something he deems his. He'll either modify her to his liking or... offline her. Doesn't matter to us." Nemesis sneered. "You on the other hand... you will com in handy."

Bee growled as he struggled more, the sounds of Mika screaming were getting to him and he desperately tried to get loose.

"Begin the session Arcee."

His word began to blur as his hearing turned to painful rings and as Bumblebee struggled, his world turned into nothing but pain and the agonized ringing.

...

...

...

 ** _A little short on Bumblebee's Point of View when they kids were taken to the SG Universe and his capture. Hope you liked this chapter! I'll be working on the next one~ Next chapter is the final in my mini SG phase and after the next chapter everything will be back on track._**


	36. Special: Shattered Glass Goodbye

**_::::NOTE! PLEASE READ!:::_**

 ** _:::I REPEAT PLEASE READ!:::_**

 ** _:::I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!::::_**

 ** _After much thinking and debation I want to ask you ALL and please answer me, How many of you would like and ACTUAL SG Fic from the Unwanted? It'll be different then THIS SG Special and veer off from the show because well its SG verse, like everything's kinda backwards. The name would be backwards as well, so instead of The Unwanted it will be The Needed. So basically Miko, Mika, Jack, and Raf would be backwards. If I do do the SG version fully then Mika would be very outgoing and a rebel, Miko would be meek and shy, Jack would be a rocker and disrespectful and Raf would TOTALLY be a flipping Tsundere. PAIRING WILL DIFFER AS WELL! Anyway PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!_**

 ** _SG Fic?_**

 ** _Yay?_**

 ** _or Nay?_**

...

...

...

The battle ground was silent, both Autobot and Decepticon alike were in a stare down as the tense air climbed drastically. No one had seen the bot who'd been shot, nor the child staring horrified as he collapsed to the ground in agony, Sparks flying form his frame as a whine left his form.

"Decepticons!" Megatronus shouted, very much aware at what was at stake "free the captured Bumblebee and protect the humans!" He had ordered before he was met with an attack by Nemesis and both went flying through the air in a mess of metal limbs and deep growls.

Knockout wasted no time to lung at Wasp with his weapon out and ready to fight, and Wasp met his attack with his energon prod and a sneer upon his face. To the Side Dreadwing and Bulkhead clashed viciously, the two making a show of their strengths as they fought each other and then there was Chromia who had felt a disturbance in her bond with Soundwave and she just knew, she knew that Arcee had a part of it, if her smug look was anything to go by.

"Where's your pretty daughter sissy Mia?" The mocking tone set a flame in Chromia's circuitry and she refrained from letting out a beastly hiss as the bot mentioned her daughter. "Oh Mika! Come out and play~"

Chromia pulled her weapon out and charged it, firing repeatedly at Arcee who merely laughed and used her lithe body to easily dodge the weapon fire. "Sit still you pit spawned fragger!"

"Oh wait, she can't come out to play." Arcee then began to pout.

Chromia narrowed her eye's, daring her to go one.

Arcee grinned sadistically before pulling up her guns tauntingly. "Because. I. Shot. Her. AHAHAHAHA!"

"Be silent!" Chromia snapped, battling to keep her anger at bay. Something was seriously wrong with Soundwave and she felt desperate to get to him. "I won't allow you to take her from me."

"Oh but she's not yours sissy." Arcee darkly spoke. "She belongs to Hatchet now to do as he pleases. To torture, to kill, to reformat and make his~"

"Over my dead body." Chromia finally snapped.

"That can be arranged." Arcee lunged and the two's battle turned vicious, like two wild animals fighting each other and the victor would come out a live while the other perished beneath them.

As the battle raged all around them Mika had crawled over to Soundwave just as Frenzy and Rumble ejected from him.

"Frenzy!" Mika called. "Rumble."

The two were quick to come to her side. "Boss is hurt, bad." Rumble spoke gravely.

"We need to keep him safe until Knockout can get here." Frenzy replied as he brought out throwing stars and Rumble prepared his own weapons upon his arms, ready to make the earth shake and swallow whoever dared trying to get to their boss.

"Sire?" Mika swallowed thickly as she approached him shakily, walking up to his helm. "S-Sire?"

"Zzzzrp...pfffzzzzzzz" Static was all that came out and she felt her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"Sire!" She cried in alarm, "Talk to me..."

His frame sagged and a deep and pained groan tore through him causing her eyes to widen and tears sting her eyes.

"Boss!" Rumble called, looking back to him briefly but still watching for any trouble that could come their way. "Don't move to much, We'll get Knickers to come help."

"You gotta stay boss." Frenzy told him.

"Fffpppp M...a...rszzzzz..."

"Shh..." Mika hushed, putting her hand on his cheek gently. "I'm hear papa. Sire... I'm here."

A whine left him and she clenched her eyes in fear.

"Zzzrp.. Mika..przzZ." The static from his vocal cords were violent sounding as electrical currents raced up his throat when he spoke, or tried to. He was wounded badly, Mika noted panicked, the shots he'd taken for her from Nemesis and Arcee had gone straight into his chassis and melted through near his spark chamber. "Mika vvvvppp... don't c-zzp-cry."

"Don't..." She choked when he tried to move only to let out an agonized sound that nearly sent her to her knees. "D-don't get up. Rest, okay? Do-Don't leave me sire... stay strong. I'll get Knockout. I will." She swore.

Soundwave vented, before going silent and the only confirmation that he was still alive was the buzzing of his spark that once had been music to her ears and now was a horrifying sound as it was completely erratic... but at least he was still alive...

During the Mayhem, Rafael had managed to get to Bumblebee's cage and release him, the Autobot whirring in worry as he quickly picked Raf up and cradled him to his chassis protectively. "What do we do Bee?" Raf asked in desperation, watching all the devastation around them.

Bumblebee was at a loss and right now, all that mattered was his charges protection, and so he watched horrified at the battle, his mind flashing back to when he battled Megatron back on Cybertron and Megatron ripping out his voice box as he watched the good version of Megatron fighting the evil Optimus. He clenched his fist in anger from not knowing what to do...

What would Optimus do...?

His gaze narrowed on the evil him, Wasp, as he battled and sliced at Knockout sadistically and he growled low, setting Raf down and knowing what to do.

So much destruction was forming around her and Mika was panicking as she raced off into battle to find Knockout. Her eye's wildly swept the area only to catch the familiar blue form of Knockout battling against Wasp...

...and he was losing.

"Knockout!" Mika cried, she needed his help... she had to get his help to save her sire! Mika ran for him, much to his shock and made a desperate attempt to distract Wasp by transforming into her bot form and lunging at the bot.

"No!" Knockout yelled. "Stay away!"

Using his distraction, and knocking the femme back, Wasp buzzed sadistically and took his energon prod and, with great force, slammed it into the chassis of the Decepticon Medic. Watching in glee as he gasped and scratched at his chassis to pull out the weapon, eye's wide and then falling over.

"No! Knockout!" Mika reached him just as Bumblebee came barreling into the form of Wasp who made a strangled and startled sound when the yellow scout began aggressively battling him.

"Knockout!" Mika reached him but she noticed she was too late as his optics began to dim.

"Duck..." Were his last words.

Confused at his words, and distraught that the medic was now dead, Mika turned just in time to dodge the form of Dreadwing being flung past her followed by Bulkhead roaring past, flinging her smaller body easily to the side before mounting the downed con and ripping his head clean off. Mika cried in fear and pain as her eye's took in the battle around her, all her friends were perishing. She put her hands to her audio receivers and wished to be anywhere then where she was right now...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Startled by the scream, Mika turned to see Chromia killing Arcee, a wild look in her optics.

"Mia!" Mika screamed in desperation.

 _Run!_ Mika cried out mentally, _I don't want to lose anyone else! Run Mia! Run!_

Chromia quickly made her way to Mika, taking Mika's still robotic helm into her hands and looking deeply into her other selfs daughter. "I can't do that."

Mika's eyes widened.

"I won't ever leave you behind. Not like the other me. I'll die before I leave you." Chromia cried, her spark was in agony at the pain of Soundwave she was feeling, but she'd be damned if she lost her sparkling once more.

Never going to happen.

 _Never._

"Mia..."

"Megatronus!" Starscreams cry alerted the two back to battle as Nemesis Prime rose his blade and pierced the chassis of the Decepticons leader, sending him falling into the ground fatally wounded.

"No!" Chromia cried before she looked to Mika who nodded and then joined Starscream in attacking Nemesis together.

While this happened another voice caught Mika's attention and the dark evil form of Wheeljack was closing in on her. "Sit still doll, this will only hurt a lot." Jackhammer sneered at her as he attacked.

Mika dodged, eyes glaring in determination while they fought, side glancing to see Starscream and Chromia battling Nemesis. She then spotted Bumblebee racing to his look alike and fighting him, Rafael watching in horror at the battle around him.

She could feel her anger rise at the possible loss of her father, even if it was a different version of him he was STILL her sire... still a part of him. She growled in anger before feeling her inner darkness rise. It was their fault... they deserved to pay...

"Howlback, Buzzsaw Eject!" She called and her Simbiots ejected from her frame.

Howlback landed on the ground with a loud roar, fangs bared and armor bristling at her creators fury. Buzzsaw gave a metallic eagle cry, flapping in the air and awaiting Mika's command.

"Destroy the Autobots."

Howlback turned with Buzzsaw to Jackhammer and they lunged. Hitting, biting, and firing weapons upon the bot while Mika herself joined in before in her angered haze, her fist shot through Jackhammer's chassis and she ripped out his spark.

"Vicious." The mad purr of Hatchet caught her attention and Mika turned with narrowed eye's, prepared to fight the mad doctor when a voice called to her.

"Mika!" Arachnid cried out as she made her way over, she lunged, using her spider like legs to stab Hatchet in the arms hard enough to force him to back away from the girl.

Howling in angered pain, Hatchet turned his attention away from Mika and watched Arachnid maneuver the away from him and taking a challenging stance. Filled with fury Hatchet lunged quickly, much to the surprise of Arachnid who'd never seen him fight before. Hatchet dodged her spider like legs, punches and kicks as he followed after her retreating form, snarling in his anger as he activated his saw and hacked away at the limbs, taking pleasure in her cries of pain. He was backing her into a wall and she hadn't noticed, nor was she listening to Mika scream for her to get out of there, no instead she fell for his ploy and when her back hit a wall she looked back in surprise. Taking in her distraction Hatchet made quick work of slamming on servo upon her neck and raising her into the air.

He turned to look into the horrified eye's of Mika and smiled widely, this is what happens when he is denied. He mentally sent her, watching her eye's widen and her head shake no repeatedly. Ignoring her plea, Hatchet slammed his fist into Arachnids chassis and gripped her spark before ripping it cleanly out.

"No!"

"Mika!" She turned to the cry and spotted Breakdown racing towards her. "You wont get her while I'm around!"

Breakdown landed a hard punch at the medics face, the force of it sending him back and away from them. "Arachnid?!" He called in worry, but he knew he was just too late.

"Breakdown!" Mika gasped. "Your not supposed to be here, your still wounded!" Why were they all risking themselves to protect her? Why? Her sire, Chromia, Knockout, Arachnid... They all were... And Breakdown...

"It didn't feel right just sitting there."

"Breakdown please, go back!"

"No!" He growled at her. "Your out numbered, everyone's dying.

"Breakdown, if you don't go back you will die too." Mika told him but the mech ignored her before turning to fight Hatchet much to Mika's horror.

The two began a vicious dance filled with his bulky hammer and Hatchets Saw, smacking and sending sparks with each hit. They maneuvered around themselves, sending hit after hit, kick after kick and gunfire after gunfire. All Mika could do right now as watch as her mind raced, what could she do to help them? She looked to Knockouts fallen form, then to Dreadwings, then Arachnid and finally Soundwave who was getting worse. Her heart clenched painfully and she tightened her fists... She had to do something but what?

"Souspark!" Rumble called in worry, making her snap to attention.

Something was wrong... something was horribly wrong! She raced over to Soundwaves form, Breakdown keeping Hatchet from getting to her, and skid to a stop as she spied his spark beginning to dim.

"No!" She cried. "Sire? Get up! Don't do this." She pleaded as she patted the side of his helm.

Soundwave turned his helm, staring into her large teary golden eyes. "Go ho-vrrrp-me."

"W-what?"

"G-o home to your t-sssst-true sire." He told her. "P-ffffp- promise me?"

"You are my sire, just a different version..." She told him, caressing the side of his metal cheek that now, she noted, was growing cold. "Sire... please... don't..."

"Be... Be good..." He asked her.

"Boss!" Rumble cried.

"Don't leave us!" Frenzy wailed, clinging to Soundwaves servo. "Boss!"

"No, Sire!" Mika cried as his optics began to darken. "Sire...?"

"B...e g...gooo...d..." His optics began flickering as his spark began shorting out and Mika cried loudly, a sound startling those near by to look her way.

"Sire? Don't leave me." She let her head fall against him as her heart clenched painfully.

During his pained intakes and all the electrified currents going through him, Soundwaves voice deepened from that of the SG version and transitioned to the very same sound of the Sire in HER realm and Mika felt her body begin to tremble as his final words fell from him.

" **Soundwave: Loves Soulspark...** "

There was no mistaking it, that was HER Soundwaves voice, but h-how? How?! Her head began pounding in pain as her eye's stung even worse, lips clenching as she tried holding herself back but it was no use and she felt herself begin to violently shake as control seemed to be slipping form her grasp.

"No... No. No, no! Sire? Sire! PAPA!" Mika wailed, unaware of the deathly silent battle and bots that were watching. "Papa don't leave me please... please!" Mika pleaded for all she was worth. "I don't want to be alone again! SIRE?!"

She caressed his helm, laying her head on his sparkless chassis and wailed for all she was worth until her robotic voice box trembled at the shear force of her cries. Gone, he was gone! She felt the sliver of the bond she'd had with this realms Soundwave snap and dissipate from her small bundle of formed bonds, and felt it fade into nothing.

Pain...

So much pain and rage coursed through her... Mika felt herself trembling once more and she felt something in her snap.

Mika was _done_.

A rage beyond anything she'd ever known coursed set fire to her body and she let loose, she released them all.

A scream tore from her lips, all her anger and sorrow filled it as a purple haze took hold of her vision and blood lust snarled to be sated, their fault... all their fault!

Mika lost all that made her human in that moment, and allowed her inner Decepticon come loose to play... Soulspark the Decepticon wanted blood and She. Would. Have. It.

"Soulspark!" Megatronus, who gravely wounded, watched in shock as the sweet girl he'd gotten to know, now had red gleaming eye's with that demonic purple hue surrounding her frame. "No!"

"Buzzsaw, Howlback." The snarl left her frame. "Assist Bumblebee."

Her Simbiots obeyed and raced off to help Bumblebee fight Wasp and Soulspark turned to the one who caused all this pain in her heart.

The Fallen.

Nemesis blinked in shock as she came barreling at him, snarling in his face as they clashed and a wild look took control of her optics. If he had known she was this wild he'd have added her to his collection and drove her mad just as he did the others, forming her into the perfect weapon. Just like he did the others, he wanted to see what made her tick and mold her to his idealistic ways. He narrowed his optics as she squirmed, snarling and spitting at him while trying to swipe at him as this wild side of her took complete control and not a lick of sanity seemed to remain in her eyes.

He was able to hit her back, very much aware of that odd aura surrounding her as little pebbles seemed to float when she was near them. With neck breaking speeds she lunged again and the two clashed repeatedly, him startled at her speed but that much more determined to defeat her and make her power his. His mind wondered, lusting after the idea of becoming that more more stronger. Letting out a battle cry she swept her feet out, startling the bot who took damage, flying back and hitting a wall before standing with a roar of fury, how dare she attack her future leader? He would show her his TRUE capabilities.

Nemesis summoned his battle mask and a new seriousness over took him. He wouldn't lose to this wild femme.

The two continued attacking each other, hit for hit, kick for kick, slash to slash in an unending session that seemed, to them, to last for hours and Soulspark's rage did not settle. Feeling fed up at this constant dance that was unending, Nemesis comm'd Hatchet and made a plan. He used his hand that wasn't holding his weapon and, with precise force, back handed her and sent her flying back and crashing into the ground.

Filled with even more anger and hatred, Soulspark felt her powers flaring out of control and prepared to let it all out when something stinging pierced her arm and her world began to crash around her as the high she felt came roaring down. Hatchet latched onto her, a mad smile on his face as he watched his serum take place and her raging abilities were now being drained and locked away.

"Soulspark!" Megatrounus summoned whatever strength he had left and got up. He was a Gladiator! He wouldn't give up his last breath unless he at lest took someone with him! Snarling in anger Megatronus used his last strength to take his weapon and closed in on the distracted Fallen Prime.

"Now." Nemesis darkly spoke. "Not so tough without your powers are you? You about as weak as a sparkling."

Decepticon Soulspark faded from Mika's mind and her human self came back, suddenly tired and weak as she limply fell against Hatchets frame. Said bot was clinging to her with a hard look, something in his eye's alerted that he was in deep thought and something was bothering him.

Mika cried out when Nemesis used his blade to pierce her shoulder, blood/energon flowing out. "Let me show you what happens to those who defy me, femme." He sneered and he raised his blade only to look at something behind her and his blade shot out, stabbing not Mika, Not Hatchet but the bot who was trying to sneak upon Hatchet.

"ARRRRGGGG!"

Mika tensed, that cry..."B-Breakdown!"

And just as Breakdown was wounded, Megatronus had reached them and thrust his blade into Nemesis Primes back, piercing the fallen primes spark chamber. Hatchet had been watching and some part of him had held him back from warning his leader, perhaps if he let his leader dye then he could take over the Autobots and, his gazed looked down at the tiring Mika, perhaps he could convince her to switch sides and then... then... his spark buzzed madly, she would rule beside him as his queen.

For now, though, he would allow her rest and Hatchet released her, allowing her to fall limply to the ground and painfully transform back into her human form. He watched as his leader was looking at him in shock and betrayal with an underlined fury before his optics faded out and his life left him as did Megatronus's life.

Satisfaction raged through the Decepticon leader as he began to fade beside his enemy. He wouldn't die alone, and he wouldn't die without ridding the world of its greatest threat of the Fallen Prime...

Hatchet sneered before looking at the left over Bots and cons. "Autobots." He called. "Our Leader has fallen, and as your new leader I call for a retreat." He didn't have to yell his orders, his voice reverberating through the area was loud enough for all to hear and the bots who were still alive reluctantly agreed.

He would return for the girl.

When the battle grew silent, Mika groaned as her body fought off whatever Hatchet injected into her and she turned to the wounded Breakdown and cried out, reaching for him and crawling to his body, clinging while tears formed.

 _No..._

 _No... not another one..._ she pleaded in her mind.

Mika clung to Breakdown, tears streaming as his optics fluttered.

Hatchets laughter rang around the area while he fled as Raf, who had ran over to her after the mad doctor dropped her, clung to her fearfully and crying himself from his own sorrows. Starscream and Chromia were wounded, supporting each other as they walked near the two... Bumblebee was venting heavily as he shifted his weapons back. With the help of Mika's Simbitos he managed to offline his lookalike and he looked over the area and took in whoever was alive. Megatronus, Knockout, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Arachnid, countless vehicons were all dead... They were the only survivors.

"Be strong little femme." Breakdowns voice crackled as he sadly looked at the sad girl.

"But your leaving me..." She hiccuped. "Just like everyone else... just like Sire..."

"Nah." He scoffed, using his digit to poke her in her heart and an agonized feeling ripped through her. "I'll always be here."

"No." She wailed, hugging his helm. "Please... I can't handle anyone else leaving me."

"Sorry little squishy..." He crackled again, giving a pained in take. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"No.. no... no!" She wailed louder. "Breakdown!"

"Its time you r-r-return home." He told her as he spotted her form and Rafs Form glowing, then Bumblebee's.

"The serum's working." Starscream rasped as he supported Chromia who was going into forced stasis from the loss of her mate. "I managed to sneak the gold energon into your food, knowing you wouldn't take it if there was a battle to come... you can go home now." He spoke, sadly looking down at her. She was his charge for only a short time but he felt a bit attached to her. Though, knowing how desperately she wanted to go home he had shoved those feelings aside to make her happy. Sure he couldn't stand her, but she grew on him.

"Take care..." Breakdown spoke with a small smile.

"No!" Mika cried as she began to fade, watching as his golden eye's turned to nothing but faded yellow light and she was traversing the realms once more.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _THE END!_**

 ** _Thank you all so much for reading this fanfiction! Thank you all for your support and comments. I hope you all liked Transformers Prime; The Unwanted! It was so much work and I hope you enjoyed it all and I'm kinda proud of it._**

 ** _This is the end of the story. Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Did you buy it? Huh? Did you? Course I'm not done! Aahahahahah you should of seen your faces! =D =D_**

 ** _However this IS The final chapter of the SG Special! I hope you all enjoyed it and my small little prank that only some of you probably fell for!_**

 ** _TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON!_**

 ** _TRANSFORMERS PRIME; THE UNWANTED!_**


	37. Cling Short

Air...

Breath.

Breath!

Mika sat up with a choked gasp, her hands flying to her throat and her mind flashed with memories of all that had transpired. Panicked, she stood on shaky feet and wildly looked around. Megatronus was no where to be seen, nor was Starscream, Chromia, Breakdown or Soundwave. All the destruction was GONE. Gone as if it had never even happened. As if it hadn't ever touched the earth around them. The wind blew softly, the breeze playing with her hair as birds chirped happily within the tree's that were now around them, soft grass tickling her legs and the sun blaring down and warming the planet.

Where was everyone?

Mika felt something clutching at her waist and turned down to see a sleeping Raf while a bit of a ways away from them Bumblebee was leaned against a tree, his optics dark and if it wasn't for the twitch in his servo she would thought he was dead.

"Bee?" She called, getting away from Raf. "Rafael!" She lightly shook him, only to frown when he grumbled at her and turned over.

"Mika?"

She whirled around, eye's wide as the holoform of Ratchet appeared and she screamed.

"No!" She backed away fearfully. "Stay back! Yo-you stay away!" This was a trap!

"Mika!" He cried, coming towards her in alarm and managed to hold her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Let Go!" She struggled violently, pounding her fist upon his chest. "Let go!"

"Mika!" He snapped, watching her in confusion. "Mika..." He tried more gently as the girl burst into tears.

What happened to her? She was gone for a few hours, the Autobots all scouting to try and find them while he had remained to scan the area when suddenly a light blinded him and there they were, knocked out cold. What could she possibly be frightened of?

"No..." She weakly called. "Your not real... your not real... I'm still trapped there." She murmured, giving up her fight and just crying into his chest. "This is all a hallucination again..."

"Hallucination?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your not really here.." She murmured and he let go of her arms and stiffened when they wrapped around them and tears formed. "I-I don't want to wake up... Don't wake me up."

"Mika, what happened after you touched the relic?" He questioned, his spark thrumming and for a moment the past didn't matter. "Where did you go?"

She was imagining this... imagining his voice, his smell, the feel of him holding her. She trembled, this was all a dream to get her into a false sense of security. Was she captured by Hatchet again? Back at the Decepticon base? She shook her head, shakily telling the hallucinated Ratchet everything that happened, taking in his confusion and shock.

"I'm back there aren't I? They're going to force things out of me... I don't want to go back Ratchet I don't..."

"Your not there." He told her firmly.

"Seeing someone who looked like you in such a light... I can't... I just..." She pulled him close to her. "And the death... The death Ratchet! They d-died... They died! I-I couldn't s-save them... I.. I j-just...I wanna g-go home!" Mika finally broke.

Ratchet could only stare in shock as she began to sob heavily, all her cool expressions and I don't care attitude was crumbled.

She just broke.

"Mika Nakadai!" He shouted at the girl when he finally got his bearings and couldn't stand the sound of her sobs.

She looked up startled, staring into his blue eye's just as his hands caressed her cheeks and her eye's widened.

"This is _real_. You are home." He firmly told her. "How can I prove that to you?"

Mika was about to speak when Ratchet impulsively pulled her close and a shock ran through her when his lips met hers.

Ratchet was kissing her... This was... this was real? The feel of his arms around her was real, the scent of hi shirt, his soft hair tickling her cheeks, his warm lips against hers and the hum of his spark loudly thrumming in his chest.

 _Oh my god..._ Mika gasped, _this was real!_

Ratchet was real and he was kissing her! Throwing all her problems, past and present, to the wind Mika eagerly flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back, elation running through her.

Forget that she was with the Decepticons, forget the REASON why.

He was kissing her...

She was HOME!

"Y-your real?"

"I'm _real_."

...

...

...

"My Lady."

Arachnid turned from her position underground, her purple gaze blaring through the darkness and into an Insecticon that approached her. After her attempted usurp of Megatron that failed and resulted her in the loss of her minions, Arachnid had returned to the place where she had originally found them. Only a few had remained, and few had become her little spies within Megatron's Rank. She oh so loved the control she had over the few that remained normal, treating her as if she were a queen.

And She liked it like that.

"What is it sweetspark?" She cooed Darkly, one of her spidery limbs raised just in case he brought bad news. Arachnid did so hate bad news.

"The Halfling has returned." He informed.

Arachnid grinned sadistically, that halfling was finally back? Oh such sweet news for her! Arachnid wanted that girl more then anything, she was at the top of her list as well as Arcee. She began laughing in the dark, not caring that she was scaring her lovely remaining Insecticons.

"We must plan then, won't we?"

...

...

...

He couldn't describe how he felt when the bond they shared faded drastically, causing the Decepticon TIC to fall onto his knee's. Many Vehicons hovered curiously after he fell, but none could feel the climbing rage.

What happened?

Where was his sparkling?!

A cold feeling began to rise within his spark, one was here and one had vanished. He curiously poked and prodded at Bleakmelody's bond. She'd made it a point to ignore him in her anger that he 'swayed' Mika over to him and so to his shock she opened her side of the bond rather abruptly and filled him with her fear and worry and through her emotions he couldn't feel Mika either.

Something was wrong, very wrong and he needed to go there.

Soundwave's frame trembled, they let something happen to his sparkling... A demonic growl left his chassis and the Vehicons around him wisely scrambled away as he stood, stalking forth towards the bridge control. He would go there himself and find out what happen, and he would rip apart ANYONE who caused whatever happened to his sparkling. Dark thoughts swarmed his mind, the growl never seizing as his tentacles were active and writhing around like his fury. The Vehicons cowered against the wall, knowing if they got into the TIC's way then they would get ripped apart a long with whatever or whomever infuriated their TIC.

The only words that left the mechs form, which was of EXTREME rarity, caused a few Vehicons to glitch in their terror as it was barely audible from the constant horrible growl that only raised in its ferocity.

" **Soundwave; Will kill them all.** "

...

...

...

 ** _This took a bit for me to update... Sorry... I'm having many issues at home. So, mom had her foot amputated from GangGreen and has been in rehab since to relearn how to walk. She's had MANY MANY scares and many trips back to the ER. Home stress is at a MAX. My brother came to visit and keeps leaving me to watch his kids, Leaving me to wats a Seven year old, a Six year old, a Ten year old and a 12 going on 13 year old. Its very difficult... then when I am free I'm needed to help My Uncle in rebuilding mother's room because the roof caved in during a rainy week... Had to have roofers come out and everything... and for the icing on the cake? Im struggling with my job, getting my drivers liscence, and my boyfriend and I broke up... it's been pretty hard but I am trying to write. It does help me get away from reality but reality's hold on me is rather strong lately. Anway..._**

 ** _Thank you ALL for your support and your comments! I LOVE reading them all and LOVE all the feedback! Im happy this story is going so far and hope my other stories can go just as far! Trust me when I say I have MANY MANY Transfomer fics that I've written ideas on long before I joined Wattpad But until the ones up are finished those wont be posted. I also have quite a few other fanfics, Some Naruto's, Some Vamprie knight, Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, and Wolfs Rein... I also have a few that are ACTUAL stories that I've written purely on my own. My own story, characters and storyline that I hope to get published at some point in time. Anyway, Thank you all for support!_**

 ** _Tune in Next time on, Transfomers; The Unwanted!_**


	38. Swatting a Spider and Yet Another Loss

"Run! Quickly!"

"She's behind us!"

"I know, just run. Don't look behind!"

Mika panted, small body sweating as she ran and cried out at each painful brush of the rock around them. Behind her Arcee ran as well, firing shot after shot behind them at their assailant.

Arachnid.

When Mika, Raf and Bumblebee had disappeared through the portal everyone had panicked. The Autobot's had no idea what to do and the Decepticon's fled the area with their Leader. Now, Megatron did not flee because he lost the relic he so wanted, nope! He left because he had to plan on telling his TIC how his sparkling just up and disappeared all the while trying to figure out how to get the girl back. Arcee had been scouting around the area for their two allies and the traitorous ex friend. She'd been separated from them for quite some time now and cursed to herself as the light of the day began to diminish. She'd thought it best to return and regroup when she'd come across a knocked out Bee and Raf and Mika blubbering nonsense to Ratchet who was in his holoform. She had watched as Mika had a melt down and relayed everything that had happened to her and Raf when the most shocking thing happened.

Ratchet had kissed her.

Arcee was furious with Ratchet for doing such a thing after everything she'd done to him and the others. She would just hurt him once more, but... deep down she'd been happy that Mika was still alive... after all she was her niece. The moment however, did not last as suddenly the appearance of Arachnid and two Insecticon's distracted her before everything turned into a huge battle. She and Mika had gotten separated from the others and cornered into a canyon and now? Now they were running, Mika out of shear terror and Arcee for a deep desire to protect her own.

"Not only will I get one prize." Arachnids voice purred through out the canyon. "But two."

Bumblebee and Ratchet were back where it all began, fighting the Insecticon's while Raf stayed hidden in a small opening of the wall, a mini cave small enough just for him to hide in. Arcee grit her denta as she urged Mika faster. Said girl was terrified, more so then Arcee ever thought she'd be and that was concerning. What had this femme done to the girl to cause such a fear? She thought back to the battle before they ran...

...

...

...

"Arcee!" Ratchet cried out, noting how her attention was fully on Arachnid. "The Children!"

Arcee turned her gaze to the two kids as the Insecticon closed in but returned to fighting Arachnid, her anger and hatred for the femme was rising and blinding her of the potential danger.

"Arcee!"

Arachnid laughed as she and Arcee continued their dance, oh she knew this would happen! Arcee was so blinded by her anger and hatred, for her thirst for revenge, that she would try and terminate her before leaving the fight! Arachnid had, in fact, been counting on that and she laughed in glee as her darling Insecticon pet closed in on her prize.

"ARCEE!"

Giving a cry of fury, Arcee managed a shocking punch to the spider's face before flipping away and landing in front of Mika and Raf, kicking the con away in her anger. If only she didn't have to worry about these two! Then perhaps she could FINALLY rid the universe of that accursed spider! 

As soon as the Insecticon flew back from the kick, Bumblebee broke free of the other and attacked while Raf was able to hide in a small hole of the wall of the cliff side. Mika, who SHOULD have followed, stood frozen by Arcee's foot practically hyperventilating. She was terrified... oh so terrified... not only because Arachnid was hear, but because her emotions were unstable... Losing the other Verse's friends of hers, her other sire... and now more fighting... more fighting! Mika was so SICK of fighting! She wanted it to stop! She didn't want to lose ANYONE else... She felt her eye's prick as her body trembled in both fear and the sheer stress... Why? Why?!

..

..

..

"What could you possibly want with Mika?" Arcee demanded to know as she fired and dodged return fire.

"Oh don't fret dear Arcee! That's something you don't need to know right now. After all, isn't she the one who betrayed you and the others? She left you all for the Decepticon's." Arachnid laughed coldly. "Why care for a traitor hm?"

Arcee said nothing but slammed her pede onto a large jutting rock and launched herself at Arachnid, the two falling down into the ground in a tussle filled with Arachnids angered hissing. Arachnid squirmed and fought, slicing and hitting at Arcee as they tussled about while Mika continued to run. But she didn't get far as Arachnid shoved Arcee away and launched her back with a harsh punch. Then, the Decepticon femme jumped up, climbing the canyon walls and quickly maneuvering herself in front of Mika who screamed in terror.

"Hello little fly." Arachnid cooed. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you want with her!?" Arcee hissed. 

**"** The denial of the hunt does urk me so." Arachnid started. "And to think I was denied the joys of my first human trophy by that scrap heap of a bot. At first I didn't get it! What was so special about one insignificant human being? Oh but Then I realized, then I had discovered that it was no mere human... but a filthy _HALFBREED_! Oh the horrors I had faced of trying to decide to hold out for Jack as my trophy for the humans." She purred while Arcee snarled at her. "Or Mika."

Mika shivered, clutching to Arcee's pede.

"But then I had found she was the creation of an Autobot and a Decepticon, And as disgusting as that mix is it is also a new trophy for me! The only halfling to be in existence! Who also bears the appearance of a flesh bag... I had to have her... I would have gotten away with it too if it were not for Starscream saving her." Arcee hissed. "Now I have my nemesis AND my trophy for the taking! Oh I am so excited!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Oh will we?" Arachnid laughed ruefully. "Look around you Arcee! Where will you go?" As Arcee looked around, she noticed a few Insecticon's had appeared, maneuvering themselves around them and watching... truly there was no where to run...

"How about to the well of Allspark?"

Mika glanced over with a gasp to see- "Breakdown!"

"Breakdown! What a lovely surprise." Arachnid began but he interrupted her.

"You've failed and wronged us for the last time you spider freak." He growled as he summoned his hammer.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Kill me? My dear Breakdown, your to weak." She laughed.

"Me? Maybe... but him? Not so much." Breakdown smirked and Arachnid looked to the direction he spoke of, only to scream in pain as something winding and purple pierced her chassis, barely missing her spark as a demonic snarl filled the air. Electrical currents raced down the purple appendage that, when following the direction it came from, lead to an infuriated Soundwave.

"S-Soundwave!" Arcee gasped as she picked Mika up and held her close.

"Y-you!" Arachnid gasped and struggled in pain before screaming as the currents shocked her. "I'll destroy you!"

"Soundwave." He pulled her closer to him, his blank visor staring coldly at her making her twitch and squirm. "Will." He tightened his grasp. "Tear." He began viciously ripping at her body. "You." He slammed her against the canyon wall. "APART!"

Arcee covered Mika's eyes in horror, never in her existence had she seen that mech lose his cool, but there before her, he was losing it. And badly.

Soundwave gave a harsh sound as he continuously tore at Arachnids body, taking particular glee in her blood curdling screams and cries. His vision was seeping red in his anger, He had ENOUGH of her trying to harm his sparkling and finally... finally Megatron gave him leave to rid her himself! He used his tentacled to rip her spider like limbs off of her, before using his bare servo's to slam her by the neck against the wall.

"W-wait!" She pleaded. "Wait!"

Soundwave offered no mercy, and raised his free servo. He ignored her plea for him to stop, for him to wait and he slammed it into her chassis and grasped her spark, listening to her sputter and gasp.

"C-C-curse you!" Arachnid roared. "Y-You will r-rue the d-day you messed with me! QUEEN OF THE INSECTICONS!" She cried as he tightened his grasp upon her life force. "INSECTICONS! DESTROY HIM!"

Soundwave half expected the bugs to come after him, but no... it wasn't him that she had pointed to. It was Breakdown who was struggling with a few Insecticon's beside Arachnid, the two offering a silent truce to protect Mika and rid the universe of the spider bot.

 **"Noooo!"**

Arachnid gave a choked laugh at Mika's horrified cry when the Insecticon's charged him, she laughed and choked as Breakdown screamed in pain as her lovely insecticon's tore. Him. apart. BIT BY BIT! She roared when Soundwave finally... Finally crushed her spark... and Arachnid was no more...

"Breakdown!" Mika reached desperately to him as Arachnids crazed laugh filled her head, watching as her con was tore limb from limb until Soundwave chased the remainder's away. "Arcee! Arcee! Please!" Mika pleaded as the Autobot femme put her down and watched her run to the Decepticon's side. "No, no, no! Breakdown? Break?!"

All that remained was his chassis and head... the rest of him however...

"Breakers?" She called. "Breakdown?"

His optics were cracked but still glowing as he weakly looked at her, taking an a pained electrical intake. "Soulspark..."

"I-Hold on okay? I-I'll get Knock out to-"

"I wont make it." He shook his head. He was done for, damn her... damn that spider. "Don't bother."

"Don't say that." Mika snapped, holding his hand. He'd make it, he would. She wouldn't lose him like the other verse's him. Not again...

"Mika..." She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, this couldn't be happening.

"No." She denied. She didn't want to lose him again. "I can't lose you again Breakers. I don't want to lose you."

"Nah." He held her cheek his eyes sparking on and off as his voice grew more and more staticy. "I'll always be with you." his digit poking where her spark was gently. "Right here."

 _"Nah." He scoffed, using his digit to poke her in her heart and an agonized feeling ripped through her. "I'll always be here."_

"No." She wailed, hugging his helm. "Please..."

"Sorry my little squishy..." He crackled again before taking a painful intake. "I know we'll meet again."

 _"Sorry little squishy..." He crackled again, giving a pained in take. "I'm sure we'll meet again."_

"No.. no... no!" She wailed louder. "Breakdown!"

"I'm sorry." Was all Arcee said before she watched Soundwave's silent approach. The two nodded to each other silently before he tenderly picked her up and brought her to his chassis, crooning through the bond as she clutched to him and then stared down the femme for a moment. He then turned and walked away, summoning forth a bridge before disappearing back to the ship... He had a lot of work to do.

...

...

...

 ** _I know... I know! I'm sorry but I decided to partially follow the show by Breakdowns termination... only differently but still... It's all apart of a plan... DONT KILL ME BREAKDOWN LOVERS! I LOVE HIM TOO SO Q_Q Anyway... YES I FINALLY UPDATED! Like I've stated in other stories, its very stressful here but I do try to make time for my fics! I've got LOADS of plans for this story! Tis all coming along SLOWLY but it's coming... anyway... ENJOY!_**

 ** _TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON! TRANSFORMERS; THE UNWANTED!_**

 ** _-working on the next update already-_**


	39. Numb

**_For those of you who don't know and if I forgot to mention in previous chapters, or maybe I did and just don't remember... anyway... so my nine dotted dots like so;_**

 ** _:Example:_**

...

...

...

 ** _:End Example:_**

 ** _Is a time skip/line break._**

 _ **When words are Italics and Underlined**_ _like so_ __ _ **T**_ _ **hen it's a Flashback/dream.**_

' _words like this is Mika/Miko/Soundwave using her bonds to speak.'_

 ** _Underlined, Bold, Italics is Authors notes and Commentary like it is right now... lol... Anyway! I cant remember if I explained that all to everyone previously but yeah! Enjoy!_**

...

...

...

Cold... Mika was cold and lost... confused... Numb. She lost him... she lost Breakdown. She'd felt like she lost her Sire as well, even if it was an alternative version of him.. she had felt a part of her die with him and all of the others in that universe... then Breakdown? She'd gone to the med bay, and she watched as Knockout turned and gave a cocky greeting, his smart ass comments about the previous mission to her going in one ear and out the other as she truly wasn't paying attention... He'd noticed when she didn't argue back with him like normal, and then he'd noticed the lack of company with her and inquired where Breakdown was...

What was she to tell him?

They were like brothers.

and he was GONE!

Knockout stared at her, stared at her empty eye's and then up to Soundwave's silent form before nodding. He turned then, waving Mika away with his servo before closing the door in front of her. The air was silent, deathly silent, before an enraged cry came from the med bay and the sound of many MANY things breaking echoed all around. It took everything she had not to start crying as she listened... Knockout was in pain... he'd lost his brother in arms... his best friend. Mika trembled before Soundwave picked her up and walked to the flight deck with her.

He'd reported everything to Megatron who went a long with a team to retrieve Arachnids remains to make good and sure she remained dead. This gave him alone time with his sparkling, who was hurting more then he understood. She found herself laying against him on the roof, listening to his spark humming as she closed her eye's tiredly. She felt him poking and prodding at the bond, inquiring what had happened and she opened her mind to him... she fed him all her memories and he felt and saw everything that happened. Much to his shock...

The alternative version of him... he was happy and he was with the carrier of their creations... mated...

Soundwave refrained a scoff, as if he could ever be with one who tried to kill his sparklings. He shook his helm and decided to think on this later and for now, he comforted his child.

...

...

...

"I'm sure." Mika said as Buzzsaw flapped in the air. "I just need to be on my own for a while."

Buzzsaw gave a chirp before positioning himself for her to hop onto, to which she did and quickly. In her sack she brought was a few energon cubes, some weaponry, and other supplies. If she wanted to leave for a while, then she'd need to hurry before Sire and Megatron discovered her decision to leave. With a deep breath, Mika adjusted herself and commanded Buzzsaw to fly and make haste. They flew from the Decepticon warship, soaring through the air and Mika watched as the ship grew farther and farther away before she couldn't see it at all.

Pretty soon, the light of the day began to fade and Mika watched numbly as the clouds passed them by, she didn't pay attention to how long they flew for, nor did she particularly care WHERE they were going... just so long as she could fly away from everything. From all the death and the fighting... So she could reflect on everything that had happened.

It was like just yesterday she'd just met the Autobot's, Chromia being her guardian... She reflected like she never reflected before. She was truly home with the Autobot's... and she'd left them for the Decepticon's and despite her reasoning sounding so logical to her, looking at it from an outside perspective made it seem... well... stupid.

She had friends, she had loved ones, family! She had Ratchet... And she had given it all up for two reasons... And she wasn't so sure they were good reasons anymore... she did NOT regret going with her sire... she did not regret befriending Breakdown and Knockout... she didn't regret falling in love with both Ratchet AND Breakdown. Yes. Mika loved them, though She had and will always love Ratchet more... still... Breakdown... he didn't deserve to die... so why?

She shook her head before noting Buzzsaw landing and she spotted a clearing in which he'd spotted, it was an odd half ship of some sort and though she tried to remember where exactly she'd seen it, Mika was to mentally exhausted to register just WHERE they were at... She just walked into the abandon ship, picked a corner, summoned Howlback, and curled into a ball while her Simbiots curled around her to keep her warm. She would worry in the morning... but for now? For now she would sleep...

...

...

...

 _"Aaaaaaand... fire!"_

 _"Hmmmm... I'm not getting it..."_

 _"I can see that."_

 _"Hey! Shut up! I'm trying!"_

 _"Not good enough, your not doing it right."_

 _"Sure I am." Mika huffed as she adjusted her gun, grumbling to herself as Breakdown groaned behind her._

 _"Your not even holding it right!" He complained as he gestured to her hand positioning._

 _"I'm holding it fine." She denied, waving the gun around before firing it at a bulls-eye. Her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in concentration... and she missed. "Ugh! Fine, since your such a damn genius, show me how it's done."_

 _"Gladly!" Breakdown cheered before using his own weapon to fire, hitting bulls-eyes each and every time. "Not THAT'S how it's done."  
_

 _"...Showoff."_

 _"Here." Breakdown chuckled as he reverted to his holoform, waltzing over to her and standing behind her, smirking when he noticed her body shiver under his touch. "You gotta hold it like this." He purposely teased her as he embraced her to show here how to hold her weapon._

 _Mika froze, gulping at the proximity and feeling her cheeks heat up as she felt his warm hands covering her own. She tried ignoring the hammering in her chest as he showed her the correct way to hold the weapon, and how to aim. She twitched when his hand brushed her arm before he retracted and whispered in her ear. "Now fire."_

 _Following his command, Mika fired and gapped when she got a bulls-eye.  
_

 _"I-I did it!" She cheered, whooping. "Breakdown I did it!" She laughed before kissing his cheek._

 _He pulled back with a splutter before both froze and turned to a clearing of throats._

 _"Well well." Knockout purred as he came in the room. "What have we here? Oh my my, Sire wouldn't like this now would he?"_

 _"Knockout." Breakdown warned._

 _"Two star crossed lovers secretly meeting in the pretense of training... oh dear." He sighed dramatically before a sadistic smile came to his face. "What was that song humans would sing?"_

 _"Breakdown I swear if you-"_

 _"Breakdown and Soulspark sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

 _"Thats it!" Breakdown turned back to his original form and summoned his hammer. "I swear Knickers-"_

 _"First comes love, then comes bonding then come- AHH! HEY! WATCH MY FINISH!" Knockout snarled when Mika fired at him._

 _She then turned to Breakdown with a wide smile. "Like this Breakers?" She cooed to him._

 _Breakdown smirked as she aimed for Knockout, who's eyes grew wide. "Just like that sweetspark." he grinned sadistically, laughing as Knockout bolted down the Nemesis halls with Mika chasing._

 _"GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE!"_

 _"NOT THE PAINT! NOT THE PAINT! ITS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU ALMOST SMOOCHIED BREA- AHH HAAA! NOT THE PAINT!"_

 _Breakdown broke down in boisterous laughter before he followed after the screaming two. Very much amused and very much sure that Megatron would scrap them someday if they didn't stop all the screaming.  
_

...

...

...

"You!?"

Mika bolted up startled, her simbiots snarling in their startlement as well as their creators. Her eye's swept up to a familiar seeker who stared down at her in shock, his weapons raised. Thinking quickly, Mika reached for her watch and twisted it, hitting it down and reverting to her con bot form before tackling the startled seeker.

"GAH!" Starscream shrieked as he went down, "Wait wait wait!"

"Starscream?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?!" He demanded, despite being pinned to the floor. "this is MY base." He said angrily.

"This is where you've been hiding?" She looked around a bit before Starscream used that to his advantage and knocked her back.

"Hey!" She yelped before dodging his claws, Howlback snarled and tackled Starscream to the floor once more, Buzzsaw screeched in the air and pinned his head down while Mika aimed her weapon at his chasis where his spark would be.

"GAH!" He yelped.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now!"

"Just DO it." Starscream groaned. "I'll die of starvation soon anyway."

"Your not even going to fight back?" She questioned him and he grumbled on the floor.

"What's the point? I'm critically low on Energon..."

Mika thought for a moment. "Your hiding from Megatron still?"

"Why? Going to bring him here as an offering? From his little pet soldier to their master. How cute." He sneered.

Mika snarled, shoving her weapon against his helm making him grunt in reply. "I am NO ones pet! Now listen up you shifty seeker."

"I'm not shifty!"

"Let me hide out here-"

"Wait... what!?"

"-And I'll help you procure Energon."

"And why would you do that?" He questioned.

Mika knew she couldn't trust this mech of all mechs... but if she wanted to stay hidden here then... well... "I needed time alone, away from the cons and away from the bots. I didn't realize where hid... and I DON'T want to be found. I know where a source is, Energon... and I'll tell you where it is. I'll even help you... if you just let me hang out here for a while."

"And HOW do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't, just like I can't trust you... but I guess I also owe you one from before." She muttered.

Starscream narrowed his eye's at her in thought. Should he let her stay? What if Soundwave came looking for her? Then he'd be found!

"I learned a bit under Autobot Ratchet and Decepticon Knockout... I'll even heal you when you are inured. And besides, I've closed off the bond to Sire for now... he won't be able to find me."

He mumbled to himself... Was he Really considering trusting this femme? He DID need the energon... and he DID need a doctor... He growled and clenched his fist. "Fine!" He snapped, before pointing a clawed digit at her. "But if you so much as-"

"The same goes for you Starscream." She interrupted his threat... if he backed out on their deal then she'd rip him apart with her simbiots.

Starscream sneered down at her before watching as she let him up. "Fine... then fix me up... doctor." he hissed at her mockingly.

Mika grumbled to herself before shoving him to a sitting position and began working on him, ignoring his satisfied smirk.

Afthole.

Mika didn't realize just how injured the seeker was, after a few hour of work, before she finally had him up and running with repairs and before the seeker could give her a stupid smug reply she took a cube from her bag, with much difficulty in her bot form, and shoved it in his mouth making him yelp in shock before he realized what it was and greedily drank it up, noting a few more in front of him. He frowned, turning and watching her go to the other side of the base before sitting down. Grumbling to himself, Starscream greedily took up the offered Energon and devoured it all. He was STARVED after all... going so long without energon, he had been sure he was going to perish from starvation until she arrived... and though he WANTED more then ANYTHING to not trust her, he knew she was sticking to the owing him thing and knew she wouldn't rat him out... so he supposed he could tolerate her in exchange for energon and repairs... For now anyway.

He had his own agenda's to attend to after all.

...

...

...

Three days. It had been THREE whole days since Mika began her shaky truce with Starscream, and right now he was blabbering on and on about his genius at finding such a huge amount of Energon! Even though Buzzsaw and Howlback had done all the work. She glowered at him, petting both her Simbiots as they hissed in annoyance.

"I know." She told them. "He's an Afthole."

"Who are you calling an Afthole!?" Starscream turned to them before noting the angered expressions. He twitched before his expression soured. "Oh alright!" He snapped. "Thank you." He spat the words as if they were poisonous to say.

"Your welcome!" Mika chirped suddenly, making the Seeker fall over in exasperation at her sudden change of emotion. He grumbled more before he began the long process of extracting the Energon Crystals.

Over the three whole day's that they'd been partnered up, Mika and her Simbiots diligently searched for Energon to keep their end of the bargain and while they were out scouting they had a few run ins with Eradicons who no doubt alerted Megatron to where Mika was... With his traitorous Second in Command. Mika felt Soundwave's attempt to find her many a time but she denied him the ability, sending a very brief feeling of Love and assurance before closing him out once more. Though Soundwave wasn't angry no fearful for her, he just wanted to be sure where she was. He was confident that his sparkling could take care of her self out there, but he was particularly furious when he found out she was with Starscream of all mechs. He was not a happy Sire.

But he let her distance herself, understanding her need to reflect and think. He understood the unstable emotions since her trip and return. So he would wait until she would return before he grounded her to the ship.

Starscream had a taste of those unstable emotions just yesterday, when they ran into M.E.C.H soldiers. An anger like no other reared as Breakdowns previous kidnappers... or rather bot nappers had appeared and Starscream had witnessed the power Megatron was obsessed with getting. He could only imagine the strength of her telekinetic powers once she was in her TRUEST form and a deep greedy part of him wanted to keep her for his own. Just to have her powers on his side! But first, he had to keep her trust and that meant keeping their deal... Perhaps if he showed her he... trusted her... even if he didn't fully, then perhaps she would trust him.

Though on the outside it appeared to be working, Starscream knew that deep down she had many doubts and much issues with trusting now. But, he could work with that.

"Me?" The two had finished their Energon run and were now lazing about the ship.

"Yeah." Mika nodded. She'd just told him about the relic that transported her to another world, and the differences in the bots there.

"And PRIME was-"

"Uh huh... Sire spoke... like a lot." Mika continued. "Arachnid was _nice_ and Megatron kept his old name, Megatronus. He was supposed to be a Prime before Optimus stole it away and dubbed himself Nemesis..."

"Nemesis Prime... the Fallen.. Urgh thats the LAST thing I need is more competition."

"You were brave." Starscream looked down to her. "Strong, powerful. You were still the Second in command but EVERYONE respected you and listened to you. Megatronus often went to you for advice when he couldn't think of what to do... he was also very sassy..." She muttered as she remembered him teasing her a few times.

"And how do you know so much about my... other self?"

"Easy." She replied. "You were my guardian there. You didn't like me much, thought me more of a nuisance, but you still guarded me."

Starscream said nothing, thinking to himself. In some other verse... HE was good? Never gonna happen.

"You weren't so bad either, still shrieked when you were upset, but you had such a vast amount of knowledge! You were a scientist and you made this." She gestured to her wrist. "To help keep me safe... it is the only reminder I have of that place..."

"I made that?"

"Yeah..."

The two went silent for a while before continuing the conversation, Starscream was greatly curious about the other world, and how his other self was and Mika told him all about her experiences there. Not that it would effect anything if he knew anyway... there was no way to go back to that place. Not anymore...

Mika shook her head before thinking to herself... She hadn't done much thinking like she wanted, she was just... well living there with Starscream... and well. She actually liked it! She didn't think about the Autobots and she didn't think about the Decepticons... she was just... well living. And as four more days Passed, she'd began to make her decision on what she wanted to do... First, She'd like to explore more and find herself, then maybe return and stay here with Starscream. As shocking as that sounded, she liked living there with him and with no Megatron making him tense and frantic, the mech was actually tolerable.

And as three more days passed Mika decided to leave and explore for a while and though Starscream was reluctant to agree, she reminded him that the deal would stay so long as she could crash there every now and then... that she'd still repair him and help him get Energon should he need it... she even gave him a way to contact her!

Mika didn't know why, but there was something about him that drew her in. And as she entered the bridge that he'd summoned for her, she cast a sad smile at the bot who looked at her surprised before the bridge closed and she found herself in the middle of a clearing that was heavily damaged.

"Wha-?"

"Mika!?"

Wide eyed, Mika turned to see Optimus and the other bots to her left.

"FEMME!"

Even wider eyed she swirled around to see Megatron and a few of his soldiers...

"Great." She muttered, Screamer had just landed her between both factions that she was avoiding right now. "Just great."

"You... traitorous cur." Megatron snarled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Mika narrowed her eye's at him, turning her back to the bots and knowing they wouldn't fire on her while she was unarmed. She glared at Megatron who was seething in anger... How DARE she leave him as if she thought she owned the right to? She was under his command! After all the time he'd put into her training and keeping everything in check for her stay... to gain her allegiance, and this? To betray him for... STARSCREAM of all mechs!

"..."

"I grow tired of your rebellion Soulspark! Who's side are you on?!" Megatron snarled in anger, "Who do you think you are dealing with exactly!? Did you think you could just walk away from the Decepticons?! What are you doing exactly!?"

Mika closed her eye's, she didn't want to think on this yet, wanting a few more days before making a decision on what she truly wanted. But, in all honesty she had made her decision as she lay with Soundwave who was nothing but supportive of her no matter what. So with that, Mika took a deep breath, she supposed she did have enough time to think, before she made her decision... she turned to the warring group, watching as Optimus and Megatron stared the other down before she landed in-between them... This was it... this was where all her secrets would come out. This was where her final decision would come to play. Howlback and Buzzsaw sensed her decision and both tensed around her protectively. No matter where their creator went, they would follow.

The Autobots all waited in confusion and apprehension. Optimus kept bot optics on Megatron and Mika while Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Sideswipe watched intently. Bulkhead glared to Mika, Arcee tense, and Bumblebee with sorrow filled optics... He knew there was good in Mika and just wished she would return home... Prowl was tense, though he was rarely around base he knew a lot about Mika through listening and observing. And Ratchet, who'd heard her voice through the open Com links stood frozen... and uncertain.

"What's it going to be Soulspark?!" Megatron demanded impatiently, either she was a con or a bot and he was tired of her being in between! It was time for her to REALLY choose. "Either you are with us or against us, MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"

Mika let her self smile sadistically, causing Optimus to narrow his eye's at her and clench his weapon tightly. Only she directed it to Megatron who stared at her in shock as she began laughing.

Loudly, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"I've made my choice alright." She laughed before pointing her finger to Megatron. "And here it is."

...

...

...

 ** _CLIFFHANGER! YOU LOVE ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!_**


	40. True Intentions

**_I know I was supposed to do the reunited scene with Mika, Grimlock and her scraplets, but I moved that for the NEXT chapter... sorry! I know you looked forward to it, Im sorry but yeah! ENJOY! AND I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE BACK!_**

...

...

...

Silence...

Dead Silence... Both Factions watching as Mika continued pointing at Megatron with a glare. "I am not a Decepticon." Mika stated as Megatron glowered at her. "And I never was."

"What are you talking about?" Arcee questioned.

"It was all a ploy!" Mika stated. "To get what I wanted."

"And WHAT was it that you wanted, hm?" Megatron snarled in fury.

"You thought you were using me Megatron, to become your ultimate soldier. HA! I was using YOU." Mika bit out. "Good god it was AWFUL! Having to deal with you on the ship all the time, but I got what I wanted."

"What about us!?" Knockout seethed. "What about Breakdown!?"

"A toy to pass the time."

"Why you insufferable little-"

"Mika." Optimus spoke harshly, dissapointed.

Mika continued, "I used your obsession with power for my own benefit, and that was to learn how to fight and control my abilities."

Megatron's frame shook in his fury, Soundwave who was next to him was also shaking as his tentacles retracted.

"Mika." Ironhide called, "What have you done?"

"I've ensured mine and Miko's future!" She said. "Nothing more."

"What does Miko have to do with this!?" Bulkhead demanded.

"The war is progressing faster and faster... and Miko's tendency to run headfirst into battle has become too often... and so I made the decision to join the Decepticons to learn how to harness my own powers and learn to fight... so I could teach Miko and we could defend ourselves." She replied. "I pretended I wanted to join them, I trained in their ranks, I pretended to despise being with the Autobots, I pretended to prefer the Decepticon side."

Soundwave, having enough of this... this... betrayal, lunged for Mika who quickly jumped out of the way and activated her bot form.

"You won't take me back! I am through with you Con's!" She shouted. "I did it for me, I did it For Miko! I did it for the Autobots!"

"YOUR THE REASON FOR THE MALFUNCTIONS!" Megatron roared in fury and realization. Untold fury. In missions there were many malfunctions that cost them many, MANY battles... but how did she do it!?

"It pays off to be the sparkling of a TIC." Mika sneered just as she dodged Soundwave again.

Optimus, unsure what to do, turned to his Autobots who watched in uncertainty. They were just as lost as he on what to do, and so they watched as Sire and Sparkling fought... and viciously at that. Never before had they thought Soundwave and Mika of all people would fight, what with her large attachment to the mech.

"Optimus." Arcee spoke. "What do we do?"

"I... I do not know."

Why had Mika gone through with this plan? What were her real intentions? He had many questions for her but right now he couldn't get them... not with the Decepticons in the way. Perhaps capture was needed... but then they would need to battle the cons beside her.

"Autobots!" Optimus called. "Attack the Decepticons, but leave Mika to me."

His soldiers nodded before charging into battle, leaving Optimus and Megatron to observe the battle between father and daughter.

Blow for blow.

Hit for hit.

Blood and Energon mixing in the dirt.

Optimus' spark rang out in sympathy for Soundwave... who was just betrayed by his own creation... and had been lied to for the entirety of her stay...

...

...

...

"Mika Nakadai, or should we say Soulspark, Sparkling of Soundwave and Chromia." Optimus started. "You will tell me the reasons behind your actions."

Miko stood beside Jack, her eye's were red from both sad and angry tears while Raf hugged her side. Jack glared heatedly at Mika a long with most the other Autobot's. Mika was tied down, her watch that allowed her transformation was confiscated by Ratchet who didn't even so much as look at her. She looked into each of their eye's, Sunstreakers, Sideswipes, Bumblebees, Ironhides, Bulkheads, Ratchets, Prowls, Arcee, and Optimus... All ranging in fury, sadness and disappointment. The battle between her and her sire had lasted a long time, and both were severely wounded, so much so that both Megatron and Optimus stepped in and called for a retreat... not before Megatron swore to kill her one day and not before Soundwave cast a sharp digit at her, as if a promise to get her one day... and make her pay.

Mika closed her eye's and began her tale... she began her reasoning.

"It started out when Megatron captured us using Breakdown." Mika began, her mind going back.

 _"W-what do you want with me?"_

 _"Now where did the brave and sarcastic femme go I met down in the caves?" He almost taunted but was also curious to know. "Do you know how powerful your twin and you are?"_

 _"No." She denied, powerful?_

 _"No?"_

 _"We won't join you."_

 _"Oh? Why is that? Already an Autobot? And do your little Autoscumb friends know of your form? Tell me, Soulspark, do they know your father is Soundwave? Do they know you worked with me in the caves? Do they know that you spared me when you could have killed me off easily?" He whispered near the glass._

 _Miko shook her head, covering her ears. No, they didn't know and they didn't need to._

 _"They don't except you Mika, they don't WANT you."_

 _"Thats a lie."_

 _"Is it? Ratchet hasn't even spoken let alone look at you has he? Now why is that hmm?"_

 _"Stop..."_

 _"Your carrier had left you to and look! She didn't even return for you, she gave up on life. Gave up on you." Megatron pointed out, watching Mika shake her head in denial._

 _"She was killed in battle."_

 _Ask yourself, how much longer will it be before the others give up on you as well? It wouldn't be like that here." He cooed._

 _"No! We'll never join you."_

 _"You'd be respected here, feared! The Daughter of Soundwave, one of the most powerful of my soldiers and the TIC... No one could mess with you here, everyone would want to stay on your good side. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be here."_

"I knew he was using false words to gain my... well trust... but the more I listened, the more I realized he was right, we were powerful in our own way... and we were dangerous because we had no idea how to contain it. I began to think... what life was going to be like for me and Miko later on, I began to realize, you guys couldn't protect us all the time. That much was perfectly clear when we were captured. I began feeling to vulnerable... unsafe... and if I felt unsafe when how did Miko feel? She'd always stuck up for me, she always protect me.. no matter what... I... I was always the one being protected and I'd had enough..."

 _"Your half Decepticon already Mika. Your sister as well. You could all be a family here, together."_

 _Family... forever with Soundwave? Mika too? No! don't listen... no..._

 _"Why should I listen to you?" Mika asked weakly, He was tearing open her fears and worries and adding temptations._

 _Mika loved the bots, she loved Ratchet. She loved Miko... But she too wondered when they would grow tired of her and leave like everyone always does. Ratchet had already grown tired of her, she could see it when she returned to base... the cold shoulder he gave her hurt her more then she would ever admit... She hadn't meant to upset him... She felt her eyes tearing up._

 _'Mika no! It's what he wants! He wants to hurt you, confuse you! Listen to me!'_

 _"Why, because we're family."_

 _"What?" Mika looked up confused._

 _"Oh yes, you see why else would I have kept you two alive? To see another day where as any other human would be naught but ash on the spot? It is well known, my hatred for the human race. Oh but I know you and your sister are far from human. It would be simple, to bring your true forms to a permanent existence."_

 _"No..." Mika shook her head in denial. "Were not family."_

 _"Oh My dear Soulspark but we are. You see," Megatron leaned in with a wicked smile. " I am Soundwaves Sire."_

 _"W-what?"_

 _'What?!'_

 _"Indeed." Megatron smirked, he knew he was getting to her. Oh he knew all he had to do was pull up all her pains, she was so easily manipulated by them._

 _"But that would make you..."_

 _"Your Grandsire of course."_

"The more I heard of his desire for us to join, the more I began to seen an opportunity to learn... to learn how to fight and be the one to protect Miko for once.." Mika felt her eye's prick with tears. "I-I wanted to protect you Miko!" Mika wailed, collapsing to her knees. "I had to, I was going to loose you! What could I do if they took you from me? Your my true reason for living Miko, you and me were always there for each other, there has never been one where the other wasn't... Y-you always protected me from the bullies, from the pain... and I wanted for once in my pathetic life to protect you.. I want to protect you Miko... So I-I joined the Decepticons determined to learn from them... to see how they thought and worked, to practice and train and then in turn teach you."

Miko held her arms as she turned her head to the side, fighting her own emotions as she felt Mika's boiling over...

"I-I trained and learned under them to better our future because I knew we would be coddle by you all... we couldn't learn because despite you knowing we are truly Cybertronian, we would still be treated as humans... as the weaker who always needed protection... I wanted to be able to stand up for myself, for Miko, I wanted to be able to prove my worth in the team..."

"By betraying us all?" Ratchets emotional voice called, wavering in tones.

"I made many mistakes... Ratchet.. Optimus... I-I'm so sorry..." Mika cried, her heart wrenching cries echoing around the base. "I just... I just wanted...I'm sorry..."

"..." Optimus vented heavily, much was needed to be discussed at the moment, and so he released her binding. "Go to the roof Mika... there is much we must speak of." He gestured to his men. Mika nodded in understanding before solemnly making her way to the elevator and hitting the button before entering.

...

...

...

"What are you doing?!" Mika hissed as she ran forward, she'd been sitting out there for a while now when someone familiar landed next to her.

He looked down to her with his head tilted, silently questioning.

"They're talking about what to do with me." She said, leaning against his pede. "I'm not so sure I'll be welcomed back Sire... but at least my continence would be clear."

Soundwave hummed, picking her up and cuddling her to his chassis and poring his love and support to her. Their plan had worked perfectly, they bought their act.

Soundwave had been aware of Mika's plan all along, in fact he suggested it. When he felt her desires, he opted for her to get training... and she offered to join in order to learn... and so Soundwave pulled some strings and they staged Mika's change of sides. He supported her through her stay, helped her learn, helped her cope with the mental strain it caused her to 'betray' her true faction. Mika just wanted to protect her sister. He helped her gain Intel, helped her with everything. She was supposed to stay longer, however her disappearance into the alternative universe had changed her... she had gone through many losses there, and then to lose Breakdown... she couldn't handle it anymore and wanted to leave.

so Soundwave made a time for her to run away with her Simbiots, to get away from it all before she decided what she wanted to do from then on. Though he knew she was off for a while, he did NOT know she was with Starscream, a fact that he was still rather upset with. Over the few days of her disappearance the Decepticons had gotten into a large battle and he was partially surprised to see her there, but waited for her to make her decision... and that was to leave. In order to leave, she revealed how she had used them all for her benefit, lying about using Knockout, Breakdown and himself as well. She actually truly cared for them, loved them all but in order for everything to fall in place, she had to pretend she didn't care... and so Soundwave fought her in his angered 'betrayal'. Tricking them all to believe it to be true, and while Soundwave HATED hurting his sparkling, they knew it had to be believable.

"I'm okay." Mika assured when she felt his worry. "You didn't hurt me to badly..."

Soundwave shook his helm before cuddling her to him tighter, sending all his love and worry, all his thoughts and doubts.

"Don't worry Sire." Mika spoke fondly. "No matter what, I will always love you... and maybe when the war is finally over we can all be together like the famliy we've always wanted to be..."

...

...

...

This is it. Judgement time... Mika now stood before the Autobots, awaiting their final choice... their final decision...

"I am sorry Mika." Optimus say's gravely as the other bots glare at her heatedly, all but Bumblebee, who didn't want a part of this choice. "But we have come to an agreement."

This was it...

"You cannot return to us."

Her heart dropped, and her eye's slowly lowered to the floor. No...

"Miko?"

She shook her head, biting her lip unsure on what to say.

'We'll talk later.' Miko voiced in her head and Mika felt a bad feeling coming to her.

'Where's Grimlock, Riptide, and Lockjaw?'

'Back home.'

"What did you expect?" Bulkhead snapped harshly in response to Mika's expression. "that we could welcome you back with open arms? Please."

"Bulkhead." Optimus glared to him, making the wrecker snap his mouth shut.

"No." Sunstreaker said. "He's right. You betrayed US."

Sideswipe said nothing.

Ironhide frowned, but he shook his head... What was he to do? He promised Chromia... he promised to watch over her sparklings... This felt wrong... very wrong... and he wanted to object! Bumblebee seemed in agreement with him, whirring sadly and uncomfortably while Raf cried.

This was definitely wrong.

"I understand." Mika said monotony before turning and walking towards the already summoned bridge, Ratchet staring at her unsure what to do, but making no move to stop her and she felt her heart break even more as she walked along before pausing and staring at Ratchet, gazing up into his blue optics. "I love you too... by the way." She whispered before leaving through the bridge, not noticing the widening of Ratchets optics, nor the pleading gaze he sent Optimus.. nor noticing the conflicted feelings in Arcee's eyes on the decision they had made...

was it the right one...?


	41. This is My Farewell

Alone...

No one around.

No Miko.

No Optimus.

No Bumblebee, No Sunstreaker...

No Ratchet...

She was truly alone. Perhaps she should have just stayed with Starscream? Perhaps she should have just sucked it up and stayed with Sire?

Maybe then she wouldn't be utterly alone... as she trudged to her home, to her empty house.

This was... well different.

Mika peered over to the others in her classroom, yes she was back in school and now she wasn't so sure she liked it anymore and not for the reasons like before when everyone picked on her. This time, no one payed her a lick of attention... they were all afraid of her after what happened to her bully, after she taught him a 'lesson.' No one said a thing... even her teacher was afraid of her! If it hadn't have been for Ironhide... then she'd truely be alone...

...

...

...

 _"That's it?" Ironhide turned to the other Autobots. "We're just gonna kick her out and never see her again?"_

 _"How do we know she's not going to betray us again?" Bulkhead grumbled, "After all she put Ratchet and Miko through?"_

 _"..." Ratchet looked away, silent... unmoving._

 _"We'll I disagree." Ironhide spoke. "This was the wrong decision."_

 _"We can't trust her." Sunstreaker said, her betrayal to him was still stinging..._

 _"And you?" Ironhide turned to Miko._

 _"Leaver her out of it, she's been through enough." Bulkhead growled._

 _"What about Mika?" Ratchet's voice quivered. "Has she... not been through enough?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Prowl inquired._

 _"The things she went through... to get the training to ensure her's and Miko's future..."_

 _"Don't tell me you believe that load of crock."_

 _"What if I do?"_

 _"Then your a fool."_

 _"That is enough!" Optimus' voice rose._

 _"Sorry Optimus." Ironhide spoke up as he began following after Mika._

 _"What?" Bulkhead stepped forward. "Where are you going!?"_

 _"I'm going with her."_

 _"Your leaving us for that traitor?" Sunstreaker growled._

 _"..." Miko stayed silent._

 _"Look. I know she's made mistakes, and I know they were very BAD mistakes but that's what they were. Mistakes... Miko you're clearly safe here and lets be honest. I only returned on a promise to Chromia. To watch after you two. Mika however, is out there... and alone. I'm going after her."_

 _"I understand." Optimus spoke._

 _"Boss you cant be seriou-"_

 _"Silence." Optimus ordered. He didn't like this. Not one bit. But... he sighed.. he didn't know what was right or wrong about this anymore... But at least Mika's safety could be insured. "Go."_

 _"Thank you." Ironhide replied before leaving as well... He had a promise to keep._

He'd appeared right after her reunion with Grimlock and her scraplets.

 _Home... Mika was home._

 _Her eye's glanced up to her house, Their Host parents where MIA, and Miko hadn't gone home since..._

 _"Creator?!"_

 _"Grim!" Mika smiled as a rather large Dinobot who rested in the garage roared in happiness._

 _"Grimlock miss Creator! Why creator gone so long? Miss Grimlock growing stronger! Me Grimlock getting big!"_

 _Indeed he was... He was as big as a car now... how the hell was he staying in disguise!?_

 _"Grimlock.. your huge! I could ride on your back now." She grinned to her bot who growled affectionately as he nuzzled her._

 _"Riptide! Lockjaw!" The two scraplets barreled over to her, cooing as they went into her hold._

 _Now teary eye'd from missing everyone, Mika found herself in the loving embraces of Grimlock, her Scraplets, and now her Simbiots who wanted to help comfort her. She didn't notice the GMC Topkick pulling up behind them and Transforming._

Her gaze went up to the clock, eyeing it before looking out the window at Ironhide's alt form. He'd told her he wanted to stay with her, that he'd sworn to Chromia to protect her. Mika had looked up at him in shock, asking why he wasn't searching for her. Apparently no one told him that Chromia had been in Decepticon hold all this time and was now roaming as a Neutral. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was furious that he hadn't known, and he wanted to find Chromia... And Ironhide offered to take her with him.

Mika was surprised he wanted her to join him! Had he not hated her? She thought he did, but the more time she spent with him, the more he wasn't so bad... and now she used most of her school time to think of what she wanted to do... Should she return to Starscream and roam for the rest of her days as an Energon seeker? Should she return and most likely be killed by Megatron? Or should she live the rest of her day's alone in her home... What choice did she really have anymore?

She scowled as she continued to think, ignoring the scared glances of the students. She hated it here now too. Mika didn't.. belong... She didn't belong with the Decepticons... she didn't belong with the Autobots... She wasn't sure if she felt like she belong with Starscream but still... perhaps this thing would be good for her? Perhaps she needed to get away? Mika closed her eye's... yes.. perhaps it was best if she just left.

They wanted to be alone? Then FINE. Mika would leave... and they wouldn't have to see her ever again.

...

...

...

"Your coming with?" Ironhide asked surprised. He had assumed that she wouldn't want to go with him.

"Yeah." Mika nodded. "I want to go with you. I want to find myself."

"You sure kid?"

"What else is here for me Ironhide? They don't want me there, heck even my own sister!"

"Kid..."

"Please just... just let me come..."

"Alright, alright. Go get packed."

Mika nodded before turning and racing inside of the house, going up to her room and packing all the essentials, all that she could think of from items to do, cloths, food and covers. Then she put them in a large pack that would sit inside Ironhides Truck bed. Grimlock and her scraplets would be subspaced into Mikas watch that SG Starscream made for her. It had what he called a subspace that could hold many things. (AN: just go with it..) She pulled out paper's for letter's once she was finished and sat down, wanting to write her last farewell to everyone and when she was finished, Mika cautiously walked into her twins room.

Memories floated to mind, of her and Miko causing chaos and Mayhem... the room was the same as it always had been. Cloths lying around, instruments here and there a long with photographs everywhere. If there was one thing aside from music her twin loved it was Photography. Many pictures were scattered about, some of inanimate objects, people and some of the boys. There were tons of Miko and Bulkheads holoform, but one called out ringer the most.

It was a picture of her, Breakdown/Rowen, Bulkhead, and Miko at the paint gun range, before this all started.

Tears stung her eyes, something that seemed to happen quite a lot lately as she lived in that memory for a moment. All that has happened before, till now weighed heavily upon her heart... Mika quickly put that picture inside of her pack before freezing at another one..

It was her and Ratchet.

"Ratchet." Mika trembled as she picked up his picture, staring at it. Mika had taken it when all the bots went on a paintball war, Mika had shoved Ratchet out of the line of fire and Miko must have taken the picture when they weren't looking.

In the picture, Mika was on top of Ratchet, staring down into his eye's and he her's. In this moment, Ratchet had been staring back at her with so much... emotion that Mika had found it so very hard to believe that she'd never noticed it before...

How could she have been so STUPID?

"I'm so sorry..." Mika whispered to his picture, before saving that as well and then, she turned to the final picture... of her and Miko before they met the bots, back when they were younger and at a festival in Japan... Mika hiccuped, and kissed her two fingers before placing them upon the picture of her and Miko... before placing the picture on Miko's bed a long with Miko's letter before leaving and hopping into Ironhide.

(An; Not my best, but I did this a while ago...)

...

...

...

"Bye Bulkhead!" Miko called before turning reluctantly towards the house, staring at it for a moment and knowing her sister was inside... What would she say? What would they talk about? Miko trudged into the house nervously, opening the door before noticing how things seemed... untouched. "Mika?" Miko called. "Where are you?"

She traveled up the set of stairs and went into her sisters bedroom only to notice Mika's things... gone.. "Mika!?" She went to her room next and looked around before spying a letter along with their sibling picture. "What's this?"

...

...

...

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Ratchet shouted.

"I bet she went back to the cons!" Bulkhead growled.

"No." Miko sniffled. "She left for good, like you all wanted!"

"What?"

"It's not like you tried fighting for her to stay." Sunstreaker said.

"I didn't want her to leave... I... I didn't know what I wanted okay!?" Miko yelled.

"She left a letter?" Jack questioned as he took the paper from Miko.

"What's it say?" Arcee wondered.

"Dear Miko and Autobots.

I've decided to leave, like you all wanted... I can't stay here and forever be reminded of my mistakes... Optimus... I'm so so sorry for everything I've done to you and the team, I really am. Perhaps one day you can find it in your sparks to forgive me? I love you all in a very special way... I just... I really wanted to ensure mine and Miko's place in life. I realize I've made many mistakes, and it wasn't the right way to go about it... I understand how you feel. I really do... Miko no matter what I love you more then anything. I love you so much that I had to put my own happiness away so I could ensure your's... and I'm sorry I hurt you... I can never emphasis how sorry I am. You will always be my other half, my everything... and every morning I wake I will always remember seeing your snoring face like I used to waked up to.."

"What did I do!?" Miko cried, falling against Bulkhead as she began wailing.

"Arcee, though I don't know you as well as I probably should... you would of been a great aunt... Sassy... but I liked that about you. I wanted to thank you for protecting me from Arachnid, I can never begin to describe how terrified she made me, but even after I betrayed you all you still protected me... thank you."

Arcee looked away in shame.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I'm sorry I hurt you two. I never intended this to go so far, but it did. Please know that you two were my very best friends and I'll miss pranking with you."

Sideswipe closed his eyes while his brother looked away.

"Optimus... I'm sorry for everything I put you through and for all the stress you had to endure over my decisions... you were always so kind and I basically ruined what ever sort of friendship we had... inside this envelope is all the intel I managed to steal for you... I hope it will help" and as Jack spoke to the bots, a letter fell out and landed near Ratchet's pede... Said bot activated his holoform and he picked up the paper curiously. Opening it.

' _Dear Ratchet._

 _Words cannot describe my sorrow for all I put you through... for all the pain and heartache... When you told me you loved me, I almost couldnt go through with my plan. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that? Do you know... how long I've loved you too? I love you so much Ratchet, my heart hurts... each memory is both a joy and a pain to remember... because I know I messed everything up... and I've most likely lost you for good. I used to think to myself... I says.. Ratchet, your so grouchy but yet so caring deep down. I think that is why I love you so much and that no matter what I've done you still care about me and watch over me... even with my demons and creepy abilities, you aren't afraid. You don't care that my father is a Decepticon... I thought... I thought I could never tell you how I felt because I was just another human to you. But I do! I love you more then I've ever loved anything... and as cheesy as this sounds, as cheesy as this letter may seem... I've felt something there since the day we met! You were so bitter towards us, but all I could think about was how cute such a grumpy mech was... My hope is that.. one day you will forgive me? Or perhaps... I've ruined it all..._

 _I'm so sorry..._

 _Forever yours, Mika_.'

"What have we done?" Ratchet whispered before collapsing to the floor...

They drove her away yet again...

...

...

...

"You ready kid?" Ironhide asked as Mika buckled herself in.

"Yup." She replied as she fished a few things from her grocery bag. "Ready to go."

"Alright then! Let's go find our Mia." Ironhide's alt rumbled to life before tearing out of the Jasper Gas station, and out of the city.

From now on, they were Neutrals... rogues... and they answered to no one but themselves!

"I'm coming for you... mother..." Mika whispered as she gazed out the window.

And Mika, Once Autobot, Once Decepticon, carried on out into the distance...

As Soulspark, the Neutral.

...

...

...

 ** _WHELP... Here it is... The Last Chapter... No this isn't a prank... Yes there will be a Sequal._**

 ** _Transformers Prime; The Nuetral_**

 ** _This will have a few chapters off the Show, ideas by me before it meets up the plot line once more... yes I know you want to kill me but MEH! I'll have the next one up! I hope you loved this book! And please no killing me._**


	42. Authors Note

Fear not my readers! There will be another book! This books Time range is from the very beginning (obviously) until after Flying Mind. Book 2 will be Roughly a month after she's left and continue on all the way through the rest of Season 2, all of Season 3 plus the movie.

I'm going off course with the fic for a while before returning to the main plot line of Prime. Yea it's still a Ratchet and Mika romance, it's just slow for now so bear with me plz. I forgot to mention to you guys the age thing and that I'd forgotten to tell you I changed it. Jack in this fic is 18 and Mika and Miko are 17.

Book two will be called-

Transformers Prime: The Neutral.

It will focus on Mika trying to find her place in life and her growing and maturing. Finding an inner peace with herself instead of the constant battle of what to do next.

Thank you all for your support and votes! Thank you all for your commentary! This ain't the end of the story! Just THIS book. I will be working on Chapter 1 of Book 2 when I'm free and I'll let you know when it's up!

Anyway, I love you all! Gnight!

Tune in next time for- Transformers Prime; The Neutral!


	43. Thoughts?

So... I think I've stated before I wanted to rewrite this story but will leave this version? So the rewrite will be called

Transformers Prime: Drag Me Into The Dark.

I'm uncertain if I will keep Mika and Ratchet as the main pairing or not... so I want you guys to input your thoughts?

It will be Rated M for suggestive themes and dark scenes. This will be a bit more serious and Mika will be a bit more darker and in tune with her Decepticon side. Chromia will still be her guardian and I'll probably add more good times with the  
Bots before things turn like they did. Anyway. Thoughts?


End file.
